Sakura y la sagrada diosa
by Kisuna
Summary: CONGELADO POR TIEMPO INDEFINIDO
1. Default Chapter

_Un nuevo principio:_

Resumen: esta historia se ubica años luego de la película de la carta sellada, sakura y shaoran se confesaron sus sentimientos y ya dará comienzo un nuevo curso escolar específicamente tercer año de secundaria... shaoran pidió transferencia de nuevo a Japón (tomoeda); kero siguió tan glotón como siempre, y fue presentado junto con yue al padre y al hermano de sakura, aunque el segundo ya conocía a yue; eriol continúo en Inglaterra y de vez en cuando se escribía cartas con sakura y shaoran para saber como estaban las cosas allá, tomoyo… siguió diseñándole vestidos a sakura aunque esta los usaba con menos frecuencia…. y sus vidas continuaron con toda normalidad… a diferencia de que nuevas personas se integraran a la vida de ellos para traerles muchas sorpresitas…. J espero les guste!!!!

Capitulo 1:

Comienza hoy un nuevo día para ti pequeña sakurita- le decía kero mientras sakura se vestía a toda velocidad con su nuevo uniforme de secundaria- tengo que darme prisa!!!!!! El reloj se descompuso por alguna razón y me quede dormida!!!!!!! Decía sakura mientras intentaba ponerse la media en la cabeza y la camisa en el pie…

Ahhh suspiro kero… ahí cosas que nunca cambiaran, se decía mientras bajaba al comedor… Aunque… creo que ya no te queda el pequeña, mi querida ama sakura… se dijo para si mismo. Mientras entraba a la cocina.

Buenos días touya- le dijo kero, a este que se encontraba en la mesa desayunando- buenos días muñeco de felpa- le respondió touya de malas pulgas- COMO QUE MUÑECO DE FELPA???? Que no has visto mi resplandeciente forma real??? Dijo kero alzando los brazos para que touya viera sus "músculos". Si si si, eres solo un muñeco de felpa de tamaño familiar que arroja un poquito de fuego por la boca- dijo touya riendose- DE CUAL MUÑEQUITO DE FELPA TAMAÑO FAMILIAR ESTABAS HABLANDO??? Dijo kerberos poniendo a touya contra el piso y sujetándolo únicamente con su pata… que no ves lo majestuoso que soy???? 

Oh dios!!! Buenos días kerberos!!! Dijo el padre de sakura entrando con su siempre simpática en la cocina… buenos días- le respondió kero cuando volvió a su forma normal. Por alguna razón no le gustaba mostrar su forma de león ante el padre de sakura y prefería siempre estar en su forma falsa. Muy buenos días touya dijo el padre dirigiéndose a su hijo que se levantaba del suelo. Buenos días- dijo este de mala gana, puesto que su padre siempre lograba evitar una discusión entre él y "el muñequito de felpa con alas" como el le llamaba.

Mientras tanto en su habitación:

Ahí kero si es malo conmigo!!!!!- reprochaba sakura ya terminándose de vestir para bajar a desayunar, cuando de pronto sintió una extraña presencia observándola por la ventana- quien esta allí?- pregunto sakura asomándose al alfeizar de la ventana…ahh no es nadie- suspiro- ya me estaba comenzando a asustar…y se percató de que el libro de las sakura cards estaba brillando dentro de la gaveta…

Que ocurrirá?- se pregunto sakura mientras abría la gaveta y se encontraba una rosa blanca sobre el libro y una extraña nota que decía:

_Las estrellas de la noche brillan, pero muy pronto la luz que expulsan se apagará, encuentra su verdadero brillo y veras la luz florecer en tus propias manos._

Que extraño, no tiene ninguna dedicatoria- se dijo sakura para si misma, mientras veía la nota una y otra vez- esto esta comenzando a asustarme…

_Pues… es mejor que vallas asustándote, maestra de cartas- _dijo la voz de una joven hablando hacia el horizonte, de pie sobre la casa de sakura y de brazos cruzados-_ puedo ver que te percataste muy bien de mi presencia y la luz que despide tu magia y esencia son grandes… pero… Me temo que eso no será suficiente…._ Dijo la jovencita con uniforme de secundaria y con una larga, largísima cabellera ondeando a la luz del sol de la mañana.

Ya en la escuela: 

Muy buenos días alumnos- decía el nuevo tutor- es mi gran deber y placer darles la bienvenida a este nuevo curso, como sabrán yo seré su tutor por este año, mi nombre en kendo imonoyashi y estaré a sus servicios. Para comenzar quiero presentarles a su nuevo compañero de clase, el señorito Li Shaoran, proveniente desde china por medio del intercambio, pase por favor; veamos ¿donde puede ubicarse? Ah ya, muy bien si, detrás de la señorita kinomoto ahí un lugar vacío, puede sentarse allí. Bien- dijo shaoran- _igual que en los viejos tiempos- _le susurro a sakura al pasar por su lado, provocando que esta se sonrojara.

Oh! Que mal educado!!! Casi lo olvido…señorita L' Creau (se pronuncia Lan cro para que no se compliquenJ). Por favor pase. Muchas gracias, dijo una voz afuera, mientras una hermosa joven entraba al salón de clase. Era digna de ser proveniente de donde era. Su estatura era media, de complexión esbelta, su piel era blanca como la nieve, su cabello era largo muy largo, aproximadamente hasta mas abajo de la cintura, era de un color medio rubio y medio plateado como el de yue, se desparramaba por su espalda como una delicada cortina de seda, su rostro mostraba una expresión seria, sus ojos eran un poco entornados como los de los gatos y su profunda mirada gris casi plateada mostraba gran madurez y sabiduría, como la sabiduría de una vida pasada o de una persona ya adulta, y detrás de esos labios rojos se escondía una encantadora sonrisa.

Muy buenos días a todos- dijo la hermosa joven entonando su melodiosa voz- alumnos, ella es kisuna L'Creau proviene de Europa y es prima de los que algunos de ustedes conocieron como eriol hiragisawa. Su padre se encuentra aquí realizando algunas mediaciones de su compañía y la señorita estará con nosotros por un año. Espero puedan llevarse bien. 

Veamos señorita. Puede sentarse allí en la fila detrás de la señorita daidouji y justo al lado de la ventana. (Sakura y tomoyo tenían puestos inversos, ahora era tomoyo la que se sentaba en la ventana).

De acuerdo profesor- y al decir estas palabras kisuna hizo una reverencia y se retiro a su puesto- _ya era hora, es un placer poder verte sakura kinomoto_- le susurro kisuna a sakura en el oído al pasar por al lado de ella, y provocando un estremecimiento en todo el cuerpo de sakura…

En el receso:

_Querida sakura: _

_Me alegro que te encuentres bien. Las cosas por aquí están muy aburridas, creo que te llevaras una pequeña sorpresa por aya… no te diré cual es o la arruinare, puedo ver que tu magia se ha incrementado mucho, porque para hacerme llegar tu anterior carta desde tomoeda hasta Inglaterra por medio de magia, no es fácil… dale mis saludos a shaoran a tomoyo y por supuesto a kero y a yue… _

_Mis mejore deseos:_

_Eriol hiragisawa_

Me alegra saber que eriol esta bien… cual será esa sorpresa de la que me habla en su carta?- decía sakura a shaoran y a tomoyo mientras guardaba la carta que previamente les había leído- no lo se- dijo shaoran desde la copa del árbol de la que se encontraba recostado.

Yo creo que puede ser… aunque no es algo seguro- dijo tomoyo colocándose la mano en el mentón- que la sorpresa es que su prima se encuentra aquí… aunque no es algo seguro pues conociendo a eriol como lo conozco…

¿Conoces a eriol?- pregunto un voz detrás de tomoyo, era kisuna que tenía una sonrisa pícara ante la mención de su "primo". Ah esteee si… dijo tomoyo riéndose y colocando una de sus encantadoras sonrisas. Estuvo con nosotros hace un año. 

Y también conocemos a la señorita akisuki y…- tomoyo se detuvo, no quería cometer una imprudencia al mencionar a spinel-sun si kisuna no sabía nada acerca de la magia de eriol- y me imagino que también conocerás al lindo de spi!!! Dijo kisuna con una sonrisa… si conozco al lindo gatito azul que tiene mi primo…

Kisuna tampoco quería que ellos supieran nada…aunque ella sabía muy bien la verdad…oh! Disculpen mi mala educación, mi nombre como ya sabrán es kisuna L'Creau soy hija de Pierre L'Creau y Regina Hiragisawa- dijo kisuna haciendo una profunda reverencia con mucha delicadeza, mostrando sus finos modales europeos.

Supongo que tu eres sakura -dijo kisuna dirigiendo una mirada suspicaz a la joven de ojos verdes- eriol me ha platicado un poco sobre ti, disculpa si te sobresalté en el salón. Mucho gusto -dijo kisuna- es un placer poder conocerte. Ahh si igualmente, es un gusto conocerte dijo sakura apenada ante la reverencia que le presentaba kisuna, aunque no sabía que te habías percatado de que me sobresalte. El es mi novio shaoran li – dijo sakura- un placer dijo kisuna. I-ii-igualmente dijo shaoran sonrojado. 

No sabía porque, pero la mirada de kisuna le incomodaba un poco debido a que algo le decía que no era todo lo que aparentaba. Y a pesar de que shaoran adoraba a sakura, no era ciego y podía notar claramente la clara belleza de kisuna, cosa que no sabía porque hacía que se sonrojase…para la suerte de shaoran, sakura seguía siendo muy distraída y no había notado su sonrojo. Pero tomoyo y kisuna si.

Es un placer joven Li -dijo kisuna inclinándose nuevamente mientras shaoran respondía- igualmente señorita L'Creau. Y… dijo sakura ella es. Tomoyo daidouji, si conozco muy bien a la señorita daidouji, ella es mi compañera en las clases de canto. Y la profesora nos presento hace un rato. Dijo kisuna.

Bueno!!! Me alegra mucho que ya estemos presentados, espero podamos ser buenos amigos, yo también lo esperó así; _porque solo así lograré mi objetivo_- dijo kisuna en su mente. Antes de que llegaras kisuna ¿me permites llamarte así verdad?-dijo sakura- por supuesto que si -dijo esta asintiendo y sonriendo a la vez- de acuerdo, entonces kisuna por favor llámame tu también por mi nombre. No veo ningún inconveniente. Le respondió kisuna.

Como te decía dijo sakura cuando ya estaban sentadas ella, tomoyo y kisuna en un banco, antes de que llegaras, estaba leyéndoles a tomoyo y a shaoran una carta de eriol, y como dijo el profesor que tu eres su prima… Quería preguntarte que si tu eres la sorpresa de la que el me hablo en su carta????

Jajaja, mi primo te dijo algo sobre mí en tu carta??? jajaja si, mi primo eriol me mencionó que tenía unos muy buenos amigos aquí en tomoeda, y que el que yo viniera aquí de seguro les tomaría por sorpresa… aunque esta no será la única… dijo ella más para si misma que para sus interlocutoras.

Pues valla que fue así!!! Le respondió a su ves sakura sin escuchar el comentario de kisuna… y cuentame tu provienes de que parte de Europa???? Dijo sakura con cara de mucha curiosidad. Permiso, necesito ir a hablar con el profesor un momento- dijo tomoyo poniéndose de pie.

Tomoyo tenía unas intenciones muy diferentes a las de ir a hablar con el profesor… dado que quería aprovechar este valioso momento! Como ella lo llamaba para grabar a sakura junto a una nueva amiga que por cierto era muy linda también… aunque tomoyo había percatado algo en ella que ninguno se había dado cuenta…

HAY PERO QUE LINDAS SE VEN!!!!!

 Dijo oculta luego de un rato tras unos cuantos árboles más atrás, mientras filmaba a sakura y a kisuna charlando sobre la vida de cada una… otra vez con esa manía???? Dijo shaoran colocándose al lado de tomoyo con una gota en la cabeza… no es manía, es una oportunidad que se da para hacer dos cosas… ah??? O_o puso cara shaoran que quieres decir con eso????

Quería aprovechar para filmar a sakura si… pero también quería preguntarte una cosa… dijo tomoyo ladeando la mirada desde su cámara hacia shaoran. Porque te sonrojaste cuando te presentaste con kisuna??? Ahh ahh   yo??? Dijo shaoran sudando, yooo yyy yo yo no me sonroje… no claro que no le respondió tomoyo. Solo te pusiste rojo…dijo tomoyo sonriendo… ante este comentario, shaoran no tuvo mas remedio que quedarse callado y escuchar lo que tomoyo le iba a decir.

Dime, no sentiste ninguna presencia extraña alrededor de kisuna??? Lo digo porque como yo no tengo magia…  solo que note algo en ella que… no, no sentí ninguna presencia anormal en ella ¿Por qué lo preguntas tomoyo? Porque… nada nada olvídalo… es algo insignificante, no tiene ningún caso… olvida lo que dije.

Ya en la tarde: 

AHÍ SAKURA PERO QUE LINDA TE VES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dijo tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos… que bueno que accediste a venir hoy a mi casa junto con shaoran!!!!! Fue la perfecta oportunidad para lograr que te probaras este nuevo traje que te confeccione!!!!! Ahí pero es que te ves soñada!!!!!

Tomoyo… no crees que estas exagerando un poco??? –dijo sakura toda sonrojada- por supuesto que no… es más ahora mismo sacaré mi cámara de video porque iremos al jardín a grabarte!!!!

Pppppp pe ppero pero tomoyo!!!!! Para que quieres comenzar con la fiebre grabamania otra vez??? Dijo sakura mientras tomoyo la empujaba fuera del cuarto junto con shaoran… no solo que ya no ocurre nada anormal por aquí. Y ya no hay excusas para que utilices mis vestidos… además ya son muchos los trajes nuevos que he confeccionado y que tu nos has usado…

_Descuida, muy pronto sakura tendrá muchas oportunidades para utilizar tus vestidos-_ dijo una voz desde un árbol cercano al balcón de tomoyo, que estaba observando todo-_ muy pronto el juego se iniciará y veremos cual es la capacidad de la nueva maestra de afrontar lo desconocido… jajajajajajajajaja!!!!!!!!_

Luego de que estuvieron un rato en el jardín, sakura estuvo haciéndole poses a tomoyo por un rato, mientras shaoran sonreía y le daba las gracias dentro de sí a la carta vacío, porque de no haber sido por esas vacaciones y por la liberación de esa carta. Sakura jamás le habría dicho lo que sentía por el; y el aun se encontraría en china recordando con todo su corazón a su queridísima "flor de Cerezo". 

Vamos sakura por favor!!!!, no tomoyo lo que me pides ya esta fuera de mi alcance. Sabes que no debo utilizar mi magia si no es para algo importante de verdad. O si no esta podría salirse de control…

Por favor sakura!!!!! Que acaso en este momento hay algo más importante que el que te mantengas en forma con tu magia??? Vamos!!! Utiliza la carta de la creatividad y así crea un feroz! Mounstro al que la valiente de sakura vencerá son una solo pasada de su poderosa espada!!!!! Vamos vamos!!!! Ahh esta bien.. Me convenciste. Tengo mucho tiempo que no utilizo mi magia es cierto, no creo que con crear una ilusión o dos las cartas se salgan de control…

_Ja, no creo que haga falta que crees un mounstro sakura. Yo misma te ayudare para que utilices tu magia. Solo que tendrás que esforzarte un poquito para poder salir de esto. Pues no creo que solo sea una ilusión o dos. Jajajajaja!!!!!!!!! _ 

Dijo la misteriosa voz de una mujer que se encontraba en una casa, muy parecida a la antigua de eriol, pero ubicada en otro lugar, en un salón sin ninguna ventana. Cubierto de puros espejos con adornos y sellos mágicos en su parte superior. Por los cuales estaba viéndolo todo. Jajajajaja!!!!!!!! Es hora de comenzar el juego!!! Y con esto se apartó hacia atrás y un extraño sello apareció a sus pies, mientras una pequeña llave en forma de talismán, fusionada con el sol y la luna aparecía en su mano brillando. A continuación esta dijo un raro conjuro:

_Llave que sellas los poderes del tiempo!! Tú que me abriste el portal del destino y la eternidad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante tu diosa!! La cual sello un pacto de almas contigo. Báculo eterno que es capaz de mostrarme la luz y la oscuridad. LIBÉRATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

Ante sus palabras apareció un majestuoso báculo del mismo tamaño que el de eriol, era totalmente blanco y con varias partes de cristal. En su parte superior, tenía una gran Luna entrelazada con un sol, y entre ellos dos se abría un pequeño espacio en donde brillaba un majestuoso talismán totalmente de cristal que resplandecía al más mínimo movimiento. De la parte inferior salía otro talismán pero cortado por la mitad, y era la punta de cristal la que servía de apoyo al majestuoso báculo.

Acude a mi llamado sagrada bestia del mas allá!!! Sigue las órdenes de tu eterna acompañante la diosa y acude a mí!!! Surge de tu eterno sueño, despierta ya!!! Tigresa blanca de la Luna!!!!!!!!!!!

Ante esta invocación apareció majestuosamente del talismán del báculo una pequeña gatita sus ojos eran totalmente entornados, dignos de una gata; eran de color verde con caramelo, ambos colores entrelazados dándole una mirada muy profunda. En el medio de ambos ojos tenía un talismán pequeño de plata. De su espalda surgían dos pequeñas alas como las de kerberos, y su hermosa piel era totalmente de color blanca.

Tigris, dijo la joven regresa a tu forma original, te tengo un nuevo juego para que te diviertas hoy. Si mi querida diosa. Dijo la gatita con una voz chillona. Y de esto, el talismán que tenía en la frente brillo intensamente formando aros de luz que envolvieron la gata.

De sus pequeñas pezuñas, surgieron dos filosas garras adornadas con brazaletes de plata, que tenían el símbolo de su dueña grabado. Su pequeño cuerpecito quedo atrás dejando paso a una inmensa tigresa de color totalmente blanco, era tan blanca su piel que resplandecía por si misma como la luna que representaba. Sus alas de color blanco crecieron desmesuradamente y tomaron un ligero tono plateado ligado al blanco, sus ojos conservaron su color verde acaramelado, el talismán de su frente dejó de brillar y dejo paso a una capa de humo que la tigresa despejo con sus grandes alas.

Ama, Es un placer volver a verla dijo inclinando sus patas delanteras, ante la hechicera que la había otorgado la vida hace mucho tiempo; su voz ya no era chillona, sino como la de una mujer madura, muy profunda y misteriosa. ¿Cual es esa misión que debo cumplir? Dijo entornando sus ojos calor caramelo.

Pues veras, mi querida tigris, hace algunos meses te mencione que ya se estaba acercando el momento de la liberación, ¿no es así? Si mi señora. Le respondió la tigresa, pues, ese momento ya no se acerca, ya ha llegado. Como sabrás nos encontramos en Japón, específicamente tomoeda. Y nuestra misión es preparar a la maestra de cartas para aquella misión que nos ayudará a cumplir en un futuro.

Por eso comenzaremos hoy mismo un nuevo juego mi querida tigresa de la luna. Me acompañaras a casa de una amiga de la maestra de cartas, y allí ya tu sabrás que hacer. Como no podrás olvidar cuando ajustamos las cuentas con eriol, en vacaciones en Inglaterra, que la maestra deberá desconocer mi identidad hasta el último momento, por eso te pido tu ayuda.

Mi queridísima ama kisuna, usted sabe muy bien que para mi es un placer el poder servirle, usted solo manda y yo obedeceré. Por eso no tiene que pedirlo de favor… aun así tigris, sabes que nunca me ha gustado tratar a mis compañías como herramientas, ni mucho menos a ti, el tratarte como a una bestia o como una herramienta mas para utilizar mi magia, siempre me ha hecho sentir mal. Mi señora, por eso fue que usted fue la única persona que en su anterior vida logro domarme. Y transformo mi esencia para que no actuara por instinto como un animal, si no como un humano… ya te he dicho una y otra vez que tuve mis razones Tigris, pero bueno ya esta bien de charlas. Es hora de marcharnos.

Diciendo esto kisuna hizo un ademán con el báculo y de este surgió una magnífica capa blanca que le cubría el rostro totalmente. Y se colocó en frente del espejo más grande de la habitación en donde estaba y pronunció estas palabras:

Sagrado espejo fantasma, tú que reflejas aquellas sombras de la luz y de la oscuridad, permíteme llegar a mi destino atravesando tu inmensidad. Espejo fantasma!!! Abre tu portal para mí ya!!!!!!!!! Y así kisuna se monto sobre Tigris como un corcel y su amazona. Y juntas atravesaron el espejo.

Mientras tanto en casa de tomoyo: 

SAKURA!!!!!!!!!! ERES MUY MALA CONMIGO!!!!!!! Reprochaba kero en la mesita del jardín, porque no me dijiste que vendrías a casa de tomoyo A COMER PASTEL!!!!! Esteee… kero es que vinimos aquí de repente, yo no tenía planeado venir a casa de tomoyo, y mucho menos shaoran… además que haces tu aquí??' no se supone que hoy te irías a casa de yukito porque el estaría libre en la universidad??? Bueno… sakurita, yo fui a casa de tsukishiro como tu le pediste a el que me dijera, pero cuando le pregunte a yue que si sentía tu presencia en la casa, el muy tranquilo me ignoro y se fue diciendo que tu estabas en casa de la señorita de cabello negro y largo… a la que tu le llamabas tomoyo.

Inmediatamente, me di cuenta de cuales eran tus intenciones… ME ENVIASTE A CASA DE TSUKISHIRO PARA TU VENIRTE MUY TRANQUILA A COMER PASTEL EN CASA DE TOMOYO!!!!!!!!!!!! Dijo kero haciendo un melodrama mientras se metía en la boca la mitad del pastel.

Pero bueno, de igual manera vine y comí pastel!!!!!!Jajajaja el gran kerberos es muy sabio!!!! Jajajaja sabio un peluche de felpa que vuela??? Dijo shaoran poniendo cara de suspicacia y riendose. Como que peluche de felpa???? Dijo kero transformado en su forma natural y sentado encima de shaoran que ya estaba casi morado por la asfixia que le producía el peso de la gran bestia. 

Kero!!!!!!!!! Bájate de encima del pobre de shaoran dijo sakura levantándose de pronto, y antes de que kerberos comenzara a reprochar, sintieron una presencia devastadora acercándose, y en el cielo apareció un extraño espejo, y por acto seguido del aparecieron dos criaturas, una extraña bestia blanca muy parecida a kero, y sobre ella lo que se notaba, una persona no adulta pero tampoco tan pequeña, sentada con un báculo de gran tamaño en la mano.

Los extraños individuos aterrizaron en el piso, y la joven a si parecía ser que se ocultaba tras la capa blanca, hizo un ademán de su báculo con el que desapareció el espejo y le hizo una seña de afirmación a la bestia que se alzaba a su lado. Estas pasaron hacia un claro mas cerca de sakura y los demás, y ellos pudieron notar que la bestia era totalmente diferente a kero, tenía mas la apariencia de un tigre que la de un león como kerberos, era totalmente de color blanco y poseía muchos implementos por todo su cuerpo, que se tomarían mas como adorno que como un implemento. La bestia se acercó y dijo:

Muy buenas tardes, mi dueña y yo les damos un saludo, mi nombre es Tigris, se me denomina con el nombre de tigresa de la luna. Y mi dueña y yo vinimos a retarlos a un duelo, a sakura kinomoto y a la bestia del sello del libro de las sakura cards. Kerberos. Es un placer el volver a verte, aunque puedo apreciar que tu dueño no es el mismo. Dijo la tigresa dirigiendo su mirada a kerberos que había adoptado forma de batalla y tenía una cara de extrañeza como de ¿Qué le pasa a esta gata loca si yo no la conozco?.

Tigris dijo una voz dentro de la capucha de la capa, ya basta de presentaciones… es hora de comenzar!!!!!!!

Notas de la autora:

Espero les haya gustado la introducción a esta emocionante historia, envíen me sus comentarios y sugerencias a mi mail con gusto los responderé: the_misticalangel@hotmail.com por favor dejen rewies!!! Ah y no se pierdan el próximo capítulo: _kerberos el guardián del sol contra tigris, la tigresa de la luna!!!! _

Avances para el próximo capítulo: se inicia una fuerte batalla entre kero y la bestia blanca que se hace llamar tigris, la misteriosa joven tras la capa le declara unas cosas a nuestros amigos, y una nueva energía comienza a despertar… no se lo pierdan!!!!!!


	2. Las nuevas presentaciones, batallas entr...

NOTA IMPORTANTE: En adelanto del capítulo anterior, di otro nombre para este capítulo. Pero este le queda mejor. Lamento las molestias =).

Resumen: en el capítulo anterior sakura y sus amigos comenzaron un nuevo curso escolar. Shaoran  se traslado desde china a Japón, sakura recibió una carta de eriol, se presentó ante ellos la nueva alumna de clase proveniente de Francia, y en la tarde fueron a casa de tomoyo a tomar el té y a que sakura se probara unos vestidos nuevos. Pero… pasada la tarde… se presentaron ante sakura y ellos una misteriosa bestia guardiana con una extraña persona oculta tras una capa… ¿que ocurrirá?

Capítulo 2: 

_Las nuevas presentaciones, batallas entre guardianes_

_Ya es hora de comenzar tigris_- dijo la persona oculta tras el manto blanco- esta bien mi señora… dijo la tigresa. Y dando unos pasos hacia nuestros amigos dijo:

Kerberos, tu que eres la bestia del sello de las sakura cards y el guardián sagrado del sol… como ya mencioné antes mi nombre es tigresa de la luna, o tigris. Y vengo a retarte a ti a un duelo… veremos quien posee mayor capacidad y poder… si la luna… o el sol, respectivamente.

Pues, para ser una guardiana con forma de bestia… señaló tomoyo; es muy educada… tienes razón pero no hay que confiarse dijo shaoran invocando su espada que apareció del talismán chino que el tenía, y tomando posición de batalla.

¿Que haces mocoso?- dijo kero colocándose delante de shaoran. (Aunque aun le dice mocoso, podrán apreciar que se poso delante de el para protegerlo contra cualquier presunto ataque). ¿Oye tigresa o tigris o como te llames a que se deje el que tu nos estés atacando? Pregunto sakura con su báculo en mano. Pues señorita kinomoto- le respondió tigris dirigiendo sus ojos hacia sakura mas no su cuerpo- eso lo verá usted misma… dijo.

¿Yo misma? A que te refieres?- a esto, dijo tigris esparciendo humo proveniente del talismán que había en su frente. Ante la confusión que se armó. Tigris paso desapercibida con un ágil salto por entre shaoran y kerberos, y rodeo a sakura que aun estaba confundida con sus grandes y hermosas alas y luego…

¿Dddon donde estoy o estamos? Le pregunto sakura a tigris levantándose del piso. Se dio cuenta de que esta se encontraba observándola fijamente. Sus ojos como acababa de notar sakura, eran muy hermosos… pero… quería saber porque la había "secuestrado", estamos en una dimensión paralela creada por mi maestra. Y no te secuestre, solo que mi señora necesita hablar a solas con usted un momento señorita, así que yo serviré de distracción a los demás… 

Pero espera!!! ¿Como supiste que yo quería preguntarte eso? – Dijo sakura tomado la bestia por la cola y haciendo que esta se sobresaltara al toque de sakura- Solo lo sé y ya… Respondió de mala gana la tigresa sin perder sus modales y batiéndole la cola a sakura para librarla de su mano. Pues le incomodaba el toque de esta debido a que era muy calido y delicado como… el de kisuna… pensó.

Lo siento pero ya debo irme adiós señorita kinomoto, luego nos veremos de nuevo… Espera!!! No me dejes aquí sola!!! Dijo agarrando el aire sakura puesto que tigris ya había desaparecido del lugar donde sakura estaba.

_No estas sola- _dijo una persona en la distancia-_ yo me encuentro aquí. ¿Quien eres? Como te llamas? – preguntó sakura exaltada, viendo de nuevo a la persona con capa blanca-  Ah pero si eres la dueña de tigris… según creo o nos dijo ella…… hey!! ¿Ddd de donde salió este jardín??? Dijo sakura mirando a su alrededor. _Yo lo cree… ¿acaso no es de tu agrado?- _dijo la voz de la joven tras la capa blanca. Sakura no reconocía la voz pero le parecía que era muy hermosa. Ahh no no no…. Por supuesto que si me gusta. Este jardín es un lugar muy lindo, me siento muy a gusto estando aquí, aunque… no se porque… _

Te repito, por favor responde ¿por qué esa misteriosa tigresa me trajo aquí? ¿Quién eres tu?. _Una pregunta a la vez por favor ¿Qué por qué le pedí a mi querida tigris que te trajera aquí? Dijo la joven mientras un pájaro que estaba posado en su mano arriaba al vuelo. Y dando un salto se sentó en la rama de un árbol, mientras una de sus piernas colgaba… ¿la quieres mucho verdad?- dijo sakura percatándose que su "secuestrante" no era una mala persona y acercándose al árbol._

_Si… es el alma viva mas cercana que tengo. Me ha acompañado por mucho tiempo. Pero no es para eso que te hice venir al "jardín de cristal"._  ¿Jardín de cristal? Sakura no lo había notado, pero la mayoría de las cosas allí parecían de cristal…

_Sakura kinomoto_- dijo sin perder el tono misterioso de su voz- _te hice venir aquí por, esta razón-_  sakura se acercó mas para ver aquello que surgía misteriosamente en la mano de la persona que la acompañaba, pudo percatarse de que era… _¿un báculo?_ Se preguntó sakura para si misma. La jovencita tomo el báculo que flotaba en el aire mientras de manera lenta volvía de nuevo al suelo para la impresión de sakura sin siquiera agitar o chascar un dedo- _es un placer, ante todo… mi nombre.. Es algo que a su tiempo sabrás. Y te traje aquí para mostrarte algo que tendrá un gran significado en tu vida, y la de todos aquellos que te rodean. Se supone que no debería hacer esto, pues las cosas que próximamente te ocurrirán, las podrás ver aquí mas claras y fáciles de entender. Agradece este gesto, pues pude haber echo las cosas mas difíciles._

_Báculo eterno, muéstrame con tu sagrada divinidad el "portal de la vida"… _para estas palabras el báculo que tenía en la mano, respondió brillando y proyectando un portal de forma circular, con muchos símbolos y totalmente de cristal, o solo así parecía pues no reflejaba ni se podía ver lo que este tenía alrededor (sakura, la hechicera de blanco, el jardín, etc.) _bien, ya puedes pasar, ¿Sola?__ No me corresponde el acompañarte – recibió como respuesta sakura- Esta bien… aunque no te conozco… no me queda mas nada que confiar en ti… y así atravesó el portal sakura._

Ah todo esta muy oscuro aquí adentro… mejor me regreso, QUE????? Dddon donde esta el portal raro? Dijo sakura asustándose, al verse sola en esa total oscuridad… pero… si esta tan oscuro ¿Por qué puedo ver mi propio cuerpo? Ahí no… de nuevo a comenzar a descifrar cosas relacionadas con magia. Aunque, creo que aunque no este acompañada de nadie aquí, jamás estaré sola, sola… así como _la luz y la oscuridad… Ya lo recuerdo!!!! Es verdad… aunque allá oscuridad siempre… habrá luz. Porque ninguna de las dos puede estar sola.. Sino habría un total desequilibrio._

Mientras tanto:

¿Dónde esta sakura??? Te lo preguntare por ultima vez!!!! Dijo shaoran ya muy agotado… mientras kero recostaba a la desmayada tomoyo a un árbol… kero tenía unos delicados hilillos de sangre corriendo por ciertas partes de su cuerpo. Por intentar bloquear uno de los incesantes ataques de la tigresa blanca, hacia shaoran, recibió serias heridas mientras tomoyo se desmayaba, por consecuencia del humo que esparcía nuevamente tigris (no era solo humo que actuaba como distracción. Era también un potente somnífero para los humanos).

La verdad es que a pesar de tener muy buenos modales y aspecto la tigresa le hacía honores a su nombre, ya que atacaba con una rapidez impresionante, y tenía tal variedad de ataques que se les hacía un poco difícil esquivarlos… _¿que ocurre kerberos? Acaso la majestuosa bestia del sello esta cansada??? Jajaja o es simplemente que no puedes contra un enemigo mas poderoso??? Ahh!!!! Demonios… Por su pata izquierda corría una pequeña corriente de sangre que gracias a su distracción __yue  había logrado hacerle con una de sus flechas…_

Kerberos… ¿Dónde esta la maestra? Que demonios haces jugando en vez de protegerla? Dijo yue con su acostumbrada calma mientras analizaba delicadamente con la vista a su oponente. Yo también me alegro de verte yue… pero… ¿COMO QUE JUGANDO? CREES QUE SI ESTUVIERA JUGANDO ESTARÍA SANGRANDO???? ADEMÁS NO TIENES NADA QUE REPLICARME!!! LLEGAS MUY TARDE, PUES SAKURA YA NO ESTA AQUÍ!!!! Kero se había Salido de control. Estaba totalmente rojo… cosa que le causo que se abrieran de verdad sus heridas… ahh demonios que dolor!!!!!!!

¿Es muy fuerte verdad? Pregunto yue a shaoran que estaba tendido en el suelo sujetándose el brazo, que también sangraba. ¿Te parece? Ahh maldita herida… quédate aquí. Atiende como puedas a kerberos… yo me enfrentaré a este tigre… pero yue… ahh no creo que puedas tu solo es muy fuerte. Pues entonces ayuda rápido a kerberos para que luego me ayude… si sakura ve tus heridas se preocupará mucho… la distraeré lo suficiente para que kerberos pueda volver a ponerse de pie. Esta bien.

Es un placer, mi nombre es tigris… y como escuché el tuyo es yue… mmumm puedo ver que sois similar a mi… tienes una apariencia hermosa que esconde grandes poderes, aunque eso lo comprobaremos ahorita. Tu signo regente es el ying y tu elemento es la luna y la noche… bien bien… mi ama estaría muy complacida de verte… le agradan las cosas hermosas… y tu eres un ángel de estructura muy bella. 

Guarda silencio, dijo yue. Comenzando así la batalla entre la tigresa y el ángel de la luna. Ambos eran muy rápidos y ágiles, yue lograba igualarse con tigris, aunque esta siempre obtenía un poco de ventaja por la diferencia de maestros… 

Su ala se agitó rápidamente al esquivar un ataque rápido de otra flecha de yue, este tuvo que inclinarse rápidamente para evitar un sarpazo de tigris, esta le disparo una serie de estrellas de su talismán los cuales le dieron directamente, yue elevo rápidamente el vuelo, y le lanzó una serie de cristales de hielo como distracción, con esto logro darle su segundo golpe con una de sus flechas… esta le dio en toda el ala haciendo que tigris cayera, aprovechando esto yue se acerco a toda velocidad, pero… plaf!!! Yue recibió una rayo de hielo proveniente de la boca de tigris que le dio en todo el pecho. Ahh… este ataque no lo había echo… dijo este sin perder la calma pero jadeando un poco.

¿Donde está? Su punto débil??? ¿Es que acaso no tiene ninguna? Dijo kero ya casi recuperado, adaptando posición de ataque frente a tigris, y justo al lado de yue.

No lo sé… pero he podido notar que el talismán que tiene en su frente, emite bastante energía… pero no es en lo absoluta maligna… dijo como de costumbre yue… me parece que al otro lado de ese talismán hay otra dimensión, o algo parecido ¿acaso ella venía sola?…  no, venía acompañada de una persona creo que humana, esta emitía bastante magia a su alrededor también. Pero… también desapareció de manera misteriosa, me imagino que ha de estar con sakura – dijo kero adaptando un tono mas serio- lo que dices de los poderes que esa piedra en su frente emite, es cierto pues también lo he podido notar… pero no he sido capaz de acercarme lo suficiente a ella, por estar defendiendo a tomoyo y al sujeto chino ese. Tengo una idea. Dijo kero sonriendo… yo la distraeré y tu te acercaras lo suficiente como para comprobar si por ese talismán hay o no una entrada a otra dimensión, donde puede estar sakura…

¿Que ocurrirá? Si es así y me marcho de aquí? Dijo yue mirando a kerberos. Pues… yo me haré cargo de lo demás… dijo este sin perder su sonrisa.

…… bien – dijo yue luego de quedarse en silencio un momento- pero que conste que no quiero volver aquí y ver un mar de sangre proveniente de ti… si eso ocurre… sakura se pondrá muy triste. Y antes de que kero pudiese decir si o no.. Yue ya había emprendido el vuelo… este segundo lo siguió.

Ahh ahh… ya se lo que quieren hacer estos guardianes – dijo tigris jadeando a causa de la herida en su ala la cual había tocado un nervio cerca de la espalda. Pero…… si mi ama no ha regresado, es porque no ha terminado de hablar con la nueva maestra… tendré que soportar lo suficiente hasta que mi señora regrese y pueda curarme estas heridas… no se los permitiré… no permitiré que ingresen al jardín de cristal…

En el lugar donde estaba sakura:

Es cierto. Donde aya luz, siempre debe haber oscuridad y así recíprocamente … por eso… por eso es que puedo ver mi cuerpo!!!! Porque no hay total oscuridad, además… es cierto. La magia que yace en mi interior representa a las estrellas y estas nunca se apagaran mientras aya quien desee verlas brillando. Dijo esto abrazando su cuerpo y arrodillándose. Que extraño. Dijo percatándose de otra cosa… 

Hace un rato yo tenía el báculo en mi mano… pero ahora… ah!!! No esta!!!! Ni la llave ni el báculo están aquí… de seguro se cayó en el jardín ese… tengo que buscar la manera de regresar para buscarla… si debo buscar la manera de regresar… ¿pero como? Ah!!! ¿Que ocurre? – sakura de pronto vio que sus pies estaban comenzando a oscurecerse, y lentamente su cuerpo también lo hizo. Por favor ayúdenme!!!!

No quiero estar sola… dijo esto al empezar a llorar (que raro sakura llorando no?) (Ups! Casi olvido que la que escribe soy yo, jijiji… si ella llora es por mi culpa…) _no llores… ¿ah? ¿Quien dijo eso? Dijo sakura aun con las lagrimas en sus ojos. _No llore señorita!!!__

¿Quién eres?... _¿que ya no me reconoce? Han sido tantas las veces que he adoptado su forma… que ya creo que no puedo recuperar la mía!!!! ¿Qué acaso ya no reconoces a tus viejos amigos? Los que que casi borramos a tus amigos de la faz de la tierra??? Le he ayudado a atrapar tantas cartas!! Que ya casi he perdido la cuenta!!! Acaso no recuerda??? Cuando juntas capturamos al señor juez? En su juicio final?_

¿Quiénes son??? A menos que… espejo!!! Salto!!! Viento!!! Son ustedes!!! Cartas sakura!!! Mis queridas cartas… pero… ¿como es que están aquí? Si las deje en el bolso que tenía con mis cosas en la habitación de tomoyo? Ahh!!! Sakura se puso rápidamente en pie y corrió hacia el sitio en donde escucho las voces de sus queridas cartas. Pero… al llegar al sitio se dio cuenta de que no había nada ni nadie…

ahh pero yo escuche sus voces!!! Quien esta allí??? Ahí alguien que pueda ayudarme??? Por favor!!!

Y así siguió caminando hasta que llegó a la entrada de un laberinto… donde habían muchas muchísimas puertas… y así fue recorriéndolas una por una hasta que…

Ahora yue!!!!!! Kero tenia una fuerte batalla con tigris, mientras que yue aguardaba de manera silenciosa oculto esperando que llegase el momento para poder tocar el talismán pero… falló!!! Tigris se libro de las garras de kerberos y de un ágil salto hacia atrás esquivo a yue, evitando por enésima vez que este lograra tocar su talismán.. Pero ahh!!!! Demonios!!! No otra vez… pensó esta en su mente, al caer arrastrado por el suelo a causa de un golpe de kerberos seguido de una llamarada de fuego que solo pudo esquivar arrastrándose contra el suelo… una de otras tantas veces…

La realidad era que tigris era muy poderosa… si pero en presencia de su maestra. Pues al igual que yue necesitaba alimentarse de los poderes de su amo, con la diferencia que tigris solo necesitaba de esto en batalla. Pues el talismán de su frente le permitía conservarse en vida. Y si, la majestuosidad que aparentaba su hermosa figura y su blanca piel, no eran solo apariencia; pues esta poseía grandes poderes. Poderes que estaban agotandose ya… pues el pelear primero contra el niño chino descendiente de Clow y kerberos no había sido difícil. Pero habia utilizado magia, luego llego ese angel similar a ella había aparecido y le había causado bastante pelea y problemas, y ahora gracias la recuperación de kerberos a la cual le había ayudado el niño de china, no le hacía ninguna gracia..

Kerberos estaba totalemente restablecido, y su majestuosa forma era muy poderosa… ella podía hacerle frente, pero en otras condiciones… no en las que se encontraba actualmente…

Ah!! Esquivo otra llamarada de fuego, y luego otro sarpazo en contra de su cuerpo… plaf.. sufrió un azote contra el suelo al cual respondió de nuevo con sus estrellas de plata, pero… ya no podía mas.. su cuerpo estaba muy cansado. Y ese angel y kerberos cada vez se acercaban mas hacia ella… hasta que…

_Tigris.. tigris.. _ah!!! Es la voz de mi señora!!!... _tigris… ya esta bien… descanza… mi misión ya ha terminado.. solo hay que evotar que la maestra ingrese al ultimo cuarto… vamos deja que yue ingrese… esta vien mi señora…._

Ahh…  y así se fingió vencida, mientras yue se acercaba a toda velocidad y tocaba su frente… un brillo total cubrio su cuerpo…. Y el guardian de la luna… desapartecio.

Ahh esta es la ultima puerta!!! Dijo sakura ya fatigada de caminar. Aquí debe estar eso que debo ver… o por lo menos la salida a esto… se acerco a la puerta y en el preciso momente en que iba a tocar la manilla. Maestra!!!! Era yue.. venía volando a toda velocidad, y traía en su mano la llave de la estrella. Maestra no abra esa puerta!! Vamos mientras tengamos tiempo, el misterioso portal por el que entré aun no se ha cerrado… sakura por la impresión había tirado del mango de cristal de la puerta y…

Justo al instante de ver lo que se encotraba dentro de la habitación… ya iba en brazos de yue hacia el lado opuesto para salir por el portal…

Pero… _¿Qué había tras la misteriosa puerta?_

Notas de la autora:

Ahh hasta que lo terminé. Tengo suerte de que la epoca de examenes no ha empezado… pero aun así, comprenderan que es cansado pasar una tarde completa sentada frente a la compu tecleando como loca… cualquier duda o comentario a the_misticalangel@hotmail.com (no envíen virus)

Avances para el próximo capítulo: nuevas noticias desde Inglaterra dejan intrigados a nuestros protagonistas… una cita entre sakura y shaoran causará muchas reacciones (especialmente en touya) =) y nuevos poderes estan a punto de liberarse… no se pierdan… _La magia que está en ti_


	3. La magia que esta en ti

Capítulo 3:

A los que hayan leído el Cáp. Tres este tiene otro nombre que es el que acabo de modificar… ^_^disculpen las molestias y si el Cáp. Que subí antes por el tres era diferente discúlpenme este el verdadero Cáp. Numero 3… hubo muchos errores al subir la historia y ya ven donde se están reflejando… nuevamente disculpen las molestias… aquí esta el Cáp. Tres: 

_La magia que esta en ti…_

Resumen: en el capítulo anterior kerberos y yue estuvieron enfrentándose a la misteriosa tigresa que se hace llamar tigris. Sakura fue secuestrada por la dueña de esta tigresa, con la intención de que viera algo o hablaran acerca de algo… pero… justo en el momento en el que sakura iba a lograr descifrar el porque la habían llevado a ese lugar, yue apareció y la regresó a la realidad. Pero si leyeron el capítulo anterior, sabrán que sakura estaba a punto de abrir una puerta… _¿Qué habria tras esta? _

Averíguenlo en este capítulo.

Estaba sakura en su casa. Estaba anocheciendo y ya había terminado sus deberes en la casa, y de la escuela, estaba en su habitación leyendo unos libros que le había enviado eriol como regalo "sorpresa" junto con una carta. Eran puros libros de magia y alquimia. Algunos incluso le habían pertenecido al mismo mago Clow, y ahora a eriol. Sakura estaba muy extrañada con la cantidad de libros que eriol le había enviado. Pero el más extraño de todos, era un libro blanco, era muy parecido al antiguo libro de las Clow cards. Solo que en vez de color rojo, era totalmente blanco… estaba sellado con un candado de cristal, a diferencia que el de sakura que era totalmente en oro. En la parte delantera, había un espacio para un dibujo, pero estaba vacío al igual que el de ella (esto obviamente era porque kero estaba libre, y no guardando el libro).

En la parte posterior había un sello mítico. Totalmente en oro, parecía que se había hecho de pequeñas fibras, que habían sido acomodadas a la forma del sello de manera mágica… simbolizaba una gran luna que tenía una estrella entrelazándola, y una sol de tamaño moderado no tan grande. Este sello brillaba al más mínimo movimiento. Lo mas extraño que tenía este libro era que no tenía ningún nombre aparente. Por delante decía ge eternita en la esquina superior y por detrás en la esquina inferior decía en letras cursivas (corridas) y muy hermosas por cierto. Que decían the goddess.

Que extraño… oye kero ¿alguna vez habías visto  un libro como este?- ¿como cual sakurita?- como este- dijo levantándolo de la mesa en donde tenía rato reposando… mi madre… que libro tan bonito… pero ¿de que será? No entiendo para que eriol te envió un libro como este sakura… obviamente no perteneció a lead Clow, puesto que a el no le gustaba el color blanco… y eriol… tiene la mayoría de los gustos de Clow.. ¿Porque habrá enviado este libro?

Dijo kero volando hacia la mesita y examinando de cerca el libro. ¿Dices que al mago Clow no le gustaba el color blanco? Pregunto sakura muy extrañada. ¿Por qué será? si a mi me parece que es un color muy bonito… no lo se sakura… recuerdo, que al crearnos Clow quiso hacer el libro de color rojo, porque se lo prometió a una persona muy querida para el antes de morir. Parece que la persona tuvo una muerte en la que estaba involucrada la sangre, mucha sangre. Y Clow hizo el libro en honor a esto.

Pero… si dices que no le gusta el blanco, ¿Por qué las vestimentas de yue son de ese color? Pregunto sakura- Pues porque yue representa la luna… y el color más acorde era el blanco el azul y el plateado. Colores característicos que tiene yue en sus características físicas y su ropa… y creo que hay otra razón… pero Clow nunca quiso mencionárnosla a yue ni a mi… por cierto, ¿que dice la carta sakura?

Ahh? ¿La carta? Ahh si la carta que estaba anexa al paquete… no la he leído pero veamos:

Querida sakura:

¿Cómo estas? Espero muy bien… te parecerá extrañó el motivo de esta carta… pues no es muy usual recibir cartas con un paquete de libros anexos… me imagino que te preguntaras para que te los envié. Pues necesito que me los guardes por un tiempo, aun no puedo decirte porque. Pero solo necesito que los retengas en tu casa por un tiempo luego yo enviaré por ellos de nuevo… si son de tu agrado puedes con mucho gusto mío leerlos… pero como ya los leí en mi vida pasada y en esta… se que no son muy entretenidos que se diga… Nakuru te manda muchos saludos y spinel también. Supongo que kerberos ya habrá leído el pequeño anexo que le envió spinel.

-si por supuesto que lo leí, y ya verá ese gato negro con pulgas de perro cuando lo vea…NADIE PUEDE GANARME A MI EN VIDEO JUEGOS!!!!!- kero guarda silencio que estoy leyendo… lo siento sakurita…- ¿donde estaba? Ah si ya lo tengo….

Dale un cordial saludo de mi parte a tomoyo y por supuesto a mi amigo Li… espero estés practicando tu magia, recuerda que si no esta no se debilitará, pero si iras perdiendo practica y capacidades… si ahora como me comentaste en tu ultima carta, puedes utilizar mas de seis cartas a la vez… es posible que regreses a poder utilizar solo tres de nuevo, por la falta de practica… ¿Cómo se encuentran kerberos y yue? Me imagino que el primero comiendo más de la cuenta como siempre y el segundo tan serio como siempre… creo que con el tiempo ¿ya te tiene más cariño que antes no? Pues ya creo que no hay mas que agregar… espero estés muy bien.

Tu amigo por siempre:

Eriol hiragisawa

PD: casi lo olvido!!! Si hay algo que agregar… por favor cuida muy bien sobre todo el libro que es totalmente de color blanco… no era mi intención enviártelo, pero por alguna razón el libro llego al paquete y realmente es muy importante. Estaba investigándolo con un viejo druista, por alguna razón mis recuerdos de este libro, se han bloqueado en mi memoria… por favor cuídalo bien…

Sakuraaaaaa!!!!!!!!! Ya esta lista la cena- se escucho la voz de fujitaka kinomoto desde la cocina- puedes bajar ya, y dile al guardián kerberos que si lo desea también puede bajar ahora – el papá de sakura trataba de manera muy cordial y formal a los dos guardianes, les tenia una profunda gratitud a estos porque eran los que protegían a su querida hija en esas misiones que le tocaba hacer- esta bien papa!!!!!

Kero ya escuchaste. Puedes bajar a comer con mi papá y conmigo. Dijo sakura a kero que aun estaba examinando el libro y la carta de eriol. Ah esta bien sakura- le respondió el guardián- pero…- kero se encogió de hombros-  mi hermano llegara mas tarde si es lo que te molesta.- dijo sakura acercándose a kero y sonriéndole-  No es eso… - a kero le daba una extraña sensación estar en presencia del papá de sakura, pues este tiene parte de la reencarnación del mago Clow, eriol posee la magia y gran parte de la esencia, y el posee la otra parte de la esencia de lead Clow. 

Por eso le producía cierta nostalgia cenar esta vez con el padre de sakura. ¿Kero que tienes? De pronto te quedaste pensando como si estuvieras en la luna… ¿te parece si te digo que el postre es una tarta de fresas que mi papá hizo en la tarde? Y… si no bajas a cenar no habrá tarta… VIVA!!!!!!!!!!!!! POSTRE POSTRE!!!!!!!!!! VAMOS vamos sakurita. No hay que hacer esperara a tu papá… la comida se puede enfriar!!!!! Jajajaja veo que te cambia el humor de manera muy rápida, ¿no kero?... 

Y así kero olvido sus razones de no querer bajar a cenar, y al contrario. Bajo las escaleras volando a toda velocidad…

Mientras cenaban sonó el teléfono, y sakura se levanto a contestarlo:

Buenas noches familia kinomoto, ¿en que puedo ayudarle? Ah hola mi querida flor de cerezo es shaoran, Li shaoran… shaoran!!!! No sabes como me alegra tu llamada. ¿Que hiciste el día de hoy? Sabes que tengo unas cosas nuevas que contarte. Pero ya será mañana en la escuela.

Esta bien sakura, como tu digas. Mira estaba hablando hace un rato con meiling, y me dio una pequeña idea… ¿idea?- dijo sakura muy extrañada al teléfono- ¿a ver, cual es esa magnífica idea que te dio meiling?

Pues, sabes que dentro de pocos días cumpliremos dos meses de novios, y como aun no se que podemos hacer para ese día… quiero llevarte a un lugar muy especial… ¿un lugar especial?... si… quiero llevarte al parque. Al parque que esta en la colina, y recordar ese día tan especial, el día en que me confesaste tus sentimientos –ah!, sakura se sonrojo ante este comentario, y sonrió sutilmente.- entonces… ¿es una cita? Si. Es una cita, pero si quiere puedes decirle a tomoyo, que nos acompañe. Pero… debes pedirle permiso a tu padre, el recuerda que esta conciente de lo nuestro, es mas fue el quien lo autorizó… por eso necesito que le pidas permiso a él primero y luego me avises. 

Está bien shaoran, dame un segundo… y así se fue a la cocina.

De lo que sakura no se había dado cuenta era que su hermano acababa de llegar, pero al escucharla hablando por teléfono sintió curiosidad por saber con quien entablaba conversación su hermana, y se quedó en silencio. Y la siguió a la cocina.

¿Quién era sakura?- pregunto fujitaka, mientras kero se comía su segundo plato de pasta- es shaoran. Quería invitarme mañana al parque de diversiones, ¿QUEEEEEEEEEE????????? COMO QUE EL SUJETO CHINO ESE TE INVITO A UNA CITA MAÑANA!!!!!!! TU NO VAS A IR A NINGÚN LADO CON ESE!!!!!! Touya había entrado de manera silenciosa a la cocina, y escuchó todo lo que sakura le decía a su padre y a kero, y entro gritando como loco diciendo que sakura no iría con ningún lado con "ese" niño (touya solo sentía celos, porque no quería que le arrebataran a su hermanita). Touya… buenas noches a ti también hijo… calmate… dijo el padre de sakura con su acostumbrada sonrisa… 

Padre… sakura tenía una cara de niña a punto de llorar. ¿Puedo ir? POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!!!!!!! No te voy a dejar ir a ningún lado con ese niño chino… touya volvió a replicar, pero esta vez desde una silla.

Yo no veo nada de malo… el jovencito Li es un niño muy serio, estoy seguro que el no dejará que le pase nada a sakura… por eso no veo ningún inconveniente en que sakura valla con el mañana al parque… ¿QUE???????????????????????? PERO PAPA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Ahh ya callate escandaloso… ¿no ves que el señor kinomoto dijo que sakura si podía ir?- dijo kero sentado en una esquina de la mesa comiendo un trozo de la tarta que le correspondía- A mi tampoco me hace ninguna gracia que sakura salga "sola" con ese mocoso… pero… ¿Por qué tiene que ir sola? ES MÁS!!! YO VOY CONTIGO TAMBIÉN SAKURITA!!!!! Dijo kero poniéndose de pie sobre la mesa… después de todo yo soy tu guardián y es mi deber sobre todas las cosas protegerte a ti… ah esta bien kero…

Al telefono:

Oye shaoran… no es problema que kero nos acompañe??? No, no hay ningún problema si como me estuviste explicando. Es la única manera de que tu hermano no replique… esta bien, pero entonces dile a tomoyo que si lo desea puede acompañarnos también.. Creo que ya no será una cita, será una salida de grupo...

Al día siguiente en la escuela:

Oye tomoyo ¿que crees que me pueda poner hoy en la tarde?. Como te dije hace un rato hoy voy a ir al parque de diversiones con kero y shaoran, y por supuesto tú estas invitada. Pero… quiero lucir bonita para shaoran. Yo tengo el atuendo perfecto!!!!! Dijo tomoyo con estrellitas en los ojos…

Oye… no es ningún traje de gato o de mariposa, o algo por el estilo ¿verdad?.... ¿entonces no quieres vestirte así? Ahí pero a mí me parece que te ves divina!!!! Pero… entonces trataré de tener listo un atuendo apropiado para esta tarde… tomoyo no tienes que molestarte.. 

Para mi no es ninguna molestia!!!!!

Mas tarde:

Sakura estaba pasando cerca del salón de música cuando… de pronto escuchó una maravillosa melodía tocándose en el piano, y una hermosa voz que cantaba y la acompañaba. Quiso ver quien era así que se acerco. Pero…

Ahh!!! ¿Que es esta presencia tan extraña?, se siente al otro lado de la puerta. Pero… no es maligna, al contrario inspira mucha calma y paz. Pero a la vez siento que es muy pero muy poderosa…

Al momento en que sakura iba a abrir la puerta su mente y cuerpo se paralizaron por completo, y una serie de imágenes o mas bien recuerdos afluyeron a su mente, recordó la batalla que se libró en la casa de tomoyo. Recordó el jardín místico en el que había estado. También a tigris y a esa misteriosa persona que la acompañaba. De pronto, lo sintió. Sintió un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo, y la vio de nuevo. 

Esa puerta, totalmente blanca, tan blanca que parecía tener luz propia. Y su manilla, la manilla de esa puerta, que ella accidentalmente había jalado haciendo que la puerta se abriese. Al igual que en su trance, sakura abrió la puerta, y lo que pudo ver tras ella, la dejo totalmente sin habla estaba una persona como ella de pie, sujetando algo muy grande, parecía ser un báculo. No lo sabía con certeza pero parecía tener alas y muy grandes, a causa de la oscuridad de la habitación no podía detallarla bien. Trató de acercarse más la persona estaba rodeada de unas pequeñas luces, como pequeñas estrellas de colores, intento acercarse aun mas. Pero… se desmayó…

Sakura!!!! Sakura!!!! ¿Te encuentras bien? Sakura por favor despierta!!!!! Ah?? Qqq quien es?. En donde estoy?- dijo sakura abriendo los ojos y viendo frente a ella una chica de largos cabellos rubios, muy preocupada por ella. Era _kisuna – sus hermosos ojos grises mostraban mucha preocupación, sakura estaba recostada de una silla dentro del salón de música. Y kisuna estaba cerca de ella intentando despertarla._

¿Que ocurrió?- pregunto sakura al ponerse de pie, y frotándose muy fuerte la cabeza- no lo se… yo venía a buscar unas partituras para practicar con el piano en mi casa… y te encontré tirada en el suelo.. Como pude te traje hasta aquí – señalando el pupitre en donde estaba sentada sakura- y desde ese entonces estoy tratando de despertarte… no recuerdas que te ocurrió antes????

No… no lo recuerdo… solo se que escuché una extraña música, y me acerque a ver quien la tocaba, pero… cuando iba a entrar al salón… no..

No recuerdo que paso… ¿una extraña música? Sakura pero no había nadie aquí en el salón de música, cuando llegue solo estabas tu y…

Sakura sakura!!!!!!!!!!! Ah aquí estas… estábamos muy preocupados por ti… llego tomoyo seguida de shaoran, muy alterados ambos… no se preocupen por ella… intervino kisuna. Solo se desmayó… con un poco de aire se pondrá mejor…  ¿se desmayo? Pero como fue eso??? –Pregunto tomoyo- no lo se. Yo como le decía a sakura llegue al salón, y ella estaba tirada en el suelo. Dijo kisuna mirando a cada uno de los que estaban en el salón. Pero repito. Es mejor que tome un poco de aire en el patio. Las clases ya acabaron, y pueden ir allí sin ningún problema. Es verdad. Sakura será mejor que salgamos. Dijo shaoran seguido de tomoyo, y así ellos tres salieron del salón de música…

…………… todo esta saliendo a la perfección. Jajajaja por supuesto que no recuerdas nada sakura. Si te borre la memoria… dijo una persona mirando a través del cristal de la ventana, estaba observando de manera muy atenta a sakura y los demás. 

Tigris… ¿dígame señorita? – respondió la voz chillona de la pequeña gatita (estaba obviamente en su forma falsa)- ¿estas aburrida no es así? Mi querida tigris, tenemos mucho tiempo que no nos divertimos en grande. Hoy……… hoy saldremos a jugar. Dijo la joven de cabellos largos, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo lo que parecía ser una llave aunque de forma muy extraña. (Ya deben saber quien es ¿o no?) Y…… dígame señorita, ¿a donde desea que vallamos a jugar? Dijo tigris sentándose en el hombro de su dueña. Mientras esta la acariciaba con mucha dulzura. Iremos…… al parque de diversiones, si tigris, allá iremos, al parque de diversiones que esta en el mismo lugar en donde estaba la casa de _Lead Clow…_

Por fin comenzaremos… es hora de que la diosa vuelva a despertar, jajajajaja!!!!!!!!!! Y diciendo esto la joven (muy hermosa por cierto) desapareció acompañada de su guardiana con forma de gata.

En casa de sakura: 

Oye kero ¿quieres acompañarnos a shaoran, tomoyo y a mi al parque de diversiones hoy? Se supone que sería una cita. Pero terminamos en ir con tomoyo, y si mal no recuerdo ¿Por qué te estoy preguntando esto? Si ayer quedaste con mi hermano en que si irías a "vigilarnos" a shaoran y a mi.

Si!!!!!! Viva!!!!!!! Al parque, al parque!!!!! Aunque… 

¿Qué ocurre kero? Ese parque me trae muy malos recuerdos. Fue allí donde nos enfrentamos a esa carta ¿o no lo recuerdas? Si kero, por supuesto que lo recuerdo. Dijo sakura sonrojándose y recordando que gracias a "esa carta" como le decía kero, ella había logrado confesarle sus sentimientos a shaoran. Kero, tranquilo, sabes que esa carta ya es una carta sakura, y se la envíe yo misma a eriol para que el volviera a esconderla en un sitio donde no se liberase en mucho tiempo. Además, esa carta yo la sellé con el nombre de la carta "hope" (o esperanza) y no creo que si vuelve a despertar, sea tan destructiva como cuando era la carta Clow del vacío.

Además kero… no seas tan duro, ella solo se sentía sola, y quería recuperar a sus amigas. Aunque no se justifica el que halla echo desaparecer casi toda la ciudad y todos sus habitantes. Pero a fin de cuentas… ella no era una mala carta.

Ahí sakurita… tu siempre con tu buen corazón. Por eso casi mas de una vez has pasado por muchos problemas… confías demasiado en la gente y a veces puede ser engañosa. Mira que ahora debes andarte con cuidado. Habrá magos que sepan que te has convertido en la maestra nueva de cartas, y querrán apoderarse de estas. Y con lo que me dijiste te paso en la escuela hace unas horas… Más aun.

Pero…… sakura creo que… se nos hizo tarde..

¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE????????????? NO PUEDE SER!!!!!! Vamos kero… esto me pasa por ponerme a perder el tiempo hablando ahí!!!!!! Espero que shaoran y tomoyo no se enfaden……

En otro lugar:

Señorita kisuna, ¿va a algún lugar esta tarde? Pregunto un señor muy serio que le sostenía una bandeja con unas prendas a kisuna. Mientras esta se ajustaba el lazo de la parte trasera de su vestido. Estaba en su habitación terminando de arreglarse para ir a hacer unas "diligencias" junto a tigris que la esperaba recostada en su almohadón blanco. Si Javier, iré al parque de diversiones de tomoeda. Quiero conocerlo, y tengo algo que hacer… bien. Javier ¿puede ser tan amable de guardar mis cosas? – había estado escogiendo que vestido se pondría, y tenia muchos sobre la cama, hasta que optó por una linda falda de color verde un poco corta, unas botas de tacón, no muy altas y una camisa a botones sin mangas de color blanca al igual que las botas. Había recogido su larguísima cabellera casi plateada en una cola alta atada con una delicada cinta de color verde.

Javier, por favor no prepares cena. No creo que llegue temprano… ah!!! Por favor dile a rita que cierre el salón de los espejos, y por favor, asegúrate que le llegue el correo a eriol, donde le pregunto cuando llegará a tomoeda… pues bien no le doy mas largas. Me voy… vamos tigris. 

Si señorita kisuna dijo al levantarse del almohadón, y mientras hacia una reverencia al mayordomo y seguía a su dueña a la salida.

En el parque: 

Sakura había llegado 10 min. luego de lo acordado. Pero shaoran y tomoyo no le habían dado importancia… la estaban pasando de maravilla, se habían subido a todas las atracciones, y ahora estaban tomándose unas bebidas para luego ir al lago de los cisnes. (Una nueva atracción que estaban estrenando, la cual le daba la vuelta a todo el parque).

Bien!!! Ya nos subimos a todas las atracciones- decía sakura mientras tomoyo la grababa (como siempre) y shaoran leía un folleto acerca de la nueva atracción- es cierto sakurita, solo nos falta subirnos al lago, y luego al mirador… ¿al mirador? Preguntaron sakura y shaoran al mismo tiempo. Si al mirador, dijo tomoyo parando la grabación, no es una atracción pero tambien se abrió hace poco tiempo. Es allá en la torre del reloj, acondicionaron un ascensor para evitar subir tantas escaleras, y en el último piso, hicieron por la parte posterior al reloj, un mirador donde se puede mirar todo el parque, y el atardecer a la hora exacta. Yamasaki y chijaru subieron el otro día, y me dijeron que la vista es encantadora!!!!

¿La torre del reloj? Sakura se sonrojo ante la mención de shaoran de este lugar. En ese momento ambos recordaron lo ocurrido, y a sakura le surgió una idea… ¿Qué tal si dejamos el lago para después, y primero subimos al mirador?, pero sakura… la atracción es subir para poder ver el atardecer, y apenas son las cuatro de la tarde. A esta hora solo lograremos ver el parque y la ciudad, nada fuera de lo normal… ¿no seria mejor?.... no importa!!!! – Interrumpió sakura a tomoyo ante la sorpresa de todos, pues sakura nunca hacía eso- Yo quiero subir a ese lugar, no a ver el atardecer, ni la ciudad, ni nada de lo que podemos apreciar. Yo quiero subir por otro motivo, ¿no es así querido shaoran? Dijo viendo a shaoran que estaba más rojo que una manzana. Ese lugar… dijo sakura viéndolo con nostalgia y a la vez cierta picardía, es muy especial para mí… y creo que para ti tambien shaoran… este solo se limito a sonreír y se puso de pie… 

Es cierto dijo tomoyo mientras se dirigían ya hacia la torre… fue allí donde atraparon a la carta vacío y donde… tomoyo se quedo callada y le surgieron estrellitas en los ojos…. Es cierto!!! Fue allí el lugar en que la heroína de sakura se confeso con su príncipe azul!!!! Ya esta dicho!!!!!!!! Nos vamos a la torre… yo no le veo nada de hermoso ni divertido a eso… dijo kero resignándose a que lo escucharan… pero… yo tambien quiero ver el lugar en donde atraparon esa carta…

_Es cierto… _casi olvido que la carta "sellada" esta en manos de sakura… que descuidada soy ¿no tigris?... no lo creo mi maestra… recuerde que usted es una persona que tiene muchos recuerdos y cosas que afluyen en su mente… sobre todo recuerdos, y cosas pendientes…. Agregó la gatita mientras suban el ascensor que llevaba al mirador… _cosas pendientes… já… que ironía, yo solo soy una muchacha común y corriente de 15 años, bueno… aunque no tan común… que posee una experiencia inmensurable de vidas pasadas, a pesar de que no soy una reencarnación como lo es eriol… solo… puedo decir que soy una recuerdo… un recuerdo que vagará en este mundo hasta que logra cumplir con la misión que le fue asignada al momento justo de su nacimiento… un indiscreta, solitaria y amarga lagrima corrió por la pálida mejilla de kisuna mientras el elevador se detenía… no se aflija mi maestra… sabe bien que a pesar de los contratiempos usted logrará su propósito, sin involucrar a mas nadie que no sea necesario…_

Eso espero tigris…… eso espero… pero, por ahora, solo me queda una opción, dijo secando su mejilla y saliendo del ascensor. No fui yo la persona que eligió este destino… la vida da muchas vueltas… mi deber ahora es capacitar a sakura, para que logre crear los talismanes que me son necesarios… una vez que logre esto… me temo que tendré que despedirme de todo mi entorno, y prepararme para llegado "ese" momento… al decir estas palabras, kisuna acarició suavemente a tigris que se encontraba en su espalda, mientras le mostraba una tarjeta al encargado de la sección especial, y este la conducía a un salón. Ella ingresó a uno de los privados VIP y pidió una taza de té para aguardar el momento… sakura… muy pronto veremos o mejor dicho, veré si puedes enfrentar lo que te depara el destino, y serás capaz de despertar la magia que esta _dentro de ti... dijo mientras observaba por la ventana, a sakura shaoran kero y tomoyo ingresando al edificio…_

Notas de la autora: 

No se como les habrá parecido este capítulo. No hubo muchas aclaratorias, al contrario quedaron muchas dudas, kisuna tuvo una pequeña discusión con su yo interno… ¿Qué serán esos recuerdos de los que platicaba con tigris? ¿De que magia estará  hablando? Y lo más importante que será aquello que va a hacer??? Parece que tendrá mucha influencia en la vida de nuestros amigos… no se pierdan el próximo capítulo…. Tal vez se revelen muchas cosas tal vez no… este se titulará: _la magia despierta, la creación del primer talismán… _

Cualquier duda o comentario a mi mail…. Por fa dejen reviews solo así sabré si les gusta la historia o no!!!! 


	4. La magia despierta, la creacion del prim...

Capítulo 4:

Nota importantísima!!!!: muchísimas gracias a luna-kotori y al review que me dejaste. En cuanto a tu duda, esta se disipara muy pronto (si sakura es una diosa o no), lo de los caps, ocurre así: la historia tiene hasta ahora 11 caps completos pero como estaba publicada primero en hispafics aquí solo publique 7 para ver si les gustaba o no. Dado que me dio por publicar los siete de un solo mandado luego decidí borrar cuatro y esperar la reacción de los lectores con los primeros tres, lamentablemente olvide modificar el perfil de la historia… espero q tu duda y la de los demás quede disipada con esto, te prometo que dado que si te gusto la historia, subiré muy pronto los demás caps si tengo el suficiente tiempo lo haré hoy mismo que publico este, pero necesito mas reviews para ver si la historia es aceptada o no… pues si no, no tiene caso… ^_^ aquí te dejo el Cáp. 4 espero te guste!!!

_La magia despierta, la creación del primer talismán… _

Ahh… ya ni se cuanto tiempo tenemos subiendo… dijo sakura haciendo un ademán de fastidio, mientras seguían subiendo el ascensor… estaban ya cansados, cuando sonó el pin, de que el ascensor había llegado al mirador… salieron del ascensor y se detuvieron por un momento… que extraño – dijo sakura- no había nadie en el mirador, o al menos eso parecía… 

Ya llegaron señorita… argumentó tigris dentro del privado… si… _ya lo sé… creo que es el momento… kisuna se puso de pie, y algo que colgaba de su cuello por dentro de la camisa, comenzó a brillar con muchísima intensidad, mientras su cabello se agitaba con fuerza… es la hora… la llave lo siente, una energía similar esta vibrando en el aire. Tigris, aléjate un poco… una vez que libere el báculo por favor recuerda que necesito que cumplas con tu parte… si mi señora, debo distraer a kerberos, y me imagino que por las presencias yue también vendrá… así me imagino le respondió kisuna… _Llave que sellas los poderes del tiempo!! Tú que me abriste el portal del destino y la eternidad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante tu diosa!! La cual sello un pacto de almas contigo. Báculo eterno que es capaz de mostrarme la luz y___la oscuridad. LIBÉRATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

Así tigris se transformo rápidamente y kisuna le abrió la ventana del privado para que saliese volando… por favor, recuerda que esto es un lugar público y si te ven se puede armar mucho escándalo.. Al menos espera a que realice el hechizo del sueño… esta bien kisuna…

Siento una presencia muy extraña… dijo sakura, no hay gente por ningún lado… te lo dije sakura… todo el mundo sube es al momento del atardecer… le dijo tomoyo mientras ponía la cámara en stop. Pero aun así… dijo shaoran, si esto tiene un cafetín y salones privados o VIP, debería haber personas que atendiesen, o recibiendo las personas que suban… espera un momento… sakura interrumpió a shaoran, ¿no lo sientes? Desde que llegamos, siento un aroma muy extraño, es muy pesado y a la vez embriagador… y… ahh. ¿Qué ocurre sakura? Tomoyo ya no estaba grabando, su cámara estaba en su bolso… es que… siento una presencia muy poderosa y extraña… es mas!!!! Es la misma que sentí esta mañana en la escuela!!! Si!!! Ya lo recuerdo, estaba apunto de entrar al salón de música cuando sentí esta misma presencia, y mi cuerpo se paralizó por completo… y luego me desmaye… eso quiere decir sakura, dijo shaoran, que la persona que no te permitió que la vieses hoy en la mañana, esta en este momento aquí, y como se hace de notar… _posee magia_… sakura concluyo la frase cuando se escucho un golpe en el suelo. Era tomoyo que por quien sabe que… se había caído al suelo desmayada… TOMOYO!!!!! Sakura se apresuro a donde estaba su amiga. Tomoyo, tomoyo… ¿Qué te ocurre? Esta muy pálida shaoran… descuida le respondió el mientras la revisaba, solo esta dormida… pero me parece que no es por sueño… ¿entonces? Te refieres a que la persona que posee esta presencia tan poderosa es la causante de esto… es lo mas probable, dijo kerberos terminándose de transformar… aunque sakura… ¿dime kero?- mira esto… kero estaba asomado por el ventanal y se podía ver claramente una extraña energía que envolvía el parque… una especie de neblina blanca no muy densa rodeaba todo el parque como cercándolo, y todas las personas, al menos las que no tenían magia (como ellos) estaban dormidas, pero de pronto algo resplandeció en la sima de la rueda de la fortuna… ¿Qué es eso? Dijo kero elevando sus alas y haciéndole seña a sakura para que abriera la ventana… no lo se kero… detallando más la imagen, shaoran dijo: es ella!!! Es esa misteriosa tigresa que peleó con nosotros en casa de tomoyo… tigris, dijo kero, mientras salía volando rápidamente. KERO!!!!! No hagas eso!!!! Sakura casi sale por la ventana si shaoran no la sujeta.. Sakura… descuida, kerberos estará bien… sabe como cuidarse y de seguro yue vendrá a ayudarlo en cuanto sienta esta gran cantidad de magia… tienes razón shaoran, entonces nosotros buscaremos a esa persona por todo el parque si es necesario… para preguntarle el porque durmió a todas las personas del parque y que quiere realmente…

En el privado: ¿Qué quiero realmente? Kisuna veía a sakura y a shaoran revisando privado por privado a través de "el espejo fantasma" que podía materializar en cualquier superficie cristalina o que produjese reflejos. ¿Qué es lo que quiero?.... es una pregunta que hasta ahora nadie me había hecho… pero esto no se trata de lo que yo quiera… si no de lo que debo hacer… lo siento… pero mi estimadísimo Li… no podrá ayudarte esta vez sakura… kisuna salió del privado y con el báculo produjo una gran cantidad de luz que atrajo a sakura y a shaoran hacia donde estaba ella. Pero antes de que llegaran… shaoran… estoy muy asustada!!! – Sakura venia hablando con shaoran mientras le sujetaba el brazo con fuerza- no tienes nada de que temer sakura… shaoran endulzo su mirada. No hay nada que temer. Yo siempre estaré aquí acompañándote y además, se que lograrás  vencer cualquier obstáculo que se interponga ante ti… te has hecho muy fuerte!! Tienes razón… no se porque me asuste tanto.. Soy una tonta.. Y el hecho de que me acompañes me pone mas tranquila… _pues tu tranquilidad se acabó!_... escucharon una voz de mujer al final del pasillo, del cual provenía una extraña luz. Que se aproximaba hacia ellos y en ese instante… 

Todo oscureció de repente, sakura escucho las ultimas palabras de ese instante de shaoran ¡no te rindas yo siempre te acompañaré! Y el desapareció… shaoran!!!! Sakura corrió al lugar de donde provenía la luz hace un instante… y solo vio un privado que estaba totalmente solo… entró al lugar, y vio dos tazas de té que parecían no tener mucho rato de haber sido bebidas por los ocupantes del privado… pero… se dijo sakura así misma… si aquí están estas tazas de té aun calientes… quiere decir que… hay alguien mas… tengo que encontrar a esa persona…y si es necesario obligarla a que despierte a todas las personas del parque, y decirle que si ella se llevo a shaoran… lo regrese a mi… _que tierno… estaba allí!!! Era ella!!! La misma mujer de aquella vez que tenía una capa blanca, estaba allí en ese preciso instante… y nuevamente cargaba consigo el báculo. Este emitía un brillo muy tenue, pero amenazador… eres tu!!! Sakura se alejo de la mujer que estaba sentada en el borde del gran ventanal sujetando el gran báculo… oh… veo que tienes buena memoria… la voz de la mujer era muy profunda y hermosa… sin duda era una persona ya madura, la que se ocultaba tras la capa. ¿Qué les has hecho a las personas que están en el parque? ¿Por qué hiciste que la vez pasada kero se enfrentara con esa tigresa? ¿Por qué hiciste que me desmayara esta mañana en la escuela? Y ¿Por qué te llevaste a shaoran?!!!!!!!! Oye, oye… no seas impaciente… una pregunta a la vez... en cuanto a las personas del parque… están dormidas. Pero no despertaran hasta que logre lo que quiero… kerberos se esta enfrentando con tigris, porque el así lo quiso… pero eso solo es una distracción. Y a tu novio… me lo lleve porque… ¿Por qué?.... porque quise… y no lograras que despierte.. Hasta que.. Como te dije logre lo que quiero… lo que quieres??? Sakura se extraño mucho, pero se quedo como papel al ver a shaoran con los ojos totalmente vacíos, recostado del mueble del privado. ¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Qué demonios quieres con nosotros? _

Tranquila… solo le quite el alma… pero es algo muy sencillo… se la devolveré en cuanto termine… solo que la encerré en mi báculo para que no se me escape… bueno basta de charlas… te espero arriba de la torre… claro… si te atreves a ir porque lograste superar el miedo jajajaja!!!! Y así surgieron unas majestuosas alas de su espalda entre blancas y plateadas… y desapareció… shaoran!! Sakura había roto en lágrimas a los pies de su novio. Shaoran!!! Esto fue por mi culpa!!!! Y ahora no puedes escucharme!!! Ni siquiera estas aquí conmigo!!! Y tomoyo pobre.. Todo… todo esto es por mi culpa. Pero… esta vez no me puedo dar por vencida!!!! Antes siempre contaba con su apoyo para ayudarme a salir adelante. Pero ahora que no están aquí, debo aprender a desempañarme yo sola. Dirigió su mirada verde hacia shaoran, y le dijo: no te preocupes. Todo va a salir bien. Y con esto saco la llave de la estrella y pronunció el conjuro: _Llave que sellas los poderes de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura, la que acepto una misión contigo. Libérate!!!! . Vuelo!!! Con esto, dos alas salieron de su espalda, y siguió a la misteriosa mujer hacia la parte más alta de la torre. _

Mientras tanto:

Kero había llegado al lugar en donde había visto el resplandor de tigris, pero al llegar ahí, no había nadie. Decidió bajar de la rueda de la fortuna, y recorrer el parque, pues aún se sentía su presencia cerca. Iba muy despacio, y se dio cuenta de que la niebla que envolvía al parque tenia un aroma muy especial, sentía que ya lo había olido antes. Pero algo le impedía recordar cuando. El aroma, era una especie de anesteciante o adormecerte que hacia que todos los presentes se encontraran inconscientes.

Se detuvo frente a la casa de los espejos. La presencia allí se sentía con mayor intensidad. Y entro.

_Buenas tardes. Me alegra que hayas venido. Realmente quería volver a verte. Mi estimado guardián del sol._ Kero volteó rápidamente, y se vio totalmente rodeado de espejos, y en cada uno de ellos estaba el reflejo de tigris. Ella estaba erguida ante el con su majestuosa forma. Y lo veía con los ojos entornados. Kero se acerco al espejo que tenía más próximo, y acerco su garra a él. Ella lo imito, pero cuando sus garras se iban a unir una con otra en el espejo. Ella soltó una carcajada,  y atravesó el espejo. Saltando encima de kero, que de no haberse movido con una rápido salto. Ella lo hubiese herido con una de sus zarpas. ¿Pero que te pasa tigresa loca? Primero me recibes de manera muy cordial y educada, y luego me saltas encima tratando de hacerme daño. ¿Estas loca?. Tigris seguía mirándolo atentamente mientras kero le reprochaba. Ella mientras vagaba en sus pensamientos. El día en que se conocieron eran solo dos cachorros de tigre. Por supuesto creados con magia, por sus respectivos dueños. Se habían vuelto grandes amigos hasta que… ella cerro sus ojos casi amarillos, y pensó para si misma. Creeme que esto me duele mucho mas a mi que a ti… pero… mi maestra me lo ordena para poder hacer bien las cosas, y por sobre todas las cosas. Yo debo seguir sus órdenes. Miro hacia el techo, y luego a kerberos que seguía reprochando. Y disparó uno de sus rayos de estrellas. Estas rompieron el techo y por allí salió volando a toda velocidad, kero la siguió. Pero al momento de salir. ¡PLAM! Se dio de cabeza contra el techo, se estaba exactamente igual antes de sufrir "el supuesto ataque". Ahhh… antes que cualquier enemigo poderoso. Esta gata lo que esta es loca! Decía kero saliendo de la casa de los espejos (por la puerta) con mucha rabia y un GRAN chichón en la cabeza a causa del golpe.

Sakura había llegado ya al lugar. Pero estaba todo desolado. Miro a su alrededor. Y se percató de que estaba sola. Así que decidió echar un vistazo al parque. Desde la vista que tenía allí. Sin duda le habían agregado muchas mas cosas desde aquella vez que ella fue. Dio un respingo y se volteó rápidamente. Una flecha de luz que parecía de cristal. Se aproximaba a toda velocidad hacia ella. Vuelo!! La esquivo con un ágil movimiento en el aire. La flecha siguió de largo y sakura miro a su atacante. ¿Yue? Por la neblina no podía ver muy bien. Pero era una persona de la misma complexión del guardián. Su cabello largo, largísimo se agitaba aunque no había viento. Este ser se elevaba sobre el piso con unas majestuosas alas. Que parecían brillar por sí solas. Y esta persona sostenía lo que parecía ser un arco. Sakura se aproximo sujetando con fuerza su propio báculo a causa del miedo que tenía. ¿Yue? ¿Eres tú? Porque me atacaste? Ah!! La persona había desaparecido… pero de pronto esa misma persona arremetía contra ella nuevamente, pero esta vez con una magnífica espada blanca, por lo que parecía era muy pesada, pero su atacante la esgrimía con tal fuerza y precisión que sakura pensó que solo "parecía" pesada. ¿Pero que estoy haciendo? Se dijo para si misma. En vez de estar admirando sus armas, me tengo que defender. Gracias a los ataques ya podía distinguir mejor, quien la atacaba, y a juzgar por lo que parecía, era la misma mujer del privado, solo que unos instantes antes, estaba sin la capa. Espada!!! Sakura decidió hacerle frente. A la mujer, y en medio del combate que iba muy a la par, le preguntó ¿porque nunca te quitas esa capa? Porque no permites que conozca tu verdadera identidad?. Haces demasiadas preguntas para mi gusto, fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. Y la persona tras la capa le pareció a sakura, que esbozo una sonrisa. Y dijo. Hablando de quitar… desapareció de manera muy repentina y cuando sakura iba a darse la vuelta para ver donde estaba, la mujer ya estaba tras ella sujetándola por el cuello con una mano y con la otra sujetaba nuevamente el gran báculo de cristal. ¿Es hora de terminar con esto no te parece? La mujer iba a atacarla, sakura lo sabía. Si no hacía algo pronto esa mujer la mataría allí en ese preciso instante. La arrojo con fuerza contra el suelo. (El techo de la torre que en ese momento estaba convertido en el único lugar en donde podían pisar firme). Esto, dijo la mujer señalando a sakura con el báculo, me lo quedare yo. Sakura estaba tendida en el suelo, y algo salió de su ropa a toda velocidad hacia las manos de la mujer. Ahh!!! Mis cartas!!! Sakura se había quedado casi indefensa, pues esa mujer le había quitado las cartas de vuelo, viento y flote. Las cuales eran las mas apropiadas para utilizar en ese momento pues el combate se decidía en el aire. Lo siento… pero las necesito para lograr mi propósito. ¿Cuál propósito? Primero duermes a todos las personas del parque incluyendo a mi amiga tomoyo. Luego haces que kero se enfrente a tu guardiana o lo que sea que es para que supuestamente lo distraiga. Luego le quitas el alma a mi novio!!! Sakura derramo unas lágrimas a causa de la rabia que la carcomía por dentro. Devuélveme mis cartas!!!!!!!!! Sakura había estallado en lagrimas, y en un desesperado intento de atacar a su contrincante, utilizó muchas cartas a la vez. Hielo!!! Trueno!!! Fuego!!!! Las tres salieron hacia la mujer con las intenciones de hacerle daño. Pero… ahh!!! Sakura recibió su propio ataque al rebotar en su contra. ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Soy más poderosa que tú… no puedes hacerme daño con esas insignificantes cartas. Solo te igualarías a mí con un talismán. ¿Un talismán? Sakura se sujetaba el brazo con fuerza pues había caído sobre el, cuando fue arrastrada por el suelo a causa de su mismo ataque. Si… un talismán. La mujer alzo el báculo, y sakura sentía que unas manos sujetaban su cuello. Estas la elevaron al nivel de ella. Y ella le mostró su báculo.

Regresa aquí!!!!! Kero estaba ya harto de esto, tenia mas de media hora corriendo por todo el parque detrás de tigris. Por supuesto, esquivando sus ataques y lanzando propios. ¿Quieres que vuelva? Tigris, utilizó por enésima vez un nuevo ataque de agilidad en contra de kero, desapareció de su vista, y volvió a aparecer por detrás de él, estrellas de plata!!!!! Pronunció nuevamente mientras kero caía azotado contra el agua. Estaban peleando en el lago que recorría el parque y causa del inesperado ataque, cayo del bote en el que estaba sosteniéndose. Y de no ser porque un ataque de cristales de hielo proferido por yue, que la hicieron retroceder, tigris hubiera hecho una herida profunda a kero, con una ataque de luz que salía de su boca. _Yue… tigris lo miro con cara de rabia por haber intercedido en su ataque. Hasta que te dignas en llegar!!! Kero salía jadeando del agua, y se apoyaba nuevamente en uno de los barquitos mientras se sacudía el agua. ¿Que manera de agradecer no kerberos? Ah!!! ¿Y encima quieres que te agradezca, el que hayas hecho algo útil? Kero lo miraba con cara de frenético mientras tigris suspiraba y pensaba _nunca cambian... _estos seguían discutiendo. Bueno, mejor dicho, kero seguía reprochándole a yue su falta de compañerismo, su apatía su cara larga de siempre. Etc, etc, etc. Mientras que yue solo se limitaba a mirar a tigris con cara de fastidio. La verdad es que con el tiempo, estando con sakura había cambiado un poco su mal humor, pero aún así solo lo demostraba muy pocas veces. Cuando kero termino solo se limito a decirle en voz baja. Me debes una._

Kero lo miró y le sonrió. Por mi esta bien. Y así comenzó nuevamente el combate. 

¿Lo vez bien? Sakura ya no podía respirar casi por la presión que sentía en su cuello. Tenía rato observando el talismán que poseía el báculo. No se había percatado, pero la gran magia que se sentía en todos los alrededores era proveniente de ese talismán. Era muy hermoso. Emanaba un brillo muy cálido y a la vez amenazador. Aparentaba ser una joya nueva, pero no mostraba verdaderamente la cantidad de años que tenía de haber sido creado. Era sin duda muy hermoso y poderoso al mismo tiempo. Pero lo que sakura no lograba entender era el ¿Por qué? Porque no podía recibir ataques de sus cartas? Y que quería esa mujer con ellos?. Por favor… sakura casi no tenía ya alientos para hablar… por favor bajame… no puedo respirar. ¿Qué te baje? Esta bien. Agito el báculo hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo. Y sakura fue victima de un nuevo azote contra el piso. Te mostrare o te responderé… porque no podrás vencerme con una simple carta transformada. Con estas palabras, sakura sufrió muchos mas ataques (similares a los de yue contra ella en el juicio final) hasta que. 

Ya me canse de jugar contigo… sakura estaba toda golpeada. Y no podía levantarse a causa de su debilidad. Pero un presentimiento se lo dijo. Iba a morir. Sino lograba hacer algo iba a morir. Y esa mujer no devolvería el alma de shaoran ni despertaría a los demás. Pensó en como se encontrarían kero y yue en ese momento. Pues había sentido su presencia en el parque hace un rato. De pronto sintió nuevamente esas manos sujetándola por el cuello. La mujer estaba parada allí delante de ella. Sakura abrió los ojos con terror. Volteo hacia atrás y vio el abismo, que había si caía. Vio a su atacante y esta susurró _adiós… ahhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sakura caía. Caía en un vació sin fin ante la impresión se desmayo… ¿Dónde estoy? Había caído en un salón. Y ante ella estaba de nuevo esa puerta. Miro a ambos lados y se halló sola. Respiró profundo y se armo de valor. Esta ves si tendría la oportunidad de saber ¿__que había tras la puerta?  Tomo el mango de cristal y tiró de el. La puerta a pesar de ser hermosa, parecía que era muy vieja pues rechino bastante cuando la abrió. Cuando entro al salón contiguo. Todo estaba oscuro. Solo había una tenue luz que provenía del final del salón. Se acercó más. Y puso distinguir, seis pequeñas lucecitas, se acerco más y estas la rodearon. Parecían jugar en torno a ella. Transmitían mucha calma y tranquilidad al igual que… al igual que el talismán de esa mujer!!! Recordó rápidamente. Ante la mención de la palabra talismán, el cuarto brillo con muchísima intensidad. Sakura se dio cuenta de que no era un cuarto era una especie de vacío, o de lugar deshabitado en donde solo brillaban las pequeñas lucecitas. Su sello mágico apareció y de el surgió viento muchísimo viento que agitó por completo a sakura, todas las lucecitas se alejaron rápidamente de ella. Y solo se quedo junto a ella una de color blanco casi plateado que brillaba con muchísima más intensidad que las demás. Sakura no supo como o porque, pero su boca articuló la palabra libérate!!!! Y la pequeña luz se vio rodeada de ráfagas de viento. Sakura sintió que un haz de luz salió de su cuerpo, y se introdujo a la luz. Pero… ya no era una luz. Era un _talismán… _ no tenía una forma coherente parecían pequeñas ráfagas de viento entrelazadas, y congeladas que le daban cuerpo al talismán para poder sujetarlo. Ah!!! Sakura despertó de manera violenta!! Y se vio cayendo nuevamente de la torre hacia lo que seguramente sería su muerte. No tengo la carta del vuelo. Pero sé que tú me ayudaras. Sujeto el pequeño talismán con fuerza contra su pecho. Y una luz.. Rodeo todo el parque. Yue y kero se detuvieron al ataque en contra de tigris. Y miraron atónitos la luz que provenía de aquel cuerpo que caía a mucha velocidad de la gran torre. Sakura!!! Kero grito y con yue salieron a toda velocidad hacia su maestra, que aparentemente necesitaba ayuda. _

_Por favor… _sakura sujetaba sus manos como si estuviera orando y el talismán brillaba en frente de ella. _Bríndame alas!!! Alas para poder volar por los cielos y llegar más allá de las estrellas!!!!  Talismán del viento fusión!!!!!!!! Sakura se detuvo en seco antes de tocar el suelo. Fue cubierta por la luz del talismán. Y al igual que yue y kero cuando se transformaban, fue cubierta por unas majestuosas alas de un tenle color rosado sus alas brillaban con mucha intensidad. Y sakura sostenía su báculo que se había vuelto tan largo como la vez que venció a eriol, pero era totalmente de color blanco perla, y alrededor de la estrella tenía unas pequeñas ráfagas de viento que se movían con delicadeza, las cuales representaban el talismán fusionado con el báculo de la estrella. Sakura… kero y yue habían llegado a la parte alta de la torre. Y no vieron a su dueña. Pero algo se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia allí. Sakura se detuvo con mucha delicadeza frente a los presentes. A pesar de que venía a una velocidad desmesurada. A juzgar por las caras de yue y kero habían confundido a sakura con un ángel o algo por el estilo. Pues la cantidad de energía que emana su cuerpo era impresionante._

Con que… creaste un talismán para no morir ¿eh? La mujer se veía estaba impresionada, aunque eso no lograba franquear su inquebrantable voz. Un recurso desesperado sin duda. Bien… creo que no hay necesidad de continuar con esto. Miro hacia atrás… _tigris…_ dígame mi señora… Ya nos vamos.. Si mi señora. Espera!!! Sakura estaba sin duda muy molesta. Tú de aquí no te vas hasta que le devuelvas el alma a shaoran y despiertes a todos!!! Dijo sakura en tono amenazador. La apunto con su báculo y pronunció: ráfaga de viento!!! Un poder similar a la carta del viento salio disparado hacia la mujer. Pero con mucha más intensidad. Ella solo se limito a cerrar los ojos. Y la ráfaga de viento, la atravesó… que??? Yue y kero estaban anonadados. Ya te lo dije… la mujer tenía un tono triste y a la vez muy extraño en ella. Tú jamás podrás vencerme con esos poderes tan insignificantes. El que hayas creado un talismán, es solo prueba de que tienes grandes poderes (sakura se sorprendió muchísimo ante el halago de su contrincante). Pero que aun no sabes desarrollar del modo correcto. Nos volveremos a ver. Eso te lo puedo asegurar. Ah! Y cuidado con los efectos secundarios, dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y se preparaba para emprender vuelo e irse. Espera!!!! Sakura se había apresurado cerca de la mujer. Si era necesario lucharía con esa mujer hasta que devolviera el alma de shaoran, y despertase a todos los del parque. Pues prometio que cumpliría en cuanto lograra lo que quería. Pero… se había rehusado a decirle que era eso. Dime… ah!! Sakura y todos se sorprendieron. La mujer le había contestado de buena manera, y no parecía molesta como siempre. Sino más bien… satisfecha. Prometiste que devolverías el alma de shaoran y despertarías a los demás. En cuanto lograras lo que querías. Pero siempre te rehusaste a decirme que era lo que deseabas.

_Lo prometí. Y lo cumpliré… _con estas palabras, desapareció…

No te vallas espera!!!! Y shaoran??? Que va a pasar con el?? Sakura había roto en lágrimas. La extraña mujer se habíamarchado, y no había devuelto… ¿Qué ocurrirá conmigo de que? Ahh… sakura al escuchar su voz, solo pudo darse la vuelta. Y lo encontró allí. Estaba bien sano y salvo… pero y ¿_las cartas?_

Sakura mira esto… yue la había llamado al ver algo en el suelo. (Luego de muchos intentos y ruegos, sakura había logrado que yue la tratara de tu). ¿Qué cosa yue? Sakura se acerco al guardián… se estaba agachado recogiendo lo que parecía ser… sus cartas.. Y…

Notas de la autora: 

Uf!!! Hasta que lo tengo listo… para los lectores disculpen la tardanza pero es que no había tenido tiempo… POR FAVOR!!! ALGUIEN QUIEN SEA!!! Dejen reviews, díganme que les parece… ¿es tan mala así? 

Avances del próximo capítulo: una carta sorprenderá a todos nuestros amigos. Y más de una cosilla descubrirán en el próximo capítulo… ¿Qué será aquello que encontró yue con las cartas? Muchísimas mas sorpresas verán en: reencuentros MUY inesperados…


	5. Reencuentros muy inesperados

Capítulo 5:

_Reencuentros MUY inesperados:_

AVISO IMPORTANTÍSIMO!!!!!

El capítulo anterior tiene un final que dice más o menos así: No te vallas espera!!!! Y shaoran??? Que va a pasar con el?? Sakura había roto en lágrimas. La extraña mujer se habíamarchado, y no había devuelto… ¿Qué ocurrirá conmigo de que? Ahh… sakura al escuchar su voz, solo pudo darse la vuelta. Y lo encontró allí. Estaba bien sano y salvo… pero y ¿_las cartas?_

Sakura mira esto… yue la había llamado al ver algo en el suelo. (Luego de muchos intentos y ruegos, sakura había logrado que yue la tratara de tu). ¿Qué cosa yue? Sakura se acerco al guardián… se estaba agachado recogiendo lo que parecía ser… sus cartas.. Y…

ESO ESTA TOTALMENTE ANULADO. El capítulo anterior tiene un final diferente el cual se relata desde este capítulo y comienza así.

Sakura se encontraba con yue y kero en la sima de la torre del mirador. La misteriosa mujer que momentos previos la atacaba, había desistido de esto cuando al parecer logró su misterioso cometido. Sakura creo un talismán, y la mujer al ver esto se marcho sin más ni menos llevando consigo las cartas (vuelo, salto, flote y viento) de sakura y también el alma de shaoran. ¿Será que no cumplió su cometido? ¿Qué querrá realmente?

Sakura estaba sollozando. La mujer esa... le había prometido que regresaría el alma de shaoran en cuanto lograra su cometido; el problema es que siempre se había negado en revelarlo.

Mientras tanto: kisuna se miraba a si misma con desprecio en el espejo por donde acababa de llegar del parque. No podía evitar sentirse mal por no poder tener el total control de su "otra identidad". Por un instante sakura estuvo a punto de morir por su causa y aunque su misión era lograr que creara los talismanes a toda costa, no podía evitar sentirse culpable por sus inconscientes acciones.... Ya, ya  mi señora. 

Tigris estaba en su forma original y tenia el corazón hecho pedacitos al ver que su adorada señora se sentía tan mal por algo que en cierta parte no era su culpa. Usted sabe que no tuvo la culpa de eso. Además llegado su momento ellos entenderán el porqué de lo que estamos haciendo. Un silencio incomodo rompió en todo el salón lleno de espejos. Entonces kisuna reuniendo toda la entereza que era capaz dijo... tigris... su gata se estremeció por la pesadumbre de su voz... si.... dijo kisuna. Si tengo la culpa de todo por ser tan débil!!! Dio un golpe lleno de rabia contra el espejo que tenia en frente con ambas manos, este inmediatamente se impregnó con la sangre que corría como lagrimas de las manos de kisuna. Tigris retrocedió un poco al notar que la sangre que corría era a causa de que el espejo se había roto. Si; si tengo la culpa tigris – repitió kisuna con lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos – y callo arrodillada en el suelo con las manos aun apoyadas en el espejo que mágicamente se había reconstruido. De su ropa cayeron unas cartas cuando ella se arrodilló en el suelo. Ah!!! Olvide por completo que no había devuelto esto! Dijo kisuna sorprendida mientras agarraba las cartas con sus aun ensangrentadas manos. Tigris se acerco cautelosamente y le dijo, mi señora si me lo permite tampoco ha devuelto el alma del joven chino....

Es cierto mi estimada tigris... con esto sus manos se reestablecieron totalmente y saco la llave mágica que guardaba la cadena bajo su camisa, se dio cuenta de que tigris tenia razón, pues el alma un era prisionera del "báculo eterno". Apretó la llave con fuerza en su mano y de esta salio un pequeño haz de luz de color verde. Este se poso en su mano luego de que soltara la llave. Tigris, por favor... tráeme rápido una de las rosas blancas que hay en mi cuarto. Pero rápido! Si.. Si mi señora... y salio rápidamente por la puerta del magnifico salón de los espejos. Al cabo de un minuto o dos la traía en sus fauces, la delicada flor. Kisuna la tomo e introdujo el alma de shaoran en ella. También tomo las cartas de sakura y se puso de pie. Ahh suspiró. Espero que esto pueda enmendar un poco lo que inconscientemente hice dijo kisuna, luego se coloco frente al espejo que momentos antes había roto, cerro los ojos y dijo: Espejo fantasma del mas allá. Tu que guías hacia el pasado o el futuro. Lleva estos objetos a sus respectivos dueños!!! Con esto introdujo las cartas y la flor que tenía el alma de shaoran en el espejo, y mientras observaba como se iban le pidió a tigris que la dejara sola y diera estrictas órdenes de que nadie absolutamente nadie la molestara... 

Sakura seguía sollozando por shaoran. Solo que ahora estaban en el privado donde momentos antes lo había dejado. Todos habían vuelto a la normalidad. Yue estaba en su forma falsa (yukito como ya sabrán) al igual que kero. Y tomoyo que ya había despertado al igual que todos en el parque, consolaba a sakura que seguía llorando. La puerta del privado sonó, y yukito atendió al encargado que estaba afuera. Solo que cuando yukito entro de nuevo (pues lo atendió afuera) tenía una mirada muy suspicaz y analizadora. ¿Qué te ocurre? Kero se dio cuenta y le pregunto. No... Nada, no me ocurre nada; al parecer el encargado le había dicho algo importante, y Kero se había dado cuenta. Más prefirió no seguir insistiendo al ver el estado de sakura. No es justo!!! Shaoran... ¿Por qué? Me prometiste que todo estaría bien!!! Dijo sakura ahogada por las lágrimas. De pronto el ventanal del privado brillo con muchísima intensidad y a través de el aparecieron las cartas de sakura que volaron por todo el cuarto y se posaron frente a ella. Y al parecer también ¿una rosa blanca? Kero puso cara irónica al ver que acompañando a las cartas venía.... una inservible flor... sakura tomó las cartas que se posaron en su regazo pues estaba sentada al lado de shaoran. Todos se sobresaltaron cuando la flor paso levitando hasta el cuerpo de shaoran y desapareció sobre el, dejando un haz de luz a la vista. Sakurita!!!! Esa es un alma!!! Kero se sobresalto todo al decir esto. Sakura abrió los ojos con asombro al ver que el cabello del pálido shaoran se agitaba con considerable fuerza mientras su alma regresaba a su cuerpo. Y recuperaba el color mientras abría los ojos y sakura rompía en llanto abrazándolo. Shaoran!!! Shaoran!!! Estas bien!!! No sabes el miedo que tuve.. Y, y... shhh!!! El le brindo una de sus mas encantadoras sonrisas, y sakura se encogió de hombros al darse cuenta de que si estaba bien... shaoran miro a su alrededor luego de abrazar a sakura, y noto que la presencia de hace unos momentos había desaparecido. Así que asumió que habían logrado superar la dificultad a la que previamente se enfrentaban. Y dime... su voz sonaba tranquila y a la vez nerviosa. ¿Tú te encuentras bien sakura? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Lograste despertar a los demás? Sakura asintió con la cabeza. Pero su cara le dijo a shaoran y a todos los presentes que algo le preocupaba... shaoran rompió nuevamente el silencio... y.... te repito... ¿te encuentras bien?... kero suspiro... ahh mocoso... dijo moviendo la cabeza de forma negativa.... ¿fue la mejor forma de preguntarle si algo le preocupa? Kero hablo de forma burlona pero solo lo hizo para animar un poco el ambiente, pues le agradecía al "Mocoso" como aun le llamaba, el que no hubiese tocado el tema directamente a sakura el tema de la anterior batalla.

En otro lugar del mundo, específicamente Inglaterra:

Ya veo.. Si, si _charles _tranquilo.... entiendo.. Eriol seguía tratando de convencer al mayordomo de kisuna, que se iría muy pronto a Japón o enviaría a alguien si no le era posible ir... del otro lado del teléfono. Sigo insistiendo jovencito "eguiol" (acento francés)... pego es que me pgreocupa muchísimo la "señóguita"... tiene muchos días muy extraña...  no quiegue comeg casi, no guesive visitas ni llamadas de nadie alegando que tiene que estudiag mucho o que se siente indispuesta es mas... nisiquiega quiere recibir a la _mademoiselle tigris (el mayordomo era parisino y no perdía ciertas costumbres). Que extraño.. Eriol entorno la vista hacia una foto que se exhibía sobre la chimenea del salón en donde se encontraba...  ella nunca se comporta así... charles no te preocupes.. Haré lo que esté en mis manos para remediar este asunto... descuida... puedes dejarlo en mis manos. Esta "segugo" jovencito? Si charles estoy seguro... ahh eriol suspiro luego de lograr que el preocupado mayordomo de kisuna se calmara un poco y le colgara el teléfono. ¿Que será lo que te ocurre kisuna? Hace unos meses cuando me dijiste que tenías que viajar a Japón por ese "asunto" que tenías que cumplir, comenzaste a comportarte muy extraña... sellaste a tigris en el báculo alegando que deseabas que descansara... _

Eriol estaba muy meditabundo mientras concentraba su mirada en la foto de su "prima" esta salía tomada de su brazo con un hermoso vestido blanco que el le había regalado... tenía una de sus características y hermosas sonrisas. Eriol se sentó en su sillón rojo y apoyó su cabeza en una de sus manos apoyada en el sillón. Mientras su báculo aparecía en su mano y este pronunciaba un extraño conjuro en otro idioma por medio del cual intentaba recordar algo... pero.... no puedo!!! Eriol dio un golpe con su mano libre contra el sillón... mientras volvía a intentar fallidamente recordar algo de su pasado que no podía... ¿Por qué? Que es aquello que no puedo recordar? Ya es mucho tiempo... han pasado seis años, desde aquel día en mi décimo cumpleaños en que recibí los recuerdos y la magia de Lead Clow... logre crear a spinel-sun y a ruby moon con el fin de que me acompañaran y me ayudaran en el cambio de las cartas... pero... siempre... desde que lo recuerdo... hay algo en mi memoria que sella uno de mis recuerdos... y siempre que intento ver algo o recordar algo... solo... terminas con un dolor de cabeza... Nakuru que acababa de entrar al salón sin que eriol se diera cuenta... terminó la frase por el... Nakuru... mi estimado eriol... acabas de recibir una carta de la pequeña tigris ¿que tal? La envió hace unos días... pero con eso de que estamos en continentes diferentes y etc etc etc... Llego fue hace un momento... eriol dirigió su mirada azul a la carta y dijo.. Si ya se... ya me imagino de que es...??? Ah??? Nakuru se quedo muy extraña.... pues aunque eriol era un mago muy poderoso y todo lo demás. Tampoco podía saber lo que decía una carta sin siquiera leerla... peppp ppe pero... ¿como lo sabes? Ah? Eriol dio un respingo y salió de su ensimismamiento... ¿que dijiste Nakuru disculpa? NO ME ESTABAS ESCUCHANDO ERIOL??? 

Pero que te pasa? Nakuru puso su frente en la de eriol... no... No tienes fiebre.. ahhh... creo que ya se!!! Estas enamorado!!! Jajaja no digas tonterías... eriol pareció volver en si cuando esbozo su sonrisa lo que calmo un poco a Nakuru... no me ocurre nada ni estoy enamorado... solo que... estaba tratando de recordar... recordar nada eriol... solo estas calentándote la cabeza otra vez por cosas sin importancia... es mas... desde que entre aquí has estado muy distraído... dime pues... como es que sabes de que se trata la carta que envió tigris... 

Discúlpame.. no lo se solo creo que ya se... no estaba prestándote mucha atención pero... hace unos minutos me llamo el mayordomo de kisuna... ¿charles? Nakuru puso cara cómica... y que quería el siempre correcto charles minuoer mayordomo de la señorita? Jajajajaja!!!!! Nakuru se retorcía de la risa imitando al mayordomo haciendo reverencias y sirviendo el té... ya deja eso Nakuru... que es algo serio... pues... me imagino que ha de serlo le respondió Nakuru... pues para que llame el y no kisuna... pues ese es el problema.. tal parece que en casa de kisuna el único preocupado no es charles, pues según esta carta de tigris (ya la había abierto y la estaba leyendo) kisuna tiene muchos días extraña... parece que todos están muy preocupados, pues ella no quiere salir casi de su cuarto y no ha estado comiendo muy bien que digamos, ni mucho menos le dirige mas de dos palabras o monosílabos a nadie.. ¿kisuna? Spinel que medio estaba escuchando la conversación se acababa de levantar del cojin en donde descansaba... pero si la señorita kisuna es muy alegre.. Y casi tan escandalosa como Nakuru... eriol dirigió su mirada a spinel y asintió dándole la razón... tienes razón... ella nunca se comporta así... además hace dos días me llego una carta de sakura preguntándome si yo tenía algo que ver en algunos sucesos extraños que han estado ocurriendo.... ¿sucesos extraños?  Nakuru ensombreció el tono de su voz al decir esto... así es.. eriol se puso de pie, coloco el retrato suyo y de kisuna de nuevo en la chimenea, y dijo... tal parece que la creación de los talismanes a comenzado... ¿cree usted amo que esto tenga que ver con el comportamiento de la joven kisuna? Spinel voló hasta el hombro de eriol... y se poso en este... eso... eso es precisamente lo que me gustaría saber mis queridos guardianes dijo mientras acariciaba a spinel y miraba a Nakuru... me temo... que tendremos que realizar una pequeña o tal vez larga visita de nuevo a tomoeda... maravilloso!!! Podré ver a mi querido touya!!! Nakuru comenzó a dar saltitos por el cuarto mientras spinel había vuelto al cojin y susurraba para si mismo algo que parecía ser vencer a kero en juegos de video...

Eriol abandono el salón y se dirigió a un cuarto de su mansión, el cual era muy particular, pues estaba decorado muy hermoso al gusto de esa persona que el tanto estimaba... había un gran piano blanco que ella le había regalado.... grandes ventanales, hace un tiempo su sillón rojo había estado ocupando un lugar en ese salón pero el había pedido lo retiraran en cuanto ella se marchó... pues le prometió que solo volvería a entrar allí el día en que ella regresara... discúlpame... por romper esta promesa kisuna... el libro blanco ya no se encuentra aquí... el diario tu te lo llevaste (para mas detalles leer el fic corto "recuerdos") y junto con el.. mis ganas de verte, mis ánimos por venir a este lugar que a ti tanto te gustaba... ¿que te ocurrirá? Las rosas que dejaste aquí el día que te fuiste, se han ido marchitando ya poco a poco... 

Pues ya no estas tu para mantenerlas con vida... miro la mesita en donde ella tomaba el té.. donde estaba un bellísimo jarrón blanco con detalles de flores y símbolos chinos, en el que descansaba un ramo de rosas blancas que al parecer ya se marchitaban.... ahí kisuna... te prometí hace mucho tiempo que no te dejaría sola... que siempre podías contar conmigo.. y cumpliré esa promesa... el joven de 16 años de origen ingles, tomo unas partituras que estaban en el piano, y cerro las puertas del magnífico salón... tras el se quedo aquel ramo... ramo de rosas marchitas como la tristeza que sentía kisuna en esos momentos... ¿Qué será lo que le ocurre?

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: decidí dejar este capítulo hasta aquí para dividirlo en dos partes... ¿que ocurriría con sakura y shaoran luego del combate? Tal parece que eriol desea recordar algo que no le es permitido... ¿que será esto? Y.... ¿Qué será aquello que atormenta tanto a kisuna que no quiere ni hablar con tigris? Veamos que ocurre cuando aquellos reencuentros se den en el próximo capitulo: reencuentros muy inesperados 2da parte.


	6. Reencuentros MUY inesperados 2da parte

Capítulo 6:

Antes de dar los detalles de este próximo Cáp. Sigo agradeciéndote luna-kotori por tu segundo review… me alegra muchísimo el que te guste la historia y te prometo actualizarla con los demás caps en lo que me sea posible… como deje en uno de los capítulos escritos primero quería saber si la historia era del agrado de los lectores, y aunque no lo creas aprecio muchísimo tus dos reviews pues sean dos o 50 ellos valen, la historia dado que si te gusto continuara.. Muchísimas gracias por tus comentarios!!!

Reencuentros MUY inesperados 2da parte:

********************************************************

En el capítulo anterior Kisuna tuvo una especie de dialogo con su yo interior, el cual le hacía sentirse culpable por lo ocurrido en el parque... pues tal parece no fue su culpa... Tigris estuvo con ella en todo momento pero aun así no puedo aliviar el dolor de su dueña... en Inglaterra Eriol recibió uno que otro mensaje recurrente a el por lo que estaba ocurriendo en la casa de kisuna L´Creau... quiere buscar la manera de cómo ayudarla... y tal vez ya encontró como... veamos que piensa hacer en este capítulo.

**********************************************************                                                                                   

A los pasajeros del vuelo C7173 con destino a Japón específicamente tomoeda. Por favor abordar por la puerta numero 10... Repito a los pasajeros con el..... Se escucho decir por el altavoz a una mujer en el aeropuerto de Inglaterra.

Joven Eriol... la voz chillona de spinel proveniente del bolso que llevaba consigo Nakuru se hizo escuchar... el vuelo ya va a salir. Me parece que deberíamos ir a la puerta de embarque. Eriol salió de sus pensamientos y miro de reojo el bolso de Nakuru, mientras sonreía... tienes razón spinel... ya es hora de abordar... fue lo que respondió el joven alto de 16 años.

¡¡¡¡¡ VIVA, VIVA!!!!!!!!!! Nakuru dio saltitos de alegría, mientras agitaba de un lado a otro el bolso donde el pobre spinel estaba más mareado que alguien recién bajado de una montaña rusa.

Jajaja.... Eriol rió con cierta gracia y picardía en sus ojos ante la escena. Mientras por enésima vez robaba más de un suspiro y una mirada de interés en aeropuerto ingles.  Ya, ya Nakuru... Eriol la reprendió aunque su voz tenía el mismo tono amable y educado de siempre; si sigues saltando así el pobre de spinel llegara viendo más de unas cuantas "estrellas" a Japón...

¿Y dime? Que es aquello que te causa tanta emoción? Pregunto Eriol a su guardiana a pesar de que ya lo sabía... Nakuru dejó de brincar y puso una mirada suspicaz... seguido del ensombrecimiento de su mirada y su voz... ¿Pues que mas? El hecho de que voy a ver a mí adorado Touya...!!!!! Y comenzó a brincar de nuevo mientras el joven con una gota en la cabeza, le entregaba los boletos a la joven de chequeo en la puerta el avión. La cual fulminaba a Nakuru con la mirada, por hacer tanto escándalo y que andara con un joven tan guapo y bien parecido como Eriol, y se comportara de una manera tan infantil...

Una vez que los asientos de primera clase asignados a Nakuru y a Eriol fueran ocupados por su respectivos dueños; Eriol dejo que spinel saliera del bolso y tomara y tomara un poco de aire mientras se quejaba en voz baja para que los demás no le escucharan, el hecho de que a pesar de que Nakuru tuviera ya 21 años siguiera siendo tan infantil como una niña de 5 años. Y entre quejas de spinel y respuestas sarcásticas de Nakuru, el avión salió con rumbo a Japón, en donde Eriol tenía ciertos recuerdos gratos, de esta y su anterior vida...

En casa de los kinomoto:

¿Oye hija que te dijo la joven tomoyo hace un momento por teléfono? La voz de Fujitaka kinomoto intentaba calmar el ambiente tenso que producían las miradas asesinas entre shaoran, touya y kero; mientras que sakura reía torpemente y comenzaba a contarle a su papá, bueno a todos los presentes que no le prestaban atención, pues estaban mas concentrados en fulminarse con las miradas entre si. Que en escuchar a sakura relatando una de sus tantas conversaciones por teléfono con tomoyo, tal pareciendo que en esta le pedía hiciera un favor sin decirle para que o quien iría dirigido... bueno principalmente a ella misma (tomoyo) pero para entregárselo luego a otra persona (n.d.a: no se si me estaré explicando muy bien que se diga). 

Pues hija... me encantaría ayudarte a preparar esas galletas que te pidió tomoyo, pero esta noche precisamente tengo que resolver unos casos nuevos que me llegaron sobre unas runas egipcias. Ah; ya veo le respondió sakura lamentándose el           que no pudiera ayudarla. Pero... Fujitaka - sonrió - ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda al joven shaoran? A shaoran se le ruborizó un poco la cara al escuchar la recomendación del mismo padre de sakura hacia el...

Si no me equivoco al avisarle al señor Wei este se quedara más tranquilo de que se quede un poco mas aquí... shaoran se ruborizó aun más por la confianza del padre de sakura... ¿de verdad shaoran? ¿Te gustaría ayudarme? Sakura sonrió muy alegre... por supuesto que si... contestó el también y le devolvió la sonrisa...

Já!!! Dijo touya con una sonrisa sarcástica ... me apiado del pobre desdichado que se coma esas galletas preparadas por el mounstro y el "niño" chino – touya hizo énfasis en la palabra niño... ¿A QUIEN LE LLAMASTE MOUNSTRO? YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO SOY NINGÚN NIÑO!!!!! Las voces de sakura y shaoran resonaron a la vez, mientras que estos dos se ruborizaron de la rabia y se colocaron a la defensiva. Claro... prosiguió touya como si no hubiese oído más que el zumbido de unas moscas... que no me extrañaría que el muñeco de felpa hablador se las comiera... aunque sepan a diablos, ese come todo lo que le ponen en frente..

Touya había dado en el clavo... ahora el que lo amenazaba con sus garras era kero... Fujitaka rió mientras a causa del postre sakura y shaoran mas calmados recogían la mesa... Fujitaka sirvió como acostumbraba los postres sin olvidar la muy bien recibida doble porción de kero.

Mas tarde:

Sakura y shaoran reían despreocupadamente mientras uno a otro se limpiaban la mezcla de las galletas con la que habían estado jugando... jajaja!!!!! Sakura reía con gracia y ganas mientras le limpiaba con ternura la mejilla a shaoran... este le sonrió, y sin darse cuenta el uno o el otro, el paso su mano y sujeto su espalda, fue atrayéndola luego poco a poco hacia si mismo, y lentamente mientras oían el acelerado corazón del otro latir con furor. Lentamente sus rostros se fueron uniendo, provocando que gran cantidad de sangre subiera a sus cabezas y se ruborizaran hasta el máximo, sus bocas estaban a punto de unirse en un tierno beso cuando ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SAKURITA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kero se interpuso entre los dos cuando llego de sorpresa y comenzó a gritar como loco y movía los bracitos con manía hacia todos lados. ¿¿¿Qué demonios hacías con ese mocoso??? ¿Y tú que le hacías a mi dueña? MOCOSO DESVERGONZADO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Te querías aprovechar del momento de soledad entre tu!!! Y sakurita!!!! Y así prosiguió dando gritos mientras que Touya suspiraba de alivio detrás de la pared de la cocina; que el "peluche" hubiese intervenido a tiempo antes de que "ESE" besara a su querida hermanita.....

Y así siguieron por un buen rato las discusiones en a casa de los kinomoto entre kero, sakura, shaoran y el que luego de que kero le relatara todo lo que previamente ocurrió y se agregara a la discusión, touya..... ¿Será que tienen intenciones de hacer las galletas?

Al día siguiente: 

Ya habían pasado 8 días de lo ocurrido en el parque... de la creación del talismán y de... el extraño comportamiento de kisuna...

Ding dong!!! Se escucho el timbre en la casa de los señores L´Creau... a la puerta se encontraban tres personas o individuos que venían dispuestos a cambiar muchas situaciones en tomoeda... charles abrió la puerta y semejante sorpresa se llevo cuando... eriol!!!!! Tigris había ido a ver quien era, como en esos días el padre de kisuna no estaba casi en la casa ella volaba tranquilamente pues la mayoría de los sirviente sabían del "secreto" de que la señorita y su primo eriol eran magos...joven eriol.... tigris los hizo pasar... veo que ha venido a la menor brevedad posible... pero, debieron haber avisado para que alguien fuera por ustedes a aeropuerto.... 

Eso es lo de menos tigris... eriol se veía cansado mas no con mucha paciencia para escuchar sermones de la regañona de tigris... ya tenía de vasta y de sobra con los reclamos de los que había sido prácticamente juez durante el vuelo desde Inglaterra hasta tomoeda... el vuelo duraba casi 18 horas (supongo yo... si alguien sabe el tiempo concreto hágamelo saber y lo corregiré por favor... ) y las casi 18 horas habían venido Nakuru y spinel discutiendo.... hasta que el opto por cambiarse de puesto y pudo dormir un poco... 

Las habitaciones aún no están listas pues no los espegabamos... pego en cuestión de minutos podrgan tgrasladarse a ellas si desean dogmig o aseagse... charles hizo una reverencia luego de decir esto es su pésimo español,  y tras el permiso de eriol y los presentes se retiró... y dime tigris... eriol dirigió su penetrante mirada a tigris que estaba reposando en un mueble de la amplia sala-recibidor... ¿Cómo sigue kisuna? ¿Le dijeron que yo vendría? No... Joven eriol... le repito para nosotros es una sorpresa recibiros a todos vosotros hoy.. Pues no los esperábamos... y en cuanto a la señorita... ahh... tigris suspiro y con la resignación en su mirada movió la cabeza en signo negativo y dijo: nada aun joven... no recibe a nadie... y lo único que ha querido comer ha sido una taza de té verde y unas galletas que le trajeron las señoritas kinomoto y daidouji... eriol que tenía la cabeza reposando en su mano derecha a causa del cansancio levanto la cabeza de golpe... ¿Qué sakura y tomoyo vinieron a verla? ¿Y...y que paso? Tigris volvió a suspirar y elevó su vuelo para tomar la taza que le ofrecía una muchacha que les estaba sirviendo té y unas cuantos dulces pues ellos habían comido en el aeropuerto... pues... la señorita no quiso ser descortés y las recibió... vinieron esta mañana, pues habían estado muy preocupadas por la señorita en toda la semana, y... eriol repitió... kisuna ¿Cómo se comporto?...pues muy distinta a como es ella... sus sonrisas eran vacías... a pesar de que hablaron de cosas sin importancia... la señorita no tuvo mucho cambio... charles aprovecho que habían traído unas pastas para acompañarlas con té... y la señorita no tuvo mas remedio que comérselo....

Ya veo... señogues.... charles hacía su presencia otra vez... las habitaciones están listas... yo los llevare gracias charles... la gatita de ojos color caramelo verdoso emprendió el vuelo mientras dirigía a eriol y a Nakuru a sus habitaciones... spinel se quedará con usted joven eriol... espero... no hay ningún problema respondió eriol... nuevo.. Una vez que tigris vio que estaban ya cómodos decidió dejarlos solos para que si lo deseaban durmieran o se asearan... descuida tigris... eriol se negó en dormir... es de día y no tiene caso dormir... solo voy a asearme e iré a ver a kisuna... tigris asintió con la cabeza y cerro las puertas del cuarto de eriol...

Un rato mas tarde... eriol se había aseado... y ya se sentía mucho mejor... Mientras estaba en la gran bañera de su propia habitación había pensado en muchísimas cosas... y seguía sin entender porqué el comportamiento extraño de kisuna...

Un día más se llena de color...

Y tú vendrás llenándolo de amor...

Ya no me preocupo al caminar porque tu estas aquí...

Y pierdo todo el miedo que me da... porque tu crees es en mi... 

......... tú me enseñaste a disfrutar.... mi vida mucho más.......

Dejando el sufrimiento atrás...... dándome... un amor real.... siempre tan natural...

Lleno de libertad... lleno de dar... eres tu quien sabe bien lo que es amar...

Canción: Amor real

Interpretes: sin bandera

Eriol, tigris, charles, Nakuru, Spinel y muchas de las personas que estaban en la casa preocupados por kisuna se sobresaltaron y paralizaron en seco lo que estaban haciendo, cuando el eco de la voz de kisuna se oyó por toda la casa, cantando una de sus canciones favoritas... ella quería reanimarse... se había dado cuenta de que no podía seguir así... En parte era una actitud egoísta.. Pues preocupaba a los que estaban a su alrededor... no podía seguir remordiéndose la cabeza con una culpa que no le correspondía... quería llorar... pero sabía que no debía hacerlo... llorar sería lavar todas sus heridas en el corazón, pero también significaría preocupar mucho mas a aquellos que la rodeaban... 

Deseaba verlo... a pesar de que había sentido su presencia rodear la casa... sabía que solo eran jugueteo incesante de su mente de su corazón... ahh... kisuna suspiró y una silenciosa y triste lagrima recorrió su pálida tez blanca... eriol... te necesito... y no sabes cuanto...

Eriol no aguantaba un segundo mas en ir a abrazarla y paralizar aunque fuese por un momento ese incesante dolor que sentía ella... yo también te necesito... eriol susurro estas palabras, mientras terminaba de ponerse su camisa a bonotes de color azul pálido... se sacudió el cabello aun mojado, y se coloco, sus gafas mas juveniles que las de antes...

Tock tock!!!

Kisuna desvió su mirada del espejo en donde se miraba hacia la puerta que acababa de sonar... las lagrimas que se secaba ahora, no le habían permitido continuar tocando el piano ni mucho menos cantar... dejó escapar un suspiro de sus labios.. ¿Quien es? Dijo regresando su mirada al espejo, en donde se miraba mientras se arreglaba el cabello...

Señorita... hay alguien que desea verla... la voz de tigris sonó recelosa desde afuera de la habitación... no creía que esto funcionara pero aun así estaba ayudando... y dime tigris... ¿no le dijiste a esa persona que aún me siento indispuesta? Kisuna abrió la puerta de su habitación, para sorpresa de tigris, y aunque era apagada y triste le mostró una sonrisa... por favor... Dile que si no es urgente o mucha molestia que venga mañana por la tarde... en estos momentos no me siento muy bien.. Tigris la miró preocupada y kisuna se dio cuenta... no muy bien.. Pero mejor... le sonrió, y calmó un poco a tigris... esta bien señorita.... así le diré a charles que haga... kisuna se lo agradeció y cerró la puerta... volvió a su anterior labor de cepillarse el cabello... cuando....

Tal vez serían 3 o 5 minutos... ella no lo sabía ni le importaba... pero se paralizo en seco, cuando sintió... su presencia... el cepillo se le callo de la mano... y queriendo suponer que lo encontraría tras la puerta en cuanto la abriese... corrió hacia ella y la abrió de golpe... su mirada solo se entristeció cuando no encontró mas que el solitario pasillo de su gran mansión solo en penumbras... volvió a cerrar la puerta y tenía la cabeza gacha cuando lo sintió de nuevo... levanto la vista y sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía... eriol se reincorporaba  del suelo, tras haber recogido su cepillo...

Creo que... esto es tuyo... nnnn no, no kisuna tartamudeaba como una bebe... no puede ser cierto!!!! ¿Por qué no puede? Eriol la miro, tras muchas semanas de separación.... kisuna cerro los ojos para ver si no era una broma y.... cuando los abrió, vio que eriol... el eriol de 16 años que ella había dejado hace 5 semanas en Inglaterra estaba allí!!!! Con ella!!!! ERIOL!!!!!! Kisuna corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el... y lo abrazo... mientras las lagrimas de ella corrían descontroladamente de sus ojos empapando la camisa de eriol... ya...ya...

......... tú me enseñaste a disfrutar.... mi vida mucho más.......

Dejando el sufrimiento atrás...... dándome... un amor real.... siempre tan natural...

Lleno de libertad... lleno de dar... eres tu quien sabe bien lo que es amar...

La canción resonó en sus mentes mientras el le devolvía el abrazo con ternura y trataba de parar sus lagrimas.... eriol, eriol!!!! Estas aquí conmigo....!!! Dijo kisuna ahogada por sus propias lagrimas... no sabes cuanta falta me hacías y... y... shhhh... eriol puso un dedo en sus labios para impedir que continuara...ya... su voz sonaba como la una luz de alivio al final del oscuro túnel para kisuna...

Un día mas... de mi pasión por ti ..... Ya no, no, no....

Y tú vendrás... para hacerme sentir..... Que el límite de la felicidad no llegara jamás... no...

Que cada nuevo amanecer... traerá... una sorpresa mas.... ......... tú me enseñaste a disfrutar.... mi vida mucho más..... Dejando el sufrimiento atrás...... dándome... un amor real.... siempre tan natural...

Lleno de libertad... lleno de dar... eres tu quien sabe bien lo que es amar...

Mi vida... disfrutar... reír... cantar.... y dar sin preguntar... un amor real.... siempre tan natural...

Lleno de libertad... lleno de dar... eres tu quien sabe bien lo que es un amor real... siempre tan natural... lleno de libertad.... lleno de dar... eres tu quien sabe... bien lo que es amar.....

Amar......

Canción: Amor real

Interpretes: Sin bandera

Cd: de viaje

Ya paso... tranquila... estoy aquí y no pienso dejarte sola...

Detrás del resquicio de la puerta charles y tigris, estaban dando saltitos de alegría, gracias a la maravillosa intromisión de eriol... paso mucho rato luego del "reencuentro" entre kisuna y eriol... habían, estado hablando mucho rato... cuando en toda la casa se sintió la inmensa ola de magia que liberaba, el báculo eterno... a pesar de que muchos en la casa, o la mayoría no tenían magia podían notarlo por la gran cantidad de luz que llenaba toda la casa... ¿kisuna que haces? Según sé no has comido bien...y.... has de estar débil... eriol trato de detenerla, pero la ráfaga de viento que se cernía sobre ella había desaparecido ya.. Para dejar paso a una débil kisuna con el gran báculo sujetado en sus dos manos...

Eriol... si... tienes razón estoy débil... pero... cometiste un grave error al enviarle el libro blanco a sakura... en el respaldo de este aparece mi sello mágico y aun no es conveniente que ella se de cuenta de ello para poder continuar sosteniendo las pistas lo mas desordenadas posible... ¿y que vas a hacer?... pues lo que tengo que hacer... respondió kisuna de mala gana a causa del esfuerzo que estaba haciendo... transportar el libro hasta aquí... ¿Qué??? Eriol se puso de pié de un golpe y se acerco a kisuna para tratar de impedirle la tontería que deseaba hacer... kisuna te lo advierto le dijo el a modo de regaño... no soy responsable de lo que haga para evitar que cometas una tontería exponiéndote de esa manera.. Mírate!! Estas muy débil.. Y la transportación de un objeto sin que nadie se de cuenta no es sencilla en tus condiciones... eriol no te interpongas... tengo que cumplir con mi deber a toda costa... y un poco de debilidad no me lo va a impedir!!!

Kisuna discúlpame.... eriol cerró los ojos. Y coloco su mano frente al rostro de kisuna... ella perdió por completo el control de si misma... El báculo sonó estrepitosamente al caer al suelo... eriol la había sostenido en el momento justo de... que se había desmayado... discúlpame... le susurro apartando unos cabellos de su rostro... Pero ya es suficiente de tormentos innecesarios para ti... luego hablaré con sakura y le pediré el libro... señorita kisuna!!!! Tigris entro en su forma original en el cuarto, haciendo mucho estruendo... que ocurr.... shhhh... eriol hizo ademán de que guardara silencio... ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Tuvo una decaída? Tigris se acerco al joven que seguía a medio agachar sujetando a su dueña...

No... Bueno si... pero fue provocada... ¿Pero por que, o quien?... eriol enserió su mirada, y tigris vio la respuesta en sus ojos... joven eriol... tigris se acerco a el que se había levantado con kisuna aún en brazos, mientras la trasladaba hacia su cama... déjeme adivinar... tigris ayudaba a eriol a recostarla en la cama, hace un momento, se sintió por la casa, la energía liberada del báculo... si mis suposiciones no son erradas... quería utilizarlo... ahh, eriol termino de taparla con el cubrecama, no son equivocadas tigris... ¿pero para qué? Tigris seguía sin comprender... 

Cuando ella partió de Inglaterra hacia acá, me encargó el libro blanco a mi... pues el traerlo podía hacer que se dieran cuenta... ¿entiendes no? Eriol miró a tigris aun en su forma de tigresa... ella se limitó a asentir lentamente con la cabeza... si joven... si mi señora – dirigió la mirada a kisuna que dormía placidamente – venía a Japón con el libro blanco, su sola presencia junto a la de ella y la mía, haría que la señora de cartas se diera cuenta de todo al primer instante... eso lo comprendo bien... pero... ¿que tiene que ver el libro en este momento....? pues... que se me ocurrió la brillante idea de enviárselo a sakura días después de que llegara kisuna... y hace un momento cometí el error de decírselo y pretendía.... recuperarlo... tigris termino la frase por eriol....

Ya veo... tigris profundizó su mirada y la dirigió a eriol, como queriendo ver algo mas allá de el... eriol sintió la penetrante mirada de la guardiana... y le dirigió una sonrisa.... tranquila... yo me ocuparé de arreglar las cosas... al fin y al cabo fui yo quien las enredó... pero... tigris seguía dudosa... no te preocupes por kisuna... tu estas aquí, yo también... y muchas de las personas que la quieren estarán al pendiente... eso lo sé bien... pensó fugazmente en sakura... por lo pronto iré a mi habitación a buscar unas hierbas especiales que traje de Inglaterra, para que charles se las preparé en un té... tal vez no pase muy buena noche así que tendremos que contar que este té le ayudara a estar mas tranquila... ¿puedes quedarte con ella verdad? Si, si, si... por supuesto... tigris, se alejó un poco de la cama, y se vio envuelta por unos aros de luz que la cubrieron por completo, una ráfaga de viento recorrió la amplia habitación, y dejo paso, a la pequeña gatita de piel blanca... eriol suspiró mientras iba caminando por el pasillo...

Rato después... 

Kisuna se había despertado un poco nerviosa, y de no ser por las palabras de alivió de eriol y el té de hierbas medicinales... ella no habría logrado calmarse... eriol se quedó un rato solo con kisuna en la habitación, y muchas lagrimas fue las que tuvo que secar cuando kisuna comenzó de nuevo a sollozar por lo del parque... 

Ya rato después se volvió a quedar dormida y eriol salió de la habitación... ¿Cómo sigue? Tigris estaba muy nerviosa esperando junto a charles, Nakuru y spinel a que eriol saliera de la habitación con noticias... ahh... esta mas tranquila... una vez mas me contó lo ocurrido en el parque y me dio mas detalles... eriol ensombreció su mirada y la dirigió principalmente a tigris... pude notar algo muy extraño y que me preocupó mucho en kisuna tigris...

Según mis conclusiones y dado lo ocurrido en el parque... la esencia de kisuna está teniendo un grave conflicto con la de la _Diosa_... tal parece que esta no será la ultima vez en que tenga un cambio de animo tan drástico... tendremos que ayudarla en todo lo que nos sea posible... aunque su magia es muy poderosa, solo son pocos años de los que recibió las armas y la misión de la diosa.. Ella acepto esa responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, solo por pensar que era la única que podía cumplirla... su cuerpo aun no se adapta al conflicto entre dos almas... para ella ha sido muy fuerte ver que sus propias manos sin que ella lo deseara, casi le quitaran la vida a alguien que ella estimaba (se refería a sakura y lo ocurrido en el parque). Por eso no podemos en que esté totalmente estable, hasta que no logre controlar por completo el alma de la Diosa que descansa en su cuerpo... 

Ahora la deje dormida, mañana la acompañaré a la escuela, y mostraré mi solicitud aceptada de intercambio para que me asignen un salón... espero sea el de kisuna, agrego tigris, mientras se marchaban por el pasillo hacia sus cuartos...

Dentro del cuarto de kisuna, ella miraba tranquilamente la luna que brillaba esa noche sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana... hasta que logre controlar su alma completamente... un débil susurro salió de sus labios... mientras jugaba con la llave que tenía en sus manos... ojala... y fuera tan simple... un mechón de cabello se liberó de la cinta se lo ataba, y se agito al son del viento que entraba por la ventana...

Ojala eriol... kisuna se puso en pie... y fuese tan fácil como controlar a la diosa... dirigió una ultima mirada a la luna... y se dirigió a la cama donde estaba al lado la mesita de noche, de donde sacó un pequeño diario... es por eso eriol... por los recuerdos que viajan en mi mente... que no es tan simple... se sentó en la cama, y a la luz débil de una lámpara pequeña, comenzó a releer el diario que.. Tan bien conocía... el diario donde había plasmado sus _recuerdos_... que hoy le permitían estar presente...

Al día siguiente en la escuela:

Ah ya veo tomoyo... por eso cuando salimos ayer al medio día de la casa de kisuna estabas tan apurada... si... tenía un ensayo, para un concierto que va a dar el coro de la escuela próximamente... ¿en serio? Sakura se veía interesada en esto... si, tomoyo sonrió, será durante el festival de las flores que se celebra en el templo... ¿el festival de Nadeshiko?... sakura se sentía extrañada... pues por lo general el festival de Nadeshiko era celebrado por toda la ciudad.. Mas nunca era incluido el templo... se supone que no se debe saber nada aun... tomoyo la saco de sus cavilaciones... por eso te pido que guardes el secreto... esta bien tomoyo... pero.. ¿Dime sakura? Si el festival es en el templo... ¿no será tan grande como en otras ocasiones cierto? No claro que no... Creo que no me estoy explicando bien sakura... este año, las atracciones mas principales, como presentaciones... obras... y uno que otro juego, se realizaran en el templo Tsukimine... pero la ciudad se engalanará como siempre, pues también será rodeada de muchas atracciones interesantes... ah ya... sakura dio por entendido el tema...

Pero volviendo al tema de lo del coro... ¿Por qué están practicando tan temprano, si para el festival falta muchísimo!!!!!? Pues porque en la presentación de este año, promete mucho mas que la de otros años... tomoyo sonrió y sakura seguía con muchas dudas, pero solo se limitó a hacer una pregunta... ¿y... Ya que kisuna esta en el coro... me imagino que ella va a participar verdad? Si... pero, si sigue faltando como hasta ahora... dudo mucho este lista, para el momento.. ¿Por qué lo dices? Sakura no entendía lo que quería decir tomoyo.... pues... porque tal parece que últimamente ha estado muy indispuesta o... "ocupada" tal vez.. Pues ha faltado mucho a los ensayos, y las piezas que le tocaron a ella en particulares, requieren una vocalización perfecta... pues tienen muchas notas bajas y altas, las cuales hasta para mi, y no es por presumir, algunas veces me cuestan manejar... ¿ah? Sakura tenía muchos signos de interrogación encima de la cabeza...

Jajaja.... tomoyo rió graciosamente, a lo que me refiero, es que las canciones que le tocaron a kisuna no solo son muy hermosas, sino que hay que saberlas entonar para que puedan ser escuchadas con toda su belleza... y no lo niego... tomoyo volvió a sonreír, kisuna tiene una voz extremadamente hermosa... un sonido delicado, cuando entona con una buena canción, y esa delicadeza era la que la profesora quería precisamente para entonar esas canciones tan especiales... pero tu también tienes una voz hermosísima tomoyo... sus mejillas se coloraron un poco, no tienes que decir eso sakura... pero si es cierto!!!! La mejor prueba la tienes en aquella ocasión en que la carta voz quería imitar tu canción, y gracias a que interpretaste una canción junto a ella fue que pude atraparla!!!! 

No deberían estar hablando de "ese" tipo de cosas tan abiertamente... en este lugar cualquiera podría escucharlas... el joven acababa de entrar en el salón sonriendo ante la mirada asustada de su novia, al pensar que era alguien más... shaoran!!!!! 

Sakura se abalanzó sobre el, y le dio un gran abrazo... no sabes el susto que me diste!!!!!!!!!!! Entonces... lo logré.. Shaoran se separo un poco de ella y le dio un tierno y pequeño beso en los labios... sakura se sonrojo levemente y... ahí pero que monos se ven los dos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Plam!!!! Sakura y shaoran cayeron al piso con estrépito, mientras tomoyo los captaba con la lente de su video cámara... tenía estrellitas en los ojos, y parecía que iba a salir volando de la felicidad..... Ah.... será que nunca se le va a quitar esa manía?? Shaoran dijo esto con sorna aun en el piso, mientras sakura reía tontamente (ya saben, con los ojos cerrados, y una mano detrás de la cabeza) con una gota en la cabeza....

Bueno... pero volviendo al tema de hace un rato... sakura ya estaba sentada en su pupitre, tomoyo en el que daba a la ventana, y  shaoran detrás de ella... habían entrado ya algunos alumnos en el salón pues las clases daban comienzo en 15 min... habían decidido hablar mas en privado acerca del tema de kisuna cuando... oye sakura... yamazaki interrumpió la conversación...

¿Sabias que el pupitre en donde estas sentada fue hecho de una madera indestructible? ¿En serio? Sakura al parecer caía en otra de sus mentiras... si... yamazaki prosiguió a pesar del suspiro de resignación de tomoyo, menos mal que chijaru no esta aquí... sino... TAKASHI YAMASAKI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Con que aquí estas diciendo mentiras otra vez!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chijaru había entrado como un demonio que escupía fuego por la boca, al ver que su "novio" estaba mintiendo otra vez en lugar de estar con ella... ya veras cuando te de tu merecido mientras lo arrastraba fuera de la conversación entre sakura, shaoran y tomoyo, la cual reía ante la mirada expectante de sus amigos que habían caído nuevamente en una de sus trampas....

Ee... ¿era una mentira? Sakura y shaoran miraron al mismo tiempo a tomoyo, que muy divertida asentía con la cabeza y... tal parece que si.... una voz diferente pero a la vez conocida termino de responder... y vosotros dos... han caído otra vez... kisuna dijo esto muy divertida, mientras se ubicaba en su puesto detrás de tomoyo... buenos días kisuna... dijo sakura dándole una linda sonrisa, luego de recuperarse de la estupefacción de caer en otra pasada de yamazaki....

Veo que ya te sientes mejor... si sakura me siento mucho mas dispuesta que ayer...gracias por irme a visitar ayer... kisuna les entregó a sakura y a tomoyo una rosa (una a cada una) blanca, estas flores se dan en el jardín de mi casa, por medio del injerto de una que traje de Europa... que hermosa!!! Dijo sakura, muchas gracias confirmó tomoyo... no hay de que darlas... al contrario, gracias por preocuparse por mi dijo kisuna con su habitual voz alegre y dulce... ¿se supone que somos amigas o no?... sakura sonrió al decir esto, y kisuna le devolvió la sonrisa...

Buenos días alumnos, el profesor imonoyashi entro en el salón, dando a entender el inicio de las clases... el día de hoy tendremos mucho trabajo que adelantar... ah!! Pero antes de olvidarlo ¿recuerdan el estudiante que había pedido intercambio dos semanas luego de comenzar las clases?, pues su intercambió fue aceptado, y como vosotros sabéis bien el se fue a estudiar por dos años mas a estados unidos... todos asintieron.. Pero una alumna de cabello rojo, y corto levantó la mano... ¿pero profesor... a que viene esto? Pues verá señorita miyamoto... tiene que ver mucho... pues la vacante que dejo el estudiante namiya... será ocupada hoy... 

El profesor salió por un momento del salón y volvió a entrar en el acompañado de un joven que robo más de una mirada de sorpresa, admiración, celos, enamoramiento, etc... Era de una estatura alta, tenía unos ojos azules que examinaban la clase con cautela, su cabello negro azulado iba un poco mas largo que de niño con un corte moderno, y caía un poco desordenado en algunos mechones... era muy guapo.. Y fijó su mirada en una persona en especial.. La cual pensaba conocerlo mas no podía por el cambio de infantil a madura de su figura... 

Jóvenes... les presento al jovencito Eriol Hiragisawa, proveniente al igual que la señorita L´Creau,  muchos dirigieron su mirada a kisuna, que veía a eriol como por primera vez en su vida con la cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos... del continente europeo... específicamente Inglaterra...

¿¿¿¿¿¿ERIOL??????? Eres tú???? Sakura rompió el silencio que acompañaba las murmuraciones acerca del joven ingles.... había dado un gran grito al levantarse de su pupitre, y todos la vieron con cara de alienígena recién llegado, por dar ese grito.... ella se puso muy colorada al ver todas las miradas del salón fijas en ella, incluyendo la de eriol y kisuna, que hace unos momentos tenían un duelo de miradas. 

Señorita kinomoto... el profesor compartía las miradas extrañadas con el resto de la clase hacia sakura... ¿le ocurre algo?... ehh jajajaja.... disculpe profesor... sakura tenía la cabeza gacha para que los demás no notaran su sonrojada y aparente vergüenza...

Al rato en el recreo:

Kisuna estaba recostada en la rama de un árbol con una pierna colgando en el aire mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello, y cavilaba muchas cosas en su mente... ¿te ocurre algo? Eriol que estaba sentado al pié del árbol notó algo de preocupación en la mirada perdida de kisuna.... ¿ah? Kisuna salió de su distraída mente y reacciono al momento actual... no... A pesar de que no le había prestado mucha atención a lo que decía eriol le respondió a la pregunta... no me ocurre nada en especial....

Pues... yo no lo pienso así... eriol se puso de pié y miro a kisuna que tenía su mirada fija en el, su penetrante mirada gris que refulgió al pálido brillo de sol que se topo en ella... kisuna salto ágilmente del árbol y calló justo frente a eriol, cuando se reincorporó le dijo de mala gana... tu... puedes pensar lo que quieras... y dio vuelta para marcharse cuando sintió la mano de eriol sobre su brazo reteniéndola...

¿Qué ocurre? Te noto molesta por algo, pero a la vez inquieta desde que llegué al salón... ¿hay acaso algo que te moleste? Kisuna seguía de espaldas a el... será acaso... ¿mi presencia aquí? Ahh... por supuesto que no!!!le dijo kisuna al voltearse de golpe con una mirada desafiante... como tu desarrollado instinto te lo dice... si... hay algo... se detuvo rodeo a eriol caminando... hay algo que me intriga...

Y... eriol se hacía el inocente... ¿ que puede ser eso? Kisuna lo miró con una mirada potente como queriendo atravesarlo, y alzó una ceja... no te hagas el tonto.. Tú y yo, sabemos bien que tu no estas aquí... solo... de visita.. Agregó esta ultima frase con sarcasmo... y paso su mano izquierda por su mentón y luego sus labios... dime... se acerco mas a eriol, pero este no se inmutó... seguía con su calmada e "inocente" sonrisa... ¿Qué viniste a buscar a tomoeda luego de tantos años... y justo!! Cuando YO -hizo énfasis- estoy aquí? Solo quise recordar viejos tiempos... eriol respondió como un niño inocente..¡

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡No me mientas Eriol hiragisawa!!!!!!! Kisuna no parecía molesta... pero sí decidida a saber el motivo de su visita.. El cual... el no pensaba decirle... te conozco muy bien!!!! No en falso nos presentaron hace seis años!!! Mi magia aun no despertaba... volvió a caminar de un lado a otro frente a eriol... pero la tuya si!!!! Y por eso... viniste aquí... cuando cumpliste 12 años, con el fin de que sakura, que se acababa de convertir en la nueva dueña de las que en otra vida fueron tus cartas, las transformara a suyas propias... luego volviste a Inglaterra y meses después.. Se liberó la última carta.. "vacío".. Y otra vez... gracias al cielo, sakura logró salir de los problemas... por eso... tu... ya no tienes nada que ver o que hacer con respecto a las cartas sakura... ¿o me equivoco?

No... No te equivocas... eriol ensombreció su mirada... ¿pero entonces que haces aquí? Antes de que agregará nada kisuna se defendió... no es que me moleste tu presencia y lo sabes... al contrario.. Me alegra saber que puedo contar contigo mientras estas aquí... pero... te conozco repito... y tu no eres de esas personas ociosas que les gusta cambiarse de escuela empezado el año solo porque si... y menos!!!! Kisuna acerco su rostro al de eriol, si es desde EUROPA!!!! A ASIA!!!!!... debes tener dobles intenciones al venir aquí... pues... puede que tigris te allá llamado... como no dudo que lo hizo para pedir tu auxilio por mi "estado" de animo de hace unos días... pero...

Tu no viniste aquí... solo por mi... o por "reencontrarte"con tus amigos... eriol te exijo me digas que estas haciendo.....!!!!

Eriol!!!! Sakura acababa de llegar nada mas y nada menos que con: Shaoran, Tomoyo, Chijaru, Yamazaki, Rika y Naoko... para saludar y hablar tranquilamente con su amigo de la infancia... demonios... kisuna apretó los puños y maldijo por lo bajo la intromisión a su "conversación".... le susurró a eriol sin que ninguno se diera cuenta... si llego a saber que usaste magia para atraerlos y evitar responderme... vas a tener un serio problema querido eriol... ah.. no olvides que tenemos una conversación pendiente amor... le dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrió maliciosamente mientras se daba la vuelta y se disculpaba con los recién llegados por no poder acompañarlos pues tenía que ir a hablar con la profesora del coro para disculparse por sus faltas... (N.d.A: y como no!!!! Si la muy irresponsable no fue en toda la semana!!!!) Hizo una educada reverencia y se marchó... sin antes dirigir una mirada de complicidad con eriol... que no paso desapercibida por tomoyo...

En otro lugar de tomoeda específicamente la universidad:

Si yukito... el mocoso pretendía besar a sakura en mis narices!!!!!! Touya estaba rojo de la ira mientras lo envolvía un aura de fuego, y yukito reía ante la muy esperada reacción de su amigo... pero si no me equivoco en lo que me cuentas... ellos no sabían que tu estabas espiando... yukito dijo la ultima palabra bajito, a pesar de que su amigo la escucho y se marco mas la vena de ira que tenía en la frente... ellos siguieron con la conversación... bueno... yukito con la conversación, y touya con los gritos, que gracias al cielo pasaban desapercibidos en la gran cafetería de la universidad Seiya de tomoeda...

Rato después touya y yukito caminaban despreocupadamente hacia el salón antes de que sonara la campana cuando algo se acercó corriendo a toda velocidad por el pasillo levantando el polvo y causando gran alboroto hasta que... 

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TOUYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! El nombrado individuo sintió como todos sus libros cayeron al piso y las miradas de todo el pasillo se fijaban en el, y al parecer la señorita que guindaba de su cuello.... ¿na..- touya pronunciaba con horror- Nakuru? Akisuki? Yukito se arreglo los lentes medio caídos de la sorpresa y vio a la hermosa muchacha de 21 años de cabello rojo pálido, colgada del cuello de su amigo. Tal y como lo hacia en secundaria (N.dA: para mi secundaria y preparatoria es lo mismo aunque prefiero trabajar con la primera)....

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: este capítulo me gustó bastante por la cantidad de sentimientos que fluyen a través de el... kisuna de un momento a otro, esta molesta, fastidiada, triste, alegre, o llorando por alguna pena que le duele desde lo mas Profundo de si.... ¿Qué será? Tal vez se desembrolle a lo largo de la historia... ¿que tal la reacción de sakura al ver a eriol? Y las escenitas entre sakura y shaoran? como siempre dejo mi mail para comentarios de aquellos que deseen darlos... estoy abierta a recibir cualquiera así sea desagradable... 

Por favor!!!!! Díganme!!!! ¿Que les va pareciendo la historia? Si no soy un fracaso como escritora... o simplemente si desean que lea su fic o lo recomiende que con gusto lo haré... ah casi lo olvido... antes de despedirme... la canción que comenzó a cantar kisuna, pero que no pudo, fue Amor Real de la novela titulada igual... es una novela mexicana por si acaso.. es interpretado por sin bandera, y me pareció perfecta para expresar lo que sentía kisuna en ese momento... esta vez no dejare avance para el próximo capítulo ni el nombre pues aun no lo tengo claro... pero una pista: puede que se contesten muchas dudas, y se involucre nuevamente la magia....  

Comentarios buenos o malos más NO VIRUS a: the_misticalangel@hotmail.com con gusto en lo que pueda responderé


	7. Un sueño, mas alla del espejo

Capítulo  7:

Un sueño_... Mas allá del espejo..._

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TOUYA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.... El susodicho joven sintió como el peso del cuerpo de la joven recaía sobre toda su espalda, y su pobre cuello.... ¿Na... Nakuru?.... el gallardo joven de 21 años confirmo sus sospechas cuando sintió que la joven se abrazaba mas a el... y yukito que se arreglaba los lentes a causa de la impresión... Yuki... touya vio a yukito, mientras la muchacha seguía abrazada de el aunque ya sus pies estaban apoyados en el suelo, y esta reía descaradamente ante las miradas fulminantes del club de admiradoras de touya....

Si touya... yukito examinaba la joven con cautela y contribuía a las sospechas de touya... ella es Nakuru Akisuki... así es!!!! Nakuru se desprendió del cuello de touya, y para sorpresa de yukito saltó encima de el... veo que me recuerdas bien... le dijo con descaro mientras que el club de admiradoras, pero esta vez de yukito, ya estaba cubierto con un aura de fuego y echaban fuego por la boca al ver lo atrevida que era esa "descarada"....

Yukito sonrió al ver la cara de impresión de touya, ¿Cómo estas mi querido touya? Y joven tsukishiro?, dijo luego mirando el joven de 21 años que hace un momento la había reconocido... Nakuru no había cambiado mucho, estaba de la misma estatura aunque su cuerpo estaba mucho mas desarrollado, cosa que no paso desapercibida para NADIE en la universidad... el cabello lo llevaba igual aunque en ese momento lo tenía recogido en una cola alta... Llevaba unos pescadores de blue Jean al la cadera, un top amarillo, que dejaba al descubierto la mitad de su estomago, donde se exhibía un lindo piercing que brillaba a los locos saltos de Nakuru y unas sandalias del tipo romano sencillas de color blanco atadas hasta un poco mas debajo de la rodilla...

Pues.... touya estaba impresionado ante la presencia de la linda muchacha, tanto el, como muchos de los jóvenes que pasaban por ahí en ese momento... bien dijo touya a secas... muy bien, gracias respondió yukito luego del sorprendido touya... ¿Y... yukito miró evaluadoramente a Nakuru... viniste aquí con el joven hiragisawa? Si... estaban sentados de nuevo en la cafetería, pues las clases se habían suspendido, tal parece por una emergencia del profesor...

Si... vine con eriol, y el lindo de spi... mi amo quiere resolver unos asuntos "pendientes"... touya la miró de reojo... ella entendiendo su mirada concluyó... los cuales no tienen nada que ver con sakura...touya suspiró aliviado, mientras que Nakuru se disponía a continuar cuando...

Oye touya, una muchacha de cabello rojo vivo y ojos verdes (N.d.A: que extraña combinación no?) interrumpió la conversación, al acercarse a la mesa... ¿no sabes que le ocurrió al profesor? Dijo tontamente solo para poder hablar con touya, y hacer intromisión a la conversación de esa "intrusa"... la chica era parte del club de fans de touya y había ido a marcar su territorio con esa atrevida... que hace unos momentos abrazaba a touya como si tuviera algún derecho...

No, no lo se mariane dijo touya con fastidio, pues ya sabia a que venía la joven, y no quería un conflicto, pues conociendo a Nakuru.... (Se pronuncia marian, por si acaso...) ah ya veo... la muchacha estaba dispuesta a marcharse decepcionada cuando... "mi" querido touya!!!!!  Nakuru hizo énfasis en la palabra mi... veo que aun no se te quita lo gruñoncito... dijo acercándose a el descaradamente.... ¿Por qué no nos presentas?

Nakuru puso cara irónica... si la pobre muchacha, vino aquí con esas intenciones... y tu... solo te limitaste a ignorarla... la joven de cabello rojo miro a Nakuru como si de un bicho que quisiera aplastar se tratase.... yukito se dio cuenta del intercambió de miradas asesinas y se interpuso entre ambas... esta bien... Nakuru, te presento a una compañera de nuestra clase, la señorita mariane morisato... es un placer, dijo Nakuru arrastrando las palabras y tendiendo su mano... mariane... ella es... Nakuru akisuki, Nakuru se presentó a si misma y antes de que la muchacha aceptara su mano, agregó con gracia... la NOVIA de touya... 

Mariane, se quedo de hielo cuando Nakuru pronunció la palabra "novia" las demás chicas que estaban en otra mesa, fulminaron a Nakuru con la mirada, como queriendo caerle encima y entre todas convertirla en diminutas partículas de polvo que se podían barrer con cualquier escoba....

¿Novia? Mariane miro a touya con los ojos brillantes a causa de las lagrimas que estaban a punto de caer, pero... si la semana pasada me dijiste que no tenías novia!!!!... antes de que el fastidiado por "el temita" de touya dijera algo... Nakuru se adelanto... Por supuesto... el es muy modesto y no le gusta presumir... aun no somos novios.. Pero muy pronto lo seremos... touya la miro con cara de resignación... se puso de pié y le hizo ademán a yukito para que lo siguiera, no sin antes decir... para ti, señaló a Nakuru, para ti – luego señaló a mariane – y para todas las demás... miró de reojo al grupito que seguía atento a todo cuanto acontecía....

No son ni serán mis novias... al menos no en esta vida!!!! Y se fue dando suspiros y refunfuñando de cómo las mujeres eran "tan obstinadas y caprichosas" mientras yukito salía detrás de él por la puerta de la cafetería alegándole a Nakuru que terminarían su conversación después, pues ella ya se batía en duelo de miradas con mariane...  touya espera!!!  Yukito corría para alcanzar a su amigo... oye... ¿no crees que fuiste muy duro con ellas? Mariane se quedó discutiendo con Nakuru mientras muchas de las que estaban escuchando rompieron a llorar... Yukito parecía preocupado por el numerito, presenciado por el y por su amigo "rompe corazones"...

No lo creo... conociendo a Nakuru y a mariane como las conozco... no se van a dar por vencidas... en cuanto a mariane le de ánimos a su "club" se repondrán... y Nakuru nunca escucha nada de lo que le digo... así que va seguir intentándolo hasta que ya este mi cadáver a kilómetros bajo tierra.... jajaja!!!! Yukito rió mientras touya seguía quejándose de su "club de admiradoras" y de todas las vergüenzas que le hacían pasar...  

Llegaron al casillero de touya para dejar unos libros y buscar otros, pues no tendrían mas clases hasta la tarde... madre sorpresa la de touya cuando abrió el casillero y ante él, callo un RÍO si no es por exagerar, de cartas de amor, muchas de las cuales estaban o llenas de perfumes "mágicos" o de caramelos para endulzar a su "amado"... ¿lo ves? Touya tenía una vena marcada en la frente mientras yukito tenía una gota en la frente... ya es la décima vez en dos semanas!!!! Cada vez son más cartas!!! Y ahora con Nakuru aquí... creo que voy a tener que pedir otro casillero!!! Uno exclusivamente para cartas!!!! Touya hablada sarcásticamente mientras yukito abría su casillero, el cual no tenía NADA que envidiarle al de touya....

................ el silenció se hizo sonar mientras recogían las cartas que cayeron al suelo y las metían en el bolso para lego botarlas.... lo que me preocupa..... Touya saco a yukito de su tediosa labor de recoger mas de 100 cartas del piso (sin contar las del casillero).... es.... ¿Por qué Nakuru luego de tres años volvió con ese sujeto....? ¿Tendrá que ver con magia nuevamente?.... no lo se... yukito respondió como si fuese yue el que hablara... pero... algo es seguro... no han de estar aquí... solo por visita social... o por capricho...

************ Al otro lado de la ciudad, específicamente en la secundaria de tomoeda****************

(N.d.A: no se me ocurre ningún nombre para darle... pero ya saben, es esa que queda al lado de la escuela primaria de sakura)

Sshhhsittt!!! (N.d.A: no se si así se escribe un estornudo... pero ustedes imaginen) eriol que mantenía una conversación de hace rato con sakura, shaoran, tomoyo, rika, naoko, chijaru, y yamazaki acababa de estornudar... ¿estas resfriado eriol? Sakura se preocupo, pero eriol hizo ademán de que no tenía importancia... no tranquilos... debe ser que alguien esta mencionando mi nombre por ahí... y no debe ser para bien... eriol se imaginaba a estas alturas quien era, así que no se inmuto...

¿Oye y cuanto tiempo estarás aquí hiragisawa? Se escucho la voz de yamazaki... pues... no lo se... vine a atender unos "asuntos" intercambió miradas con sakura y shaoran... las cuales pasaron desapercibidas gracias a la discreción de eriol... y... tomoyo prosiguió la conversación... me imagino que te has de estar hospedando en un lugar diferente al de la vez anterior ¿verdad? Si... como sabrán mi anterior casa se destruyó y sobre ella se construyo un parque...Sakura y shaoran enrojecieron al recordar lo ocurrido hace tres años en el parque... todo lo relacionado con la carta sellada y..... (Ustedes se saben lo demás así que me ahorro el escribirlo...)

Por eso me estoy quedando en casa de mi "prima"... ¿te refieres a la señorita L´creau? Rika que estaba mucho mas bonita se refirió a kisuna... si... me estoy quedando allí... por cierto....  tengo que admitir que no en vano vine aquí... ustedes, se refirió a: sakura, tomoyo, chijaru, rika y naoko... Están ciertamente mucho más hermosas... eriol causo un leve sonrojo en las jóvenes... y tenía justificación en lo que decía... 

Rika ahora llevaba el cabello un poco mas largo como por los hombros... el cual se veía muy bien cuidado y brillante.... chijaru lo llevaba del mismo largo aunque ya no lo arreglaba a dos clinejas sino a una sola que la hacía ver mas acorde con su edad... naoko llevaba el cabello igual, aunque estaba mucho mas alta (sin exagerar) y llevaba unos lentes mucho mas juveniles que le daban un toque delicado a su rostro... tomoyo llevaba el cabello un poco mas corto pues hacía tiempo que hacía cambiado su modo... aunque aun lucía largo, no hacia competencia al largísimo cabello de kisuna que llegaba un poco mas abajo de su cintura aunque se justificaba por su tamaño... sus ojos azules se habían aclarado un poco y ahora lucían mas maduros y resplandecientes aunque no perdían ese guiño atractivo a la vista... sakura ya no amarraba su cabello en dos colas... al contario llevaba el cabello un poco mas largo, promediando debajo de los hombros... y siempre suelto.... sus ojos verdes relucían como siempre y ahora se acercaban a parecerse mas a dos esmeraldas que llevara en los ojos por lentes de contacto, en lugar de su color natural.... 

Todas ellas agradecieron el comentario y se apartaron un poco para hablar entre ellas dejando a eriol hablando con yamazaki y shaoran.... los cuales no se quedaban atrás al paso de los años... yamazaki estaba mucho mas alto y no tan flaco como de niño... al contrario era un joven guapo, mas no se comparaba con shaoran que no le faltaba mucho para parecer una montaña de músculos (sin exagerar repito.. pues solo tiene 15 años y muy musculoso no se vería bien)... su rostro era mas maduro y juvenil que hace tres años... y etc, etc, etc... Así siguieron hablando por un rato...

En otro lugar pero dentro del colegio específicamente el salón de profesores:

Si profesora... se que unas disculpas no compensan todas las faltas que tuve... kisuna estaba poniendo todo su empeño por darle un "discurso" solemne y justificable a la profesora, de porque tenia mas de una semana sin asistir a los ensayos del coro... señorita L´Creau... estoy muy decepcionada de usted dijo la mujer de lentes grandes y redondos que le daba cierto aspecto de mosca... yo deposite mi confianza en usted al entregarle piezas muy importantes en la presentación que se realizará dentro de unos meses...y usted se da el lujo!!!! De faltar a ensayos vitales para compenetrar su vocalización con la del grupo instrumental y su compañeros!!!! Dijo la profesora dolida... pero profesora... kisuna se atrevió tal vez a DEMASIADO a interrumpir a la profesora en su dramatización de su falta de consideración... si mal no recuerdo usted nos dijo comenzando que el grupo instrumental no ensayara con nosotros hasta que falten tan solo semanas para el festival...

Bueno... la profesora hizo un ademan pomposo que hizo que kisuna se aguantara como no podía la risa para evitar menos problemas... en eso tiene razón señorita... pero insisto!!! Levanto la mano como si de un juez a punto de dictar su sentencia se tratara... debe asistir a los ensayos.... o me veré en la obligación de.... a la profesora le tembló el labio inferior... ¿de que profesora? Dijo kisuna con miedo a escuchar lo que en su mente ya se imaginaba... me veré en la obligación... prosiguió la profesora.... de retirarle las canciones y dárselas a otro!!!!! Pero profesora!!!!! Aunque no era algo para morirse a kisuna le habían gustado mucho las canciones, y en realidad deseaba interpretarlas....

Ah.... rato después de que la conversación diera otro rumbo, y kisuna le diera otras mil y otras disculpas a la profesora.. Y por su puesto!! Su palabra de que no volvería a faltar así estuviese en terapia intensiva a ningún otro ensayo a menos de que la misma profesora lo cancelara... kisuna caminaba por el pasillo cansada.... ah... Volvió a  dejar escapar otro suspiro de sus labios rojos... esta profesora... no se si será tanto o mas regañona que tigris... me retuvo allí lo que restaba de clases!!!! Menos mal que me dio un justificativo...

Porque... eso de estarme disculpando con todos los profesores.... ya me esta fastidiando... hizo una mueca de fastidió y miró por la ventana. Su mirada plateada se fijo en el horizonte.... ah!!! Ya esta atardeciendo!!!!.... ya viene la noche... ensombreció su mirada... la noche... cuna de sombras, de pesadillas y de gran parte de las formas a las que los humanos temen... miro a ambos lados y se cercioró de que no había nadie acercándose, ni viendo en los pasillos... saco su llave y la transformo en báculo... luego de esto prosiguió a pronunciar un conjuro más...

"_Espejo fantasma que muestras la luz y la oscuridad, tu que me enseñaste del pasado, que me apoyas en el presente y me guiaras en el futuro... muestra hoy tu identidad frente a tu maestra "la Diosa" que logró tu creación... espejo fantasma manifiéstate!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _

Con estas palabras el sello de kisuna apareció bajo ella con una luz blanca... y kisuna posó su gran báculo en el descanso del suelo el cual brilló con muchísima intensidad e hizo que frente a ella apareciera un espejo muy particular que se encontraba momentos antes en su casa específicamente el salón de los espejos.... el espejo era de forma ovalada, en su parte superior tenía grabada la frase: ESPEJINEM ONUM LIFE, ONUM DIED, GOSTUMN MIRROR (Espejo de la vida, de la muerte, ESPEJO FANTASMA) , y sobre la frase estaba el mismo símbolo que en el báculo de kisuna (una luna fusionada con un gran talismán, y un sol mitad de oro y mitad de cristal) el espejo parecía no tener cristal pues no se veía ningún reflejo en el, solo lo que estaba al otro lado (la ventana y la pared, recuerden que kisuna esta en el colegio) (N.d.A: que niña tan descuidada ¿no? hacer magia en ese sitio...)

Estaba hecho al igual que el báculo de kisuna totalmente de cristal... y como el hechizo que ella pronunció, este podía mostrar la luz o la oscuridad dentro de un corazón, podía llevarla a través del pasado o podía mostrarle el futuro... kisuna quería hacer algo especial... pero justo cuando se iba a introducir el espejo quien sabe para que... sus ojos se dilataron de terror cuando alguien la tomo por el brazo y la detuvo....

Deberías tener más cuidado.... una voz profunda y muy conocida para kisuna le dio a entender quien era... ah... kisuna suspiró aliviada cuando vio que la persona que la había "interrumpido" era eriol... tienes razón dijo ella, pero antes de regañarme o darme "otro" discurso acerca de la responsabilidad... mejor ahórratelos... ya he tenido suficientes por el día de hoy... si me imagino... eriol sonrió... hacía tiempo que no veía a la descuidada y alegre kisuna de siempre... ella estaba hablando como loca acerca de lo ocurrido en el salón de profesores, cuando sintió el cálido abrazo de eriol envolverla... eriol...¿que ocurre? Kisuna estaba estupefacta ante los cambios tan drásticos de eriol... aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a ellos....

Nada... no ocurre nada... solo me alegro que estés mas contenta... eriol se dejo impregnar por el exquisito perfume de kisuna mientras ella solo se limitaba a soltar el báculo en el aire, provocando que este desapareciera junto al espejo dejando en su mano solo la llave... y le devolvió el abrazó, eriol iba a decirle algo cuando ella lo interrumpió.... eriol...

Solo quiero resumir todo lo que te dije en el recreo a dos palabras: lo siento.... siento mucho haber sido tan egoísta, kisuna se liberó del abrazo de eriol y se puso de espaldas a el para no tener que encararlo, pues no le agradaba mucho eso de hacerle frente a eriol, y menos cuando su mirada azul se fijaba en ella, y provocaba que su mundo se cayera, dejase de dar vueltas y ella se desplomase por completo en un mar de sentimientos y recuerdos...

Entiendo que estés aquí tal vez porque te preocupaste por mi.... tal vez tienes tus propios motivos, o simplemente... ahh... kisuna hizo un ademán de fastidio y encaró a eriol con la cabeza gacha... sea cual sea la razón... quieras decírmela o no... Ya no importa.... kisuna subió lentamente su rostro y eriol vio como unas pequeñas lagrimas brillaban en sus ojos a punto de escaparse.... solo.... solo quiero que estés aquí eriol... kisuna apretó sus puños y sintió la calida y suave mano de eriol aliviándolas... sintió nuevamente su abrazo y como el con su pañuelo secaba por enésima vez en su vida las lagrimas.... aunque.... sea por ultima vez... dijo kisuna en un susurro ahogado mas para ella que para eriol, que no logró escucharla....

********** Ya en la noche en casa de kisuna**********

Gracias por la comida.... con su permiso, kisuna acababa de terminar de comer con su padre, eriol, y Nakuru... espera hija.... la voz de Pierre L´Creau la interrumpió antes de levantarse así que decidió permanecer sentada... quiero que sepas que esta decisión a sido muy difícil de tomar para mi hija... pero dado que ya tienes 15 años y con ellos consecuencias de tus actos... he decidido comunicarte que las mediaciones que estaba trabajando aquí ya no me retienen mas... tengo la necesidad de volver a Inglaterra por unos documentos y luego trasladarme posteriormente a nuestra ciudad natal parís, para continuar con mis solicitudes y transferencias allá...

Como sé... el padre de kisuna prosiguió... que te ha gustado mucho la ciudad, y que has hecho buenos amigos, quise consultar contigo tu regreso a parís... como me imagino... deseas terminar el curso aquí y luego regresar... ¿no es así? Kisuna solo sonrió y le asintió a su padre con la cabeza... luego ella misma agregó... agradezco tu comprensión padre, y me gustaría saber ¿cuando es tu partida?... dado las circunstancias, como me imaginaba esto... Pierre se encogió de hombros... mañana mismo... partiré en mi avión privado y luego mandaré por las cosas que no llevé en equipaje...

Ya veo... kisuna solo se limitó a asentir nuevamente y pidió permiso para retirarse pues tenía "algo que hacer".... mientras tanto eriol se quedo hablando con el padre de Kisuna…

**************************************************       

Todo esta saliendo como lo imaginé... kisuna estaba enfrascada en sus cavilaciones mentales, mientras "intentaba" concentrarse en la letra de la canción que practicaba... aunque... me he tardado un poco con esta tarea... dijo dándose por vencida al intentar que algo entrara en su cabeza... cerro las partituras que había estado leyendo, junto a la letra y las dejo sobre el piano que había en su cuarto... sakura solo ha creado un talismán y yo solo he perdido el tiempo... estaba un poco agitada y caminaba de un lado a otro de su doble habitación... que tal si... kisuna se llevó una mano al mentón y luego se miró en el espejo de su closet como si la mirada de complicidad que compartía consigo misma, le dijera algo... 

************************************************************************************************ 

Lamento hacer esto sakura... pero es la única forma de lograr mi objetivo... kisuna estaba en "el salón de los espejos" donde nuevamente resplandecía majestuosamente el espejo fantasma que había vuelto a su lugar, en la oscura sala repleta de toda clase de espejos, de todos los tamaños y tipos, la cual solo era iluminada por una pequeña lámpara que le daba luz al majestuoso espejo favorito de kisuna, el cual reflejaba esta a todos los demás, produciendo un juego de luces en el salón...

Libérate!!!!!!! Kisuna permitió que el majestuoso báculo eterno, resplandeciera en todo el salón, mientras que pronunciaba una serie de palabras en otro idioma, y del bolsillo de la falda que llevaba en esos momentos, saco un pequeño bolsito (muy pequeño) que contenía adentro unas pequeñas gemas de varios colores, eran tan pequeñas que kisuna pudo tomarlas todas a la vez con su delicada mano, dejo el báculo suspendido en el aire en posición vertical, mientras escogía de todas las piedritas una de color púrpura, y la dejo en el aire flotando, mientras volvía a tomar el báculo y:....

Gema sagrada de la ilusión, tu que me permites jugar con las anomalías de la vida, que me permites a mi voluntad crear o deshacer delirio bríndale hoy tu sagrada magia a este que es mi báculo, el báculo eterno de la oscuridad y la muerte, de la noche eterna... talismán de la ilusión, fusiónate!!!!!!!!!!! 

De la piedrita pequeña salió una luz o un humo vaporoso, no se le podía definir muy bien, que rodeo a kisuna que tenía un semblante muy serio, y luego se introdujo en el talismán del gran báculo produciendo que, la piedra cayera inerte e inservible en el piso, kisuna la tomo con cuidado y la volvió a guardar en la bolsita de cuero negro... Levanto la vista y se vio a si misma en el espejo fantasma, que en este momento si la reflejaba junto a otras formas etéreas que estaban en el ambiente, y traspasó el espejo...

Dentro de este había un ambiente muy diferente al anterior donde se encontraba momentos previos... era un jardín muy hermoso, el mismo en el cual había estado sakura con ella, la primera vez que se encontraron... era un jardín totalmente hecho de cristal el gran lago sonaba por la caía constante de una cascada que rompía sobre una roca que parecía mas un podio que una roca....las pequeñas aves que circulaban por el jardín resplandecían ante la luna que se exhibía como una deidad sobre la noche, los árboles parecían hechos de hielo pero al contacto no eran fríos ni quebradizos...

Kisuna sonrió y respiró profundamente con los ojos cerrados, mientras la luz de la luna bañaba su rostro pálido y delicado... hace tanto tiempo que no venía aquí de noche... miró a su alrededor... la próxima batalla....  será aquí?....o.... ah si, si... salió de su mente y de algo que cambió el semblante de su despreocupado rostro... creo que no vendría mal emplear el poder de _un sueño...._ kisuna se acercó al lago y entró a el, a pesar de que el agua era mas fría que la de un hielo derretido, ella no se inmutó y justo cuando ya le llegaba a la cintura, llego a la roca donde caía la cascada y se paró sobre ella... su largó cabello se desparramo por su espalda a causa de la fuerza con laque caía el agua... kisuna suspendió el báculo en el aire delante de ella, y el talismán que había asimilado los poderes de la ilusión, brilló intensamente mientras que un talismán igual al de tigris aparecía en la frente de kisuna, y respondía al brillo del talismán del báculo, seguido por esto el agua helada cubrió por completo el cuerpo de kisuna que brillo con muchísima intensidad.

Mientras de su espalda brotaban unas alas blancas muy parecidas a las de yue pero con destellos plateados resplandeciendo en ellas, su cabello se tornó totalmente plateado y cayó de la roca al agua, pues la roca ya no sostenía la larguísima cortina de cabello plateado que caía de por su espalda y flotaba sobre la fría agua, el talismán de su frente brilló aun mas y sus grises ojos se tornaron totalmente plateados con pequeños reflejos de azul como si al ver al cielo se hubiesen salpicado de celeste azul del firmamento que acompañaba durante el día al sol...

Sus alas batieron el aire y la luz que se cernía sobre ella en ese momento, y su sumergió nuevamente en el agua para salir del lago... esa persona, esa mujer... ya no era kisuna... la figura que salía del agua y se cernía con su imagen imponente era _La Diosa... con la mano que no sujetaba el báculo sacudió su larguísima cabellera para sacarla del agua y cayera sobre el suelo del jardín... la ropa que momentos antes llevaba kisuna había desaparecido, estaba totalmente cubierta de luz como una mujer divina, y luego de esto fue cubierta por los mismos círculos de luz que cubrían a tigris cuando se transformaba..._

Su esbeltísima figura fue dejando de brillar y dejo paso a una mujer con una vestimenta muy estrafalaria. Llevaba una muy llamativa y hermosa ropa blanca con detalles en azul y plateado.... al verla se parecía mucho a yue en las facciones de la cara y la vestimenta, pero en lugar de llevar la ropa holgada como este, llevaba unos pantalones ajustados a sus piernas, que cubrían no completamente sus botas de pico puntiagudo totalmente blancas... sobre los pantalones colgaba a partir de la cintura una seda totalmente en plata que cubría su parte trasera hasta el suelo simulando un vestido... 

En su pecho llevaba un sweater blanco muy ajustado que partía una sola manga, la de su brazo izquierdo, pues su brazo derecho con el cual llevaba su báculo, estaba desnudo a excepción de uno de sus guantes largos. Al cuello llevaba muchas joyas, de toda clase y tamaño, solo que todas eran de plata, de su hombro desnudo (el derecho) caía una cadena de plata muy fina que llegaba a su cintura y luego la rodeaba a modo de cinturón... su cabello largísimo caía al suelo hasta en las puntas donde tenía una pequeña banda que lo sujetaba.... su semblante era muy serió y la vez triste, y solo deseaba cumplir pronto con su misión para poder descansar luego.

Tenía unas largas pestañas que ocultaban sus hermosos ojos tenía un maquillaje muy acentuado en los ojos, a modo de que se vieran mas entornados como los de un gato... sus labios eran muy rojos como si llevara pintura de labios sobre ellos mas no era así... 

Manifiéstate tigresa de la Luna!!! Su voz era muy hermosa pero sonaba fría y distante totalmente diferente a la de kisuna... su báculo emitió un sonido muy parecido al de un gong, y tigris de la nada apareció en su forma original... se inclino al ver la forma original de su verdadera dueña, y le rindió sus pleitesías mientras ella le pedía se ahorrara esas "inutilidades" y la ayudara en su tarea de esa noche...

Y dígame mi señora.... ¿cual es esa tarea?, tigris no se atrevía a tutearle por respeto, y su voz sonaba débil y la vez triste... pues... kisuna me ha hecho el favor de brindarle momentáneamente los poderes de la ilusión al talismán, y... quiero que me ayudes a jugar, con una "ilusión"...

La Diosa batió el báculo tal como lo hacía sakura, a pesar de que este era mucho mas grande... báculo eterno... por el poder que se me fue otorgado muéstrame esa ilusión a través del espejo, permíteme mostrarle a la nueva dueña, _El Juicio Eterno..._

****************************************************************************************************    

Sakura... kero se veía muy preocupado... dime... ¿Qué ocurre kero? Sakura que estaba estudiando para un examen que tendría dentro de tres días, detuvo su lectura para ver al guardián del sol; que se sostenía sentado sobre el alfeizar de la ventana. Kero... sakura lo conocía muy bien y había notado el pedazo de pastel que le correspondía sobre la mesa, aún sin probar...

¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso algo te preocupa?... sakura se sentó en la cama y acerco a kero a ella... kero la miro como temiendo que el techo de pronto le cayera encima, y prosiguió... sakura... ¿tienes idea alguna de lo que significa el crear un talismán? Crear un talismán? Sakura lo miraba extrañada... ¿te refieres a la gema esa que apareció el día que estuvimos en el parque?

Kero asintió en silencio, mientras sakura la sacaba de una cajita que tenía en su gaveta... no.. No tengo idea alguna... ¿Por qué? Es algo malo?... no sakurita... no lo es... al contrario, kero voló y se poso en el escritorio frente a sakura, kero cerro su mirada y se cruzo  de brazos... la creación de un talismán es un acontecimiento muy relevante en los círculos mágicos del mundo sakurita... ¿círculos mágicos? Sakura no entendía nada... ¿que quieres decir con esto? Pues... kero dio una deducción aproximada...

Que tomoeda o Inglaterra, o la misma China no son los únicos lugares donde las personas tienen "dones" sobre naturales... ¿Qué quieres decir kero? Que en otras partes del mundo hay personas con magia?.... si sakura, es muy probable, pues en las épocas antiguas se manejaban mucho los conceptos alquimistas y mágicos en las familias... de hecho cuando vivía el antiguo mago Clow... el no era el único mago por Inglaterra o por aquí en Japón... siempre pueden quedar descendientes o reencarnaciones como eriol, que reciben poderes de personas en vidas pasadas, con el fin de cumplir una misión, o simplemente completar asuntos pendientes que los seres dejaron inconclusos en sus vidas pasadas...

Sakura escuchaba con atención, mientras kero seguía comentándole cosas totalmente desconocidas para ella... pues... volviendo a los talismanes sakura... son manifestaciones mágicas no muy comunes... aquellos que lograban o logran la creación de talismanes son considerados dioses o deidades supremas, pues es una representativa mágica muy poderosa... es como... crear un guardián o... ¿un báculo? Sakura termino esto mientras kero negaba con la cabeza... no... la creación del báculo no es tan complicada pues siempre se puede hacer uno en pie o base de otro o de un objeto determinado... los báculos sakura, son la canalización de poderes mágicos que están en constante uso... los guardianes son seres que en ocasiones al igual que los báculos dependen de la magia de su dueño, o la representan... pero la creación de un guardián es mas fácil cuando su magia, es decir la del dueño parte de un punto específico y se une con un astro mágico... como en mi caso lo es el Sol... Cloe utilizo como punto básico algo que desconozco, mas su magia en esencia y un representativo o núcleo del sol...

¿Al igual que con yue?.Pregunto sakura dando sus propias conclusiones.. Si... pero en el caso de yue el necesita alimentarse de la energía d su dueño pues el núcleo mágico que utilizaron con el estaba o inanimado o tenia algún problema... eso hay que preguntárselo al mismisimo eriol para mas detalles.... 

Pero.... sakura seguía sin entender todas esas palabras de kero... que tienen que ver los talismanes con esto? Pues.. que los talismanes son canalizaciones de magia muy poderosas, es como decir un mazo completo de cartas con todas esas habilidades juntas pero sin la necesidad de tener o usar los naipes... los cuales en ocasiones se pueden complementar con otros talismanes de energía concentrada en una sola posesión y así hacer el talismán esencial mas fuerte... en palabras mas sencillas... sakura tenia la cara y la cabeza llena de signos de interrogación y kero deseaba que le entendiese... fue lo que ocurrió en el parque... creaste un talismán y para canalizar su energía lo fusionaste al báculo para hacer este mas poderoso y lograr vencer a tu oponente...

Lo que quiero que entiendas querida sakura... es que este asunto de esa mujer y del talismán que creaste no me gusta ni me hace ninguna gracia para nada.. Debes andar con mucho cuidado pues los talismanes encierran energías mágicas muy fuertes que al ser liberadas pueden causar muchísimos problemas si nadie logra controlarlos... la energía que encierran los talismanes, puede representar vida o muerte, luz o oscuridad, o fusionar todo aquello para obtener un balance y evitar los desequilibrios... pero....

¿Pero que kero? Sakura había notado el corte de la frase en kero... pero, si te soy sincero sakura... ensombreció su mirada... los poderes o la energía que emanan esa extraña mujer y su guardiana son muy semejantes y a la vez distintas... ¿a que te refieres?... pues que debe haber una razón determinada para sus ataques, y tal parece que esa razón es conseguir algo... lo que no logro comprender es  ¿Qué es aquello que necesita?.......

***************************************************************

En otro lugar pero en el mismo instante... 

¿Qué necesito? Kerberos, ha sido muy sabia tu pregunta... pero a la vez sin respuesta... pues son muchas las cosas que necesito de las cuales... son pocas las que conozco...

**************************************************************                                                                    

Rato mas tarde, sakura quedo con kero de terminar esa conversación luego en cuanto les fuera posible con el mismo eriol... para ver si lograban investigar algo mas... sakura termino de repasar y se acostaron a dormir.... mientras tanto... alguien esperaba pacientemente su profundo sueño para.....

Todo estaba oscuro... al parecer en el templo tsukimine... había una luna llena hermosísima esa noche, que refulgía sobre el cielo totalmente enchispado de estrellas, que en el firmamento parecían diminutas partículas de luz... a su alrededor había un aroma muy extraño... el cual le era extrañamente familiar y a la vez desconocido.. escuchó a lo lejos el eco de una hermosa voz... una voz entonaba una canción muy hermosa... deseaba ir a ver de donde provenía... pero "algo" la llamaba, una energía, una presencia, un "alma" no sabía con certeza que era... solo podía sentir gran cantidad de magia en el ambiente, mucha magia unas conocidas y otras muy diferentes... 

Pero... hay una... una en particular... sakura miró a su alrededor... esta magia... yo la conozco!!!! Todo se ensombreció nuevamente, y se escucho el sonido de una lágrima, el sonido de una gota de lluvia que caía al suelo llena de llena de tristeza... todo se aclaro de pronto nuevamente, y una brisa cálida pero a la vez amenazadora la cubrió a ella y a todo lo que la rodeaba... pero... si... estaba rodeada de ellos... las personas a quienes mas quería la acompañaban en ese momento pero algo le impedía alcanzarlas... Shaoran!!! Tomoyo!!! Hermano!!! Yukito/Yue!!!! Kero!!! Papa!!! Se vio rodeada de ellos, la cercaban como formando un escudo... un escudo que con el estallido de un trueno fue roto dejándola... _sola._...

_Sola......_ estoy sola!!!! Se abrazo con fuerza así misma y pudo ver que un brillo como el de las estrellas que veía hace un momento la rodeaba por completo, y le daba fuerzas... se puso en pie y vio frente a ella... lo que tanto temía... sus ojos se enternecieron para tratar de ver la figura que se erguía majestuosamente frente a ella... _ ¿Yo te conozco?_ _... si... he estado contigo, siento tu presencia junto a mi... me acompañas... ¿vas a ayudarme? _

La persona que se erguía frente a ella... asintió levemente, y luego vio como fue cubierta por mucho viento y junto a ella apareció una bestia alada... de grandes alas plateadas... ella ya no era igual.. _No... No eres igual..._ no solo tu apariencia a cambiado... su cabello largísimo se agito con fuerza... ¿yue? El individuo se parecía mucho... pero.... portaba un báculo.. Que resplandecía con la luna... que nuevamente podía ver claramente sobre ellos... tras ella aparecieron nuevamente sus seres mas queridos, su entorno, _su vida... esa persona fue cubierta de luz, sakura pensó que se trataba de un ángel, pero siempre pensó que los Ángeles eran espíritus... pero este se veía corpóreo.. Es más.. Tenía una presencia mágica muy fuerte..._

¿Quién eres? ¿Que quieres conmigo? La persona movió levemente su báculo y de la ropa de sakura que estaba muy adornada (pensó que se trataba de un traje de tomoyo)... salieron sus cartas... y tras ellas una serie de pequeñas luces de diferentes colores... las gemas se partieron en mil pedacitos y se esparcieron por todo el suelo, por todo el firmamento simulando estrellas... sakura se estremeció, justo cuanto iba a acercarse a esa persona... sintió su cuerpo atravesando una barrera, luego se percató de que era un _espejo_.... y justo cuando abrió los ojos.... 

*******************************************************************************************      

Ah!!! ¿Donde estoy? Miro a su alrededor.. vio de nuevo ese jardín, y frente a ella e lago que parecía de cristal.. sobre una de las rocas estaba sentada una mujer... pudo percatarse por su exquisito aroma... pero luego reconoció quien era... pues llevaba esa capa blanca... esta vez no llevaba un báculo en su mano, sino una pequeña piedra de color púrpura... por otra de varias veces escucho su fría y distante voz, parecida a un témpano de hielo, pero melodiosa como el canto de un ruiseñor... era Esa mujer.....

Bienvenida... al Jardín Eterno De Plata.... no había podido presentarme... pero tampoco lo haré... ¿tu fuiste la causante del sueño que acabo de tener? ¿ es acaso una premonición?..... por primera vez le respondió de manera educada pero aun cortante... puede ser y puede no ser, maestra de cartas Sakura Kinomoto.... puede que sea una premonición y deje de convertirse en un sueño... como también puede de no tratarse de un sueño... hay mucha metodologías para aplicar tu pregunta... pero... eso no es lo importante ahorita....

Lo importante es que te encuentras en mis dominios... Tigris.... ven aquí por favor... de la sombra de un árbol se levanto la tigresa majestuosa, y se acerco a su "ama".... quiero que hagas lo que te pedí por favor... tigris asintió en silencio y se fue por medio del espejo que sakura acababa de atravesar para llegar involuntariamente al Jardín...

Pues bien... mi estimada tigris fue a realizar un pequeño trabajo que le coloqué, y tu.... vas a jugar un poco aquí en mi jardín... pero no te preocupes... no le quitare el alma a tu novio esta vez... dijo a modo burlista al ver la preocupación marcada en el rostro de sakura...

La piedrita que tenía en la mano desapareció y al tender su mano el báculo acudió a ella sin necesidad de invocarlo... seguido de esto pronuncio un hechizo: Báculo eterno.... muéstrale a la señora de las cartas la verdadera _ilusión de tu magia!!!!! muéstrame la fusión mágica!!!!!!!!!! _ A partir de estas palabras el talismán brillo con muchísima intensidad y se torno totalmente de color púrpura... sakura se sintió espantada, débil, indefensa... al darse cuenta de que no tenía ninguna armamento con el cual defenderse... su llave sus cartas y el talismán que había creado estaban en la habitación de su cuarto.. y ahora ella estaba a punto de enfrentarse con esa poderosa mujer que tal parecía iba con todos las intenciones de atacarla y ella solo estaba en su pijama azul de estrellas con el largo cabello despeinado y totalmente asustada...

¿Qué ocurre?... acaso tienes ¿miedo? lo se.... es inútil que intentes esconderlo... la voz sarcástica y fría de la diosa se hizo sonar en el jardín alumbrado solo por la luna y los reflejos de ella que daban luz en todo pues en su mayoría... todo era de cristal... lo se bien... puedo verlo en tu cara... tienes miedo... miedo porque estas indefensa... sola... sin tu tigre de peluche, ni tu angelito de cristal para que te protejan... tampoco tienes ni tu báculo... ni siquiera tienes tus cartas o el inútil talismán que creaste..... jajajajja!!!!!!!!! Que irónico!!! La maestra de cartas sakura kinomoto, dueña del mazo completo de las antiguas cartas Clow ahora transformadas.... incluyendo por supuesto los guardianes...

indefensa... es la Única palabra que te sirve en este momento... lastima... la mujer se paseaba de un lado a otro con el báculo en la mano aun con el talismán ahora púrpura, brillando... pero.... no hay nada que hacer para remediarlo.... pues entonces... solo me queda una salida... tanto a mi como a ti... a mi matarte, y a ti... jajajaja........ INTENTAR salvarte!!!!!!!!!!!!

Arremetió su báculo con fuerza contra el piso y de este surgieron muchas espadas en todas direcciones de todos los tamaños y tipos... recorrieron todo el piso saliendo simultáneamente una tras otra, y de no ser porque sakura era muy ágil len deportes y saltando.. en este momento hubiese sido atravesada por una de ellas... aprovecho el momento y desencajo una de las espadas del piso, aparentemente ligera, aunque era totalmente lo contrario... todas las que fue desesperadamente tomando cada vez era una mas pesada que la otra...

Sakura corría desesperadamente tratando de encontrar algo que le sirviera para defenderse, pero lo que no sabia y pronto temería, era que mientras mas espadas desenterrase del suelo; mas seria el peligro que correría después...  al fin pudo tomar una... era mucho mas grande que las demás... pero aunque a la vista era muchísimo mas pesada.. esta espadas era muy ligera... 

Entonces... ¿esa es la que eliges? La diosa que tenia rato observándola sin hacer ningún movimiento, al fin articulo palabra y prosiguió... entonces esta bien... comencemos ahora si!!! 

Sakura abrió los ojos con terror... del suelo estaban  naciendo formas etéreas, la gran mayoría parecían humanas pues tenían piernas y brazos.. mas bien parecían especie de muñecos de barro pues no tenían cara ni expresiones... solo estaban surgiendo del suelo, esgrimistas que tomaban su correspondiente espada.. fueron apareciendo uno tras otro hasta que todos tomaron una de las espadas que sakura había desenterrado... 

Entonces... era una trampa!!!! Sakura apunto a la mujer con la espada como queriendo que todo se acabara cuando abriera los ojos y viera que solo fue un sueño... pero lamentablemente no era así... bravo!!!! Si es lista la niña.... por supuesto... o crees que te traje hasta aquí solo para que tú jugaras con mis espadas... sakura kinomoto... puedes comenzar el juego!!!! 

La diosa desapareció dejando a sakura peleando con ese ejercito de alrededor 30 muñecos de arcilla ella sola... no podía hacer mas nada que luchar con ellos el único inconveniente estaba en que cada vez que los destruía se reconstruyan por arte de magia....

Ah, ah, ah... jadeaba a causa del cansancio, sus piernas estaban entumecidas de tanto correr y de soportar su peso cuando ponía la espada como escudo y se recargaba con toda su fuerza contra el piso... su corazón latía a desesperada velocidad, desesperada angustia... necesitaba encontrar la manera de evitar que cuando los destruyera se reconstruyera.. necesitaba encontrar su punto débil... ah!!! Sus cansadas piernas so soportaron mas su peso y se cayo de bruces, cuando sintió una patada en todo el estomago que la arrojo varios metros rodando por la húmeda grama...

Busco a tientas en el piso la espada con la que pobremente se defendía... y sitio su corazón paralizarse de terror al ver que la espada había quedado rezagada cuando rodó por el suelo, y solo estaba ella sola separado por unos pocos metros de los moustros de arcilla, como pudo se puso en pie y se dio la vuelta...

Allí estaba... ese estupido espejo... como deseaba tener sus cartas, y romperlo, acabar con todo eso y lograr salir de allí como fuese... solo quería... solo quería... su mirada se detuvo con atención en el espejo donde ahora no se reflejaba el ejercito de muñecos de arcilla, sino donde solo estaba ella, y uno solo de sus atacantes... volteo rápidamente la vista y estaban todos allí.. ¿seria una mala pasada de su cansada conciencia? O en realidad las palabras que pronuncio la mujer hace un buen rato no fueron solo al viento... pero entonces...

Eso es!!!!!!!!!! Era un conjuro!!!!!!!!! Estos muñecos no existen!!! Solo hay uno que refleja los demás, eso es!!!! Pero... ¿Cómo? Miro a su alrededor mientras se alejaba un poco para mantener distancia con los casi inmóviles muñecos, se movían con tanta lentitud que le estaban dando tiempo de pensar... si solo puedo verlos en este extraño espejo, quiere decir que son un reflejo, miró el agua del lago... no me había dado cuenta... no tienen reflejo!!! Solo uno de ellos, pero... eso es!!!

Por favor... dijo en voz baja a modo de suplica, que este en lo correcto... junto sus manos y cerró los ojos... confió en mi misma.. esto solo se trata de una ilusión!!!!!!!!!!! Escucho el palpitar de un corazón... algo estaba despertando dentro de ella...

Todo el lugar se agitaba con la brisa que corría... sakura abrió los ojos y pudo verlo... solo era uno que se aproximaba hacia ella, mucho mas indefenso mucho mas débil, era solo una ilusión....

Su pecho brillo.... de este salió un haz de luz... y poco a poco tomo forma, hasta que pudo verlo claramente, un espejo totalmente morado, con el mango arqueado a modo de un pequeño arco, al lado del cristal tenia unas inscripciones en otro idioma pero que sakura sintió tenían que ver con ella...

Lo tomo por el delgado mango y como si de un arma se tratase apunto a su oponente y pronunció: talismán sagrado de la ilusión!!!!!!!!!! Muéstrame la luz de tu verdad y disuelve la forma de ese individuo!!!!!!! Del espejo salio un rayo de luz a toda velocidad, que le dio justo en el medio... el muñeco se volvió añicos y callo al suelo la espada que portaba, con un pergamino pequeño que se rompió por la mitad.... 

***************************************************      

Sakura, sakura!!!! Despierta sakurita!!! Kero la zarandeaba con fuerza mientras que touya intentaba calmar sus nervios, tenían media hora llamando a sakura y no despertaba....  su exhausto cuerpo pudo al fin reaccionar, y sakura abrió los ojos. ¿Qué ocurre? miro a su alrededor, confundida, cansada, preocupada....  y kero y touya suspiraron aliviados... ¿te sientes mal? ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Qué te ocurre sakura? Kero la abordaba con preguntas que la hicieron reaccionar por completo y se dio cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño...

Si hermano... me siento bien... gracias por preocuparte... en seguida bajo a desayunar... sakura cerró la puerta dejando a touya afuera que ya bajaba las escaleras a la cocina luego de haberle explicado que solo estaba teniendo un mal sueño touya y kero mas tranquilos la dejaron en paz..... Ah... estoy cansada... menos mal que todo fue solo un mal sueño, dijo mientras se desesperezaba, estaba sacando ya sus cosas para vestirse... cuando... 

Sakurita... la voz de kero sonaba sombría y misteriosa... tal parece que..... No fue un sueño.... ¿Qué dices? Sakura se volteó, y la ropa se le cayó al piso cuando pudo ver a kero sosteniendo con sus pequeñas manitos.... 

El espejo....

***************************************************                              

¿Pudiste traerlo?  Si, mi señora, lo hice tal como anoche lo pidió la Diosa...  lo deje en el salón de los espejos... y ¿no tuviste problemas?... tigris?..... Kisuna arrastraba las palabras, estaba muy cansada, se iba hacia los lados como si estuviese ebria aunque no era si... bueno... no fue tal fácil entrar en la casa sin la necesidad de que se dieran cuenta... kerberos estaba durmiendo, la maestra estaba en el trance, pero... el casi mas problemático fue el hermano... ¿touya? Kisuna se miro extrañada en el espejo donde se reflejaba a si misma peinándose para ir a la escuela...

Según lo que me dijo eriol el le dio todos sus poderes a yue... se llevo una mano al mentón.... pero tal parece que no es así.....

Kisuna ensombreció su mirada e intercambio una con tigris... cada vez se estaba agotando más, y aun faltaba mucho tiempo... tenia que darse prisa si quería lograr su cometido a tiempo.... 

Bueno... será que lo de touya lo averiguaremos con el tiempo... pero mientras tanto... tendré que presionar mas a sakura y ser mas cautelosa... mi presencia puedo darme cuenta.. Cada vez se hace mas evidente.... _para todos...._

Señorita... disculpe la interrumpa.. Pero considero ya debería bajar a despedir a su padre... tienes razón... ja...que haría yo sin ti? Mi fiel y hermosa tigresa.... kisuna acaricio el pelaje de tigris y la cargo en brazos, mientras salía de su cuarto a despedir a su padre...

"NOTAS MUY IMPORTANTES DE LA AUTORA:"

A los que estén leyendo esta nota, hay muchas dudas y pequeños errores en la historia… esto se debe a que la misma fue publicada primero en hispafics.net y por tal motivo el avance de la misma se desenvolvía a través de los reviews… si tienen algunas dudas o notan algunos errores de concordancia háganmelo saber pues entenderán que no es fácil releer la historia para publicarla y corregir casi todo… 

La historia tiene una capacidad hasta ahora de 10 capítulos… y serán los reviews… y mi tiempo los que decidan si los termino de agregar mas el numero 11 que ya esta en proceso… para mi son muy importantes sus notas y estoy abierta a cualquier comentario que quieran hacer antes de seguir actualizando…


	8. Revelaciones de la adivina

Capítulo 8: 

Revelaciones de la adivina:

El sonido de las espadas chocando contra sí era cada vez mas seguido, estaba cansada ya, irguió su pesada espada blanca y se disponía a arremeterla contra su enemigo cuando este se desapareció en una cortina de humo… estaba expectante esperando el próximo ataque y…

Su cuerpo se estremeció por completo cuando sintió la fría punta de la espada de su enemigo tocando la parte de atrás de su cuello… ¿y bien? Estas acorralada, su enemigo sonrió enigmáticamente. Ella se quedo totalmente paralizada con su enemigo atrás… ¿estoy vencida? – Pensó…- no…. Esto aun no se acaba, no así… - y con esto, sonrió y de un ágil salto lanzó su pesada espada al aire, mientras ella ágilmente se libraba de la amenaza de su enemigo, y uno de sus largos mechones de cabello se soltaba de uno de los moños que lo sujetaban… se dio la vuelta y sus ojos quedaron expectantes de nuevo para ver los movimientos de su enemigo, mientras ella se procuraba en hacerse de nuevo de su espada…

Su contrincante estaba más ocupado en sus pensamientos que en la misma batalla, las pocas veces que había logrado obtener la ventaja había sido gracias a su gran habilidad, y que su contrincante no sabia porque… estaba muy débil… gracias a su distracción ella se aprovechó para de un solo ras de su espada dejar a su contrincante desarmado y totalmente indefenso…

Ahhh…… eriol…. ¿puedo saber que demonios te pasa? Kisuna que había hecho desaparecer ya su espada, le reprochaba a eriol el echo de que hubiese pasado toda la batalla tan distraído (N.D.A: solo narre un pedacito, pues ellos tenían mucho mas rato practicando esgrima, espero la batalla se entendiera mas o menos ^^u). Estaba muy molesta…

Eriol salió de su ensimismamiento, y sonrió… quedo un rato en silencio… mientras que corría una brisa fresca en el "jardín de plata" (N.D.A: si por casualidad anote jardín de cristal en otro lugar, disculpen pero se le llama de dos maneras para que no se vallan a confundir)… nada… no me ocurre nada Kisuna… Ella cerró el entrecejo y se sentó en una roca que había en la orilla del lago mientras se acomodaba su peinado chino… no me mientas eriol… te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que algo te preocupa… ¿lo sentiste verdad? Kisuna tiró a pegar la respuesta de eriol pero sonrió triunfalmente cuando el se le acercaba y distraídamente le asentía con la cabeza…

Ese día Kisuna había despedido a su padre hacia parís nuevamente, habían asistido a clases y luego se habían pasado toda la tarde con eriol en el jardín que esta traspasando el espejo fantasma… habían estado jugando y tenían un rato practicando esgrima. Ese día Kisuna traía un conjunto chino muy similar al que usaba mei-ling cuando iba a los combates con azoran solo que era totalmente verde y las zapatillas eran beiges… eriol llevaba un chaleco sin mangas azul marino que resalta su bien formado cuerpecito (^^u) y unos pantalones como los del traje de combate de shaoran también azules. Kisuna tenía el cabello atado en dos moños altos que intentaban recoger su largísimo cabello….

Aquí hay una aroma que me es conocido…  eriol se dejo escuchar mientras Kisuna lo miraba distraídamente ¿sakura por casualidad ha estado aquí? Kisuna pronunció más su sonrisa al haber adivinado la "preocupación" de eriol… si… estuvo aquí anoche… de hecho la traje aquí para crear un talismán… y así lo hizo… le respondió ante la mirada incógnita de eriol…

Pero…. Eso no es lo que te preocupa realmente… en tu mente hay otra incógnita… Kisuna ensombreció su mirada plateada que refulgió con el reflejo del sol… lo veo en tu mirada eriol… nunca eres tan distraído, y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro mientras eriol la escuchaba divertido… parecía su madre reprendiéndolo… a veces pareciera que escondie…. Kisuna no pudo terminar la frase porque eriol la tomo de sorpresa por la cintura, y la volteo hacia el…

No estoy escondiendo nada… solo un deseo tremendo de hacer esto… y Kisuna sintió el delicado roce de los labios de eriol que la abrazaba con fuerza y ternura hacia sí, mientras se iban perdiendo el uno en el otro en un delicado pero revelante beso, relevante de lo que sentían, de lo que sienten y lo que tal ve en un futuro sentirán… el beso de eriol se iba haciendo mas apasionado… mientras que Kisuna de un momento a otro lo contuvo… separando un poco sus labios de los de el le susurró… _no soy adivina… pero sabes que estas mintiéndome…. Si no deseas decirme eso que te rodea la cabeza desde hace tanto tiempo, no lo hagas, pero por favor no me mientas…. _ Se liberó de su abrazo dejando a eriol muy consternado y a la vez divertido por sus reacciones, no entendía porque a Kisuna le molestaba que el le escondiera "algo", cuando aunque ella lo disimulaba MUY bien también lo hacía… 

Ella iba dispuesta a atravesare el espejo para salir del jardín cuando se sintió contenida por algo y reconoció la magia de eriol paralizándola… jaja… ¿Qué quieres ahora? Eriol se acerco, y Kisuna con un ademán de su mano rompió la conexión que evitaba se moviera… esto… le susurró al oído ¿_quieres ir a comer un helado conmigo? _y antes de que pudiese responder e robo un rápido roce de labios y atravesó el espejo sonriéndole….

Ah… eriol…. Mí querido eriol…. Por mas que lo intento… tu ya te debes haber dado cuenta… se llevo una mano al mentón… eso del helado suena divertido!!! Y atravesó el espejo…

**********************************************************************************************

En el parque pingüino:

Esperame sakura!!!! Jajajaja!!!! Ella reía divertida Devuélvela!!!! Shaoran corría tras sakura que se había llevado su fotografía de ella…. Momentos antes estaban sentados en los columpios y sakura descubrió una foto reveladora de ella en traje de baño que tenía shaoran saliendo de su bolsillo, se la había tomó la ultima vez que habían ido a la piscina y quería mostrársela… pero en un arrebato sakura se la quitó y salió corriendo con shaoran tras de ella…

No te esperare!!!! Jajajaja!!! Alcanzame!!!! Ah si? ¿Pues eso quieres? Entonces… shaoran corrió a toda su capacidad y alcanzo a sakura, mientras que evitaba que la torpecita se cayera… la tomo de la mano casi cuando estaba en el piso y la atrajo hacia si… sakura se puso colorada inmediatamente, cuando shaoran acerco lentamente su rostro al de ella… sintió su corazón como se aceleraba mientras oía el de shaoran también… lentamente el toco los labios de sakura de posó sus manos en su cuello y a pesar de estar bien sonrojada le respondió a el beso con ternura… sintió como shaoran la tomaba con fuerza aunque no le molestaba, el deseaba estar así para siempre sin perderla jamás, les faltaba el aire pero no les importo… cada vez estaban mas apasionados hasta que….

Se separaron por falta de aire y… una brisa fría los abrazó a ambos produciendo que sakura estornudara… estaba comenzando a refrescar, y shaoran tal caballero se quitó su chaqueta y se la ofreció a sakura…

El tendió su mano y ella la tomo con gusto… ¿quieres ir a comer un helado, mi querida flor de cerezo? Ella le sonrió aun con el sonrojo en su rostro y se dirigieron hacia el centro… 

****************************************************************************************************   

Kisuna… eriol reía divertido… te invite a comer un helado… no la heladería completa…. Kisuna que no había probado esos helados pues eran sabores un tanto diferentes a los de Europa, había pedido una copa con 16 sabores diferentes de todos colores y sabores… ahí eriol… no me regañes, primera vez que pruebo esta cosa extraña… helado con sabor a arroz!!! (N.D.A Guacala!!! Eso ¿existirá? Bueno lo dejo a su imaginación….) Eriol que solo había pedido un café esperaba que Kisuna "pudiese" terminar con el gran helado… ella al final se entretuvo mas en jugar llenándole la cara a eriol de helado, hasta que declararon paz en esa "guerra" se lavaron en el baño y pagaron la cuenta.

Rato después salían de la heladería cuando por casualidad vieron a sakura y a shaoran acercándose a ellos, sakura con una paleta (la compraron camino al centro cuando pasaron por un puesto de esos pequeños). Sakura, shaoran!!!!! Kisuna les hizo señas mientras eriol salía y los veía… Kisuna eriol!!!! Sakura les respondió el saludo mientras se acercaban a ellos…

¿Qué hacen por aquí? – Pregunto sakura- vinimos a comer un helado le respondió eriol sonriendo… y… por lo que veo ustedes también, dijo Kisuna sonriendo también… ¿Qué les parece si damos una vuelta todos? Sakura apuntó su idea y todos aceptaron… 

Tenían rato caminando cuando vieron el letrero: 

"Descubra su futuro, y entérese de su vida pasada"

Ahí miren!!!! Una adivina…. Sakura… ¿tu crees en esas cosas cuando posees magia? Sakura miro a Kisuna y le sorprendió que supiera su "secreto", descuida… Kisuna capto la mirada de sakura y shaoran hacia ella… a pesar de que yo no poseo magia alguna, se muy bien que eriol es la reencarnación de un mago llamado Lead Clow, que tu, sakura posees el mazo completo de sus cartas del pasado transformadas a tuyas propias, y que shaoran dirigió finalmente su mirada hacia el... Es descendiente de Clow.

Finalmente se decidieron entrar en la tienda, y vieron muchos objetos de diferentes tamaños y formas… sakura pudo ver muchas cosas relacionadas con astros mágicos y objetos relacionados a la energía errante en el mundo… pudo ver un candelabro perteneciente a un antiguo emperador hace muchísimos años, muy costoso por supuesto… vio también muchos libros viejos, y hubo un objeto en especial que le llamo mucho la atención…

Era un dije de un corazón que tenia entrelazado con el la luna y el sol… le recordó por un instante la carta "Hope" y se vio tentada a sacarla de su bolso, cuando sonó la corina de cuentas que daba a la sala cortina donde estaba la adivina… de ella salieron dos jóvenes de alta edad tomados de la mano, la muchacha de cabello oscuro muy sonrojada y el muchacho de lentes que la acompañaba iba muy satisfecho como si le hubiesen dicho que al salir le caería encima un cofre lleno de dinero…

Detrás de ellos salio una anciana no muy vieja ni muy joven, vestida de manera muy estrafalaria con el cabello plateado por la vejez que caía un poco mas debajo de sus hombros, sujeto por una pañoleta amarilla canario sobre la cabeza, su rostro arrugado llevaba un maquillaje muy pronunciado en el cual resaltaban unos pequeños y llamativos labios con pintura roja carmesí…tenía un vestido amarillo igual a su pañoleta y un pañuelo largo atado a modo de cinturón de color rojo en su cintura. Tenía muchas pulseras y collares puestos, en su oído tenia tres argollas de diferente tamaño colgando simultáneamente de cada lado… sakura tuvo que contener la risa cuando vio sus altos zapatos de tacón uno naranja y otro amarillo… la anciana despidió a los jóvenes y procedió a atender a sakura y a los demás…

Buenas tardes… su voz jocosa y fuerte se dejo sonar, mientras se aproximaba a ellos… me he de imaginar que estáis aquí para que les de una consulta ¿no? Dirigió una mirada a todos y se detuvo cuando vio a Kisuna… ella estaba volteada y distraídamente miraba unos cuadros que colgaban de la pared… jovencita… ¿ah? Kisuna se volteo y su larguísima cabellera se agito con ella, ¿se dirige usted a mi, señora? La mujer la penetro con sus ojos cafés y asintió con la cabeza…

No… nada… me pareció conocida... eso es todo… la señora agrego rápidamente una excusa dado que el ambiente se estaba volviendo muy tenso, asumo estarán aquí por una consulta del tarot ¿no es así? Estee… sakura dudo… si quieres… puedes se la primera, la señora libero una cálida sonrisa que sakura respondió e ilustró, como la que tendría su abuela si estuviese viva… asintió levemente con la cabeza, y paso a la sala contigua…

Rato después shaoran salió anunciando que iría a comprar una cosa y volvería luego… dejando a Kisuna y eriol solos…

Eriol había tomado asiento en un taburete que parecía ser para las personas que esperaban a la adivina… tomó uno de los viejos libros y se puso a leer distraídamente mientras Kisuna que estaba recargada del otro lado del salón en la pared no quitaba la vista de la cortina por donde habían pasado sakura y la adivina anteriormente… ¿Qué ocurre? Eriol tenia la penetrante mirada ahora fija en Kisuna, y a pesar de querer intimidarla Kisuna ni siquiera se inmutó y siguió en silencio… 

Nada… rato después sakura salió con una sonrisa mientras la adivina detrás de ella le venía dando consejos acerca de un pastel que haría a shaoran muy feliz… tal parece que te dijeron cosas muy buenas sakura… eriol se contagió de su sonrisa… y  miraron luego a Kisuna que no quitaba los ojos de la adivina y esta igual… eriol… si quieres puedes salir con sakura e ir y buscan a shaoran…. Pueden si quieren esperarme en la heladería, los alcanzaré en un rato… 

Esta bien Kisuna… eriol comprendió a la perfección lo que Kisuna deseaba y por medio de excusas tontas se llevo a sakura… ¿quieres acompañarme? La adivina había comprendido a Kisuna y la invito a pasar a la sala de adivinación… Kisuna pasó sin cambiar su semblante serio… el salón era mas pequeño que el anterior y estaba inundado de un olor a incienso de rosas que le produjo un leve mareo a Kisuna mientras se acostumbraba… había una pequeña mesita en el piso y dos cojines frente a frente en la mesa… tal parecía que la esperaban, la adivina la invito a tomar asiento y ella se arrodillo sobre el cojín correspondiente… Kisuna detallo el salón mientras la adivina revolvía el mazo de cartas, había muchas sedas guindado del techo y las paredes de colores muy llamativos… sobre la mesa colgaba un gran emblema del sol y la luna.

De repente el pequeño hilo que sostenía el emblema del techo se rompió y dado que era de cristal Kisuna sin importarle extendió un poco su mano y lo detuvo en seco en el aire… la adivina la miro satisfecha y sonrió… Kisuna puso el emblema en el piso a un lado de ella y se cruzó de brazos… tal parece señora… que mis sospechas no eran erradas… las mías tampoco jovencita... y por favor llámame Kaédi, esta bien… Kaédi… entonces llámeme Kisuna usted a mi…

Y dime… ¿viniste por algo en especial a tomoeda? así es… el semblante de Kisuna era serio y la señora comenzó a partir el mazo en pedazos y a realizarle preguntas a Kisuna… ¿Por qué me hizo llegar hasta aquí señora Kaédi?, así que te diste cuenta… le respondió la anciana. 

Pues veras… Tomoeda es una ciudad de Japón muy mítica, encierra muchos misterios y "dones" paranormales… gracias a mi afinidad pude sentir hace unas semanas… dos meses - Kisuna la corrigió – si, si tienes razón dos meses… la llegada de una concentración mágica totalmente diferente a las que rondan por aquí normalmente… Kisuna no se inmuto al escuchar la palabra "mágica" pues entendía a la perfección todo… y dígame anciana Kaédi, ¿Cómo era esa concentración? Kisuna la miraba con cierto recelo… Pues…. Estaba divida… para ser exacta en cuatro segmentaciones. La espiritual, la mágica, la humana, y la sobrenatural… por lo que puedo ver… tu eres la parte humana que encierra la espiritual y la mágica…. Pero… puedo y pude ver una cosa… la adivina ya estaba trabajando con las cartas… era una consulta mas para si misma que para Kisuna…

La primera presencia la más importante… la razón de que estés aquí… es…. Una sombra… Kisuna entristeció su mirada y voz al decir esto… si Kisuna… una sombra… pero… ¿Por qué esta sombra no tiene un vector que la represente? Pues por lo que veo… tú no eres esa persona que la lleva consigo, tienes afinidad con ella pero… la adivina hacía preguntas sin cesar. ¿Es la razón de que este aquí? Esa fue la única respuesta de Kisuna… 

Pues… porque como le dije antes Kaédi, es una sombra… ah!!! La mujer vio la carta y luego as Kisuna…. Es…. Efectivamente… un espíritu, una esencia. Dijo Kisuna. Ella me acompaña pues es su deber y su corresponsal al estar en este mundo… pero… 

No puedes separarte de ella… mis cartas me dicen también que esa sombra de mujer por cierto esta aquí contigo pues en su vida ella… espera un momento, miró sus cartas con curiosidad… pasada!!! Es decir que… tú eres…

Si… ella respondió secamente y la adivina respondió… (N.D.A: je je.. .se los dejo a su imaginación aunque luego sabrán que es ella (Kisuna) . Continuamos pues). Ya veo… te acompañan otros dos individuos… una es una mujer, es la esencia mágica… y la otra es un… ¿tigre? Kisuna sonrió y asintió… ella es la sobrenatural… ya veo Kisuna… y dime… que era aquello ¿Qué deducías, que se confirmo cuando entramos en esta cámara?

Que usted es un individuo que posee al igual que yo el maravilloso don de la magia, que hizo el encuentro entre sakura y su novio con eriol y conmigo no fuera casual… y tampoco el hecho que este aquí ahora… que hace unos momentos el gran dije que esta a mi lado no se callo solo sino porque usted rompió el hilo para comprobar mi magia… y que también… leyó primero la suerte de sakura para saber si la persona que emanaba tales energías que usted decía era ella o yo… dado que al leer sus cartas se dio cuenta que no, dedujo que era yo y que…

Tu estas aquí para que ella te ayude a realizar tu misión… la adivina completo sus palabras… esta bien… eres una jovencita muy inteligente para haberte dado cuenta de todo… tu don no solo es mágico sino que al igual que el del joven de lentes que te acompañaba, el de entender "cosas" que a simple vista de los demás no se pueden comprender… así es… Kisuna ya estaba más relajada y hasta estaba agradándole la señora. Pero por favor agradeceré plenamente… mi discreción la tienes… es tu vida y comprendo que si estas aquí desde tan lejos no ha sido solo para venir de paseo, sobre tus hombros cuelga una gran responsabilidad, y no puedo hacer que el cumplimiento de esta se estropee. La anciana le sonrió a Kisuna y ella le devolvió el gesto.

Ah una cosa mas… Kisuna ya se estaba levantando… aunque puedo ver que tienes al igual que yo el don de visualizar el futuro, y por lo tanto no te agrada creer en el destino. ¿Quieres que te diga una cosa? Kisuna asintió inocentemente… no seré mas experta que tu en magia ni en adivinaciones aunque si mas vieja y sabia… y esa vejes me deja ver que por tu energía, a pesar de que eres regente de la luna y por lo tanto de la simbología ying… la oscuridad que esta representa no te rodea a ti… eres un ser de la oscuridad... Si… pero gracias a la luna tienes un brillo maravilloso que un día… alzo su dedo y tosió… lograra que ese deseo que tanto baila en tu corazón, logre escapar de la oscuridad y cumplirse… solo debes tener… fe… muchísima fe y paciencia… la tomo por las manos y dejo en ellas un dije de la luna.

Toma tu representante, ella te guiará y te protegerá cuando necesites consuelo, y… le guiñó un ojo… te ayudará a disminuir tu presencia para cuando no desees la presientan… ah y… tomate un decanso… ese mural que proteges te tiene muy débil… le dio un beso en la frente y no le permitió a Kisuna que le diera ni un centavo… la obligó a marcharse con el dije puesto mientras cerraba su tienda, la cual luego de unos instantes… desaparecía en el airé como un espejismo…

Kisuna fue a la heladería y dado que no encontró a ninguno de ellos allí no se molesto y decidió caminar un rato… se dirigió al parque pingüino y se sentó un rato en los columpios mientras anochecía y la luna se asomaba en su cuarto creciente y parecía una pequeña sonrisa que se esbozaba para Kisuna… que ahora sentía una gran confusión dentro de si misma. La anciana Kaédi le había dicho cosas que naturalmente ella ya sabía.. Aunque… ese deseo que baila en mi corazón…

Ah…-suspiró- ojala y sus palabras pudieran ser ciertas. Apoyo su cabeza en una de sus manos… no sabia porque pero desde que salió de allí la embargaba una tristeza muy grande sentía ganas de gritar… de llorar… se escapo una lagrima…. Quiso detenerlas pero eran más que su propia fuerza de voluntad… trataba de reprimirlas sobretodo porque cuando empezase a llorar no culminaría nunca… ni su tristeza… ni su dolor… 

A veces es mejor que las dejes escapar…  así aquello que te atormenta saldrá con ellas… ahh!!! Kisuna se asustó levantó la cabeza y vio a yukito tsukishiro con una bolsa de la panadería llena de panes y dulces. El estaba parado frente a ella. Y le tendía un pañuelo para que secara las lágrimas que ahora corrían incontrolablemente por sus hermosos ojos grises. Gra… gracias… tomo el pañuelo de la mano de yukito y se seco las lagrimas… este se sentó en el columpio de al lado mientras dejaba la bolsa a un lado…

Y dime… ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? Si no me equivoco tu eres amiga de sakura ¿no es así? Ella lo miro de reojo y asintió levemente…. Si… el otro día nos vimos en su casa, sakura tomoyo y yo estábamos trabajando para un informe que debíamos entregar. Si es cierto… recalcó yukito…. Tu nombre ¿no es Kisuna L´Creau? Si así es… ella respondía con pequeños hilillos de voz… reitero mi pregunta señorita… llámame Kisuna por favor… entonces tu llámame yukito. Esta bien yukito…

Hace un rato me  preguntaste si podías ayudarme…. En cierto modo no… pues la ayuda que yo necesito… debo encontrarla por mi misma dentro de mi ser… ya veo… dijo yukito… pero sé de algo que por lo menos te ayudará a levantar tus ánimos… ¿ah? Kisuna lo miró extrañada mientras yukito esculcaba en su bolsa de la panadería… toma… un biscocho francés!!!! Kisuna se le iluminó el rostro… tenía tanto tiempo que no veía uno!!! Pero… ¿donde lo conseguiste? Se dirigió a yukito tomando el biscocho que el le tendía y viendo como el tomaba uno también… pues da la casualidad que me gustan mucho los dulces y toda clase de comida… y la panadería de la que provengo se especializa en cocina francesa… me extraña que eriol no te haya llevado… pues… es que últimamente no hemos tenido tiempo… yo he estado muy ocupada resolviendo unos "Asuntos" pendientes y eriol… pues me ha estado ayudando…

Y… por loo que veo como que ya te sientes mejor ¿verdad? Si… me siento mejor gracias… Kisuna termino de comer el biscocho y sintió unas pequeñas gotas… ¿Qué es esto? Ahí no!!! Esta lloviendo!!!.... se estremeció cuando contempló un brillo azulado proveniente del cuerpo de yukito que ahora era cubierto con unas magníficas alas blancas. -pensamientos de Kisuna en _cursiva- __no puede ser!!! Es yue!!! Si… no puedo equivocarme… pero… es muy peligroso que el y yo estemos cerca… puede percatarse de mi magia!!! – rápidamente antes de que yue completara su transformación Kisuna tomó el dije de la luna que le había dado la anciana Kaédi y lo apretó en su mano con fuerza, este emano un brillo plateado muy tenue y desapareció justo al momento en que yue batió sus alas para mostrar su figura…_

Ambos ojos se fijaron en los de la persona que los miraba contrariamente… yue se acercó a Kisuna y la cubrió con sus alas mientras se encerraba a ambos en una burbuja… la cual traslado hasta un árbol bien tupido cercano en el cual se posó. Que conste que fue mi otra identidad quien quiso que hiciera esto… gracias… Kisuna estaba un poco sonrojada era la primera vez que ella misma en su conciencia veía el imponente guardián con figura de ángel… era realmente muy hermosa la creación de Clow… tu eres yue… ¿ no es así? El la miró de reojo… si… respondió secamente… ¿Cómo lo sabes?....

Me imagino que si yukito te pidió que hicieras esto fue porque sabía que yo estaba consiente de todo ¿no te parece? No se si sabrás que eriol y yo nos conocemos y tenemos cierto vinculo lejano familiar… yue la escuchaba a medias… había algo en esa jovencita que le recordaba al verdadero mago Clow… ah!! Kisuna lo sacó de sus pensamientos… ¿Qué haces? Kisuna salió del árbol que los protegía y se internó en la lluvia… se acercó a los columpios nuevamente y recogió la bolsa de las cosas de yukito… cuando regresaba en el camino pudo ver también algo que la paralizó en seco por unos instantes… es… es… El talismán de Diana!!!! En el piso estaba el arete que yue llevaba en su oreja izquierda (o es la derecha?), el cual Kisuna conocía bien pues el otro lo poseía la Diosa… era una gema muy preciada entre los grupos míticos de la antigüedad… 

Kisuna asumió que debió haber pertenecido a Clow y lo utilizó al momento de la creación del guardián… no se había percatado de que estaba totalmente empapada pues se había quedado pensado en la lluvia… recogió la joya del piso y apresuro el paso hacia donde estaba yue… ¿para que hiciste eso? El frío semblante de yue no cambiaba en lo mas absoluto pero se sorprendió muchísimo cuando vio lo que Kisuna jadeando por haber corrido le tendía… toma…. Su suave voz se escucho… se te cayó esto… yue tocó su oreja y se cercioró de que era cierto… no entendía como se había caído pero lo tomó de la mano de Kisuna y se lo colocó nuevamente…

Gracias…. Una solitaria palabra salió de los labios del guardián…¿de que manera puedo retribuirte el favor? Era muy importante para ti.. ¿No es así? Porque para que yue me devuelva un favor… tal parece que los comentarios que me han hecho de ti son errados… si… puedes hacerme un favor respondiéndome a una pregunta… ¿hasta donde estarías dispuesto a llegar por proteger a sakura? Yue fijo su rostro frente al de Kisuna…

Es mi nueva maestra y yo su guardián… es mi deber por sobre todas las cosas protegerla a ella antes que a mi vida propia… ya veo… gracias… yue la miró aturdido… no había entendido el caso a la pregunta ni menos porque le agradecía ahora… ha dejado de llover… me tengo que ir… si puedes dale las gracias a yukito y dile que allí están sus cosas, señaló la bolsa a un lado del árbol…ah y gracias por hacerme compañía un rato… eriol!!!! Aquí estoy!!! Kisuna salió a un claro un poco lejos del árbol y vio a eriol corriendo llegando con un paraguas en mano y tigris que se escondió inmediatamente que vio a yue… 

¿Estas bien? Si.. Eriol gracias… disculpa por no haberte espera… no importa…. Solo vámonos por favor… eriol dirigió su mirada a yue que seguía pasivo allí… se acercó hacia el y le agradeció el hecho de que cuidara de Kisuna aunque el argumento que lo había hecho era su identidad falsa… se despidieron y se marcharon… 

¿ Por que lo hiciste? Kisuna ahora había cambiado su sonrisa por una cara de misterio… ¿Qué cosa? Eriol se hacía el inocente mientras que tigris que iba en el hombro de su dueña, recibía las caricias de su delicada mano... No te hagas el tonto eriol… ¿Qué querías provocando esa lluvia? Puede que yue no se haya percatado de tu presencia pues la disminuiste, pero yo si lo hice… luego de un rato de que Kisuna siguiera preguntándole lo mismo a eriol y este diera excusas tontas, ella se dio por vencida y se quedo en silencio…

Y… ¿que te dijo la adivina? Kisuna miró de reojo a erio, de no ser porque había comenzado a llover de nuevo y debía compartir el paraguas con el o sino se enfermaría, ya estaría bien lejos de el… algunas veces solía ser tan dulce… pero otras tan exasperante… pues… pensó en decirle la verdad pero tigris la tropezó un poco con su patita recordándole que no lo hiciera… no me dijo nada que yo no supiera… trató de disimular que mentía aunque no lo logró muy bien, y eriol se dio cuenta. Pero entendió que no podía reprocharle nada si el había hecho que el encuentro entre ella y yue no fuese "casualidad", y el no deseaba darle la razón. Entendía el hecho de que algunas veces tenía muchos roces con Kisuna, pues cada uno al tener sus propias vidas y querer en un futuro compartirlas les producía ciertos problemas…

Desde que había conocido a Kisuna a sus 10 años y el a 11. Le había parecido una niña muy linda. A pesar de que algún tiempo había sentido algo especial por kaho, esto se había disipado cuando ella tuvo que viajar a tomoeda para ayudar a sakura con el cascabel que el le había dado… si… sonrió levemente, en ese entonces sus familiares se habían acercado mas a los de Kisuna y ellos habían entablado una fuerte amistad… había encontrado en Kisuna una amiga, una confidente, una compañera… le agradaba mucho su compañía, y el sabía que su compañía no era molesta para Kisuna, al contrario había podido comprobar en esos cinco años de conocerse,  el cariño que Kisuna le había ido tomando y el que el aunque fuese orgulloso y no lo dijera totalmente de manera abierta compartía con ella… era gracioso para el, como había venido a tomoeda solo por ver a Kisuna… si… el no deseaba admitirlo pero solo se había armado de nuevas excusas para evadirlo, en cambio Kisuna era mas abierta en relación a los sentimientos. Si se encontraba molesta o triste el podía darse cuenta… gracias también a la maravillosa sonrisa que mostraba cuando estaba alegre, eriol había encontrado alguien en quien apoyarse cuando le era necesario, a pesar de ser un niño con todas las comodidades que el deseaba.

Siempre había carecido del calor de una madre o un padre que compartieran el hogar con el… el ya lo había comprendido a la perfección… su padre al ser un gran empresario debía ocuparse de sus tareas y cuando le era posible de su único hijo… y su madre, pues… pertenecía al estrecho circulo de damas reconocidas inglesas… siempre se encontraba en fiestas o comités, cosas que a el no le agradaban… las mascaras de la gente… la _hipocresía que abundaba alrededor era muy grande tanto en las amistades de sus padres como en los que se llamaban o hacían llamar sus amigos ingleses… por eso era que se había vuelto tan receloso… si mal no era mentira que era muy popular entre las chicas por lo gallardo y apuesto que era, el sabía muy bien que ellas iban tras una posición social, mas alta que las suyas o tras sus grandes riquezas a pesar de tener las suyas propias…_

Eso era otro aspecto que le agradaba de Kisuna, ella no despreciaba a los demás por distinción social o económica, para ella todos eran iguales solo que unos poseían mas suerte u oportunidades que otros… compartía en verdad muchas cosas con Kisuna… la soledad, el misterio la tristeza, la alegría… la _soledad_.. Era algo que eriol podía ver tan claro como el agua reflejado en Kisuna… era una mujer muy orgullosa y autosuficiente, pues al estar acostumbrada igual que el a estar sola… se había encerrado en una barrera así misma en la cual solo podían penetrar las personas que eran de su confianza…

Se sentía dichoso de ser parte de esas personas… a pesar de sentir que Kisuna no siempre era del todo honesta… pero eso a el no le tenía mucho cuidado, pues el también guardaba sus secretos y temores y muy pocas veces era que los compartía con los demás… pues muy en el fondo eriol hiragisawa era muy vulnerable a sentimientos y emociones… tanto suyas como de los demás… era tanta la compatibilidad entre el y Kisuna que muchas veces llegaba a pensar que compartían un vínculo… o eran _viejos conocidos.._ Como si ella hubiese vivido junto a Clow en el pasado… se preguntaba eso muchas veces, pero era imposible… 

Ella al despertar sus poderes mágicos no dio indicios de poseer recuerdos pasados o cosas pendientes… solo… la misión que le había correspondido de ayudar a la Diosa… 

Eriol… holaaaaa…. Kisuna estaba parada frente a eriol, estos ya habían llegado a la puerta de la casa y tigris había entrado a buscar unas mantas y a prender el fuego pues hacia mucho frío afuera… eriol… ¿no estas escuchándome?... ¿hay alguien allí? ¿Ah? Salió de sus pensamientos… reacciono a la realidad a su realidad, y la vio allí, tan frágil, tan hermosa y a la vez obstinada… a su queridísima Kisuna… respóndeme!!!! ¿Te pasa algo te sientes mal acaso?... el solo sonrió confundiendo a Kisuna… de pronto ella se sintió envuelta por su calido abrazo… _si Kisuna… dijo eriol casi en un susurro, _estoy bien… pero solo… porque tu estas aquí… _ah!! Kisuna abrió los ojos pasmada por el asombro, eriol era muy cariñoso con ella… pero era la primera vez que la abrazaba de esa forma con tanta ternura, con tanto _amor_… amor que ella compartía para su pesar… un amor que con el tiempo solo sería dolor… tristeza y desolación… pero… _sintió su perfume… _ella misma lo había dicho… sería en el futuro… no ahora… no en ese instante… respondió el abrazo de eriol con ternura y… _no sabes como me alegra que compartas el mismo sentimiento que yo eriol… _a pesar de que un día me condene… pensó. _Por favor… _se apretó con fuerza al cuerpo de eriol… __nunca me dejes sola… eso no pasará.. Eriol la tomo por la mano derecha y se arrodillo… _es una promesa…_  Kisuna se sonrojo, pues eriol le dio un beso en la mano para sellar el pacto…_

Pero… Nakuru!!! Si no salgo se pueden enfermar!!! No señor tigris!!! No te dejaré poner un pie fuera de esta casa!!!! Y menos si ellos no han terminado su conversación… Nakuru le reprochaba a tigris que quisiera interrumpir ese precioso momento entre sus amos… pero… Kisuna y eriol entraron tomados de la mano, por la gran puerta de madera a la casa, y les causo mucha gracia ver el "campo de batalla" que tenían armados Nakuru frente a la puerta y tigris al otro lado en su apariencia real y con alrededor de 6 mantas… ¿ya lo ves?  Entraron sanos y salvos sin fiebre amarilla ni pulmonía a la casa tigris…. Nakuru hablaba en tono de sarcasmo mientras Kisuna que había estado escuchando el cuento por los labios del pequeño espectador spinel reía con muchas ganas… y eriol que desde cierta lejanía contemplaba la bella sonrisa de Kisuna… y se marchaba por el oscuro y largo pasillo hacia su cuarto… 

Se pone el sol y la luna viste… 

La oscuridad con sus ojos tristes…

Mirando al mar en silencio lloró…

Di yo fuera dueña de su amor…

(Sandy)

Cuentan que el mar frió y solitario…

Se desbordó al probar sus labios… 

Le regaló su calma y su tempestad…

Y por la luna se dejo llevar…

(Júnior)

Luz que cada noche…

Nos desata el corazón…

Has que nunca acabe este amor…

Leyenda de una pasión.. 

Hace reír o hace llorar 

Tan solo el alma lo sabe…

Luna bañada de mar…

Todo puede ser verdad…

Haz que nuestro amor… no se acabe…

Si pueden dos

Escribir su historia…

(Sandy)

La nuestra puede 

Ser feliz también… 

(Júnior)

Si un corazón dice sí a la pasión…

(Sandy)

Como puede otro decir no….

(Sandy y júnior).

Leyenda de una pasión.. 

Hace reír o hace llorar 

Tan solo el alma lo sabe…

(Ambos)

Luna bañada de mar…

Todo puede ser verdad…

Haz que nuestro amor… no se acabe…

(Ambos)

(Vocalizaciones de ambos, y actuaciones de banda instrumental)

Leyenda de una pasión.. 

Hace reír o hace llorar 

Tan solo el alma lo sabe…

Luna bañada de mar…

Todo puede ser verdad…

Haz que nuestro amor… no se acabe

Y se repite…

Canción: La Leyenda

Cantantes: los hermanos brasileros sandy y júnior a dúo… (Se habrán dado ya cuenta me imagino….)

*********************************************************************************************   

Notas de la autora (no tan importantes pero seria provechoso leerlas):

Este capítulo como habrán podido denotar fue concentrado mas que todo en Kisuna y eriol… estoy TRATANDO de incluir mas romance como me lo pidieron ustedes en sus reviews, pero a medida vallan leyendo necesito me digan si esta muy cursi o no les llega ni al cerebro en lo romántico… es decir de ustedes depende mi buen desempeño de esta historia en cuanto a las actuaciones de los personajes que ustedes deseen ver… la canción que incluí me pareció referente a lo que momentos antes Kisuna y eriol sentían… luego me dirán que tal quedo… en el próximo capitulo solo puedo decir que habrá magia… es hora de comenzar a darle el rumbo DEFINITIVO a esta historia pues deseo terminarla rápido aunque los capítulos tratare sigan llevando el mismo contenido (es decir no serán tan cortos). Y para todos aquellos que lean esto les anuncio OFICIALMENTE que la historia TENDRA UNA CONTINUACION que concluirá muchas cosas que aquí quedaran inconclusas… por supuesto es pronto para hablar de esta nueva historia pero si puedo decirles que están mucho mas concretas sus ideas y al momento de comenzar a escribirla no será tan pesado como esta…

Por ultimo ya dejare de fastidiarlos ^^U aviso q en caso de querer enviarme algo a the_misticalangel.@hotmail.com NO LO HAGAN pues estoy deseando cerrar este correo.. Mas adelante les daré otro en caso de q deseen enviarme algo… 

REVIEWS POR FAVOR!!!! SE LES QUIERE MUCHISIMO Y SALUDOS!!!! ^^u HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO!!!!!


	9. Con sabor a fuego… olor a flores… y la f...

Capítulo 9:

Con sabor a fuego… olor a flores… y la frescura de la lluvia:

(NOTAS DE AUTORA): Antes de comenzar este capítulo quiero agregar una cosa MUY importante que deben ir teniendo en cuenta… hasta ahora las cosas no han tenido mucha acción, sakura solo ha creado los talismanes de: el viento, y la ilusión. Dado que como di en mis notas del capitulo pasado necesito apresurar la historia para la rápida creación de los talismanes y de su desenlace para comenzar la otra (para mas detalles leer notas de autora del capitulo 8) me veré en la necesidad de INTENTAR hacer los capítulos mas largos y por lo tanto con mas contenido para evitar salgan 30 capítulos o algo así, no quiero pasar de los 18, pero ya veremos... estamos por el capítulo 9 y solo DOS talismanes… oopppss... como que estoy dando muchas pistas… mejor les dejo este capítulo:

Con sabor a fuego… olor a flores… y la frescura de la lluvia

Estaba allí… no sabia con exactitud que lugar era ese… pero le daba la impresión de ser un templo… estaba muy decorado lo mas seguro era que había un festejo, su ropa sumamente adornada le decía que estaba realizando algo… muy importante…

Luego una ráfaga de viento la estremeció por completo. Su cabello largo se agitó con fuerza, temía… sentía… que algo desconocido para ella se acercaba… veía una preciosa luna adornando esa noche, sus rayos la llenaban por completo, la hacían sentir segura y al mismo tiempo sola… aunque algo le decía que _no lo estaba…._ Vio sobre la entrada del templo un individuo… ¿kero? Su majestuosa figura se parecía mucho a la de kero… pero comprendió que no era el cuando los ojos claros de este ser refulgieron con la luna y se propuso a atacarla… contra ella salió disparado un ataque de luz… que la cercó totalmente… despertó exaltada ¿fue un sueño?... ahora estaba en un lugar que si no tenía señales algunas de vida humana, pues no era posible... que la destructiva mano del hombre hubiese llegado a ese lugar que era sumamente hermoso… una pequeña brisa corría… era un prado… veía muchas flores ondeando con la brisa, de todos los colores y formas que ella pudiese imaginar... se sintió extasiada por el dulce aroma que este lugar tan calido despedía… la tenue luz del sol que brillaba en ese atardecer le daba la sensación de paz… que en cierto modo no compartía tontamente su cuerpo… luego vio una llamarada inmensa de fuego… no supo de donde surgió… pero arrasó totalmente con el campo… todo quedo totalmente envuelto en llamas… pero de pronto… sakura sintió que energías emanaban de su ser…

Del interior de su pecho salieron un juego de luces… sintió energía…_ magia… _correr por todo su ser desde el ultimo cabello hasta la punta de sus pies… el fuego estaba envolviéndolo todo, sintió dolor al ver como se destruía ese hermoso lugar…de repente comenzó a llover… era en lugar de una pequeña lluvia una tormenta… una tempestad… no supo de donde surgió su báculo… que detuvo al seco todas las energías que ahora se enfrentaban… y surgieron de ella, para su mayor confusión… tendió su mano y….

_Sakura… sakura!!!!!_  Eriol le estaba susurrando que se despertara (se sentaba detrás de ella). Ah??? Sakura se despertó despeinada y toda emperezada con la mano tendida tratando de agarrar algo, pero resultaba ser los lentes de la profesora de literatura… que la miraba con cara de MUY pocos amigos… señorita kinomoto… por ENÉSIMA vez… si mis clases la aburren mucho o le causan mucho sueño hable con el señor imonoyashi y dígale que le de un permiso para que en mis clases pueda ir a la enfermería a dormir… 

¿QUEEEEEE???? Sakura reacciono por completo y se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, seguía sujetando los lentes de la profesora ibuyashi que le tendía la mano para que se los devolviera… señorita kinomoto… por favor sería tan amable de devolverme mis anteojos y esperar afuera hasta la próxima clase… si profesora… disculpe… sakura estaba muy sonrojada al notar las miradas de todo el salón fijas en ella…  se topó con la mirada de shaoran mientras salía, la preocupación se marcaba en su rostro… pero mas aun… su resignación a que su querida novia saliera despierta de una de las monótonas clases de literatura de la profesora ibuyashi… sakura salió del salón… y cuando pudo recordarlo tenia la suerte de que luego de esta clase era uno de sus tres recesos… para ser exacta el primero… quiso caminar un rato pues aun faltaban unos pocos minutos. Para que se acabara la clase… le daría tiempo de caminar y de regresar a que la profesora le diera un discurso nuevamente y ella se disculpara…

Caminaba por el instituto seiya (ya se como se llama por si se dieron cuenta ^^U) perdida en sus cavilaciones, no podía evitar pensar en todo lo que le ocurría… había creado ya dos talismanes, le hijo gracia recordar a lo escandalizado que se veía kero cuando sakura le dijo que no se preocupara… pues eriol le había dicho que solo podía significar que estaba incrementando su magia considerablemente… _talismanes…_ será acaso que el sueño que acabo de tener ¿será una premonición?  Recuerdo que al ser mas niña solía tener premoniciones… y últimamente he estado teniendo muy seguido esos sueños… ¿será acaso que se avecina algo malo?...

Ah… como me gustaría poder comprender muchas cosas… ¿Cuál será mi destino? ¿Para que me servirá en el futuro la magia, mas que para jugar o…? detuvo su conversación con su yo interno… estaba en el patio de receso y acaba de ver una flor marchita… estaba tirada en el suelo y toda maltratada… sintió una hincada en su pecho… no sabía porque pero un desequilibrio total hizo que se mareara, sintió una nueva presencia, al principio pensó que se trataba de la de tigris y su dueña, pero luego se percató de que no era así, pues el descontrol que le hacia sentir era atroz… su mente se nublo por completo… la energía era tan fuerte que sentía quebrantaba la suya propia… sus sentido se fueron y… ah!!! Kisuna dio un respingo y se sujeto con fuerza el pecho mientras jadeaba como si estuviese agotada por algo muy intenso que había realizado, estaba saliendo ya del salón de música pues estaba consultando unas cosas con la profesora, cuando sintió esa profunda magulladura que se hacia en ella… lo sentía… su magia estaba empezando a despertar… _ah.. Ah… debo darme prisa… el sudor corría por su cara mientras se sostenía con una mano en la pared para no caerse... se sentía tan débil… su mente se nublo… todo paso en cuestión de segundos… __no… no puedes... no puedes despertar!!!!! Se oprimió con fuerza el pecho mientras caía al suelo inconsciente… en el mismo instante en que lo hacía sakura…_

Sakura!!!! 

Kisuna!!!!

Respectivamente en diferentes lugares llegaban shaoran y eriol… sakura… sakura que tienes sakura!!! Despierta!!! Sakura!!! Había llegado tomoyo… estaba muy alterada pues desde lo lejos había visto la escena… en el mismo instante… Kisuna… Kisuna… eriol estaba tendido en el suelo con Kisuna tan frágil y débil en sus brazos… estaba mas pálida de lo normal y sentía su magia muy dispersa… tenia que despertar o perdería el control de su magia y los demás se darían cuenta de todo… sakura por favor… shaoran la abrazaba contra si… y.. Kisuna… estaba tartamudeando cosas.. Eriol puso un dedo en sus labios y la mano de Kisuna que apretaba con fuerza la de eriol, cayó inerte en el suelo… sakura… será mejor que te lleve a la enfermería… respectivamente sakura fue tomada delicadamente por los brazos de shaoran, mientras que al mismo tiempo eriol levantaba a Kisuna con ternura del suelo y se dirigían ambos a la enfermería… 

Dado que eriol estaba con Kisuna dentro de la institución llego más rápido que shaoran… cuando entraron tomoyo y shaoran con sakura. Eriol ya estaba en un pequeño cubículo con Kisuna, que era atendida por la enfermera… eriol se sobresaltó… ¿Qué ocurrió shaoran?... cuando íbamos hacia el patio sakura por ningún motivo aparente se desmayo… cayó al suelo totalmente pálida… y.. Tomoyo se dejo escuchar… ¿Qué haces tú aquí eriol? ¿Acaso te sientes mal…? No tomoyo… gracias por preocuparte pero… sin que me lo puedan creer a Kisuna le ocurrió lo mismo… cuando iba bajando las escaleras para dirigirme hacia el salón de música la vi. Fue… eriol no les dio testigo totalmente de lo que el vio… la vi desmayándose… 

Ya terminé… La enfermera salió del cubículo de Kisuna interrumpiendo la conversación para alivio de eriol... Y… ¿ella también? Se preocupo mucho al ver el semblante de sakura que estaba mas pálida que Kisuna, pues la segunda ya estaba recuperando su habitual color blanco… los apuró a todos fuera de la enfermería para poder atender a ambas bien y luego de unos 15 minutos mas o menos salio… ya pueden pasar… aun están dormidas… no pude encontrar razón aparente que justificara este desmayo en ambas… solo que la jovencita L´Creau… dijo dirigiéndose a eriol que ya procedía a pasar… tenía el pulso muy acelerado… parece que hizo algo que la agitó muchísimo o la trastornó físicamente… su cuerpo no resistió el cambio de energía tan pronto y por eso me imagino… se desmayó… 

¿Y sakura? Tomoyo se veía notoriamente preocupada… la señorita kinomoto… a la enfermera le surgió una gota… se desmayo tal vez por falta de comer bien o debilidad… pero ella nunca se enferma, al contrario agregó shaoran… pues… pude notarlo claramente joven… dijo la enfermera… cuando despertó y le dije que debía descansar y fui un momento a buscar alcohol por si se mareaba y cuando regresé estaba profundamente…. ^^U… jeje… estaba dormida…. La enfermera ahogó una risita y shaoran se cayó al suelo… ¿dor… dormida?.... entonces… shaoran ya incorporado y con una gota en la cabeza… tenía era sueño… espetó tomoyo conteniendo una risita… aunque… shaoran dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a lo que los separaba del cubículo de Kisuna… (Ya estaban otra, ves dentro de la enfermería).  ¿Lo notaste? Tomoyo miró a Shaoran, que asintió levemente mientras cambiaba su semblante a uno mas serio… eriol quiso evitarse en decirnos algo… tomoyo asintió a la respuesta de shaoran. Mientras se sobresaltaban al ver a sakura…. Estirándose… plam!! Shaoran caía nuevamente al suelo mientras tomoyo reía… tal parece que la enfermedad de su amiga se llamaba…: SUEÑO…

¿Qué… seria aquello que te provocó ese descontrol tan grande Kisuna?.... por lo general… sabes controlar muy bien, tus arranques mágicos… ¿seria la diosa? La miraba dormir placidamente… se veía tan indefensa, tan frágil… por otro lado estaba esa ráfaga de energía que había sentido al bajar las escaleras… estaba seguro de que no habían sido ninguna de las personas que el conocía con magia… lo había sacudido por un instante tan solo… hubo algo que de pronto lo contuvo con fuerza… ¿seria Kisuna?... cuando llego a donde ella estaba, la encontró jadeando y muy perturbada… y a pesar de que había perdido el equilibrio seguía consciente, y susurrando cosas… apretaba con mucha fuerza su llave mágica.. Ella pudo calmarse solo porque eriol la durmió con su magia… ¿Qué te sucede Kisuna? Ya son muchas cosas extrañas que se ciernen sobre ti… no me has dicho claramente el ¿Por qué? De la creación de los talismanes… y… también esta el hecho de que… sigo sin poder recordarlo… a pesar de que han pasado ya 6 años, y pedí ayuda a muchos especialistas mágicos y alquimistas. En mi caso… hasta le pedí a kaho, que me ayudara… pero… sigo sin poder recordarlo... Si… han pasado 6 años desde que recibí totalmente los poderes y la magia de Lead Clow… pero… siguen bloqueados… están esos recuerdos de mi mente bloqueados… no recuerdo bien porque fue que Clow creo a los guardianes… o muchas otras cosas que sé… tienen una respuesta y no puedo encontrarlas…

Eriol veía perdidamente a través del cristal de la ventana… eran tantas… las cosas que tenía inconclusas… pero muchas de las cuales desconocía… por pura casualidad el profesor de artes plásticas había tenido un "contratiempo" y no podía asistir luego del recreo a la clase que le correspondía… por eso gracias a que eran dos horas las que tenían libres (que envidia… U_U) sakura despertó y estuvo paseando por el instituto con shaoran y tomoyo… Kisuna permaneció en la enfermería hasta que…

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y con la vista perdida se sentó en la cama… se entrecerró su mirada cuando la dirigió a eriol que le sonreía tranquilamente, estaba alegre de que hubiese despertado pero quería que ella le respondiera muchas cosas que ella… no quería… ¿te sientes mejor?... ella dirigió su mirada en dirección contraria hacia la ventana… y asintió levemente… por la ventana visualizó a sakura sentada en un banco con su novio y tomoyo… recordó poco a poco lo que había ocurrido y… 

Eriol!!! Se lanzó en sus brazos llorando… eriol estupefacto le respondió el abrazo con delicadeza y le acarició el cabello… perdóname!!! Yo.. Yo no… _ya… todo va a estar bien… yo siempre estaré aquí…_ eriol le tendió su pañuelo y ella se puso de pie… se seco las lagrimas y se sonrojó al notar lo que había hecho… ella tenía mucha confianza con eriol… pero… por poco y de no ser porque él, inconscientemente la había contenido… ella le hubiese dicho todo… hubiese mandado su misión a un cuerno y congelado el tiempo para quedarse por siempre con el así y no perderlo _una vez mas…_

La enferma entró al cubículo al percatarse de que Kisuna había despertado.. Y no le permitió salir sin chequearla toda nuevamente mientras eriol esperaba afuera y luego… Kisuna salía arreglándose el largo cabello… ¿vas a acompañarme? Eriol estaba recargado en la pared y sonrió cuando vio a Kisuna recuperar su habitual actitud imponente y misteriosa… la miró enigmáticamente y ella sacó la llave que colgaba de su cuello como una cadena… sabes que serán demasiadas sospechas… le respondió eriol con los ojos cerrados como hablando de algo obvio. Esta bien… distráelos por favor entonces… y se perdió en el pasillo caminando rápido.

Estaba sobre el techo del instituto cuando:_ Llave que sellas los poderes del tiempo!!! Tú que me abriste el portal del destino y la eternidad, muestra tu verdadera forma ante tu diosa!! La cual sello un pacto de almas contigo. Báculo eterno que es capaz de mostrarme la luz y la oscuridad. LIBÉRATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

La brisa se cernió sobre el techo liberando el majestuoso báculo eterno… este refulgió con la cálida luz del sol que calentaba esa mañana… el báculo se sostuvo solo en el suelo mientras ella tendía su mano derecha y girando aparecían tres gemas de diferentes colores… una rojo sangre, una verde esmeralda tal ojos de sakura y la ultima era azul celeste con azul rey entrelazados en si mismos… las gemas se suspendieron en el aire y el semblante serio de Kisuna se mostró mientras sus ojos veían al patio donde estaban sakura, y compañía respectivamente…

Tomó el báculo y con la agilidad con la cual sakura lo batía en el aire ella hizo lo mismo y… _gemas sagradas del fuego, la vida del bosque y el agua, bríndenme hoy sus poderes y fusiónense con este que es mi báculo mágico… por la magia de los tres grandes, amantis dios del fuego, elzeeim la reina de los bosques y plantas y amacoy diosa del agua… fusiónense!!!! _

Las majestuosas energías se confrontaron entre sí y las respectivas esencias de estos dioses se fusionaron con el báculo eterno de Kisuna…

¿Qué es eso?... todos se alarmaron cuando sintieron nuevamente la presencia… ¿es esta sakura? Eriol estaba en guardia con su báculo que de la nada apareció en su mano… si eriol.. Esa es la extraña presencia que hemos estado sentido… shaoran invocó su espada la cual con el tiempo incrementó sus poderes por tanto era mas grande y capacitada… 

¡¡¡¡Llave que sellas el poder de mi estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante sakura quien acepto esta misión contigo… libérate!!!! El báculo de la estrella giró en manos de sakura que ahora invocaba los talismanes… habían sido transportados a el prado del sueño de sakura... no puede ser!!! Sakura abrió sus ojos pasmada cuando vio… este lugar… yo… ¿Qué ocurre sakura? Tomoyo que estaba un poco apartada pues no tenía magia notó la preocupación de su amiga… este lugar yo…. Yo lo soñé!!!! ¿Qué dices? La preocupación se marcó en el rostro de shaoran de pronto escucharon el pasto que remarcaba las pisadas de alguien que se acercaba… eres tu nuevamente!!!! 

La figura oculta tras la capa se acercaba lentamente por el este del prado donde se marcaba un lago… sakura kinomoto… su fría voz ya conocida por todos "menos" por eriol nombró a sakura mientras la apuntaba con el báculo… shaoran se colocó a la defensiva frente a sakura… no permitiría que le hicieran daño alguno… ¿Qué demonios quieres ser que te ocultas tras esa capa?.... eriol la encaró con su báculo y la persona ocupante de la capa sonrió para si misma… (Que buen actor no?? Jiji ^^UU) algo que la maestra deberá crear… esperen… todos iban ya a atacarla cuando sakura se dirigió a ella… ya lo comprendí….

¿Tienes alguna tarea inconclusa? Kisuna se sobresaltó dentro de la capa… ahogo un suspiro de asombro, pues no podía creer que sakura había logrado entender algo que ni eriol había logrado descubrir o entender… ella asintió levemente sin pronunciar palabra alguna… y… si sakura se daba cuenta y ¿lo decía todo? No podía arriesgarse a eso… quieres que yo??..... Kisuna abrió los ojos con terror… sakura estaba revelándola totalmente!!! Eriol estaba allí… y estaba notando su aparente nerviosismo… aunque no solo el… eso… su voz fría trató de parecer calmada… no es algo de tu incumbencia…

Clavo su báculo con fuerza al piso y de este salieron multitud de ramas envueltas en espinas… AH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tomoyo había sido atrapada por una… tomoyo!!! Sakura se sobresalto… Espada!!! Iba a ayudar a su amiga cuando… eh.. Eh… maestra esto no será tan fácil por favor… tu puedes hacerlo mejor… jajajajajaja!!!!!...Veamos si puedes liberar a tu querida amiga y… salvarlos… a ellos… ¿Qué…? Sakura miró a atrás, y no creía lo que veía… tomoyo estaba siento estrangulada por una especie de cuerda hecha de ramas secas y hojas entrelazadas con… espinas!!! Sakura veía como a tomoyo empezaba a surgirle la sangre de los brazos y piernas… (Que animal soy…. Pobre tomoyo) no te preocupes por mi sakura!!! No son profundas!!! Ve a ayudar a shaoran y a eriol que… estaban siendo ahogados dentro de unas burbujas de agua… shaoran!!! Eriol!!! Se dirigía hacia ellos apresurada cuando… sintió como su piel escocía a causa de la quemadura que tenia en la pierna… la mujer había desaparecido _una vez mas… _

Un ser con forma de dragón había aparecido pero eso no era lo alarmante… sino que era hecho de fuego!!!! Sakura saco sus cartas.. Agu… ah!!!!!! Se vio interrumpida por el grito de dolor de Tomoyo que estaba siendo asfixiada por el cuello con una liana (sin espinas… tampoco la quiero matar…) notó el ruido de la espada de shaoran y el báculo de eriol chocando contra la dura superficie de la burbuja que estaba asfixiándolos totalmente llena de agua… estaba totalmente atrapada… su querida amiga tomoyo estaba siendo estrangulada de la manera mas cruel y su novio y amigo cercano estaban siendo ahogados… si convocaba o intentaba convocar una carta la situación se volvía mas comprometedora…. Hasta que… 

Sintió el latir de esa energía deseosa de despertar dentro de ella… escuchó una gota de agua caer… provino de ella??? No lo supo… su sello apareció bajo ella y comenzó a emanar muchísimo viento… su cabello se agitaba con innumerable fuerza mientras que la cubría un campo de luz azul, luego pasó a rojo y por ultimo paso a verde… sus hermosos ojos se abrieron y sonriendo pronunció: talismanes sagrados: despierten!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Su báculo girando indicó hacia su derecha (la de sakura) talismán del fuego revélate, de su pecho surgió un haz de luz roja que se colocó a donde apuntaba su báculo. Luego apunto hacia la izquierda: talismán de las plantas libérate!!! Y al igual que con la anterior ocasión surgió de su pecho una luz de color verde. Y por ultimo indicó frente a ella y salio de si misma el haz de luz azul: talismán de agua… por el poder que se me ha otorgado manifiéstense!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Ocurrió tal como cuando transformó las cartas de la luz y oscuridad con shaoran, estas fueron chispeando de luz hasta que se llenaron por completo, al igual paso con los talismanes… todo estaba oculto por la bruma… y el fuerte viento que corría por el choque de energías despertando era sumamente alto. Y ante los presentes surgió una gota de agua que representaba a los mares y toda fuerza capaz de contener el agua. Una hoja envuelta en un capullo rosa que se abría como una flor dejando ver el color esmeralda que despedía el talismán.(debería ser al revés, tipo flor y capullo pero así es mas creativo ^_^)  y por ultimo una pluma naranja que se encendía en las llamas que representaba en su parte superior… 

Sakura vio a shaoran y a eriol, ya habían perdido el conocimiento a causa de la falta de oxigeno… talismán de las plantas!!! Manifiesta tu poder!!! El talismán se adelantó y de el surgió una niña pequeña totalmente vestida de verde, sakura no podía entender porque pero esa niña tenia una corona!!! Y una ropa totalmente verde y rosa, en sus manos llevaba una rosa blanca y otra negra y sopló la rosa blanca mientras que de esta brotaban unas espinas que se clavaron alrededor de toda la burbuja haciéndola estallar en mil pedazos de vidrio… 

Talismán del fuego!!! De el surgió un hombre de apariencia recia que tenían un MUY pronunciado bigote de color rojo!!! Que a sakura le causo cierta gracia… sostenía dos esferas una roja y una blanca que se encendieron tal fogata quemando las espinas y el látigo que sujetaba a tomoyo, la cual caía inconciente en el suelo y por último… Dirigió su mirada al dragón de fuego que se erguía frente a ella… talismán de agua… bríndame tu sabiduría y poder!!!!! Del talismán salió una doncella de aspecto hermosísimo… su largo cabello azul ondeaba como si estuviera dentro del agua, llevaba una túnica azul… sostenía una especie de báculo que se denominaba alabarda (una alabarda es una especie de cinturón, pero aquí utilizo el termino como un báculo mágico que encierra poderes místicos sobre un elemento, en este caso… el agua).

Salieron grandes corrientes de agua en todas direcciones de la alabarda de la mujer que se transformo al igual que lo hacía una carta cuando era atrapada, y se fusionó al báculo de sakura… este creció como cuando se fusionó a yue y kero, pero era totalmente azul y alrededor de la estrellas brillaban gotas de agua que al parecer no podían ser impulsadas por la gravedad hacia el suelo, pues… estaban flotando. Sakura dirigió el báculo hacia el dragón que iba en dirección directo hacia ella a atacarla y… sakura apuntó su báculo directo al dragón y… tormenta de agua!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Salió un ataque directo y certero al dragón que explotó en miles de pequeñas partículas levemente encendidas que el báculo se encargo de apagar dejando un leve olor a humo…

Todo cesó, y la creación estaba completa, pero sakura…

Eriol y shaoran habían despertado… tomoyo veía muy preocupada a sakura, a la cual no podía acercarse… un campo mágico… dijo eriol… shaoran se acerco con cuidado a sakura que era rodeada por los nuevos talismanes que había creado. Estaba con los ojos cerrados, levitando un poco del suelo… cubierta por un aura blanca muy cálida… Kisuna se estremeció cuando a lo lejos lo sintió… _no es posible!!! Ella… no… eso no puede ocurrir… ha de ser por la energía purificada que acaba de crear y trasformar… Kisuna susurraba para si misma cavilaciones que… tal vez no muy pronto darían de que hablar._

Sakura!!!! Shaoran corría hacia ella pues estaban un poco apartados por esto de la pelea… ah!!! Ella reacciono… miro de reojo a shaoran_… están bien todos… sonrió y…  cayo inerte totalmente débil en el suelo… las gemas estaban emitiendo aun el brillo que le quitaban a sakura… por fin lo había comprendido… no era algo normal… su magia estaba muy agotada y su cuerpo no podía decir nada mas… estaba todo magullado por intentar mantener tan fuerte posesión… lograr en primer lugar crearlas… en segundo manifestarlas como una esencia pura y darles una apariencia, en tercera como si no fuera suficiente utilizar dos de estas, y para REMATAR fusionar una de ellas con su báculo!!! Lo mas lógico era que su cuerpo no resistiera mas… su energía, de la cual se alimentaban los talismanes estaba muy agotada y eso, podía traer graves consecuencias…_

Kisuna al ver esto desde lejos sintió una punzada en su pecho… es mi culpa… esta vez ella no midió las consecuencias… ni yo tampoco… bajo su rostro y… No importa que sientan una vez mas mi presencia… pero no puedo dejarla así… de su báculo salió una pequeñísima esfera de luz rosada.. Todos menos tomoyo claro, se sobresaltaron al sentir la presencia nuevamente y se pusieron alerta al sentir que se acercaba una cantidad de energía, y para su sorpresa se manifestaba como una esfera… Shaoran sostenía a sakura muy débil en sus brazos iba dispuesto a defenderla y a romper la esfera por si se trataba de otro enemigo o problema… pero se tranquilizó cuando sintió ese poder calido que emanaba. Y cuando miró a eriol buscando una respuesta y este le sonreía asintiendo… no shaoran… no creo que se trate de malas energías…

Y vio sin hacer nada como la pequeña esfera se introducía en el pecho de sakura haciéndola brillar con muchísima intensidad y logrando que sus mejillas recobraran el color y ella el calor en su cuerpo… shaoran dirigió su mirada al árbol de donde había provenido eso y vio una sombra desapareciendo…sintieron que caían en un abismo y se sobresaltaron al sentir el suelo del patio del receso del instituyo seiya de tomoeda…

Shaoran… sakura abría lentamente los ojos y le sonreía, mientras que para el alivio de todos y el sonrojo de shaoran seakura se aferraba a el… diciéndole: me alegro que estés bien… mi querido shaoran… tomoyo no cabía en sí de la felicidad!!! La romántica escena que se mostraba ante ella y eriol era plasmada en la cinta de su cámara de video nueva… ahí pero que lindos se ven!!!!!!!!! En sus ojos habían dos estrellitas mientras que shaoran aparecía abrazado tiernamente a sakura ambos con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, y eriol que compartía la risa de todos dirigió distraídamente su mirada a la azotea… había sentido la presencia de Kisuna hace unos instantes allí… pero no había hecho nada para que los demás no se dieran cuenta…

Kisuna estaba sentada en uno de los sobresalientes del techo del otro lado del instituto el sol de ese día le daba en la cara haciendo que sus ojos plateados refulgieran… su largísimo cabello plateado se agitaba con suavidad gracias a la altura en la que se encontraba. El viento, ligero y aplacado corría en dirección al este hacia donde se agita con dulzura el cabello de Kisuna… ella veía la tranquilidad con la que los estudiantes. Hablaban, sonreían, vivían… como quisiera comprender... _la balanza… sus labios dejaron escapar un susurro ahogado…Esa fue la energía que sentimos todos hoy… su magia esta perdiendo el equilibrio poco a poco… y desea ser reclamada por su heredero… no ha de estar lejos… __ese día…._

Puedo preguntarte… si me permites claro… ¿Cuál es ese día?... Kisuna solo sonrió… no se sobresaltó pues… ya tenía rato sintiendo la presencia de eriol cerca de ella… el había alcanzado a escuchar la ultima frase que dijo para si misma… y ahora la contemplaba allí… con el sol haciéndola brillar… y el viento meciendo su cabello… sintió algo fugaz pasar por su mente… vio una cabellera larguísima, de color negro meciéndose con el aire desde un balcón… la figura dueña de ese exquisito aroma que compartía con el aire le daba la espalda… su corazón dio un vuelco cuando sintió que su anterior vida iba a nombrarla… iba a decir el nombre de esa mujer… agudizo todos sus sentidos y… _no crees ¿Qué ya es suficiente eriol….? Kisuna lo sacó de su trance… se sentía débil… cansado… había forzado demasiado su cuerpo y energía y estaba algo mareado… _

Sintió que ella no lo hizo a propósito… al contrario.. de no haberlo hecho hubiese podido perder el conocimiento y quedar expuesto desde esa altura… podría exponer también a Kisuna pues hubiese tenido que obligarla a usar magia para que pudiese salvarlo… etc.… eran muchas las razones por las que eriol comprendió… que ese no era el momento para intentar recordar… ella estaba conciente de eso que atormentaba a la persona que en esos días era el mayor ocupante de su corazón y sentimientos… _y dime…_ su susurro sonó triste… cansado o meditabundo de salir, para lo que entendió eriol… _¿pudiste ver algo nuevo en esta visión?_  Ella y el, se sentían un tanto incómodos… tenían tantas cosas que decirse… ninguno se atrevía a dar el primer paso…

Ella quería confesarle muchas cosas que su corazón guardaba delicada y cautelosamente… a pesar de que el tenia la llave para revelar todos esos misterios que ella misma encerraba en su solitaria alma… su deber… su amor por el… le impedían exponerlo de cierta forma o mentirle mas aun… por eso… siempre prefería estar en silencio… el… tenía tantas cosas por preguntarle, por decirle… pero.. .sabía que ella no respondería a muchas de sus preguntas y por eso se había establecido esa barrera… a pesar de que fueran como dos gotas de agua.. Queriendo estar juntas para siempre teniendo mismas características… siempre ambas tomarían rumbos diferentes… que luego volvería a unirlas mas que antes…

El la quería desde lo profundo de su corazón… su belleza, delicadeza, fragilidad y esa decisión de lograr lo que se propina y de seguir adelante a pesar de los obstáculos… había logrado cautivar su corazón… la compañía que ella le brindase siempre lo encerraba en un calor y conformidad que lo embriagaba por completo y lo hacía sentirse lleno… a pesar de tener solo 16 años… pero tan solo por unos meses mas que ella… a eriol no le importaba el tiempo…

Eso nunca había significado un obstáculo para el… sabía que podía ser muy corto, o muy largo su tiempo o el de ella… por eso… le gustaba aprovechar cada minuto al máximo… como si del ultimo se tratase… ella veía perdidamente el horizonte… su mirada era tan triste y a la vez tan llena de sentimientos de emociones y secretos… era solo un mar… una laguna… un pozo sin fondo que escondía miles de secretos… que poco a poco el sabía… se revelarían…

Eriol… ella lo sacó de sus pensamientos… dime… ¿te gustaría ir mañana a dar un paseo por tomoeda?... ¿en tu compañía? Eriol reía… por supuesto… iban caminado hacia el salón porque solo quedaban 20 minutos de tiempo libre… y dime Kisuna… ¿a donde me llevarías?... ella sonrió y previo lo que pasaría a continuación… no lo se eriol… te estoy invitando pues como tu has venido varias veces… me imagino conocerás algunos sitios lindos!!! Ella rió muy divertida cuando eriol se cayo al suelo (tipo anime) con una TREMENDA gota en la cabeza… pues… la verdad Kisuna… no conozco ninguna sitio así… plam!!!! Ahora la que estaba en el suelo era Kisuna… eriol se había vengado y ella lo persiguió corriendo para darle su merecido cuando se toparon con sakura y shaoran… tomoyo estaba hablando en otro lugar con rika acerca de cómo hacer unos bordados especiales para una falda que quería hacerle a sakura… 

Sakura!!!! Kisuna corrió hacia ella.. Acabo de salir de la enfermería… (Que excusita… se inventó la niña… mentirosa!!!! Jejeje… la mentirosa soy yo ^^U)… eriol me dijo que estuviste allí tu también… ¿Qué te ocurrió?... pues.. .shaoran y eriol las alcanzaron… me sentí un poco mal luego de que salí del salón y pero yo salí mucho antes que tu de la enfermería… y por cierto… ¿Qué te ocurrió? La enfermera dijo que fue por algo muy fuerte que te desmayaste… ahh…. Pues… es que yo… yo… Kisuna no tenía una excusa armada esa vez… ding dong….!!!! (No se si suene así… pero ustedes imagínenselo por favor)…

El timbre de entrada les anunció que ya debían estar en el salón… que extraño.. Dijo shaoran caminando rezagado con sakura un poco molesto… ¿Qué ocurre shaoran?... aun faltaban 15 minutos parta que el timbre volviera a sonar… miró sospechosamente a eriol… ahí shaoran por favor… no seas tan desconfiado… sakura se dio cuenta y ya lo regañaba cuando… oye sakura… Kisuna se acercó a ellos… estaban llegando al salón cuando se encontraron a tomoyo llegando por el otro lado del pasillo con rika, shijaru y yamazaki que por las apariencias estuvo haciendo de las suyas otra vez… pues… chijaru lo traía arrastrado mientras que le decía sus acostumbrados regaños y quejas...

Que bueno que están todos!!! Kisuna dio una palmadita de alegría y les hizo señas a todos de que se acercaran… ¿Qué les parece si mañana salimos todos en la tarde?... Kisuna hacia la propuesta muy alegre… me encantaría!!! Dijo sakura… yo te acompañaré dijo shaoran desde su pupitre… yo no tengo ningún inconveniente!!! Tomoyo sacaba su cámara mientras se iba a su pupitre hablando incoherencias acerca de la escena más romántica del año entre sakura y shaoran… yo no puedo… voy a ayudar a mi papa en la tienda dijo rica… yo tengo que estudiar para mis exámenes especiales, dijo naoko, chijaru me invitó a su casa para hacer la tarea atrasada… dijo yamazaki pues alguien le clavo su mirada asesina cuando vio que iba a aceptar la invitación… bueno… entonces iremos solo sakura, shaoran, tomoyo, eriol y yo… dijo Kisuna un poco lamentada de que no fueran todos… (Los otros antisociales nunca salen no???)…

Pero… ¿a donde vamos a ir? Sakura propuso ir al parque de nuevo pues la vez pasada no habían podido conocerlo completo… Kisuna alego que no lo conocía y eriol dijo que solo había visto unos folletos… ah!!! Ahora que lo recuerdo!!! Dijo tomoyo… como se esta acercando ya la navidad colocaron una pista de patinaje sobre hielo… perfecto dijo Kisuna!!! Tenía tanto tiempo que no patinaba.. Y tu eriol??? El sonrió dulcemente por mi no hay problema…  sakura y shaoran se dirigieron una mirada inquisitiva y sonrieron sonrojándose cuando ambos asintieron y recordaron aquella vez cuando eran niños en que fueron a patinar por primera vez…

****************************************************************************************     

Todo estaba muy tranquilo a juzgar por las apariencias… a pesar de que el día de hoy había creado tres nuevos talismanes ella se había recuperado según el había dicho shaoran de manera muy rápida por una esfera de energía que había salido de nadie sabía donde… hasta mañana!!!! Ella se despedía desde su puerta de shaoran que la había acompañado hasta su casa… ¿entonces paso a las 3? El cabello del hermoso joven se agitó un poco cuando levanto la cabeza para gritarle a sakura… había olvidado la hora exacta… ¡!!Si!! Quedamos de vernos con Kisuna eriol y tomoyo en el parque a las 4… así que mientras llegamos allá y nos encontramos todos… la joven que se asomaba a la ventana le lanzó un beso que el capturo como si fuese un objeto corpóreo… el simulo que metía en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se tocaba luego el corazón simulando que desmayaría… 

Ella reía graciosa y levemente sonrojada… era tan lindo con ella… el rebuscaba algo en su bolsillo… parecía un mimo… hasta que hizo seña de que lo encontró!!... chasqueó los dedos y apareció una rosa roja muy bella… le dio un leve roce de sus labios y la apretó en su mano provocando que apareciera frente a sakura… ella lo tomo con cariño y cuando iba a buscar a su creador mágico… el había desaparecido… (Que lindos!!!!! ^-^ el amor ronda en el aire!!!) Ah… suspiró y apretó la flor contra si… shaoran… beso con ternura la flor y se lanzó en su cama viendo el techo de su cuarto…

Sakurita!!!!! Ella se sobresalto cuado vio la cara del guardián cerca de la de ella… kero… me asustaste… no sakurita…. Me asustaste tú a mí!!!!! Estabas siendo envuelta por una aura de color rosa muy poderosa, y comenzabas a levitar sobre tu cama cuando entre… estabas como en un trance… kero notó la rosa y la vio con malos ojos… eso… lo miró como si sakura sostuviera a spinel… ¿Qué?... la flor?... ah… kero!!!! Sakura lo trajo hacia ella y lo envolvió en un abrazo tierno mientras que jugaba con el lanzándolo al techo y atajándolo graciosamente… _kero…_ ella lo miro con ternura mientras que este huía de ella y se sentaba sobre su escritorio… estas loca sakura.. Y todo por culpa de ese mocoso chino… (Que directo el leoncito no???)…

Kero… sabes que quiero muchísimo a shaoran… pero en mi corazón hay un lugar que solo podrás ocupar tu y mas nadie que tu… así pasen mil años… ni shaoran podrá ocupar ese pedacito de mi donde estas tu kero… ¿en serio sakurita? El la veía suspicaz… en estos últimos años se sentía muy solo, sakura siempre estaba estudiando para sus difíciles exámenes o estaba con el estúpido mocoso que quería arrebatarla de su lado.. El quiso muchísimo a Clow como su creador y amigo… pero sakura era la vida que logró darle a kero la oportunidad de conocer una verdadera amistad o cariño…

Sakura siempre estuvo allí con el y el como su deber se lo imponía la acompañaba y cuidaba… pero para el eso ya no era un deber… para el era su vida… su mayor deseo (aparte de comer dulces claro)... pues el lo sabía muy bien… ella no los veía a yue o a el o las mismas cartas como herramientas ella les tenia mucho cariño y los consideraba como mas que amigos, o mejor dicho grandes amigos… los consideraba parte muy grande de su familia…

Los ojos dorados y pequeños de kero se dilataron de la sorpresa cuando que del bulto de sakura que graciosamente veía la flor, salían tres gemas de diferentes formas y colores… sakura!!!!! Dime kero… apuntaba a los talismanes como si fueran bombas nucleares. D…de… de donde sacaste eso? Es muy peligroso… los cree hoy kero y no te preocupes… no son peligrosos si yo no les pido que lo sean… ¿Cómo dices?.... a sakura se acercó el talismán de las plantas y se materializó la niña que sakura en la mañana vio…

Elzeeim!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kero se estupefacto y sus ojos ahora blancos ya no podían dilatarse mas al ver una de los 8 grandes del equilibrio… (Ya se están revelando cosas como pueden notar)… ¿Cómo dices kero? Sakura veía a la niña que ahora se alzaba majestuosa ante ella, si fuese normal no tendría mas de 6 o 7 años, a pesar de esto ya era coronada como una reina… la niña miro a sakura y luego a kero y le sonrió… el cuarto se cubrió por completo de flores de todos colores tamaños o fragancias imaginables que dejaban casi opaca a la rosa que aun sostenía sakura… 

Kero y sakura no salían de la estupefacción, y ahora que la tenían de cerca podían observar lo belleza de sus facciones que indicaban no ser humanas… estaba totalmente bañada en escarcha verde y rosa… sostenía aun la rosa blanca que tenis pequeños destellos, y la negra que mostraba _aun… pequeñas muestras de color amarillo y rojo…  eres… ¿tu eres la cuarta de los 8 grandes no es así? Kero se dirigía a ella como si la conociera de toda la vida… ¿a que te refieres kero? Sakura… dado que nunca tengo nada que hacer he leído los libros que te mando eriol… y uno de ellos muy interesante por cierto, esta en otro idioma y relata la historia de hace muchísimos años. Historia en la que figura esta niña… _

Sakura la miró, y la niña sonrió con sus ojos (ya saben que cierran los ojos y los acompañan con una sonrisa) del techo caían pequeños pétalos como una lluvia… y la niña no sabían de donde había creado una sillita con ramas entrelazadas y estaba sentada en ella mirándolos de manera angelical… su largo manto o capa de color verde caía al suelo tal cascada… sus ojitos rojas recorrían todas y cada una de las facciones de la que había creado un talismán que renaciera su energía, y del pequeño muñequito mágico que hablaba de ella… 

Su nombre se hizo escuchar kero que se quitaba unos pétalos de margaritas de la cabeza, es Elzeeim, es la heredera al trono del bosque, es capaz a pesar de su apariencia de corta edad, crear un bosque completo solo con pestañear… tiene la capacidad de dar vida o muerte a todas las plantas y seres vivos vegetales. Es la cuarta conformánte del concilio eterno… su túnica es verde y su talismán es una pequeña gema verde esmeralda… es de forma circular y… espera kero… ¿dijiste que era de forma circular? Así es sakura… pero… mira esto.. La gema que había dejado la niña en el suelo tras salir mágicamente de ella era totalmente diferente a la descripción que daba kero..

Entonces solo significa una cosa… que la gema real que l representa la posee otra persona que también trabaja con talismanes, sakura entrecerró su mirada recordando… la dueña de tigris!!! La niña aplaudió en señal de aprobación… y… ¿que significan esas flores que sostienes con tanto cuidado? Sakura se dirigió a la niña directamente y antes de que kero pudiera responder, la niña dejo escuchar el sonido de su voz…

_Son almas… la representación del alma de los grandes señores… jovencita sakura de los cerezos…_ sakura rió ante el nombre que le había dado la niña… su voz sonaba como la dulce entonación de un ruiseñor al cantar, sonaba como las hojas al mecerse son el viento… sonaba como _vida…_ ¿los grandes señores? Ella asintió en silencio y sus ojitos vidriosos dejaron escapar una lágrima transformada en una flor que al caer al suelo se marchitó…

Al parecer la niña envuelta en su aura rosa y verde, no hablaba más de lo necesario… _si señorita… _se dirigió a sakura… _los grandes señores del concilio, los señores de la creación, de la vida y de la muerte… _¿de la vida y muerte? _Así es… _galadriel (* aviso de autora muy importante al final), dios del sol, del día, el es el creador de las plantas, del fuego y de los truenos… y esta la señora blanca… afrodita ,(mitología griega, aunque aquí por mi misma un poco modificada) diosa del amor y de la luna, de la noche, creadora del agua, del viento y de las ilusiones, ambos representantes de la balanza… ¿la balanza? Si… la que mantiene el equilibrio perfecto y está sellada donde la mano del hombre ambicioso y egoísta nunca llegará… la señora afrodita es la diosa del amor y de la vida al ser mujer (entenderán porque me imagino…) el señor galadriel es el dios del odio y de la muerte, aunque gracias a que la dama blanca siempre esta con el como una sacerdotisa, logra purificar su alma y evitar que esta se contamine por esos sentimientos que el representa…

Ya veo… ¿y tu que haces aquí? _Fuimos llamados… sakura y kero se sobresaltaron al escuchar la voz de un hombre dentro del cuarto, salía como un aura tomando forma de la pluma de los fuegos… _amantis!!!!_ La niña se levanto escandalizada al ver al hombre que sin desearlo quemaba todo a su paso (sus adoradas flores)… ¿amantis? Sakura cada vez entendía menos. __Buenas noches señorita el hombre hizo una referencia… soy Hefesto (mitología griega)__ dios del fuego y el 5 en la línea del concilio, y sakura se asusto cuando encendió una ¿silla? En la cual se sentó como lo había hecho elzeeim que estaba muy molesta… el hombre era muy robusto y totalmente bañado en escarcha rojiza y naranja, tenían un pronunciado bigote rojo al igual que su cabello que se alzaba como espinas encendidas… parecía Hércules por la cantidad de músculos que tenía… tenia el pecho descubierto y llevaba solo unos pantalones rojos muy pegados, iba descalzo…_

_Como decía_ dijo el dios de ojos rojos que emanaba un aura rojiza _fuimos llamados, a este mundo nuevamente… pues muy pronto el regresará reclamando algo que no le pertenece… dime linda niña… __tienes novio? Sakura abrió los ojos espantada. __HEFESTO!!!!!!!! Se resonó una voz sensual pero ahora MUY molesta dentro del talismán del agua… _¿Qué nunca piensas cambiar? Que no vez que es solo una niña!!!!!_ Del talismán salio una mujer con curvas muy pronunciadas cuyo cabello azul caía hasta el suelo o eso aparentaba por el largo. _Amacoy!!!!!!_ La niña se levantó contenta y abrazo a la mujer cuyo cabello flotaba en el aire… ella tenía un vestido muy ceñido a su cuerpo con un escote en la pierna MUY pronunciado, y llevaba un largo báculo en cuya cima estaban las características en todos los guardianes representaciones de sus amos, tenía un talismán azul y plateado entrelazados estos colores entre sí, y dos pequeñas gotitas una plateada y una negra. (n.d.a: si es blanca o plateada no importa pues representa lo mismo). _

Buenas noches, se reverencio apartando su capa azul hacia atrás y sentándose en el trono que acababa de aparecer tras ella… sakura pensó que si aparecía alguien mas ya no cabrían en el cuarto… soy amacoy diosa de las aguas y tormentas… este… lo miró de reojo… se "supone" es mi ESPOSO amantis del fuego y ella es nuestra "hija" adoptiva. Pues su madre vendría siento mi estimada señora afrodita… señorita kinomoto, disculpe nuestra intromisión así la mujer de ojos aguamarinas y voz hermosa como el caer de una cascada fue la única que se dirigió directamente al punto, era muy hermosa pero a la vez seria, sus brazos y piernas estaban cruzadas mientras que su alabarda estaba de ¿pie? A un lado de ella tal guardián fiel y protector.

Esta noche nos encontramos aquí pues usted es la persona que ha llamado nuestras energías haciéndolas despertar de su sueño nuevamente… por supuesto estamos brindándoles nuestras capacidades pero no podemos formar parte de usted pues nosotros ya existíamos y solo fuimos dormidos dentro de nuestras gemas las cuales desconocemos el paradero, se aparto el cabello del rostro pues gracias al movimiento se le acumuló allí… estaremos muy agradecidos por siempre con usted, y por lo que veo miró a la gaveta donde sakura guardaba las otras dos gemas, ha despertado usted también a Valkiria  y a Áramis (pronuncien el nombre acentuando bien en la primera "A") pero no se encuentran presentes… nuestra misión aun no es de hacerse cumplir así que cuando lo necesite nosotros seremos parte de sus talismanes y la ayudaremos…

Por dios… pero elzeeim… miro el suelo… yo se que tenias tiempo sin hacer esto.. .pero esto no es un sitio público para que lo llenes de tus flores… y tú… miro asesinamente al que la tomara como esposa, la próxima vez que te vea coqueteando… te juro que te apago!!! Inquirió esto amenazadoramente apuntándolo con su báculo… hizo un movimiento de este y todo desapareció… sonrió y endulzo el tono de su voz… lamentamos mucho las molestias… y así se trasformaron en energía nuevamente y entraron en los talismanes… sakura tenia los ojos dilatados como platos y…

Mounstro… touya abrió la puerta… dice mi papa que si ya terminaste de "hablar" con quienes te acompañaban que bajes a comer con el peluche… sakura solo atinó a asentir mecánicamente y a que apareciera una gota en su cabeza… kero estaba muy meditabundo pro todo lo que acababa de ver y sakura lo obligó a bajar diciéndole que si no lo dejaría encerrado en el cuarto mañana pues no lo llevaría al parque… 

********************************************************************************************    

La mansión L`Creau era embelesada por el sonido de una melodía que llenaba todos lo confines de la amplia casa… la voz de la que se dejaba escuchar, ver, o vivir en ella todos los días, le otorgaba una paz interna de totalidad a todos aquellos que ocupaban el sitio… su dulce melodía que acompañaba el piano era embelesadora al oído… tigris era arrullada placidamente por el delicado susurro de su ama…

_No existe un momento del día _

_En que pueda aparte de mí,…_

_E mundo parece distinto_

_Cuando no estas…. Junto a mí….._

_No hay bella melodía…_

_En que no surjas tú…_

_Ni yo quiero escucharla…._

_Si no la escuchas tú…._

 (Fragmento de: Contigo en la distancia.__

Cantante: Christina aguilera

CD: mi reflejo)

Ella se detuvo… tigris… ¿lo sentiste? Ella miro de reojo a su guardiana pues no obtuvo respuesta… esta dormía placidamente tras el arrullo de su canción… los guardianes… despertaron nuevamente en apariencia… completó Kisuna aunque tigris no la escuchaba…

Ella miraba por la ventana… esa noche no había luna pero si una brisa muy suave y un tanto fría… se acerca navidad…y… tu cumpleaños mi querida Kisuna… ah!! Ella dio un respingo y se volteó, eriol había entrado al salón, y ella… aparte de que nuevamente no se había dado cuenta, como tenía la ventana abierta entró una brisa fría que la estremeció se arrulló dentro de su sweater y eriol la contemplaba… vio a tigris dormida y el piano tentadoramente abierto…

Ella sonrió cuando escucho la suave melodía que eriol tocaba en el piano… los recuerdos la abrumaron formando una nube de sentimientos encontrados en su mente y corazón… esa… esa fue la primera melodía que te escuche tocando… ¿lo recuerdas? Eriol dilató su mirada un tanto pensativo, esa frase: _es la primera melodía que tocas para mi Clow_… su memoria hacía el fuerte intento de recordar a pesar de que otra vez no logró más que una frase…

Escuchó una voz dulce, de una mujer, pero en sus años ya… no era la inmadura aun voz de una adolescente pero tampoco la voz desgastada de una anciana… era la voz refinada y suave de una mujer… eriol se sintió embriagado de pronto por esa misteriosa voz… no era la primera vez que la escuchaba… lo sabía… pero… recordó… ella esperaba la respuesta de su propia voz…

Si Kisuna… lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer… ella estaba descansando un poco el cuerpo en una amplia butaca blanca que había en el salón… hasta que respondes… tal parece que cada vez estas recordando mas cosas… dime una cosa… ¿a que edad supiste que eras una reencarnación? Eriol seguía tocando suavemente hasta que levanto las manos y el piano siguió tocándose a si mismo… pues… el se sentó frente a ella... exactamente no lo recuerdo pero alrededor de mis 9 años… 

Así siguieron hablando de cosas sin mucha importancia a la luz de las tantas velas que iluminaban exclusivamente ese salón mientras que Kisuna aparecía un te y unas galletas y se quedaron allí hasta tarde…

*****************************************************************************    

Y dime kero… sakura estaba tratando de entender el libro de donde su guardián había extraído la información de los guardianes… sakurita… eso esta escrito en lenguaje elfo-druista… no ya veo… O_o… esto no lo he visto ni en las pocas clases de literatura o idioma en las que he estado despierta…

Por supuesto que no sakura… pues es la mezcla de dos idiomas antiquísimos… la lengua élfica que surgió como el ocio de unos antiguos alquimistas que al parecer no tenían nada que hacer, y entre todos crearon 100 signos totalmente diferentes, que al ser tan complejos pueden significar o una palabra o una letra o una frase completa, eso depende de cómo se lea y con que finalidad… y la druista es de los antiguos druidas que Clow en muchos de sus viajes me imagino conocería y le enseñarían… dado que me imagino es un libro cuyo contenido es importante…

Esta escrito, en la mezcla de estos dos idiomas… para mi que solo conozco un poco de ambas lenguas es muy dificultoso leerlos por eso solo he podido comprender muy pocas partes… (N.D.A: si kero supiera que en ese libro están las respuestas a TODO cuanto ellos pueden preguntarse en esos momentos…), en las cuales figuraba un conjunto de hechiceros entre los cuales creo que eran 10… o algo así y uno dos de ellos se enfrentaron en una batalla muriendo ambos, y dado que no podían repararse su daños físicos o espirítales le entregaron sus poderes a sus mas allegados compañeros, algo así fue lo que pude comprender…

Eso es totalmente cierto… se escuchó nuevamente la dulce y sensual voz de la diosa de las aguas Amacoy. Tal y como lo dice le pequeño guardián de ojos dorados, la diosa se manifestó en la sala… hubo un concilio mágico de dioses hace muchísimos, en el cual existieron 9 dioses sagrados, cada uno poseía un don único e incomparable al de los demás… la diosa tendió la mano y sakura y kero vieron pasmados como las cartas salieron de la gaveta y se acercaron a las manos de la diosa… 

Estas cartas creadas por mi estimadísimo amigo Lead Clow ¿QUEEEEEE? Kero tenía los ojos totalmente dilatados y estaba pasmado ante lo que oía… tú… tú conociste a Clow? Lo interrumpió sakura pera que no siguiera gritando… así es… la dio hizo un guió gracioso al recordar a su amigo… sus cartas o creaciones maravillosas, son el producto que encierra el poder de los grandes dioses solo que dispersos…

No entiendo… la diosa miro a sakura y le sonrió con dulzura… el mazo brillo de color azul en sus manos y salieron a muchísima velocidad las cartas de: agua, lluvia, nube, burbujas, la ola (the wave) nieve y congelante. Aunque las dos ultimas se quedaron rezagadas un poco lejos, las cartas se colocaron frente a sakura mientras ella estupefacta veía como sus queridas amigas respondían a los deseos de ese individuo tan hermoso… estas…dijo amacoy acercandose a sakura. Son mis representantes en los naipes creados por clow… la energía del agua, que como uno de los cuatro elementos puede con la capacidad de controlar una magia y fuerza muy poderosa. El agua incontrolable, rebelde, y al mismo tiempo tan apacigua, tan bella… sakura vio luego la pequeña niña que se representaba como su carta de agua, esa forma que en la totalidad representaba todo lo que amacoy acababa de decir, era, tan revelde y poderosa a la vez, pero… cuando se manifestaba se veía tan tranquila… la suave y cálida lluvia…

Luego vio las ultimas dos: nieve y congelante… Las tomó en sus manos y vio luego la tristeza reflejada en la mirada de la hermosa diosa. ¿Qué ocurre?, ella suspiró y… tal como dijo kerberos, dos de los guardianes o dioses se enfrentaron en una batalla, uno de esos dioses fue mi hermana hiriguis, ¿hiri.. Que? Kero no entendió (se pronuncia jiriguis para que no se compliquen o entiendan mal el nombre ^_^U) hiriguis, diosa de los hielos y todo aquello que era frío… creada por la diosa de la noche afrodita. Ella se enfrento a mirralis (se pronuncia como se ve) dios de las armas y fuerza y, ambos se destruyeron. Hiriguis al ser mi hermana, me brindó sus poderes gracias a que yo controlo las aguas, y mirralis le entrego su magia al señor del día galadriel… su creador… pero el se los regalo convertidos en un arma especial a la señora blanca…

No recuerdo bien lo que ocurrió, pero lo que nunca pudimos entender fue la discordia que se formo entre ellos si eran compañeros de grupo y estaban comprometidos…ah!!!!! Yo no entiendo nada!!!! Dijo kero bostezando… es lógico… es una historia sumamente larga y triste… pero solo quiero reiterarle lo que ya le dije una vez señora de cartas, es algo muy extraño el que usted con solo 15 años pueda controlar la magia de dioses de centenares (de años) reencarnados y con poderes fusionados. 

Debe tener mucho cuidado… pues no es algo normal… su cuerpo comenzó a disolverse… espera!!!!! Pero!!! Y los demás dioses y que ocurrió después??? Espera amacoy!!!!! Sakura tomo el pequeño talismán y este refulgió en sus manos, _todo a su tiempo…. Todo se revelara a su tiempo con el resurgimiento y despertar de todas las piezas, y el despertar del heredero_… fue el ultimo suspiro que la diosa de las aguas y el hielo le dio como respuesta… ¿heredero? Sakura no entendía nada… allí mas confusa que antes se quedo arrodillada con sus 15 años y confusiones, mientras el talismán de agua refulgía como si dentro de el hubiesen olas corriendo…

Ya veo… por eso es que mi talismán… es de dos colores… contiene dos energías y escencias de un mismo ser en tan solo un alma…. Debe haber sido muy triste… haber perdido un hermano… sakura abrazó con ternura el talismán… **Mounstro!!!!! Ya vete a dormir que mañana tienes que ir a hacer las compras… y debes ir temprano si quieres ir al parque ¿no te acuerdas?**

Sakura envuelta en un aura de fuego y con los ojos rojos (tal diablito… jiji!!!) le respondio… si… ya me voy a dormir!!!!! Y NO SOY NINGUN MOUNSTRO!!!!!!.... claro… a cualquiera le dolería perder un hermano… pero no uno como touya… dijo con sarcasmo… y guardo el talismán en su gaveta con los demas, que refulgio como si estuviera su ocupante riendose…  

***********************************************************************************************      

Hacia un lindo día, la noche anterior muchas de las personas que ahora estaban arreglándose para salir todos juntos, habían tenido conversaciones un tanto divertidas, otras tristes y reveladoras. El caso es que en alguna de las personas que se encontraran hoy en el parque de tomoeda está ocurriendo un cambio, una transformación, algo esta naciendo dentro de el o ella y veamos si pueden adivinar de quien se trata, (segunda parte del capítulo) 

Título: Sentimientos tras de mi…

Estaba ella en su casa, momentos después se encontraría con sus amigos, se esforzaba con mesura de ocultar las ojeras que se asomaban en su terso y delicado rostro, no quería que sus amigos se preocuparan por ella si notaban que no había dormido en toda la noche… y menos por la cantidad de pensamientos que ahora rondaban su mente en un constante ir y venir de emociones.

Señorita… entro una muchacha de alrededor de veinte años a su habitación… aquí tiene el té que me pidió hace un rato… ¿Qué tal estuvo el baño? Excelente magnolia… muchas gracias, dijo la joven tomando el té que su "nana" le propinaba. Gracias por agregarle la esencia de lavanda… no hay porque agradecer señorita. Su madre me pidió que lo hiciera pues antes de irse noto que usted estaba comenzando a quedarse dormida… ¿paso una mala noche no es así?

Ah…. Si magnolia… no pude dormir muy bien… pero eso es lo de menos… no quiero dejar de ir al parque porque mis amigos se preocuparían… por favor dile al comité que me preparen la limosina. Si señorita… y así la muchacha que se encargaba de cuidar y atender personalmente a tomoyo daidouji salió de la habitación para avisarle al comité de guardaespaldas de la señorita que prepararan el carro, pues ya estaba lista para irse al parque.

Ella, mientras tanto, miraba descuidadamente por el amplio balcón de su cuarto mientras recostada en una amplia butaca bebía su té… había pasado la noche en vela pues eso que arrullaba en su mente no le permitió descansar en paz… su mirada azulada se perdió en el horizonte….

****************** Flash back*******************

Caminaba distraídamente a su casa, mientras venía de la mercería de comprar unas telas y bordados especiales que rika le había recomendado… quería que el próximo vestido de sakura fuese espectacular y por eso pondría todo su empeño en diseñarlo.

Decidió andar un rato sola y por eso dejó su comité en la casa, el día a pesar de estar frío era muy bonito… había leves toques de escarcha por el suelo y eso le agradaba a su hermosa vista. Caminando hacia el parque pingüino pasó por un lar que estaba desolado, sintió un poco de miedo al verlo, pero decidió seguir pues sino debía volver a la calle y pedir un taxi pues el tramo era más largo. Vio un indigente de esos que cada día se solicitaban mas por las calles, pero hizo caso omiso de el y siguió caminando…

No notó entonces que el tipo bastante ebrio comenzó a seguirla, hasta que se encontró muy adentro del bosque que rodeaba el parque, y el tipo aminoraba el paso hacia ella, se imaginó que querría dinero u otra cosa. Pero no se detendría a preguntárselo pues estaba borracho y sus intenciones con una linda muchachita de 15 años no serían seguras…

No vio una rama y se cayó de bruces al suelo… su bolsa de la mercería rodó con todas las cosas hacia diferentes partes, y el tipo jadeando pues ella había estado corriendo ya, se acercó a ella y le dijo… hola preciosa… ¿que hace una niña tan linda por aquí solita?... ¿no te gustaría que te hiciera compañía?... el terror se asomo en los dulces ojos de tomoyo cuando el tipo comenzó a acercarse de manera lenta a ella. Todo pasó en instantes cuando cerró los ojos y sintió algo caer pesadamente al suelo, y levantarse luego corriendo despavorido pues su agresor le había propinado un fuerte golpe en el pómulo que lo había dejado contra el suelo…

Temerosa abrió los ojos, y se encontró a touya kinomoto tendiéndole la mano para que se levantara. Ella temerosa y temblando aun por lo que habría podido sucederle de no encontrase el allí en ese momento, le tomó la mano y cuando iba a agradecerle recibió un fuerte regaño… ¿¿como se te ocurre andar por aquí sola pequeña?? Esta sección del parque se ha puesto muy peligrosa, y no deberías andar por aquí sola. El le sonrió…. Y ella se asombro de que la tratase de manera tan tierna. Y más con lo que dijo después.

Que suerte que te haya encontrado a tiempo… no me perdonaría que algo te pasara… menos mal que hoy Salí a andar bicicleta por un rato… y decidí venir aquí para que la "loca" (se refirió a Nakuru) no me encontrara… ella sonrió ante la mención que el hacia de Nakuru y el dijo… esta mucho mejor así, veo que ya se te paso el miedo… a fin de cuentas el borracho no soy yo... la ayudo a recoger sus cosas y tomó su bicicleta que estaba a unos cuantos metros pues la había tirado cuando vio lo que ocurría cerca de el… 

Gras…. Gracias… dijo ella temerosa en el camino por el parque, pues el la acompañaría a su casa… ella se sentía protegida pero un tanto intimidada por el… su mirada azul se posó por unos instantes en su imponente figura, y de pronto pasó por su cabeza la mas alocada idea de su vida y el notando esto la miró y le sonrió… ella se sonrojó y oculto su cara un poco para que el no lo notara…

Se sentía cómodo en compañía de ella, era amiga de su hermana…si… y tenia cierto parentesco con ella… pero eso no le quitaba que tenia 15 años y era muy linda… seguía llevando el cabello largo, y de no ser porque sus ojos eran azules era idéntica a su madre… era totalmente diferente a las muchachas con las que el se rodeaba, ella no estaba insinuándose o pensando en ganar apuestas para salir con chicos… le hizo gracia pensar que adolescentes eran a veces mas maduras que universitarias…

Ella ahogo una exclamación cuando vio un puesto de flores donde vendían unas muy hermosas. Se acercó a preguntar por el precio de un ramo pequeño de orquídeas (que incoherente, es invierno, esta comprando ORQUIDEAS , y para completar en su casa tiene un jardín como de una hectárea…)

Disculpe… se dirigió a una señora entrada en años que adornaba un ramo… ¿cuanto cuestan esas orquídeas…..? Su dulce voz embriagó no supo porque su cabeza y un impulsó actuó por el… ¿te gustan? Entonces te las regalaré…¿Qué, como?… pero… ella estaba anonadada, el estaba mostrando su lado dulce regalándole A ELLA unas flores… pero nada.. Acéptalas… son un regalo de mi para ti… (Lógico no???)… 

Ella solo sonrió y las tomo con dulzura….

*********fin flash back************

Señorita la limosina esta lista… ella sonrió cuando vio el ramo que se posaba delicadamente en el jarrón sobre su mesita de noche… pensó que si todo aquello ocurrió… era porque así debió ser… dejó la taza al lado de una mesita muy pequeña al lado del mueble, y salió tomando su bolso…

*********************************************************************************                                         

Camino al parque: tigris era acariciada con ternura por Kisuna, iban en la limosina conducida por charles camino al parque, eriol veía enigmáticamente el paisaje que pasaba rápidamente por la ventana… Nakuru iba hablando tonterías muy bajito, y Kisuna que llevaba a tigris iba perdida en pensamientos… y sentimientos…

Anoche había hablado por largo rato con eriol, siempre teniendo cuidado de no decir de más… pero algo rodeaba su mente y no la dejaba en paz… ese dolor incesante y agudo que le producía estar tan cerca de el… pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos.

Por otro lado sakura shaoran y KERO refunfuñaban entre si para dejar de pelear. Esta bien sakurita… me portare bien y no dejaré que nadie me vea, siempre y cuando me compres un gran helado!!!!! Peluche goloso… QUE DIJISTE MOCOSO CHINO????? Ya cálmense los dos!!!!!! Y así hasta que llegaron…

Ya en el susodicho parque Kisuna se apartó un poco y dejo suelta a tigris mientras sakura hacia lo mismo. Los guardianes respectivamente se dirigieron de manera inconsciente al mismo lugar… el (kero) sintió esa energía fluyendo por el lugar y un sentimiento se apodero dentro de el… el miedo…

Ella (tigris) sintió la presencia del guardián y no se inmutó pues el no tenia intenciones de buscarla… mientras… que…

Hola mi querido eriol…. Llegó una compañera de clases de sakura y los demás (ya estaban todos reunidos) que saludo muy cariñosa a eriol… Kisuna la miró de reojo y dio media vuelta molesta… tomoyo se dio cuenta de esto y para interrumpir el tenso ambiente que se cernía: oye miyama ¿que haces por aquí hoy? Pues vine a pasear con mi primo y sus amigas y por casualidad me conseguí a erialcito…. dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla mientras Kisuna se la comía con los ojos de la rabia y eriol se rascaba la cabeza un tanto risueño e incomodo…. 

Bueno… ¿Qué les parece si andamos todos juntos?... nadie dijo nada pues la cara de indignación que Kisuna expresaba TODO… ella se acercaba cada vez mas a eriol y el no hacia nada pro impedírselo… ella se dio cuenta y miró a Kisuna con sorna dime… Kisuna… no seas tacaña… préstame a tu primito un ratito ¿si?.... ella iba atrevidamente a besar a eriol cuando….

ES SUFICIENTE MIYAMA!!!!!! Kisuna estaba roja del cólera que tenía, se coloco como un escudo frente a eriol para evitar que "esa" lo besara, y comenzó a farfullar cosas… Para empezar… el no es mi primo!!!! Eso era en broma!!!! Y para terminar… nadie te da ningún derecho a venir aquí y querer besar a MI novio!!!! Y menos en mi cara!!!!!!! Y preferiría vomitar 800 veces a estar cerca de ti lo que me resta del día!!!!!!

Dirigió una mirada llena de rencor con pequeñas lágrimas asomándose a sus ojos hacia eriol, que contuvo las palabras cuando piyama volvió a abrazarlo… Kisuna!!!! Tomoyo y sakura salieron tras ella, pues se perdió corriendo entre la gente… eriol… shaoran tenia un semblante serio, y eriol lo notó… miyama ¿quieres hacerme el favor de soltarme? La zarandeó un poco y se escabulló de ella mientras corría con shaoran detrás de las demás, ya no era la primera vez que miyama intentaba algo así frente a Kisuna, pues desde que la conoció se habían caído mutuamente mal… 

Ella sollozaba en el ascensor que daba en la más alta torre. Su cabello ocultaba el rostro lleno de lágrimas… sakura la había perdido de vista cuando trato de encontrar a tomoyo que también se perdió… había tanta gente que todos habían quedado separados entre la gran multitud.

¿Qué demonios me pasa?.... nunca pierdo el control de esa manera… sonrió levemente mientras se secaba las lagrimas… no tenia idea de que fuera tan celosa… ella mantenía una conversación consigo misma… a veces no son celos señorita… ah!!! Kisuna se sobresaltó al notar que no estaba sola. Kaédi!!!!! La anciana estaba de nuevo allí… ella se lanzo a sus brazos, y la mujer la abrazó como una madre a su pequeño bebe…

Sabes que el joven te quiere mucho… por eso no pueden ser celos… Kisuna la miraba, había comenzado a sollozar nuevamente pero esta vez en voz muy bajita… pero… ¿por que no pueden ser celos? Porque… sencillamente es miedo… ¿miedo?... si Kisuna… recuerdas aquella ves no es así? Ella asintió en silencio, cuando leí tu pasado y tu futuro vi. Muchas cosas desconcertantes. Como tu te diste cuenta, yo soy o era al menos una médium, pero en estos momentos mi solo soy mi esencia pues mi representante físico ya no esta conmigo…

Soy una anciana… y aunque no te quito experiencia por lo que eres sé muchas mas cosas que tu, que me regalaron tanto la experiencia como la vida misma… y en tu mirada se esconde ese sentimiento… el miedo… el miedo a perderlo _una vez mas_… como hace algunos años… ¿Cuándo temí que se fuera con kaho?... tal vez si… tal vez no… respondió la anciana…

Solo te digo una cosa… mi niña… yo siempre estaré aquí, pues tu alma a despertado la mía, y por eso te debo gratitud, pues si mi espíritu ronda de nuevo por aquí, es que algo...deje incompleto… miro a Kisuna enigmáticamente, y si ese algo está en ayudarte… pues con mucho gusto cumpliré mi misión… así como tu deseas a toda costa cumplir la tuya…

Recuérdalo bien… no trates de ocultar o tapar tus sentimientos… solo… trata de sobrellevarlos, y así nadie los notará… ella se fue desvaneciendo, y Kisuna escuchó por el pasillo como se aproximaba alguien… se quedó en silencio grabando estas palabras en su mente… _no trates de ocultarlos… solo aprende a sobrellevarlos…. Es cierto… mientras mas trate de ocultárselo… mas estaré gritándoselo en la cara… _

Kisuna!!!! Eriol entró jadeando y sudando pues no había esperado el ascensor y subió toda la torre POR LAS ESCALERAS (ojala e hicieran eso por mí!!!! ^_^, y sobre todo el…). Kisuna yo… yo… yo fui quien tuvo la culpa… dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo… ella se puso de pié y sus miradas penetraron al otro tratando de contenerse… pero esto les fue imposible…

Eriol!!!! Kisuna!!! Ella había estallado en el oprimido llanto que dentro de ella pedía a gritos salir… ese dolor clavado en su pecha por temor a perderlo, y a el, ese sentimiento compartido de temor, temor por llegar alguna vez a perderla o por que esa fragilidad que mostraba siempre permitiera que algún día se rompiera en pedacitos y se apartara de su lado… 

Se fundieron en el otro en un abrazo que los contenía… no querían que nada pudiese interrumpirlos, no querían que nada pudiera _separarlos… en ese momento Kisuna sintió esa punzada que franqueaba nuevamente su pecho, ese dolor incesante que la quemaba, ella comenzó a jadear mientras se contenía sujetándose el pecho… eriol… ah.. Ah… _por favor…_ eran susurros ahogados… de pronto tanto ella como la que momentos previos la buscaba en el parque, palidecieron y perdieron el conocimiento… _

Ki… Kisuna…!!!! Estaba más blanca que un papel y respiraba de manera entrecortada, eriol como pudo la contuvo, y en la habitación entraron corriendo sakura y shaoran, sakura estaba despierta pero se sujetaba el pecho para tratar de desvanecer el punzante dolor que sentía… Kisuna con los ojos entreabiertos logró susurrar algo…

Todos tomaron atención a ella, _por favor… eran susurros ahogados por su debilidad. __Busquen a tomoyo… sakura entendió y recordó que tomoyo no estaba ya con ellos. Y abrió la ventana. Talismán del viento… bríndame tu sabiduría!!!! De la espalda de sakura ya no surgieron las pequeñas alitas que le daba la carta del vuelo, surgieron dos alas de un ángel de un ligero color rosado. _

Y se lanzó en picado por el balcón mientras: talismán de la ilusión… dame la capacidad de congelar el tiempo!!!! Todas las personas se quedaron en lo que estaban haciendo, mientras sakura recorría el parque a toda velocidad en el vuelo.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, el susurro de Kisuna aunque fue captado por sakura, era dirigido a su guardiana (tigris) la cual estaba cerca de tomoyo… cuando se sintió esa energía abrumadora por todo el parque, sintió esa alma que protegía a su señora desde hace algunos días cerca de ella, y luego la vio como manifestándose en energía la guiaba a donde estaba tomoyo. Ella estaba muy pálida y justo cuando tigris ya transformada llegó al lugar tras ella llego kero, que iba a atacarla cuando ella lo interrumpió:

No fui yo quien le hizo esto kerberos. Ni mucho menos mi maestra… y porque en lugar de estarme viendo como un idiota no vas a buscar al hermano de tu señora que esta muy cerca de aquí… el sabrá que hacer… pero… kero dudoso de la decisión… no voy a hacerle daño… al contrario, se me ha ordenado protegerla… muévete!!!!! Kero salió a toda velocidad…

Cuando llego con touya (que por cierto estaba muy preocupado ^_^) al lugar donde había dejado a tomoyo la encontró recostada de un muro, se imaginó que tigris, que ya no estaba allí la había acomodado. Momentos después de que touya llevó a tomoyo a un lugar seguro, este notó la magia de su hermana en una nueva forma de manifestarse que rodeaba todo el parque, era una energía calida pero sumamente poderosa, temió que sakura llegase a perder el control de la misma.

Y luego se disipó de un momento a otro y sakura de una altura moderada desapareció sus alas y cayo al suelo impecablemente.

Hermano!!! ¿Cómo esta? Le paso algo a tomoyo?... no sakura.. .esta gracias al cielo bien… pero… touya ensombreció su mirada, sentí un aura rodeándola cuando llegue, y el peluche me dijo que lo consiguió con la tigresa esa… ¿tigris?... si… la misma… pero que se comportó de manera muy extraña…

¿Porque lo dices hermano?... porque… trató de moderara sus palabras pero sakura le exigió que le dijera la verdad… pero le dijo que no fue ella quien le hizo esto a tomoyo… tampoco su maestra… que al contrario… le habían encargado que protegiera a tomoyo… eso quiere decir… que su maestra esta aquí en el parque… completó yue, transformado, pues yukito que estaba trabajando con touya había presenciado todo y se transformo al sentir esa aura maligna que rodeo el parque…

Sakura!!!! Shaoran llego un tanto cansado aunque para el no fue tanto el esfuerzo, eriol dice que tenemos que salir de inmediato del parque… que la energía se disipó… pero que eso no significa que se fue… y sería peligroso si intentaran algo en nuestra contra con tanta gente… yo traje mi carro!!! Dijo yukito… touya.. Si quieres puedes llevar a tomoyo a el y la llevaremos a tu casa junto a sakura y shaoran, luego veremos que hacer.. .esta bien… dijo el aludido tomando a tomoyo en sus brazos como una pluma…

Sakura era obligada a caminar por shaoran que la empujaba con prisa fuera del parque mientras kero en el bolso dirigía su mirada a la sima de la rueda de la fortuna, donde tigris desaparecía… pe… ¿pero y Kisuna y eriol? Ellos están bien, ella quedó segura con eriol y cuando me envió con ustedes ella ya estaba despertando y eriol llamando al mayordomo…

Kisuna estaba en posición no de defensa pero si con un semblante muy preocupado, cuando en la sima del mirador su cabello se batía con fuerza por la altura y tigris aparecía a su lado, ya esta hecho mi señora, ya se fueron… bien… ella miró a eriol y desaparecieron en el aire como humo…

NOTAS DE AUTORA:

Uffff……. Hasta que lo termino!!!!!! VEINTIDOS PÁGINAS!!!! 22, creo que se me paso la mano… el próximo no será tan largo, es muy pesado de escribir y para ustedes me imagino será de leer, este Cáp. Tienes MUCHÍSIMAS interrogantes pero se aclaran algunas cositas… como se habrán dado cuenta dividí el Cáp. En dos partes para evitar así crear dos Cáp.… disculpen el largo!! ^_^U

El próximo aun no tengo un nombre pero solo me queda una semana de clases!!! Así que si luego no tengo mucho que hacer, me fajo a pasar el 10… en mi mente esta completo… las cosas han comenzado a complicarse y Kisuna debe darse prisa… que haría que tanto ella como tomoyo se desmayaran?... y ese repentino trato y cuidado de touya para con tomoyo…???

Porque Kisuna estará molesta con eriol….? Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo y como siempre se valen sus reviews con quejas tomatazos recomendaciones… etc.!!!

Un besote!!!! Ah… y para aquellos fans de inuyasha… ya publique mi primer fic!!!! Se titula without you… ya tengo tres reviews!!!! 


	10. Heridas del corazon

Capítulo 10: 

_Heridas del corazón…_

Bienvenidos a aquellos que les ha gustado la historia y han llegado hasta este punto, me siento muy orgullosa de que aunque hasta ahora son 9 reviews los que tengo, esas nueve personas o menos que, me hayan escrito un review, las llevare por siempre presente, fueron ustedes los primeros reviews de mi vida y serán ustedes los que me empujen a continuar. Muchas gracias también a aquellos que la hayan leído, no importa si no hay review alguno, claro que estos valen muchísimo pero el hecho de que hayan tomado su valioso tiempo para gastarlo leyendo esto que sale de mi mente y que se les agradece muchísimo, seguiré esforzándome y si tienen algún comentario ya saben a donde enviarlo: yorlanysm@hotmail.com o dejarlo en un review… para mi sus comentarios son los que en realidad valen… con mucho cariño:

_Heridas del corazón: _

Veía el triste escenario que se erguía ante ella, hoy se cumplían ya no sabía cuantos años con exactitud, de aquel día, solo sabia que mientras mas el tiempo pasase… mas seria la condena que ella estaría cumpliendo… sabia a ciencia cierta que al momento menos esperado ese día llegaría… y por mas miedo, por mas dolor, o por mas indecisión que tuviera tendría que enfrentarlo…

Abrió sus hermosos ojos plateados con pesadez, y vio como la nieve tan blanca y hermosa como siempre caía lentamente como las lagrimas que sus ojos deseaban dejar escapar. Ese amor tan fuerte que sentía por dentro, la quemaba y le hacia desencadenar acciones en las cuales no tenia la mas mínima participación de su voluntad.

Extendió su mano delicada y blanca y sintió como la fría nieve enrojecía su mano desnuda al caer sobre ella y comenzar a derretirse… _eriol…_sus labios solo atinaron a decir ese nombre, que tanto la seguía, la atormentaba, y que tanto lograba desprender sus sonrisas… desde el pie del árbol en el que veía caer la nieve, Kisuna miraba placidamente su alrededor, se sentía tan contenta en ese lugar… vio el lago de cristal. Donde ella solía purificar su alma para mantener la de la diosa en paz…

Vio luego los árboles que tranquilos, permitían que la nieve descansara sobre ellos adornándolos con sus escarchas y delicados colores blanquecinos… deseo quedarse allí por siempre… sola… respirando esa aparente tranquilidad, y sentir ese calor dentro de ella que la consumía y desgarraba… si… el calor de su amor… ese amor que todos los días le arrebataba mas de su propio ser, y se lo regalaba a eriol, en sonrisas… en llantos. Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir la brisa fría que acompañaba la nieve. No le importo…

Su hermosa capa blanca, que pertenecía a su color favorito (el blanco), estaba tirada a unos cuantos metros de ella en el suelo. Cuando caminando hacia su árbol favorito del jardín de cristal, dejo cayera al suelo… _Clow espera por favor!!!! _Esas palabras, _sus palabras… _si… las palabras que tanto escuchaba mas no le pertenecían… vio las mismas imágenes recorrer su mente una y otra vez… _ese mar de sangre, ese olor a muerte, y la pesadumbre del ambiente… tantas personas reunidas… tantas esencias juntas y al mismo tiempo tan separadas… vio dos figuras en especial tendidas en el suelo, bueno una de ellas pues la segunda la sujetaba entre sus brazos y sollozaba para sus adentros…_

_El cielo, la noche, y la luna tristes comenzaron a llorar… mientras que la lluvia que ahora caía, bañaba a todos los presentes que se lamentaban por lo ocurrido… todas las personas se cernían alrededor de los dos individuos que estaban en el suelo, los truenos iluminaron por instantes los rostros que se llenaban del lagrimas de los presentes por haber perdido a ese ser tan especial…_

_Luego…paso a otra escena… era una tarde de invierno, una fría y solitaria tarde decembrina… igual a la que Kisuna vivía hoy… vio muchas personas vestidas con largas túnicas negras, unas se escondían en los hombros de sus acompañantes para sanar sus lagrimas, vio en especial lo que mas dolor le producía en su corazón… estaba el ser.. que mas amó a esa hechicera… allí con la que ahora era su guardiana en brazos, mientras que sus ojos enrojecidos por lagrimas, y su perdida mas ya no visible sonrisa, arrojaba una roja blanca sobre una tumba, donde estaban las cenizas de la que fuera su eterna y preciada amada…_

Ella acompañaba a las previas imágenes que había visto con unas silenciosas y tristes lágrimas, miró en la distancia del jardín, y se aproximo a ella nuevamente una brisa fría… sintió que esta vez al hacerla estremecer, esa brisa compartía con ella toda esa tristeza que hora sentía… sintió la necesidad de abrazarse a alguien… en especial a ese ser que ella tanto amaba… _eriol…_

Atino por abrazarse a si misma mientras la nieve seguía cayendo tranquilamente…

_Eriol…_los ojos de Kisuna tal cascadas no podían contener mas las lagrimas… _eriol... eriol!!!! _Ella sollozaba inconteniblemente… tigris desde lo lejos se le partía el corazón al ver como su maestra se torturaba a si misma siendo tan testaruda… no se atrevía a llamarlo pues Kisuna se lo había prohibido.. Ella misma había sellado el espejo fantasma para que el esta vez no pudiera seguirla… tigris no soportó mas.. Y se fue de allí directo a buscar a eriol… 

Estaba arrodillada fuera de la protección del árbol, y la nieve incesante la rodeaba… las incontenibles lagrimas que caían de sus hermosos ojos, la desgarraban mas y mas… ese dolor tan fuerte que la carcomía por dentro ya no era soportable...Por que?!!!!! Dio un golpe con ambos puños contra la fría grama que estaba ahora cubierta de nieve… _no es justo!!! _Ese dolor que sentía por dentro era como una flecha de miles que la rodeaban y se empeñaban en atravesarla por el corazón una y otra vez… no quería.. .no podía permitirlo… 

La solución mas rápida pero menos sensata para acabar con todo eso que la abrumaba, se dibujo en su mente… ella dilató su mirada viendo al horizonte y se puso de pie… su largo cabello estaba todo desordenad y ahora mojado de tanto recibir nieve que estaba ahora derretida… su poderosa magia desgarro el ambiente tranquilo cuando invoco su báculo sagrado… transfórmate!!!! Lo elevo en el aire y este por orden de su maestra se trasformó según el deseo de esta, en una pequeña daga blanca, con la empuñadura toda hecha de plata y cristal…

La agarró fuertemente con ambas manos y estaba a punto de arremeterla contra si misma cuando la imagen de el… de tigris… y de todas las personas que ella quería se dibujaron en su ahora confundida mente… _no puedo_… dijo aun sollozando.. la daga blanca cayó a suelo estrepitosamente y ella seguida de esta Kisuna… _no puedo ser tan egoísta… solo pienso en mi sufrimiento… pero no pienso en el que causare a los demás… o el que en un futuro puedo traer junto a desgracias… _estaba de rodillas con las manos apoyadas en el suelo y su rostro viendo hacia este (el suelo)… las lagrimas que aun caían mojaban el frió suelo… ella fue cubierta por un aura blanca sus ojos enrojecidos y tristes se cerraron, mientras ella se elevaba un poco del suelo y la brisa fría que acompañaba a la nieve, se amontonaba a su alrededor… se sintió abrazada por esta y tocando nuevamente el suelo, cayo sin darse cuenta en los brazos de eriol que con su magia la había dormido…

_No entiendo porque no quieres compartir conmigo eso que tanto te atormenta, mi querido ángel blanco…_eriol apartaba con ternura el cabello desordenado del rostro de Kisuna… tigris había ido a buscarlo muy escandalizada por el extraño comportamiento de su maestra, el podía ver a leguas que ella estaba pasando por un difícil momento… siempre estaba muy distraída o pensativa, lloraba con frecuencia aunque intentara ocultárselo, se molestaba con mucha facilidad y siempre quería estar sola.. .ella nunca había sido de muchísima socializad, siempre le gustaba respetar su propia soledad, pero últimamente estaba exagerando…

No quería preguntarle nada pues sabia que ella no le respondería pero esta situación ya estaba poniéndolo harto… mas de una vez le hubiese gustado llevársela si fuera necesario a rastras hasta Europa nuevamente y que mandara esa estúpida misión al cuerno… pero sabia de antemano que ella no se lo iba a permitir…era muy responsable y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción… y tigris… pues… ella guardaba mas silencio aun que Kisuna… no era ser de cruzar muchas palabras, se parecía machismo a yue que sin embargo hablaba demasiado en comparación a tigris…

Ella estaba despertando y eriol que la llevaba en brazos hasta su habitación le permitió que se incorporara en el suelo… ya era el momento de poner el punto y final de todo esto… y si el no lo hacia nadie mas lo lograría… gracias eriol… ella susurro muy bajito al notar lo que había ocurrido, y estando a unos pocos metros de su habitación estaba dispuesta a aminorar la marcha y escapar nuevamente de las explicaciones, todo cuando… eriol la tomo por el brazo y ella suspiro por lo bajo resignada… se prometió a si misma que en cuanto encontrara a tigris la dejaría durmiendo colgada de la chimenea pues a esta no le agradaba el calor siendo una gata de nieve…

Kisuna… el la miraba seriamente y ella por el contrario evitaba a toda costa su mirada… 

Tenemos que hablar… el la jalo hacia el y aparecieron de un momento a otro en su habitación… mágicamente se paso el seguro, y ella que miraba el piso como el lugar mas interesante de la tierra, no dijo nada… aquí.. No van a interrumpirlos, inquirió el en vista del silencio…te exijo… porque ya no es una petición… que me digas que demonios es lo que sucede… ella seguía guardando silencio… y el notando que ella no estaba dispuesta a soltar palabra la tomo fuertemente por la cintura y la atrajo hacia el.. Ella se sentía totalmente indefensa y desarmada… el con esa mirada profunda… lograba que ella confesara hasta el mas oscuro y secreto sentimiento que ella guardaba… escuchaba su respiración…. Y sentía la impaciencia de el por una respuesta…

Ella solo atino a decir… _nada… te he dicho miles de veces que no me ocurre nada eriol…pero gracias por preocuparte…_ sin mirarlo aun intentó escabullirse esperando que esa respuesta hubiese dejado satisfecho a eriol, pero no fue así… el la apretó con mas fuerza, y ella se quejo… eriol me estas haciendo daño… le dijo intentando safarze de el… suéltame por favor…

_Estas aquí cada mañana en mi forma de hablar…_

_En cada poro de mi alma, siempre conmigo vas…_

_Te has vuelto parte de mi cuerpo…_

_Sueño a trabes de ti…_

_Tu aroma llena mi universo y la vida me hace feliz…_

_Entonces no me mientas.. Kisuna… estoy cansado de ver como todos los días te encierras tu misma en una soledad y depresión demasiado grandes para ti… guardas un secreto muy grande y quiero ayudarte… porque no me lo permites???_ La voz de eriol, en lugar de molesta sonaba triste, melancólica y al mismo tiempo muy pensativa… como tuviera que decírselo lo lograría, pero ella no se marcharía sin decírselo…

_Vives aquí iluminándome…_

_Mostrándome que hay mucho por vivir…_

_Dentro de mi…_

_Siempre  puedo escuchar tu voz…_

_Hablándome de amor… _

_Aquí… aqu_

_Murmurando dentro de m_

_Va creciendo tu pasión.._

_Tú fuerza tu emoción.._

_Aquí.. Aqu_

_Aunque tú no estés… aqu_

_Eriol… _ella se había aferrado a el, para evitar llorar nuevamente y lograr que el relajara un poco el abrazo que la mantenía apresada… _entiende por favor… no puedo hacerlo… _se acerco a su oído inclinándose un poco pues el era mas alto que ella, _si pudiera hacerlo te lo diría desde mi corazón… y acabaría con este dolor tan grande que me come por dentro…_

_Me siento triste, tú apareces y vuelvo a sonreír…_

_Siento este amor por ti que crece y se que nunca te vas a ir…_

_Vives aquí iluminándome…_

_Mostrándome que hay mucho por vivir…_

_Dentro de mi…_

_Siempre  puedo escuchar tu voz…_

_Hablándome de amor… _

_Aquí… aqu_

_Murmurando dentro de m_

_Va creciendo tu pasión.._

_Tú fuerza, tu emoción.._

_Aquí.. Aqu_

_Aunque tú no estés… aqu_

_Tema: "Aqu_

_Interpretes: sin bandera_

_CD: de viaje (segundo CD)_

Ella suspiro y de un suave roce en los labios que el respondió, logro escapar de de su abrazo y alejarse unos cuantos pasos de el.. El apretó los puños y perdiendo la paciencia.. Esta vez no Kisuna!!! Siempre haces lo mismo, y te vas sin ninguna razón… por que tienes tanto miedo de mirarme a los ojos? O de decirme que es lo que pasa? Es un estúpido secreto!!!! Eriol, había perdido el control y no estaba midiendo sus palabras… pues entonces tú no tienes nada que reprocharme!!! Ella ofendida se defendió y trato de ser un poco esquiva aunque eso significara tener que discutir o pelearse de nuevo con el, pues ella aun no olvidaba lo ocurrido en el parque…

Tú tienes tus propios secretos.. Y a estas alturas… de no ser porque lo descubrí por una simple casualidad yo ni siquiera sabría que tú tienes magia!!! O… sigues sin darme una razón de porque nunca haces nada cuando la resbalosa de megumi se te insinúa… porque claro… como tu eres… hombre!!! Como tú eres eriol!!! La gran reencarnación de Li Clow!!! A nadie le debes explicaciones… ni siquiera a tu novia… eso a ti no te importa… es mas!!! Te importó un comino el hecho de que el otro día en la escuela me acercaba a ti y note como le respondías el abrazo a megumi o sus amiguitas incluyendo a miyama en las escaleras… y lo peor es que lo haces cuando yo no estoy eriol… Kisuna indignada había roto el llanto… claro!! Porque es tan malo lo que haces que no puedes hacerlo en mis narices.. Sino a mis espaldas!!!...

Y encima!!! Eriol intentaba hablar pero Kisuna no se lo permitió… tienes el descaro!! Porque no se le puede dar otro nombre… de reprocharme en mi cara!!! De que me comporto extraña por uno o dos días… cuando el principal culpable eres tú!!! Eriol hiragisawa… agitó su mano con fuerza y la puerta de un estrépito se abrió… ¿y sabes que?... se detuvo antes de marcharse… que lo mas triste… es que AUN hizo una énfasis que eriol no comprendió a la perfección, sigo lamentándome y llorando por ti!!! Egoísta!!! Y el portazo agito el silencioso umbral de la casa mientras que Kisuna salía roja de ira de la habitación de eriol… 

Ki… su… na… yo… se rasco la cabeza… no tenia idea de que te sentías así… se lanzo con rabia sobre una butaca de su amplia habitación decorada en azul oscuro tal y como le gustaba mientras se decía así mismo… eres un gran estúpido… un grandísimo estupido eriol…

Ella entraba en su habitación con las lágrimas rebasando su rostro… y tras ella entro muy preocupada Nakuru que la había visto llorando mientras corría por el pasillo hacia su habitación… Kisuna… Kisuna que es lo q… Nakuru se interrumpió cuando Kisuna se lanzo a sus brazos llorando… ahí Nakuru… es un tonto… un grandísimo tonto… no lo soporto!!!

Déjame adivinar Kisuna… estas hablando de eriol… Nakuru suspiro resignada y escucho en silencio el relato completo de Kisuna…

************************************************************************************                         

Sakura… lo importante ahora… dijo kero muy serio… no es saber si tigris y su dueña son buenas o malas personas… pues en mas de una ocasión o te atacan o te ayudan… lo importante es saber que es lo que hacen aquí... o que quieren… se que en mas de una ocasión se los has preguntado y sigues sin obtener respuesta… pero algo muy grande me dice que ellas tienen muchísimo que ver con los antiguos guardianes… ¿tu crees kero? Sakura que estaba comiendo un pudín escuchaba a kero que junto shaoran yue, y  su hermano estaban en la sala comentando lo ocurrido el día de ayer en el parque…

Kerberos tiene razón inquirió yue… estas personas corresponden en cierta forma a la descripción de los guardianes de sus antiguos amos… lo que es imposible de comprender… es que hacen en la actualidad? Y más aun? Porque han venido a involucrarse con usted maestra? Shaoran que no había hablado en toda la noche participó por primera vez… según lo que nos dijiste sakura… seguía de brazos cruzados y con su relativo semblante serio…

Llego a ti la información de que existía un ser que quería reclamar algo… tal vez… guardo silencio por un momento… sean ellas?... aunque,… no se me ocurre que puedan reclamar… los talismanes!!! Agrego kero jactante de pensar mas rápido que shaoran… no… pues, para ella eso no es necesario dijo shaoran refiriéndose a su contrincante nueva (tigris y su dueña principalmente)… pues por si no te has dado cuenta peluchito… tanto esa mujer como su guardiana tienen talismanes… y ambos son muy poderosos…

De hecho, lo que mas me extraña es el hecho de que si ellas fueran nuestro enemigo al 100% no nos ayudarían… ¿ayudarían? Preguntaron yue y touya a la vez… si… hermano… la ultima vez que cree talismanes creo que ya kero te lo comento yue – dijo mirándolo -  quede muy débil pues cree tres en un mismo instante, y según lo que me dijo eriol ellos nacen de energía pura y magia blanca o negra respectivamente… ese día como ya les dije quede muy débil, pero… miro a shaoran…

Si sakura… fue ella… tanto eriol como yo pudimos sentir claramente su magia cuando esa esfera de energía se acerco a ti… tal parece que se percato que esa ultima vez se le paso la mano… y aunque sea el acontecimiento mas extraño… te ayudó… dijo agregando para terminar…

¿Y ayer? Según lo que kerberos nos dijo (se imaginara quien habla pues es el único que llama así a kero aparte del padre de sakura que no estaba presente) vio a tigris en el parque, y luego cuando encontraron a la jovencita tomoyo tigris estaba con ella tal parece que protegiéndola por ordenes de su maestra… y… su magia… no sentí su magia ayer en el parque por excepción de su guardiana… porque de resto sentimos fue esa aura extraña… ¿saben una cosa? Sakura interrumpió a yue… esa energía… yo… se quedo meditabunda unos instantes… yo ya la había sentido… 

¿Qué?????? Todos la vieron muy preocupados y shaoran se atrevió a preguntar… ¿fue ese día no es así? El día en que te desmayaste junto con Kisuna…. En el colegio… y que luego… por casualidad, momentos luego de salir de la enfermería nos atacan y creas dos talismanes…sakura asintió en silencio. Yue miro analizadoramente a shaoran y desde sus adentros recordó una cosa que vivió siendo yukito, la primera vez que fueron al parque y al novio de su maestra le quitaron el alma… 

Si su muy buena memoria no le fallaba en el preciso instante en el que ocuparon el privado donde se encontraba su enemigo tras el cual sakura había ido corriendo para derrotarlo, visualizo de nuevo como el intendente encargado de los privados llegaba y le preguntaba si el privado les había sido otorgado por la persona que momentos antes lo ocupaba… la misma que había llegado a tomoeda junto a los nuevos problemas, o la misma que tenia una relación muy estrecha con la reencarnación de Clow… yue dentro de si fue atando cabos…

_Pero… es imposible… que…¿_yue? Ocurre algo? El guardián por error había dicho sus pensamientos en voz alta al concentrarse tanto y sakura y todos los demás lo miraron inquisitivamente cuando agrego de manera cortante: no maestra… no ocurre nada… _creo que mañana yukito podrá aprovechar esa hora libre… _dijo yue en su subconsciente…

Buenas noches!!!! Adiós yukito!!! Dijo sakura agitando alegremente la mano a yukito que ya se marchaba en su automóvil… (Producto de un premio de lotería) ah… bueno… tal parece que quedamos con mas dudad que antes ¿no te parece? – caminaba con shaoran hasta la parada y el hundido en sus pensamientos se sonrojo cuando sakura acerco muchísimo su rostro al de el para sacarlo de sus pensamientos- shaoran!!! Jajaja ¿Qué, sakura? Ella le hacia cosquillas como castigo de dejarla hablando sola, mientras el corría para escaparse… me dejaste hablando sola!!! Ya deja de preocuparte por esas tonteri… ¿shaoran? Miro a su alrededor y shaoran había desaparecido de la nada…  shaoran!!!... todo estaba oscuro… y de pronto se sintió volar…. Su cuerpo ahora era frágil y muy ligero…

Se elevaba solo en el aire, hasta que sintió como fue atrapada por los brazos de su querido príncipe… el la rodeo por su fino talle y sakura lentamente se sintió embriagada por su dulce aroma… shaoran… ¿que es esto?... miro a su alrededor y se vio en ¿un parque?... así es sakura… ¿o crees que los años que estuve en china estaba entrenando solo en artes marciales? Es hermoso!!!! Lo se… es tan bello como ti me querida flor de cerezo…

Sakura se puso como una cereza mientras shaoran la llevo de la mano a recorrer el lugar… se escuchaba la caída de una fuente, pero era el romper de la cascada que había en el pequeño laguito… el aroma del ambiente era embriagador gracias a los infinitos árboles y flores que allí había… el prado, tan verde como los dulces y tiernos ojos de sakura, era ahora donde shaoran y su querida novia descansaban…

Todo esto… es tan bello shaoran… dijo ella jugando con su cabello y viendo a su alrededor… es para ti… lo hice especialmente para ti…aunque… es algo muy especial… y luego veras porque… shaoran agito lentamente su mano y los árboles de cerezo que habían comenzaron a brillar de un rosa pálido… unas delicadas flores caían ahora de ellos, y sakura veía el espectáculo de luces que se jugaba a su alrededor…

El agua cristalina del lago había hecho un juego de colores junto a las flores que en el aire flotaban emanando su dulce olor… sintió luego su cálido beso, mientras el con ternura la abrazaba… ella respondía con ternura, mientras que poco a poco se tornaba ese beso mas apasionado… shaoran… ella se aparto un poco de el aun con el rubor en sus mejillas a causa de la falta de aire… el la levanto del césped rápidamente y corriendo fueron hasta el lago…

Ven a ver esto… ella inocentemente se acerco y… ahí!!! Shaoran me mojaste!!! Ya veras!!! Y sumidos entre risas, salpicadas de agua y uno que otro beso robado, sakura y shaoran pasaron la mas linda noche en ese edén hecho con magia por shaoran... espérame!!! Ella seguía corriendo tras el y su largo cabello se agitaba, sus dulces labios habían sido probados tantas veces por el que ya eran de su pertenencia… su sonrisa su dulzura, y ella entera como un ser hermoso… lo llenaba por completo con solo decir una palabra de cariño a sonreír…

Ah… ¿que te ocurre? El se detuvo de pronto y se volteó cara a cara con sakura… esa noche no había luna y solo eran iluminados por pequeñas luciérnagas y las miles de estrellas que chispeaban el cielo… sakura… la atrajo con fuerza hacia el… y apasionadamente le quito uno te tantos besos…_te amo… eso es lo que ocurre…_ella sonrió entre el beso y con dulzura respondió: _yo también te amo shaoran…_se abrazo con fuerza a el…_prométeme que nunca te vas a apartar de mi!!! Nada podrá separarnos ¿verdad? No sakura… nada ni nadie nos podrá separar jamás!!! Eso…_- beso su mano – _es un promesa…_

Sakura fue cubierta por las ya conocidas auras de colores… sakura!!! Que sucede!!! Sakura responde por favor!!! Se había desmayado, y tal como había perdido el conocimiento por la energía que expulsaba, ahora lo recuperaba… _shaoran… mira…_ el dirigió su mirada en dirección a donde ella apuntaba y por primera vez pudo verlos… los 5 guardianes que representaban los talismanes creados por sakura…

Son… los guardianes!! Dijo ella incorporándose con su ayuda y terminando la frase por el… sakura vio a los tres conocidos guardianes del fuego agua y plantas, pero vio a otras dos personas que aunque le eran familiares nunca los había visto…

¿Sabes quienes son? Shaoran se coloco en guardia dispuesto a protegerla si se trataba de un enemigo… pero se incorporo cuando sintió la calida mano de sakura en su hombro…

Buenas noches señora… sakura sintió como se le subieron los colores por la denominación que le daban… bu… bue… buenas noches… dijo entre balbuceos y una sonrisa… es un honor poder presentaros frente a usted esta noche, dijo la figura femenina oculta tras la capa púrpura… para mi también… dijo alegremente el de la capa grisácea… amacoy se acerco a sakura y le dijo con ternura… _ellos son Valkiria _(señalando a la mujer que se ocultaba tras la capa púrpura) _y Áramis…_sakura se acerco tímidamente a ellos pues shaoran estaba enrojecido al presentarse con amacoy y su pronunciado escote… mu…muc..Mucho gusto!!! El primero en acercarse fue el ser que seguía tras su capa de color gris plateado… es un placer señorita… dijo alegremente y besando la mano de sakura, al quitarse la capa dejo al desnudo un joven que aparentaba tener unos veinte años… con el largo cabello plateado brillante… sus ojos grises daban indicios de lo que representaba… llevaba en sus manos dos brazaletes, uno negro del lado derecho y uno de plata del lado izquierdo… tenia una vestimenta sencilla y holgada pero con numerosos aretes de diversos tamaños.. Tenía una sonrisa fresca y era muy alegre…

Seguido de Áramis se presento la diosa de la ilusión… mejor conocida como Valkiria… es para mi un honor poder conocer a la persona que nos a despertado, dijo haciendo una reverencia que causo otro sonrojo en shaoran cuando se mostró el escote de su camisa… su cabello púrpura violáceo iba atado en una cola alta, y dos mechones sobresalían sobre su rostro delicado… sakura pensó que si fuese humana estaría arrugada por el pesado maquillaje que traía… vestía muy similar a Áramis solo que en lugar de brazaletes y numerosos aretes ella tenia unos sencillos zarcillos y sujetaba en sus manos cuyas uñas eran larguisimas, un espejo… a ambos lados tenia dos borlas guindando una de respectivo color a su creador… sakura se pregunto como caminaba con las botas tan altas que llevaba puestas de color negro, en el cinto llevaba una banda negra de cuero muy gruesa que detallaba su fino talle… y el escote bien pronunciado de su camisa blanca revelaba lo bien proporcionada que estaba…

Joven… si es tan amable… ¿me podría permitir a su señorita novia? Dijo de manera muy cordial pero seria… se llevo a sakura de la mano mientras ella preocupada veía como shaoran era abordado de preguntas acerca de ella por los otros guardianes…

(N.D.A: Para que esta escena no se haga tan pesada no escribiré tantas veces quien habla, si la leen despacio y van siguiendo los hechos lo entenderán, pues solo estarán presentes sakura y Valkiria.)

Y dígame… para que me necesita… o en que puedo ayudarle…?... no señorita… al contrario… seré yo quien la ayude… he venido a advertirle… pero la señora amacoy me ha dicho que el mejor momento es ahora… pues esta usted rodeada de un campo de magia… y nadie notara mi presencia… y… respondió sakura dudosa… ¿Por qué no deben notarla?... pues… señorita… yo soy la única de los guardianes que sabe toda la verdad… ¿la verdad?... así es… yo soy la única que sabe del paradero del seño galadriel… de la señora afrodita… o… porque estamos o estaremos aquí… se también el porque de muchas muertes… 

Porque yo señorita… soy el guardián que posee el tercer ojo… ¿el tercer ojo?... así es… gracias a este… mi espejo fantasma, soy capaz de ver hasta lo imposible… puedo ver el pasado, lo que ocurre en el presente… y aunque… me es prohibido puedo descubrir los misterios del futuro…

Y… ¿por que te es prohibido? Pues… el don que yo tengo de viajar en el tiempo lo herede gracias a ser creación de la sacerdotisa elegida afrodita… ella tenia el don de controlar el tiempo… que aunque no se considere así es uno de los elementos… ella a su antojo podía llamar el día o aferrarse en la noche… pero… he escuchado por shaoran y eriol que eso es muy peligroso verdad…? Si señorita… es algo muy peligroso pues se necesita mucha preparación y magia… cosas que mi señora poseía…

El hecho de que sea prohibido es porque el tiempo no es algo que aunque se pueda, se deba manipular a antojo de una persona, y ver el futuro a través de mi espejo es como manipular el tiempo, y establecer lo que la persona vea… es algo muy contradictorio, pues lo que eran suposiciones se convierten en hechos reales y no hay forma de cambiarlos, es decir… pierdes la capacidad de elegir o moldear tu futuro a tus deseos…

Eso puedo comprenderlo a la perfección… pero… ¿Qué tengo yo que ver en todo esto?... usted señorita ha logrado la creación de un talismán que me representa.. en esencia soy yo, es mi magia y mis capacidades aunque en un menor nivel de capacidad e intensidad… pero lo que trato de decirle o mejor dicho es de advertirle… debe escucharme con muchísima atención y deberá hacer las cosas tal y como se las diré para evitar que la catástrofe se sume a vuestro alrededor… la señora galadriel, mejor conocida como la Diosa – sakura se sobresaltó al escuchar el verdadero nombre de su contrincante – días antes de que en vida de todos nosotros (refiriéndose a los guardianes y sus creadores) ocurriera la catástrofe, ella había logrado ver en las fuentes del eterno andar y previo que todo lo que esta ocurriendo pasara… señorita.. Frente a usted se suma una catástrofe muy triste, pero todo, absolutamente todo esto puede evitarse si usted cumple un requisito… 

¿Cuál?... usted por mas difícil que en ese instante le parezca… jamás… escúcheme bien… jamás deberá intentar o negar en contra de sus raíces mágicas… ¿mis raíces mágicas?... si… usted proviene de el amor de sus padres, pero su magia… su esencia mágica como tal proviene de las estrellas… estas siempre la acompañaran aun en su muerte o en el mas allá… siempre estarán con usted… no se deje sellar los ojos… recuerde que es usted una estrella mas del firmamento, solo que ha logrado brillar mas que las demás… es por esto que ha nacido como un individuo… 

En el futuro… se enfrentara a duras pruebas si… pero sus verdaderos amigos y seres queridos siempre… siempre!!! Repitió haciendo énfasis, estarán con usted aunque no sea en presencia física… ellos serán los que alimenten su brillo y la ayuden a escapar del oscuro túnel… 

Valkiria termino de hablar y tomo a sakura por las manos, sakura pudo apreciar como ella fue contaminada de ese brillo característico de los guardianes, y sintió esa calidez brillando en su interior… y se cubrió de un aura rosada… las estrellas del firmamento correspondieron a su llamado brillando también… y un espectáculo se sumo en el jardín cuando la lluvia de luces comenzó a caer… 

Ah!! Se vio sentada al lado de shaoran como si hubiese sido un sueño al que despertara… _no lo olvide… crea en usted misma… _el guardián desvaneciéndose con los demás sonrió… _ y en ese amor tan puro que hay entre ustedes… joven lobo… su corazón aguerrido y valiente será el que la empuje a seguir… no la deje sola…_ la diosa los hizo tomar de las manos, y sakura vio como entre ellos apareció la carta esperanza…

Un has de luz cayo sobre ella y se transformó… sakura y shaoran vieron atonitos como dejando atrás la carta sakura, aparecía un talismán nuevo… el talismán que no pertenecía a ningún guardián… solo a ellos dos… a su amor…. Era un corazón entrelazado a una estrella que se erguían sobre una pequeña espada, estaba hecho todo de cristal…

_Ese talismán representara su amor por la eternidad… el día que pierda su brillo… su amor se marchitará como una flor de este bello jardín…_ Dijo valkiria terminando de desvanecerse y dejándolos solos nuevamente… ellos sonreían y se sentían muy felices aunque no sabían con mucha certeza la razón… con cariño shaoran abrazo a sakura y le coloco el dije la cuello, pues llevaba una pequeña cadenita…

_Es una promesa sakura… siempre a ti lado… yo estar_ dijo besándola antes de que el jardín se desvaneciera y poco a poco regresaran a la realidad… ella seguía abrazada a el cuando recordó… ahí shaoran!!! A de ser muy tarde!!! Que van a pensar mi padre y mi hermano de ti?.. Y… han de estar muy preocupados… y… Osh… no te preocupes… para evitar este tipo de problemas… el jardín donde estamos esta aislado del tiempo y espacio… solo pueden llegar a el las personas que yo desee o tu… pues… es un regalo para ti… dentro de el, el tiempo es solo una palabra vacía.. Pues… mientras allí pasa una eternidad aquí solo serán unos segundos o minutos…

Shaoran!!! Tu siempre tan preocupados por los demás… eres tan lindo!!!! Me alegra que estés conmigo y… jamás permitiré que por mi culpa llores sakura…  el la interrumpió y dándole un ultimo beso la aparto de el y se fue corriendo…  nos veremos mañana sakura!!! Recuerda llegar temprano pues tenemos servicio!!!! Ella solo atino a sonreír, y le lanzo un beso en el aire… miro por ultima vez el dije que colgaba de su cuello dándole un tierno beso y tomando el rumbo a su casa….

**********************************************************************************************   

…… creo…… que fui muy dura con el… Kisuna se había levantado muy temprano y estaba antes de lo debido en la escuela… caminaba sola por los desolados y fríos pasillos, sus cosas ya estaban en el salón y decidió dar un paseo matinal pues hoy no le tocaba servicio… 

Me gustaría disculparme… se decía a si misma meditabunda… el frío invernal de diciembre la estremeció… se que no era la única forma de evitar que el siguiera preguntándome lo mismo… además… el nunca seria capaz de traicionarme… se que primero cortaríamos… se sentó sola en un banco del patio trasero al cual no había mucha concurrencia de gente nunca… 

¿Puedo acompañarte?... si ese es tu deseo… yukito tsukishiro…. O debería decir… _yue…_ dijo Kisuna sin mirar al ángel que se erguía detrás de ella…

(N.D.A a partir de aquí únicamente el dialogo de yue será en cursiva y el de Kisuna en letra normal, así como mis complementos de la historia)

_He lo grado comprender muchas cosas que han ido ocurriendo.. .has cometido ciertos errores que te han costado caro, por eso es que estoy ahora aquí… Quiero… _quieres preguntarme algo ¿no es así?... ella sonrió triunfal ante el asentimiento del guardián que se recargaba en la pared frente a ella… y… ¿Qué me quieres preguntar?... _muchas cosas…_ pregunte, pues… y tus respuestas serán respondidas a brevedad. _¿Eres tu verdad?....._ Puede ser que si… puede ser que no yue… depende de quien quieras tu que yo sea… _deja los rodeos afrodita…_ ella ensombreció su mirada pero no se inmutó en nervios… ya veo…

Lo has descubierto… dijo cruzada de brazos y sonriendo… _como te atreves!!! Luego de que has causado tanto daño ¿lo dices de manera tan tranquila?..._ no lo digo tranquila… para mi no es placentero lo que hago… pero todo tiene un porque… y un como… aun no es tiempo de que ustedes lo comprendan… pero mi venida aquí con tigris esta por terminarse_… ¿Qué quieres decir? Que cuando termines lo que quieres hacer que por cierto seguimos sin conocerlo te marcharas ¿así como así?_

Si yue… me temo que cuando sakura termine la creación de los talismanes… tendré que marcharme cuanto antes… para la seguridad de todos ustedes… _¿seguridad? Por favor.. Si eres tu la que esta perturbando esa seguridad y tranquilidad…_ no yue… hasta cierto punto tienes la razón… pero tengo mas razón que tu al decir que no soy yo quien causa peligro en tomoeda…

_¿A que te refieres?_ Eso es algo que no puedo responderte, me temo… _bien… y…_ ¿hay algo mas que quieras preguntar yue? _¿Qué es exactamente un talismán? ¿Y cual es tu relación con la reencarnación de Clow? El te esta ayudando no es así?_  ……  este bien… puedo responder las tres aunque no deba… un talismán… 

Es una esencia creada por magia pura… bien sea magia blanca o magia negra… estos pueden determinar el carácter de un individuo o simplemente representarlo… por ejemplo el talismán que tu tienes, determina tu carácter, pues gracias a su origen es tu conducta… ¿Qu_ quieres decir? _Que tanto kerberos, como ruby moon o spinel sun o tu mismo… fueron creados por un núcleo mágico… a este núcleo lo denominamos talismán… los talismanes que podemos usar como armas o como protecciones nacen de un deseo, bien sea de destruir o de proteger y conservar… si te preguntas porque utilizo a sakura para crear un talismán inferior a los que yo utilizo, la respuesta es muy simple….

Su alma es pura, y la mia no… mi alma esta contaminada como consecuencia de la Diosa, y no es solo por eso, hay muchas series de circunstancias que determinan que yo lamentablemente no pueda crear ya un talismán… _¿y tigris? Fue creada ella también por un talismán?  _No… tigris es un ser que al igual que kerberos y tu tiene muchos años de su nacimiento… yo no estaba presente cuando este ocurrió, sabrás el porque pues es obvio… pero según sé, tigris no fue creada por un talismán, ella es prisionera de esa apariencia… aunque esas son cosas las cuales yo no puedo explicarte completamente pues no las conozco y no se me permiten…

En cuanto… a lo de eriol… dijo con tristeza recordando la pelea que sostuvieron anoche… el no me esta ayudando… no es su misión aunque cuando le es posible guarda las apariencias, pues entenderás que no es conveniente para mi que sakura descubra aun quien soy… por lo mismo yue, vas a tener que disculparme… pero… yue cayo desmayado en los brazos de Kisuna que a pesar de estar mas débil que el pudo sostenerlo.

_Tendré que quedarme con tus recuerdos de lo que acaba de ocurrir retenidos por un tiempo yue… no lograre borrarlos pues estoy débil… pero si lograre sellar y evitar que en tu mentes puedan ser claros, descuida_ dijo apartando un cabello de su rostro…_ sakura tampoco podrá ayudarte… ella menos que nadie…._

**************************************************************************   __

Buenos días…. Dijo el joven desesperezandose y un tanto triste… buenos días joven eriol, que agradable sorpresa veros a usted por aquí… ¿no tomara su desayuno hoy en el salón? No Amanda… hay no comeré en el salón… tal parece que a Kisuna se le pego la cobija dijo bostezando… allí si se equivoca joven… la señorita vino muy temprano aquí, tomo un vaso de leche y se llevo su almuerzo, dijo que no tenia apetito de desayunar y se fue… ¿y charles? Me imagino que ya debe venir de regreso de llevarla… eriol mostró un semblante un poco preocupado… no joven… el señor charles esta atrás, lustrando la limosina… la señorita le dio el día libre, pero le pidió el favor de que si usted se levantaba muy tarde lo llevara, y luego si quería podía salir de la casa…

Ya veo… y… disculpe mi atrevimiento joven pero… ¿estáis vosotros peleados?... la joven de ojos claros encargada de las cocinas en la mansión L`creau mostró un semblante preocupado y triste… la señorita siempre esta sonriendo y muy alegre… algunas veces esta preocupada… anoche la vi. Llorar corriendo, camino a su habitación muy entrada la noche… eriol la miro por un instante y su semblante triste inundo la amplia cocina…. Si Amanda… anoche Kisuna y yo sostuvimos una discusión…

Pero descuida… no es nada que no pueda arreglarse… le dijo sonriendo… _eso espero _(para sus adentros)……

*********************************************************************************************                    

Debo apurarme!!! Tengo que darme prisa!!!! Ahí… shaoran va a matarme… ya seria la segunda vez en el año que llego tarde!!!! Sakura iba a toda velocidad con sus patines hacia el instituto, no era tarde para las clases, pero si como había quedado con shaoran…

Ahí…. El suspiro al ver que su querida novia tenia un retraso de 10 min. De lo acordado… ¿será que nunca cambiaran las cosas?..... Shaoran miraba distraídamente por la ventana, y su mirada se ilumino cuando escucho al puerta corriéndose… para su sorpresa no era sakura quien entraba, sino Kisuna muy pálida… ella iba sumida en sus pensamientos y no noto el que shaoran estaba compartiendo el aula con ella… 

Se sintió desvanecer y el de un ágil salto la pudo atrapar en el aire… Kisuna… que te sucede..!!! Kisuna despierta….!!!! Estaba perdiendo cada vez mas el color… por el pasillo se acercaba ella corriendo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando se detuvo de sorpresa… megumi… ¿Qué ocurre?, la fastidiosa le estaba cerrando el paso y sonreía satisfecha… no creo que sea prudente que interrumpas esta escenita sakura… 

Ella la miro dudosa y avanzó… cuando entro al salón su mayor sorpresa se dio al encontrar a Kisuna dormida aparentemente en los brazos de shaoran que con pronunciada preocupación al llamaba… inmediatamente por su mente pasaron miles de cosas que no debían, y sus ojos nublándose comenzaron a derramar lagrimas… _shaoran… ¿Por qué?........._

Salió corriendo y antes de caerse de bruces por las escaleras se topó con tomoyo… amiga…. Que te ocurre?.... tomoyo!!!!!!!!!! Ella sollozaba como un bebe muy triste, y tomoyo sin comprender el porque la abrazó y la consoló… entiendo que lo que viste no es algo normal sakura (ya camino al salón y con tomoyo al tanto de lo que paso) pero ten en cuenta una cosa, Kisuna es la novia de eriol, o al menos lo era antes de que se pelearan en el parque… no se si abran arreglado las cosas, pero ten en cuenta que pudiste mal interpretar algo, y recuerda que antes de llegar al salón viste a megumi ¿no es así? Bueno… dijo ante el leve asentimiento de sakura… 

Ya sabes que megumi es una envidiosa egoísta que disfruta del dolor de los demás… seguro te lo dijo para que llegaras en el momento justo y mal interpretaras las cosas… sakura por favor… dijo en vista de que seguía sin conseguir una respuesta… sabes que shaoran se desvive por ti… ella se sonrojo un poco… tomoyo tenia razón… estaba sonriendo ya cuando entraron en el salón… o mejor dicho "el campo de batalla"….

Kisuna al parecer ya se siente mejor… ^_^U dijo sakura con una gota en la cabeza… ya te he dicho que no megumi!!!!!!!!!!! Eres una mentirosa y una metiche!!!! Solo me sentí un poco mal y shaoran me estaba ayudando!!! Tenias que decirle lo que no era a sakura!!!! Yo no le dije nada… dijo megumi defendiéndose y dando un bufido… nooo… solo le dijiste que no interrumpiera!!! Grandísima…. Zor…. Fue interrumpida cuando vio a sakura entrando en el salón… Kisuna estaba roja del cólera mientras que shaoran veía con cara de MUY pocos amigos a megumi, ella era acompañada y apoyada por miyama y sus demás amiguitas…

Sakura yo… puedo explicártelo todo… es un error… fue es que… tranquila Kisuna… dijo sakura en vista de que Kisuna estaba muy apenada y se estaba trabando con las palabras… yo me imagino que no es lo que megumi… dijo dándole una mirada suspicaz y llena de odio… quiso darme a entender… Kisuna suspiro aliviada y… 

Eriol mi vida!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Miyama se había lanzado en el susodicho y "por accidente" le había caído encima besándolo… Kisuna vio la escena con los ojos pasmados ante lo que se presentaba a ella… sus ojos rabiosos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas y cuando miyama se paro satisfecha del suelo y paso por al lado de Kisuna… recibió lo que ninguno de los presentes se esperaba… 

La pesada cachetada se escuchó en el salón como si se rompiera una docena de platos, todos creyeron que Kisuna iba a empezar a gritarle a eriol o a miyama, pero con la buena cachetada se sentó conforme en su puesto mientras entraba el profesor… señorita miyama… ¿que le ocurrió en el rostro?, miyama tenia aun la mano plasmada de Kisuna  en la cara y la rabia contenida por dentro,  mientras los demás se reían y cuchicheaban que ya era justo que le hubieran dado su merecido… 

Nada profesor… es que… me caí al suelo… miyama ve a la enfermería a que te coloquen algo y luego vienes, deberías tener mas cuidado o le ganaras a kinomoto en descuidos… todos menos Kisuna eriol y miyama que ahora salía estallaron en risas, sakura que estaba roja como un tomate se escondía en su libro de matemáticas y rogaba al cielo que la clase se acabara pronto…

*********************************************************************************************             

La clase de esgrima se había vuelto muy tensa, era día de pruebas y las pocas alumnas que esperaban su turno veían ansiosas a que el combate terminara, los alumnos que habían terminado ya con sus actividades extra-cátedras esperaban en las gradas a sus amigos o veían el espectáculo…

L´Creau, Asume terminen ya el combate… la profesora ya temía que se pusieran mas agresivas, pues miyama que desde que entro en secundaria había formado parte del club, era una de las mejores del instituto… pero Kisuna, había probado ser muy buena pues se defendía sin ninguna molestia y lograba hasta superar en velocidad a miyama…

Eriol desde las gradas permanecía en silencio junto a shaoran sakura y tomoyo, y las ultimas dos que le hacían porras a Kisuna… tu puedes Kisuna!!!! Derrótala!!!! Eriol… ¿tu quien crees que gane? Shaoran estaba estupefacto con las asombrosas habilidades de ambas en especial de Kisuna… el combate estaba decidiendo a los tres toques y hasta ahora llevaban dos a uno a favor de Kisuna… no lo se shaoran… 

Kisuna esta un poco fuera de sus casillas hoy, y puede que se salga de control… créeme que eso no seria nada prudente… tomoyo que grababa todas las escenas, noto como el semblante de eriol de uno serio cambiaba a uno triste durante varias escenas del combate… las espada de miyama salió volando por los aires, y Kisuna dispuesta a hacer el tercer toque se distrajo por un momento, dándole la oportunidad a miyama de recuperar su espada y "tropezar" a Kisuna que se cayó al suelo…

El medallón rodó varios metros lejos de ella y no pudo más que correr a recogerlo lo que le ocasiono el segundo toque por parte de miyama… esta le propinó una patada en el estomago que ocasiono escupiera sangre… miyama!!!! Sabes que eso no esta permitido!!! Tendré que descalificarte dijo preocupada la profesora…

Pero fue peor cuando Kisuna molesta lanzo su espada al aire para distraerla, mientras le propinaba otra BUENA cachetada que resonó en el salón de esgrima, tomo su espada y con un ágil salto en el aire dando gracias a sus habilidades en artes marciales y gimnasia, Kisuna logro ponerse detrás de miyama y le dio una patada por la espalda…

Su espada salio volando al igual que la de miyama que ahora tomaba una espada de doble filo de las que estaban en el salón, sabia muy bien como usarla, pero no previno que Kisuna también… el combate volviéndose muy violento les ocasiono muchas magulladuras a ambas y uno que otro corte en los cuales figuraba un profundo en el brazo izquierdo de Kisuna y otro en la pierna de miyama…  la profesora no se atrevía a interrumpir pues eriol y shaoran se lo impidieron cuando vieron las intenciones de ambas de atacar al que se opusiera en su camino…

Kisuna por favor detente!!! Sakura estaba muy angustiada por la vida de su amiga y la de miyama aunque no lo crean… Kisuna había logrado desarmar a miyama, miyama se arrastraba pidiendo por su vida con suplicas hacia atrás mientras Kisuna la amenazaba con el filo de su espada… adiós… dijo ella… y arremetiendo su espada con toda su fuerza… Kisuna ya vasta!!!! Eriol la iba a detener con magia si era necesario, pero respiro aliviado junto a todos los presentes cuando vieron los pocos mechones de cabello que Kisuna le había arrancado a miyama dejando caer la espada centímetros cerca de su rostro…

Ella le dirigió una mirada fría y penetrante que no paso desapercibidas para nadie… la espada seguía clavada en la colchoneta de la cual se levantaba miyama auxiliada por sus amigas y la profesora que intentaba ver sus heridas pues Kisuna no se lo permiti_no soy una asesina… lastima que tu no lo sepas…_ dijo al pasar por su lado… con un temple mas frió que un hielo y mas distante que el mismo yue… ahora eriol lo sabia… todo se había acabado entre ellos dos…

****************************************************************************************************  

Kisuna se mecía con tristeza en el columpio… no sabia porque pero ahora le agradaba disfrutar mucho de la soledad que el parque pingüino le brindaba a esas horas… el sol siempre escondiéndose y ella derramando silenciosas lagrimas…

_Creo que necesitas un consuelo… y si este viene de una amiga creo que ayuda mas… _sakura le brindaba una calida sonrisa a la que Kisuna no pudo responder… ¿Qué ocurre Kisuna? No… 

Antes de que me digas nada, y me mientas déjame terminar… no es solo por la discusión de eriol, el ya nos platico algo acerca de eso… es que… últimamente te he notado muy triste, distante… ¿Qué ocurrió con la hermosa sonrisa que trajiste desde Europa para brindarnos a todos?... sakura sonreía a pesar de que en cierta parte lograba compartir la tristeza de su amiga…

_No lo se sakura… han sido tantas cosas… una tras otra… que… simplemente ya no puedo hacer mas… estoy cansada… se que no puedes comprender el porque.. pero alguna vez lo sabrás… no es solo por lo de eriol que estoy triste… extraño todo lo que en realidad era mío… y como tu me dices extraño tanto poder sonreír tranquila… como solía hacerlo tantas veces…_

¿y porque no lo intentas? Creo que eso que te preocupa no puede ser tan pesado como para opacarte… tengo solo unos meses de conocerte, nos hemos hecho buenas amigas… y creo que deberías tomar el consejo de esta descuidada y torpe amiga, e intentar salir de eso que te encierra… _pero es que…_ vamos Kisuna!!! Ya pronto será navidad!!! No me digas que quieres estar enfadada con eriol para navidad?.... porque aunque me digas que si… tu y yo sabemos, que a ti es a quien mas le duele de los dos… _¿Cómo lo sabes?  _Kisuna ya no tenia el semblante tan triste pero si un tanto meditabundo…

pues aunque no lo creas Kisuna, puede que si… sea un tanto despistada… dijo sakura rascándose la cabeza… pero hay cosas que he aprendido con el tiempo y la poca experiencia de vida que tengo… y una de ellas es, diferenciar la tristeza que muestra una persona cuando ese ser que tanto ama esta distante de ella… se que no puedo entrometerme entre eriol y tu… ustedes son quien deber arreglar las cosas pues son ustedes quienes las enredaron…

no permitas que terceros arruinen ese cariño que ustedes se tienen

¿así como el tuyo con shaoran?... Kisuna sonrió un poco al ver a sakura sonrojarse recordando lo ocurrido… vamos Kisuna!!! Sakura la jalo del columpio y le tendió un pañuelo rosado… sécate esas lagrimas y ve!!! Habla con el… arreglen las cosas!!! Se que podrás amiga… sakura!!! Kisuna se abrazo con miedo a ella y sakura le devolvió el abrazo maternalmente… _se que podrás hacerlo… querida amiga…_

Kisuna le dirijo una ultima mirada mientras ella tomaba otro rumbo… _se que podrás hacerlo… querida amiga…_ esas palabras resonaban en su mente… y con las estrellas dándole techo y acompañándola por su oscuridad interna… llego Kisuna a su casa….

Notas de la autora:

Este Cáp. no fue tan largo como el anterior… claro… porque en este no hable tantas tonterías… creo que ya se han revelado muchas cosas que antes no se lograban comprender, por supuesto siguen muchos misterios que necesitan ser destapados… pero ya estamos en las terminales… llegamos pronto a navidad y tal y como les agradecí al principio, me encargare de hacer el próximo Cáp. en homenaje especial a aquellos fieles lectores… será en el entorno navideño y habrán muchísimas!!!! Sorpresas n ose lo pierdan!!!!

Reviews tan agradecidos como siempre, un besote grande!!! 

Sandy


	11. Bajo los copos de nieve

Capitulo 11: 

_Bajo los copos de nieve:_

_Camino sola hacia la casa, muchas cosas dialogan en mi mente… el deseo incontrolable de gritar a los cuatro vientos el secreto que tan sigilosamente guardo… las ganas de correr donde el… que de seguro me espera… se que no ha venido aun por mi pues entiende como me siento… _

_Tanto el como yo tenemos muchas cosas que decirnos… que perdonarnos… ahora… camino bajo esta lluvia de nieve que se cierne sobre mi… deseo por sobre todas las cosas regresar en el tiempo… y llegar a ese instante nuevamente… ser feliz a su lado en el mismo momento y mas nunca hablar… mas nunca sentir o llorar… solo ser feliz………_

************ Flash back **************

(A partir de aquí se relataran sucesos del pasado, la narradora será Kisuna)

_Estoy ahogándome… en medio de esta triste y vacía soledad… estoy hoy en medio del festejo de mis 10 años… hay mucha algarabía a mi alrededor…_

Kisuna hija!!! Ven aquí!!!! _Oigo la voz de mi padre… una vez mas quiere presentarme a uno de esos amigos de el… aristócratas burocráticos… ja… entre un bufido de enfado me levanto de mi asiento principal… mi ostentoso vestido me impide un poco el caminar… aunque ya estoy acostumbrada a utilizarlos…_

_No es bien visto que una niña de sociedad se muestre fastidiada en su celebración de cumpleaños ¿no le parece?... _escucho una voz juvenil cerca d mi… mi paso se detiene por unos instantes y miro a mi alrededor…_ solo adultos…_ atino a decir a mi misma… _Kisuna hija… por favor!!! _ Oigo una vez más la voz de mi padre, ¿_Por qué demonios le interesan tanto esas presentaciones…? A fin de cuentas… luego de unos días.. Cuando se cansen de hacer criticas de mi y mis padres o acerca de esta jactanciosa fiesta… seguirán con sus vidas y oficios… y se olvidaran que siquiera existo…_

_Buenas noches…_ mi voz suena graciosa junto a la gala de mis modales que acompaño con una reverencia. Buenas noches bella jovencita… veo que esta usted un poquito nerviosa… _no… descuide… es que me alegra mucho el hecho de que vos estéis hoy aquí… _digo sonriendo a pesar de que no me causa ninguna gracia… 

Pido permiso para retirarme y salgo a uno de los tantos jardines de mi gran mansión… el vasto terreno estaba decorado para la gala de esta noche, en la que honraban mi cumpleaños numero 10… no niego que la decoración sea hermosa… pero me parece al mismo tiempo tan frívola y artificial que no hace juego con los bellos copos de nieve que ahora caen…

Si… nieve… es invierno… específicamente época de navidad… la algarabía me mezcla con los numerosos intercambios de regalos… ahora que lo recuerdo en el cuarto contiguo a mi habitación hay una recepción de suficientes regalos para tres años mas… los grandes ricos aprovechan las celebraciones como esta para jactarse de sus pertenencias y regalar objetos de valores inmensurables… todo… _por ser mejor que los demás…_

Me senté en un columpio que hay en un claro del gran jardín… gracias a que el gran árbol me cobija, evite que mi vestido se ensuciara con nieve o agua… sino… quien aguantaría a mi madre… llorando por el vestido y mi peinado arruinados… _tal parece que le importa mas el Qué dirán, que lo que yo pienso… _

_Es una lastima…. _Ah!!! Me sobresalto toda al escuchar una voz que me acompaña… es una voz juvenil pero al mismo tiempo suena muy madura para la edad que aparenta tener… un joven se encontraba recostado del gran árbol… bueno… así es como yo lo llamo, pero solo porque es el único lugar de esta gran casa que me permite ser yo misma… me permite aflorar mis sentimientos y pensamientos…

_Es una lastima…. _Repitió el joven acercándose a mí y permitiendo que lo detallase bien… _que su madre la cual es muy hermosa por cierto…. Se preocupe mas por un simple vestido que por usted ¿no?.... no sea insolente!!!!!!!! _Le contesto ante su atrevimiento… _Solo… solo estaba pensando en voz alta… y si por casualidad usted me escucho, eso no le da derecho de criticar o juzgar a mi madre…_

_Si lo se… pero… no seria ni el primero ni el ultimo que lo haga… o ¿si?.... estoy aquí porque mis padres me han dicho que ya que tengo 10 años y voy a cumplir pronto los 11 debo empezar a acompañarlos a estas fiestas…  _yo me quedo en silencio… este guapo joven tiene razón… pero que demonios??? Para mis adentros me reprocho a mi misma… ¿he dicho guapo?... pero si es un atrevido… ni siquiera se presenta… y como si hubiese escuchado todo cuanto dije en mi subconsciente, el joven se coloca frente a mi y hace una pronunciada reverencia…

_Disculpe mis malos modales señorita…. Soy hiragisawa… eriol hiragisawa…. Me encuentro esta noche aquí con motivo de celebrar el festejo de edad de una señorita… ¿Cómo se llamaba?... _dijo rascándose la cabeza distraídamente… lo que me causa un poco de gracia… que no pasa desapercibida para el… _ah si!! Ya lo recuerdo… Kisuna… se llama Kisuna L´Creau… me imagino que ha de estar en el salón con toda esa algarabía, siendo presentada ante grandes hombres y mujeres de sociedad, mientras atrapada en su propio mundo sonríe con dulzura y hace delicadas reverencias… todo por órdenes de sus padres y su comité de etiqueta y buenos modales…. ¿o me equivoco?_

_¿Y usted que hace aquí? Yo… solo paseo… _dije cortante… _ya veo… se evita tener que ver como la niña consentida de los L´Creau se pasea por el salón sonriendo y reverenciándose… _yo molesta por su atrevimiento aunque no sabia de quien hablaba le respondo… _si.. Así es… pero en lugar de eso… salgo al patio de este gran lugar y me encuentro con el grosero niño de los Hiragisawa que se jacte de su buena dicción y a pesar de no estar de acuerdo… de sus buenos modales…. _

El quedo en silencio y se volteo… yo hice lo mismo me di la vuelta dispuesta a irme… cuando por instinto ambos miramos de reojo al otro y nos topamos con la mirada incauta del otro… sin saber el porque nos sonrojamos, y yo dando un bufido permanecía all

Estaba anonadada… y entre mi asombro sigo preguntándome, ¿Cómo es posible que este joven con solo hablar o hacer simples gestos, sea tan agradable?... no logro comprenderlo… así que no me queda mas ningún remedio que acercarme a el… me reverencio, dejando mi orgullo de lado y me presento…

_Es un placer… _digo sin mirarlo y con mi acostumbrada frialdad… _soy Kisuna L´Creau y es un placer que usted se encuentre aq…  oh ya vasta…!  _El atino a hacer un ademán de fastidio mientras me interrumpió… _debes estar cansada de hacer eso toda la noche… mis palabras aunque suenen liberales y de mal juicio según mi madre… creo que son las mas correctas ¿no?_ El sonrió y tomo mi mano… le dio un leve beso y haciendo una reverencia dijo… 

_Es un placer poder conocerte… y por favor… ¿podrías dejar esto como un secreto?... yo te prometo guardar el tuyo solemnemente.. _El me guió un ojo refiriéndose a todo lo que acabábamos de decir y oír… y no me quedo mas remedio que responder a la promesa apretando su mano y sin darme cuanta dejar que se escapase una tierna sonrisa para el…

**************************** Fin flash back*************************** 

_Aun sigo guardando esa promesa eriol…_ me susurre a mi misma mientras la noche se acompaña de nieve… que cae lenta y tristemente… como acompañando mi reflexión… jajaja… río para mis adentros… y me imagino que el aun la guarda también… pues… hasta ahora mi madre no me ha dicho nada de ser grosera con algún invitado…

Me acurruco dentro de mi abrigo y aminoro el paso… me imagino que tigris estará preocupada… no he ido a la casa desde que salí muy molesta en la mañana… mis heridas por el combate con miyama… aunque no eran profundas las curé con mi magia propia, logrando una vez mas que mi cuerpo se agotara…

He llegado… tendré que enfrentarme a el… o… ¿huiré de nuevo…? La incesante pregunta rodea mi mente mientras toco el timbre del gran portón…. Al escuchar mi voz charles no duda dos veces en abrirme la puerta… estoy un poco mojada pues no quise colocarme la capucha de mi largo abrigo… el uniforme del colegio a pesar de ser para invierno, no fue la suficiente ropa, para evitar que llegara tiritando a la casa… 

Siento como charles y muchas de las jóvenes de la servidumbre se amontonan a mi alrededor… sonrío al notar su preocupación mientras llega tigris volando como alma que lleva el diablo por el pasillo dispuesta a darme una BUENA regañina por preocuparlos tanto… una vez que todas las muchachas y charles de acuerdo con tigris me envolvieron como en seis mantas haciéndome parecer ya un muñeco de nieve con cabello largo… y me obligaron a tomar 2 tazas repletas de chocolate caliente… comienza tigris con su ya ensayada reprendida… 

Yo un tanto fastidiada la escucho mientras le doy mis razones que en el camino invente mientras corría bajo la nieve… la cual… sigue cayendo afuera… como recordándome que debo hacerlo… debo hablar con el… _tigris… _un débil susurro de mi parte hace que mi guardiana guarde silencio… _¿Dónde esta eriol…? Tengo que hablar con el… _me libere de las numerosas mantas, me levante del sillón cercano a la chimenea y me dispongo a buscar al susodicho cuando mis piernas no soportan mas mi peso…

Siento como me desvanezco poco a poco y entre un mareo oigo la voz de tigris llamándome… siento su calor… el está junto a mi… eso es lo único que necesito… pero… ¿Qué sucede? Mi cuerpo… lo siento tan pesado… la temperatura esta subiendo con mucha velocidad, oigo que alguien toca mi frente y le dicta esto a los que me rodean… no se donde estoy… pero… de pronto todo se hace mas claro…

Mis ojos lentamente se abren… me veo y no comprendo quien soy?... aparentemente… tengo mas edad… y mi cabello que prácticamente cae al suelo es ¿de color negro?... me levanto ligera como siempre de mi cama y veo que este no es mi cuarto… me acerco a un gran espejo que reluce en la muy decorada habitación… creo haber estado aquí alguna vez… pero luego me doy cuenta de que no…

Mayor es mi sorpresa al mirarme al espejo… esa no soy yo!!! Mis ojos… mi cabello… no es posible… tengo bueno… la persona que veo tiene mas edad que mis 15 años… cuando busco algo decente para ponerme pues no pienso salir de ese cuarto en piyamas… me río a carcajadas al notar los "atuendos" que hay allí… puros vestidos victorianos que utilizaban las mujeres de alta sociedad en la edad antigua… un momento!!! Edad antigua… tal vez me encuentro aquí bueno allí… pero la pregunta es ¿Cómo llegue aquí?...

La puerta de la habitación se entreabre y se asoma una mujer de entrada edad, al ver que estoy despierta pasa con una alegre sonrisa y un delantal con numerosos bolsillos los cuales guardan muchas cosas… aquí traigo su desayuno señorita… veo que hoy a despertado mejor de su dolor de cabeza ¿no es así?... su voz dulce pero avejentada ya se dirige a mi mientras deja la bandeja con varios platos sobre una mesita al otro lado del cuarto…

_Disculpe…_ mi voz es diferente también… pero aunque suena muy insegura logra captar la atención de la anciana que se detiene al instante para escucharme… _oh… señorita… _me dice con dulzura… _no se preocupe… _dijo adivinando mi mirada… _todo.. Saldrá bien… _me sonríe y acercándose a mi con un vestido ya planchado y arreglado para la especial ocasión de hoy me dice… _desayune rápido… en seguida vienen sus doncellas a ayudarle a vestirse… el señor Li Clow llegará en cualquier momento... _¿Clow? Para mis adentros memorizo pronto los hechos ocurridos… las características de mi entorno y sonrío…

Estaba viendo un recuerdo… un día de vida de esa hechicera cuando estuvo en vida… ciento que mi cuerpo flota y me veo luego en otra escena… habían muchas personas reunidas, y veo como se realiza un festejo… espero ansiosa que los rumores que oigo sean ciertos… ¿_escuchaste la ultima nueva? _Unas mujeres hablaban cerca de mi en una mesa… _parece que Clow dejara la soltería… esta noche le pedirá matrimonio a la señora blanca del Concilio!!!! _Decían emocionadas mientras yo me proponía a buscar la manera de salir de allí… cuando abro una puerta en busca de la salida mi cuerpo volvía a ser envuelto en aire y numerosas escenas…

Caigo de nuevo en la más triste de todas… pero esta vez… soy ya la que la vivo… siento ese dolor punzante clavado en mi estomago… y mis ojos tristes se dilatan al notar que del lugar donde me duele brota sangre… y con ella se escapa mi joven vida… la sangre corre como un río lenta y desesperada dejándome… abandonándome y causando el adormecimiento, lento… pero seguro de mis sentidos…

Mi cuerpo se ha vuelto tan pesado… la lluvia que extrañamente en esa época caía acompañaba a la nieve también… había una fiesta entre todos los elementos con la batalla que se llevaba a cabo… escucho como unos pasos apresurados se acercan a mi, y entre lagrimas y gritos desesperados de ayuda el me alza en sus brazos… no me levanta del suelo por temor a que la herida se haga mas profunda o termine de morir… el arma aun esta conmigo… aun me causa dolor y sufrimiento al mostrarme las escenas frente a mi…

_Clow… _mi mano temblorosa se posa sobre su rostro joven… entre lagrimas y lamentos logro sonreír… _no te preocupes… todo va a salir bien… _escucho como el incesantemente me llama… _te amo… _le digo con mi ultimo halo de vida… y escucho el dolor de el llamándome _por ultima vez…_

Kisuna!!! Kisuna!!! Despierta por dios Kisuna!!!! Mis ojos cansados… pesados… se abren lentamente… y lo veo allí… su semblante no es molesto o serio… tampoco enigmático o divertido… esta muy preocupado… mi fiebre ha llegado a niveles que suelen ser peligrosos en un individuo con o sin magia… pudiera o perder el control en mi caso… o morir… en el de un humano común y corriente… Kisuna por favor!!! Dime… dime que no te vas a ir… el me zarandeaba con preocupación en sus brazos… cuando vio que abrí por completo los ojos sonrió logrando tranquilizarse un poco… me atrajo a su cuerpo y a pesar de que estamos rodeados de la mayoría de las personas ocupantes de la casa me da un abrazo como temiendo perderme….

Me aferra con fuerza y temor a el… y un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo como consecuencia de la alta fiebre que me agobia… el doctor que charles llamó le pide que por favor se retire mientras vuelve a tomar mi temperatura y su enfermera acompañante me hace tomar unos medicamentos que me adormecen nuevamente… y viendo como la nieve sigue cayendo en pequeños copos… _vuelvo a dormir…._

***************************************************************************************************       

Touya y tu ¿que piensas?.... touya…yukito seguía sin conseguir respuesta… hermano!!!!! ¿Ah? El aludido miro a sakura como si hubiese dicho una ofensa y bufó fastidiado… ¿Qué quieres sakura…?... no seas grosero!!!! ¿Que no ves que yukito te esta hablando? Déjalo ya sakura… de todas maneras no es importante… dijo yukito mirando inquisitivamente a touya…

Debe ser… que sus pensamientos eran ocupados por algo muy importante o ¿diferente tal vez?... dijo mirándolo con una entre sonrisa… pues para que touya kinomoto este tan distraído… sin duda debe ser algo de interés… touya solo negó de lado a lado y se ocupó en terminar su cena sin levantar la vista del plato…

Este como el lugar mas interesante para observar… le permitió entrar de nuevo en su subconsciente y pensamientos… _no… no es posible… no lo creo… y… si le pregunto a sakura? No, no, no!!! Touya… no seas estupido… se daría cuenta!!! Aunque… como es tan despistada… tal vez no… ah… que fastidio… ya ni se que hacer… _

Oye sakura… ¿dime hermano?... oh por dios!!! Sakura se levanto espantada de su puesto y corrió donde touya a tocar su frente a ver si tenia fiebre… touya… dijo temerosa… ¿estas enfermo?... por supuesto que no… Mounstro!!! Auuu!!!!!!!!!!! Recibió un fuerte pisotón por su atrevimiento y corriendo por las escaleras bajaba kero… LO LOGRE!!!!! LO LOGRE!!!!! SAKURITA!!!!! BATI MI PROPIO RECORD!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ah si??? Y de cuanto era ese record??? Dijo touya irrumpiendo con su tono burlista de siempre… de 5000000 cinco millones!!!!!! ¿Cinco millones? O_O sakura estaba anonadada… bah!!! Bufo touya… eso es insignificante…. Mi record es de veinte millones!!!! 

Kero cayo como una hoja de papel tipo anime al suelo… totalmente blanco… mientras los demás reían… oye sakura… cuando terminemos de recoger todo… me gustaría que hablaras con yue… ¿con yue? Yukito… le ocurre algo? No sakura… nada… solo que tiene deseos de hablar contigo.... ya veo… sakura miro dudosa un instante a su papa que capto el silencio del lugar y dijo sonriendo como siempre… por mi no se preocupen… tengo que revisar unos documentos que entregare mañana en la universidad y estaré ocupado en el estudio…

Sakura sonrió… y termino de recoger lo que le correspondía…

¿Y bien?… dijo sakura estirándose en la sala rato después… yue miraba pensativo las cajas que habían amontonadas en la sala para arreglar la decoración de navidad… había algo en su mente que por mas que el lo intentaba no lograba averiguar que era… sabia que tenia que ver con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo… pero no tenia ciencia cierta de que era… 

_Yo…. Quería decirle que… _¿Qué sucede yue?... sakura estaba empezando a preocuparse… yue nunca solía comportarse así y se veía ¿inseguro?... _no… nada… no sucede nada sakura… _ella sonrió y fue un momento a la cocina…  toma!!! Le dio con alegría unas galletas… será mejor que dejes esa cara seria… mañana será víspera de navidad… y lo que menos me gustaría es que uno de los seres a quien mas quiero este triste o preocupado… se que no será algo muy común en ti… pero… anímate!!!!

Sakura regresó a la cocina pues touya la llamaba… y yue se quedo en silencio allí en la sala… recargado en la pared y sosteniendo tres galletas de chispas de chocolate… sin darse cuenta, una pequeña sonrisa se esbozo en sus labios y salio a ver como caía la nieve y a comer las galletas…

************************************************************************************    

Sus ojos se abrían perezosamente a causa de los tenues rayos de luz solar que le daban al rostro… la anterior noche había sido muy confusa y solo quería quedarse allí en su mullida y tibia cama… afuera la espesa capa de nieve que abrumaba las calles y todas las casas era muy hermosa… esta descansaba con cuidado sobre los techos y su escarcha chispeaba todo cuanto tocaba….

Pestañeó, mientras se levantaba y su mayor sorpresa estuvo cuando vio… un árbol de navidad!!!! Se acercó mientras sus ojos no cabían en sí… por su cuarto eran numerosos los ramos de rosas blancas y rojas… el delicado árbol brillaba por sí solo, y los delicados lazos que caían de el hacían juego con la rosas blancas y rojas que lo decoraban…

Había numerosos muérdagos colgados en sitios estratégicos de su amplia habitación, y cuando pasó al salón contiguo donde estaba su piano blanco… lo encontró bañado en pétalos de rosas blancas…

El olor a pino la llenaba por completo y se sintió extasiada… por un momento todas esas preocupaciones que la abrumaban y no la dejaban vivir en paz se vieron disipadas… sintió dentro de ella esa energía viva… ese deseo de ser feliz fue mas fuerte que todo el pesar que podía haber sentido…

_Pero… como pude ser tan ciega!!!! _Puso una mano en su rostro y se apoyo en la pared… _nunca estuve sola!!! Solo…. Solo me sentía sola… porque yo así lo quería… ja…_esbozo una ligera sonrisa…_por mas que le grite… que le diga que es un idiota o que lo aborrezca por instantes… el siempre esta allí… por mas que mi propia soberbia este siempre presente y de primera… el siempre esta conmigo… no le importa… _

_¿Acaso ya lo olvidaste? _Una voz dentro de Kisuna hablo para ella misma… ¿_afrodita?....así es Kisuna… _pero… ¿no se supone que tu y yo no podemos tener contacto directo nunca? _No estamos teniendo contacto directo… estoy hablando para mi misma… o… aun no lo comprendes? _… Kisuna quedo pensativa un momento…

era la primera vez que se sentía parte de la Diosa… ella estaba hablando como una amiga a otra… _la diosa…_ pensó Kisuna, estamos tan juntas y al mismo tiempo tan separadas… somos una y a la vez no… disculpa… Kisuna se sentía extraña hablando al viento… que es lo que debo comprender? _Que tu y yo… a pesar de que estamos en cierta forma separadas… siempre seremos una… y lo que tu puedes ver yo en cierta forma lo veré… y si no lo has olvidado… el te hizo una promesa… dijo por ultimo la diosa, que no tenia el deje frío de siempre…_

*********************  Flash back**************************

Meses después de la fiesta de cumpleaños numero 10 de Kisuna, ella y eriol habían mantenido el contacto… sus familias que tenían ciertos parentescos les dejaron entendiendo que podrían ser "primos" aunque no era así… se habían vuelto mejores amigos… y a pesar de que lograban disimularlo MUY bien se gustaban aunque fuese un poquito…Kisuna caminaba hacia la casa tomada del brazo que gentilmente eriol le tendía… el había sido muy caballeroso con ella, y ella agradecía que el trecho hacia el salón era largo… pues así había podido hablar bastante con el… 

Aunque ambos aun desconocían muchas verdades del otro se sentían conocerse de toda la vida… eriol había sido impactado por la jovialidad y frescura de Kisuna que a pesar de ser tan joven estaba totalmente en desacuerdo de la frialdad y egoísmo que implicaba vivir en la alta sociedad, era un espíritu libre y en lo absoluto era frívola o egoísta… al contrario, era una niña muy sencilla y clara a pesar de ser muy adinerada…

Kisuna no lograba comprender como un ser podía ser tan agradable como lo era eriol…  era un joven que solo tenia unos meses mas de vida que ella, era un joven muy inteligente y amable… los modales que poseía aparte de ser cordiales eran la mejor combinación vista por ella con esa sonrisa gallarda y esos ojos azules…

El se detuvo por un momento en silencio, y Kisuna que lo miro extrañada le preguntó: _¿ocurre algo?... _el solo sonrió  y la tomo por ambas manos… Kisuna se sonrojo un poco pues estaban muy cerca y el tomaba sus manos con suma delicadeza, como si se trataran de un objeto delicadísimo que al menor roce se rompería como si fuese cristal…

_Quiero… quiero que hagamos una promesa… _¿Cuál promesa eriol?... ella sonreía pues el parecía hablar de algo muy solemne… _ quiero prometerte que pase lo que pase estaré contigo… no me importa si no quieres mi compañía… pues yo siempre querré la tuya… _eriol… yo… estaba casi como una cereza… ella había que el no se le estaba declarando ni nada por el estilo… pero ¿Qué el quería su compañía para siempre…? Entonces… yo quiero prometerte algo también… no habrá absolutamente NADA escúchame bien NADA que pueda romper nuestra amistad… se soltó de eriol, y soltó la cinta que mantenía recogido su no tan largo cabello…

Toma… guárdala… esta cinta me la regalo mi papa… es de seda blanca pues ese es mi color favorito… quiero que la tengas siempre… y aunque no nos volvamos a ver… ella siempre te acompañara por mi ¿esta bien?... ella lo miro dudosa por unos instantes esperando la respuesta… _esta bien…_ el se inclinó y beso su mano sellando la promesa _para siempre…_

*************************************************************        

La brisa helada que entraba por la recién abierta ventana, meció con ternura su hermosa cabellera amarilla grisácea…sus ojos grises, tristes… se fijaron en las lindes del amplio jardín que observaba desde su alcoba… tantas dudas y deseos vacilaban en su mente… tenia muy claro lo que tenia que hacer… ya se terminaba de vestir y justo cuando iba a tocar la manilla de la puerta… _gracias… de no ser por ti… lo habría olvidado… muchísimas gracias afrodita… _

Kisuna sonrió mientras las cortinas de seda de su habitación bailaban con el viento que entraba por la ventana… viento… que le traía una respuesta…

Notas de autora:

Hasta aquí lo dejo…

No tengo mucha inspiración ahorita y no quiero que el Cáp. Valla a quedar peor… el próximo será tal vez larguito e incluirá:

- aquello que Kisuna debe hacer

- romance entre sakura y shaoran

- escenas de tomoyo y algo que la atormenta…

- incluiré acción y… el deje d navidad q prometí y en este Cáp. no incluí como debía o quería…


	12. Envolviendo regalos

Capitulo 12:

Envolviendo regalos: 

Caminaba segura y totalmente dispuesta… era hora de terminar ya con sus estúpidas e innecesarias excusas, el aire navideño inundaba la casa y todo gracias a el… tigris la seguía muy de cerca pensando mas que nada en que punto se detendría su señora para contar la verdad…

Tigris descuida… sabes que tengo una misión, y por ningún motivo la dejare de un lado… solo… solo iré a disculparme. Dijo Kisuna comprendiendo a la perfección el lúgubre silencio de su querida guardiana… el problema es… Kisuna detuvo su apresurado caminar… ¿Qué ocurre señorita?... el problemas tigris… es…. que… no se donde esta eriol…. Dijo Kisuna rascándose la cabeza de manera distraída… (Se oye el estruendo cuando tigris cae al suelo estrepitosamente)^_^u con que eso era señorita… 

Kisuna le dirigió una mirada confusa a su guardiana y se dirigió sonriendo a la cocina…

Buenos días!!!!! La joven entró contenta en la cocina. Señorita Kisuna!!! Amanda la joven encarga de todo el comité de servidumbre luego del mayordomo charles se quedo como un papel al ver a Kisuna de buen humor, despierta tan temprano el día de víspera y mas que nada totalmente recuperada de la fiebre que tuvo anoche… 

¿Que pasa Amanda? Cualquiera juraría que has visto a un fantasma!!! Jajajaja… Kisuna reía jacarandosa mente mientras que la joven que la escuchaba estallaban en conmoción pues la señorita estaba mejor, su sonrisa y jovialidad llenaban nuevamente la casa, y mientras la obligaban de acuerdo con tigris a ingerir alimentos de todas clases como si no lo hubiese hecho en seis meses Kisuna reía y las invitaba a todas a comer con ella...

******************************************************************************** 

Ah… ya se me ha ido el tiempo… Kisuna caminaba nuevamente por la casa buscando a la susodicha persona que inundaba sus pensamientos, ¿Dónde demonios se habrá metido?... nadie sabe nada… toda la casa esta decorada ya y yo aquí parezco una bebe en un gran laberinto buscando a….

Sintió como su cuerpo era envuelto por magia… maldijo a los mil y un demonios por lo bajo cuando noto la distorsión en el lugar donde estaba y se dio cuenta que sus palabras le habían costado MUY caras pues… ahora estaba… en un laberinto… ahí…. Kisuna suspiro y sintió como el aire frío que daba en su nuevo… jardín-laberinto le lleno los pulmones… extrañamente vio que habían una bufanda y un abrigo colgados en la pared mas cercana a ella.

Ya bien abrigada y dispuesta a encontrar al causante de eso Kisuna medito… Espera un segundo… puede que no cargue ahora con mi báculo… pero esa no es la única forma de usar magia… concentró toda su energía en un punto, la brisa con furia se arremolinó entorno a ella y elevándose un poco del suelo de su espalda surgieron dos majestuosas alas, las mismas que usase la Diosa. 

Se dispuso a emprender el vuelo cuando… sus alas desaparecieron y un muñeco de nieve le mando una bola directa a la cara… eriol hiragisawa!!! Ella bufo molesta corriendo por las paredes del laberinto tras el muñeco de nieve… comprendió que si trataba de usar su magia para lograr salir le abordarían los muñecos de nieve así que no le quedo mas remedio que avanzar sola luego de que se derritiera su primer atacante….

Rato después de que llevase un buen rato caminando en el laberinto fatigada ya Kisuna se dio cuenta que este no tenia salida… se resigno y se quedo sentada sobre un tronco… sintió luego el contacto frío de la bola de nieve en su rostro… ¿Qué demonio…s? pero si no he utilizado mi mag….!!! Ella farfullaba molesta buscando un muñeco de nieve y solo consiguió a…

_Eriol_… el solo se limitaba a sonreír como si estuviera viendo un payaso muy cómico, mientras Kisuna en silencio lo miraba distraída… pasaron un largo rato así cuando ella tomo la palabra… eriol… yo…. Quería disculparme por haber sido tan testarudo… se que los dos tenemos secretos que deseamos guardar y me temo que si estos comienzan a absorberte no me quedara mas remedio que esperar a que tu misma busques la manera de salir de ellos… perdóname… perdóname también por… la bola de nieve…. Dijo el esbozando una maravillosa sonrisa…

Kisuna no pudo siquiera decir nada pues eriol se había comido la frase y le había robado sus palabras de la boca… ¿querías decirme algo?.... la misma voz dulce de siempre que tantos días tenia deseos de escuchar (no recordaba lo ocurrido la noche anterior y al que no lo haya leído no mal piense!!) ahora la sacaba de sus pensamientos… la hundía nuevamente en un mar de sentimientos y emociones… y lo único que pudo hacer en ese instante fue…

Eriol!!! Corrió a el, y por inercia el esperando que eso ocurriera la abrazo…quedaron un rato así sintiendo el calor del otro cerca, escuchando la respiración del ser que lo cobijaba y deseando mas que nada no volver a separarse… eriol no necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios… las disculpas estaban hechas y el sabia muy que ella lo buscaba era para eso..

No por algo la conocía por 5 años… detrás de un árbol cercano Nakuru tigris y spinel brincaban de la emoción mientras eriol que les guiñaba un ojo disolvía el laberinto…  pero…. Kisuna se separo del abrazo… aun… ¿Qué ocurre Kisuna?... 

Aun me debes la bola de nieve!!! Dijo dándole en toda la cara a eriol y corriendo mientras reía feliz… 

Kisuna ya veras!!! Eriol y ella terminaron haciendo una guerra mientras olvidaban que tenían que ir a….

*************************************************************************           

Había mucha conmoción en la tienda tanto madre e hija se bajaron de la limosina y la veintena de guardaespaldas se hicieron de lado para dejarlas pasar, y por una orden de la señorita se fueron a pasear por allí….

Sonomi y tomoyo daidouji habían llegado al almacén… necesitaban hacer sus compras de navidad y tanto Sonomi como tomoyo eran muy recelosas en el trabajo de comprar regalos y mas para sus seres queridos… Sonomi se dirigió a la sección de electrodomésticos y aparatos electrónicos… y tomoyo se dirigió a…

Sin saberlo o darse cuenta fue hermetizada a la sección de caballeros… el aroma de ropas nuevas y de mucha gracia inundaba el lugar… tomoyo no puedo evitar el que sus mejillas tomaran el tono rosado de su vestido cuando se imaginó a esa persona en uno de esos atuendos tan galantes y adecuados… 

Recordó una vez que a sus oídos había llegado la noticio que sería un medico….  Se había apasionado por la capacidad de salvar las vidas de los demás y ahora estudiaba medicina junto al otro joven alegre… sacó con cuidado la pequeña lista que tenia en su bolso y detalladamente fijó a cada una de las personas a quienes compraría algo…

Salió del río de sentimientos que deseaba ahogarla y se dirigió al departamento de perfumes, lo más fácil seria empezar por las personas que no le causaban tantos problemas…  como todos los años solía regalarle algo a su madre, quería que fuese algo diferente y este año sabia perfectamente que podía ser… y eso era el exquisito aroma de un perfume…

El abarrotado lugar le hacia tediosa la tarea de caminar… la gente se arremolinaba en las cajas con dinero y juguetes a manos llenas… los árboles de navidad se engalanarían esa noche con regalos y ofrendas… grande fue su sorpresa cuando a lo lejos diviso a eriol con un "muñequito" de felpa al hombro (obvio que ya saben quien es). Mientras que veía con mucha diversión a Kisuna pelear con un video juego… 

Sonrió cuando noto las miradas que se dirigían ocasionando que Kisuna volviera a perder y comenzara a patear la maquina mientras armaba un escándalo y los encargados de la tienda con una gota en la cabeza la apartaban de la maquina para evitar que esta sufriera "algún mal"… eriol mientras tanto sonreía divertido al ver que tomoyo se acercaba, su semblante aunque preocupado no lograba ocultar la sonrisa que momentos antes había mostrado…

Hola eriol!!! ¿Como estas? Pues… jeje… eriol se rasco la cabeza temiendo que si decía lo que tenia pensado, Kisuna le saltara encima… Kisuna se acercaba dando grandes zancadas y escupiendo fuego por la boca que no mal acompañaba el aura de fuego que la rodeaba (traten de imaginársela… jeje ^_^U). Esos estúpidos intendentes!!! Yo no tengo la culpa que esos juegos de ahora de realidad virtual no me permitan ganar!!! ^_^U a eriol y a tomoyo les salio una gota en la cabeza… ah!! Hola tomoyo!!!! ¿También estas de compras? Me alegra!!! Kisuna no la dejo terminar y prosiguió su queja en contra de los intendentes inútiles y "los nuevos juegos".

Tomoyo escrudiñaba con la mirada todo su alrededor… no conseguía que era lo que podía comprar, entre tantas cosas aparatosas y otras tan sencillas… estaba tan concentrada en si misma que no notó que la penetrante mirada de eriol la recorría por dentro y sonriendo se daba el juicio de armar una nueva treta…. Oye tomoyo… ¿ah? Ella salio de su ensimismamiento y miro a eriol… su ensombrecida mirada azul encaraba la confundida de tomoyo…

¿Estas comprando los obsequios de navidad no es así?... tomoyo lo miro dudosa… era obvio que si… pero porque eriol le preguntaba eso…

Eh…si… inquirió ella aun dudosa… ¿puedo pedirte un favor?... si eriol por supuesto… -_que se traerá entre manos… esa mirada…. Solo la utiliza cuando trama algo… - _las ideas bailaban en la mente de tomoyo mientras esperaba que era eso que eriol iba a pedirle… me imagino… que como todos los años… estas preocupada es por que vas a regalarle a los demás… pero quiero que Este año de favor te concentres primero en… guardo un penumbroso silencio… te concentres en que puedes regalarte a ti misma… que te haga feliz… 

O_o ¿????? Eriol… no comprendo tu favor… dijo tomoyo sonriendo… solo… inténtalo… eriol sonreía también… el tema quedo casi por terminado cuando llego Kisuna con un sombrero que tenia como 1 metro de altura de color negro con lunares rojos y morados, con numerosas plumas y borlas preguntándole tanto a tomoyo como a eriol que si era bonito… provocando que ambos estallaran en carcajadas y eriol se quedara escuchando a Kisuna aun molesta mientras tomoyo se escabullía a terminar sus compras… y volvió a sonreír cuando a lo lejos vio a eriol con lagrimas en los ojos por la risa y Kisuna con el sombrero aun puesto…

******************************************************************************         

Tenia mas de dos horas ya en la tienda… su madre que había terminado ya sus compras decidió esperarla en el centro comercial de en frente a que ella terminara… tenia casi todo en la lista cuando lo recordó… el extraño favor de eriol… por favor… que me regale algo a mi misma que me haga feliz…  se sentó en un banquito de la gran tienda departamental con el carrito abarrotado de cosas… en realidad… nunca lo había pensado… se llevo una mano al rostro… en sus piernas cruzadas se apoyaba la única cosa que le pareció adecuada para si misma en la tienda… una bella muñeca de porcelana que desde pequeña se había dado la tarea de coleccionar… No solía nunca esperar regalos aunque su madre se empeñaba por abarrotarla de los mismos…

Era una muñeca preciosa. No había notado que se parecía mucho a ella… era muy costosa, su rostro fino de porcelana era tallado a mano en cada detalle para darle la perfección. Con esta se fijaban también las manos y otras partes del fino cuerpecito… llevaba un vestido muy elaborado en seda. Y su largo cabello negro era rizado en delicados bucles y sujetado atrás con un gancho de pedrerías… los ojos,… el color de los ojos era un espectáculo a la vista, pues al moverla en la luz sus ojos azul verdoso cambian u distinguido y peculiar color… algo la saco de sus pensamientos cuando escucho a lo lejos un sonido que logro escabullirse por la algarabía y el bullicio del lugar. Era una niña… 

Una sonrisa escapo de sus labios cuando vio a una niña balbucear entre sollozos a su madre que ya no habían de las muñecas que ella quería… la justa muñeca que ella en ese instante sostenía en las manos… la niña se veía pálida y un gorrito de navidad cubría su cabeza… tomoyo pensó que no tenia el cabello largo pues del gorro no sobresalía nada… la madre preocupada intentaba calmar los ánimos de su hija que ya estaba armando mucho jaleo por una simple muñeca… tomoyo se sobresaltó cuando la señora clavo su vista en ella al notar que miraba la situación que se presentaba…

Ella se acercó a la pequeña que había dejado de gritar pero aun sollozaba un poco en silencio todo gracias a los regaños de su madre… la cual revisaba ahora unos objetos en oferta… tomoyo le hizo señas de que se acercara.. Hola nenita… le acarició el rostro con dulzura… por lo que pude darme cuenta… te gusta mucho esta muñeca ¿no es así?... la pequeña solo asintió con la cabeza un poco apenada pues a pesar de que tomoyo se vestía de manera sencilla se veía proceder de una buena familia… 

Su corazón se sintió feliz cuando sonriendo vio a la pequeña iluminando  su rostro de armonía y felicidad cuando tomó la muñeca en sus manos y abrazó sorpresivamente a tomoyo… mama!!!! Mama!!! Mila lo que la jovencita le dio a subame!!!! La niña señalaba a tomoyo con ahínco mientras sonreía y daba brincos de emoción…  se había dado cuenta… ella no necesitaba esa muñeca… pero su rostro mostró confusión al ver a la madre de la niña abrazándola con fuerza y al sonreírle con dulzura reclamarle…

Subame… devuélvele esa muñeca a la señorita por favor… sabes muy bien que no podemos pagarla… pero mami!!! Tu sabes muy bien que no quiero el tratamiento… quiero mi muñeca!!! Tomoyo sintió una hincada en el corazón cuando la pequeña niña dijo que prefería una muñeca a un tratamiento que al parecer por la notoria preocupación de su madre le era muy necesario…  señora… tomoyo atrevidamente se acercó… disculpe que me entrometa… pero… la mujer la interrumpió… subame… por favor hija ve a buscar a tu padre que no esta muy lejos de aquí… la niña se fue hipando un tanto molesta mientras tomoyo quedo sola con la mujer… 

Señorita… la mujer respiro profundo y se seco unas amargas lagrimas que salieron de sus ojos… se que esto no es de su incumbencia y mis problemas no son algo que a usted le importen… pero mi hija subame cuenta solo con 7 años… y tan joven padece una extraña enfermedad..… esta ya en la fase terminal… mi familia y yo hemos hecho todo lo posible pero la enfermedad fue descubierta muy tarde… solo le quedan algunas semanas o tal vez días… y solo me pidió una cosa… tomoyo aludida seguía en silencio… mientras sentía que su aparente e infranqueable calma se veía resquebrajada.

Me pidió que en lugar de internarla en estos últimos días para que tenga los cuidados necesarios… utilice la suma de dinero que ahorramos, para comprarle la muñeca que quería desde muy pequeña pero que nunca pudimos pagar… hoy tras muchos ahorros tenemos el dinero suficiente y… ya vasta… tomoyo sentía su corazón pequeñito latiendo con tristeza… yo la pagare!!! Dijo con decisión… no se preocupe yo pagare la muñeca de su hija y usted gastará sus ahorros en internarla… 

No… no… señorita como es posible.. No quiero que piense que le he dicho todo esto para que pagara la muñeca… por favor no se moleste… yo luego no tendré como pagarle y… es suficiente mujer… usted se ve agotada su hija esta en condiciones para ser feliz y a mi no me cuesta nada… tomoyo jaló de la mano a la mujer con muñeca y todo y le hizo recorrer toda la tienda buscando lo que les fuera necesario pues eran necesitados, y gasto el dinero que su madre le había dado en eso…

Rato mas tarde tomoyo salía satisfecha de la tienda con los pocos regalos que en realidad necesitaba compra… había tenido que usar su tarjeta de crédito que solo era para emergencias… pero no le importo… se sentía llena y dichosa…y pensando en que ya había cumplido el favor a eriol…

*****************************************************************************           

sakura bajaba del ascensor mientras en el espejo de este se dirigía una ultima mirada y se arreglaba la bufanda y el sombrero… avanzo despacio pero feliz hacia el ultimo apartamento del pasillo… llevaba dos paquetes en sus manos y otros mas en la pesada bolsa… pero estos irían hacia otro destino… 

Se disponía a tocar el timbre cuando noto la puerta entreabierta y asomó tímidamente la cabeza… había una gran estruendo en la casa y música oriental por todos lados… los ojos perplejos de sakura acompañaron la risita que salio de sus labios cuando en medio de la salita del departamento vio a shaoran MUY  sonrojado, siendo obligado a bailar al compás de la música china por nada mas y nada menos que MEILING!!!!! 

El apartamento estaba decorado con el típico ambiente navideño y uno que otro adorno muy llamativo pero chino… alrededor de meiling y shaoran estaban cuatro mujeres con peinados altos y kimonos muy elegantes… estas reían con gracia mientras al son de la música tenían amarrado a shaoran a una silla… que se quejaba y daba gritos… suéltenme!!! No!!! Meiling!!! Madre por favor!!! 

La cuerda loca de sus hermanas Fuutie, Shiefa, Fanren y Feimei en comitiva con meiling reían mientras Ieran Li y Wei observaban con una gota en la cabeza… habían llegado en la mañana para pasar las fiestas con shaoran y habían decidido jugar con su querido hermanito antes de que su novia llegase… estaban recordando la obra que hizo de la bella durmiente poniéndole lazos y mucho maquillaje… 

Sakura se llevo una mano al rostro mientras las carcajadas que soltaba lograban llamar la atención de los presentes… y las hermanas de shaoran olvidando el aludido se lanzaron sobre ella a darle abrazos y saludos mientras entre empujones y excusas la sentaban en un sofá de la sala y comenzaban a ocupar en ella la tarea que anteriormente hacían en shaoran…. 

Rato después de, saludos, disculpas, risas y una foto de sakura con shaoran ambos maquillados y muy sonrojados tomaban todos "tranquilos" (N.D.A si eso se puede llamar al que las hermanas de shaoran den suspiros cada vez que sakura y su hermanito se sonrojan ^_^U). Sakura se evitó el enviar todos los regalos por expresos y se limitó a entregárselos en persona….

Grande fue la sorpresa y las risas de todas cuando shaoran siendo el primero en abrir los regalos se encontró con unos lazos  y velas aromáticas en lugar del suéter que sakura había tejido para el… shaoran!!!! Pero si te combina con el maquillaje!!!! Dijo Faren… si… el rosa te sienta muy bien ^_^ dijo Fuutie… ya basta he dicho!!! ^///^ Shaoran estaba de todos colores mientras sakura por lo bajo se quejaba de algo de decomisar dulces a cierto guardián bromista…

Lo siento!!! Ese es el regalo de meiling!!! ^_^U me imagino que seria kero quien los cambiaria…. Lo siento shaoran… aquí esta tu regalo… dijo abrazándolo y sonrojándose ante los alaridos escandalosos de emoción de las hermanas de shaoran… al final luego de la entrega de todos los regalos… meiling saco a las hermanas de shaoran a su tía y a Wei de la casa con la excusa de que se adelantarían al templo… (.N.D.A: jeje meiling si que eres astuta!!! Veamos que pasa con estos dos solitos… y no dejen volar esas mentes de alcantarilla!!!!).

Estee…. Sakura estaba de todos los colores al notar que meiling de un momento a otro la había dejado sola en el apartamento con shaoran… el solo había ido al cuarto a cambiarse y le había pedido que le esperara cinco minutos en la sala…. Ella miraba distraídamente por el balcón en el que se recostaba…. Hacia mucho frío ese día y habían decidido reunirse todos para recibir la navidad en el festejo que se realizaría en el templo… 

Dubitativamente sakura pensó muchas cosas… tantas ideas o explicaciones venían a su mente para justificar lo que estaba viviendo… pero la gran mayoría eran erróneas inequívocas o imposibles de ser… sintió de pronto esa presencia… se disgregaba por toda la ciudad… de un momento a otro la llave de su báculo brillo…. Sintió como su cuerpo era envuelto por un aura diferente a la suya o a alguna conocida, mas no era maligna…

Su cuerpo se estremeció a pesar de que sentía un calor en su interior… shaoran desde la habitación sintió una energía sumamente poderosa que se liberaba y a medio vestir salio muy preocupado… sakura!!! Sakura que ocurre?..... Cuando llegó a la sala vio el aura que momentos antes rodeaba a sakura disiparse… se acercó corriendo a ella y la tomo por los hombros… sakura cuyos ojos cerrados se veían tranquilos regresó a la realidad gracias al zarandeo de shaoran….

¿Estas bien…? Su mentón fue sujeto por la mano de shaoran que la obligó a mirarla…. Sakura de un momento a otro se puso ROJISIMA!!!!!! Se separó de shaoran y se dio la vuelta… ¿Qué… que ocurre?.... shaoran se puso al mismo tono de sakura cuando se dio cuenta que había salido sin camisa de la habitación y con el pantalón arriba pero a medio abrochar… prácticamente estaba desnudo cuando de un chasquido terminó vestido y tomo a sakura…

Discúlpame…. Dijo el aun sonrojado… no… no te preocupes…. ¿nos vamos ya?.... shaoran solo sonrió y de su bolsillo sacó una cajita de terciopelo roja… hizo una reverencia y se inclinó para entregársela… aquí tiene mi bella damisela… el regalo que su caballero estima regalarle en esta navidad… por símbolo de nuestro amor… sakura sonrió con dulzura y el hermoso dije brilló a la luz del sol que los abandonaba era un corazón alado como la primera carta que sakura crease por si misma… 

Shaoran con delicadeza se lo guindó al cuello… y en el bolso de sakura… el último talismán creado tintineaba…. 

*******************************************************          

NOTAS DE AUTORA: 

Esta bien… se me esta haciendo esto de los capítulos mas cortos pero bueno… decidí dejarlo hasta aquí… porque en el templo no pasarais nada interesante y no quería darle mas largas innecesarias al asunto… que tal la sorpresa de las hermanas de shaoran…por favor reviews!!!! Este cap a mi no me gusto espero a ustedes si….… y no me haya puesto muy dramática…. Pero ya me lo dirán en sus reviews ^_^ª!!!!!  Se que este Cáp. Aunque debía salir antes no incluyó todo lo que puse en el anterior pero bueno…. A veces las cosas no son como uno quiere y por eso no dejare adelantos del próximo…. 

No olviden dejar sus reviews!!!! Muchas gracias a los 13 de hispa y los 4 de fanfiction… 

Me despido hasta el próximo Cáp.… que por cierto puede que demore un poco…. 

Ah!!! Y feliz año!!!


End file.
